Master Mine Book 2: A Lesson in Love
by SnowblindLissaDream
Summary: Now that her contract with Lucius Malfoy has come to a close, Hermione is free to offer her submission to Severus, and in so doing, take her relationship with him to the next level. She finally has what she has wanted from the beginning. Or does she? Will unforeseen obstacles cause her path to change? Book 2 of 3 in the Master Mine Series. HG/SS, HG/LM, HG/DM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize, we do not own and are not making any money off it. We are no way affiliate with the Harry Potter Franchise, J.K. Rowling, or Universal Studios. We write for fun. This disclaimer will not be repeated, it is a blanket for the entire story.

* * *

**Synopsis:** After a rocky start, Hermione and Severus Snape have been enjoying a wonderful, burgeoning relationship. Now that her contract with Lucius Malfoy has come to a close, Hermione is free to offer her submission to Severus, and in so doing, take her relationship with him to the next level. She finally has what she has wanted from the beginning. Or does she?

Does fate have a different plan for our heroine? Will unforeseen obstacles cause her path to change? Does Lucius still have a role to play in her life?

Join us on an adventure as we learn the answers to these questions and more. An adventure that can only be called, _Master Mine: A Lesson in Love. _

* * *

**About our AN's:**** We realize that this first chapter has lots of notes from us as authors - this is the ONLY chapter you will find with long notes until you reach the last few that have been posted. We delete old author notes and guest responses after every two chapters. (Example, when we post chapter 4, chapter 2's notes will be removed.) **

**This note serves as an introductory note and will not be taken down for obvious reasons. **

* * *

**BETAS:** Any chapter that does not have a BETA's name at the top has not been BETAd. We beg forgiveness on all errors. We are not professional editors. We do go over our work numerous times before posting. We currently have two wonderful _**BETAs: RaynePheonix2 & sab81790.**_ All four of us hate mistakes! However - we are all human. Thanks for reading despite any mistakes you may find!

**INTERACT WITH US:**Lissa and Snow both have tumblr accounts and have a joint Facebook Account. We post pictures of what we imagine our characters to look like along with photos that inspire descriptions on these sites. Along with those, we interact with our fans and post when we update. Find us:

**Facebook (take out spaces and substitute actual punctuation for words)**:  
Joint: COLON /www DOT facebook DOT com/lissa DOT snow DOT 77  
Lissa: COLON /www DOT facebook DOT com/lissadean DOT 27  
Snow: COLON /www DOT facebook DOT com/anne DOT snow DOT 92775

**Tumblr**: LissaDream AND Snowblind12

**Series Author Note:  
****First. **Authors LissaDream and Snowlind12 are co-writing this story, which is the second part of a trilogy. Please read _Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission_ before reading this installment if you have not already done so or you **will be lost**. We have also co-authored the completed stories: _A World Not Fit to Live In, After Happily Ever After,_ and _The Affair_.

We have other stories that are in progress and we will get to them in time. For a complete list, as well as where to find them, please see our profile page(s). Right now, our focus will be this story. On AO3 and AFF, both our accounts are linked to our joint stories. On WattPad we have a joint account entitled: SnowblindLissaDream.

**Second**. **IF YOU ARE PART OF THIS LIFESTYLE **and you feel we portrayed something that is _**very wrong**_** (not just something you don't like) – PLEASE **tell us. We will make changes to make it right or address it in future chapters if we feel it's warranted. That being said, this is _a work of fiction_ and sometimes things may be embellished. Also, our characters represent human beings and human beings make mistakes. We are in **NO WAY** proclaiming that this story is a guide or a reference to the world of BDSM.

While Lissa Dream has a very UN-vanilla sex life with her husband, she is in no way claiming to be an expert in the world of BDSM. Snow was at one time very active in this lifestyle but is not anymore and does not consider herself an expert either.

**PLEASE. If you are interested in learning about BDSM, we hope that the Master Mine series will provide you with **_**inspiration**_**. However, for research and true education, do not rely on FanFiction stories. Be it ours or anyone else's. **

**WARNINGS****:**

_**You do not want to read this story if you are going be bothered by the following elements:**_

**1\. Character Pairing:** If you don't like a Slytherin/Hermione pairing, move on. This story is not for you  
**2\. Age Difference** of Character Pairing. Hermione is paired with numerous men in this story, but the two main men in her life are 20+ years her senior.  
**3\. BDSM lifestyle **and any of the following tags:

**Adult Tags:** Threesomes, moresomes, anal sex, BDSM, Bi-sexual, Domination, Submission, Double Penetration, Triple Penetration, Dominant/submissive relationships, Exhibitionism, hurt/comfort, hand job, humiliation, Heterosexual relationship, homosexual relationships, Master/slave, Oral sex, Rimming, Masturbation, Spanking, use of a variety of sex toys and BDSM implements/tools, con/non-con, non-con implied, bondage, suspension, sensory deprivation, orgasm denial, edging, role playing, DDlg, public nudity, public sex, outdoor sex, one night stand, breath control. _**More tags to be added as necessary**_. Other tags _**could**_ include minor/major character death, torture, blackmail, miscarriage, difficult childbirth, tragedy, love triangle, character stupidity, character obstinance, stress induced redecorating, flabbergasted house elves, and adorable miniature ponies.

We do not _typically_ post warnings at the start of chapters. All chapters run the risk of containing any of the tags or triggers we have listed. _**Read at your own risk**_**.**

**Reviews/Posting Schedule:** **We LOVE reviews and PMs.** We also like FAVORITES and FOLLOWS and KUDOS and DRAGON PRINTS and VOTES. But we LOVE reviews more! We welcome your thoughts, your speculations, your suggestions, your hopes, your dislikes, your passion, your emotions. We welcome your CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. What we _don't_ welcome are FLAMES – they are not necessary and WILL be deleted – just walk away if you don't like it. We realize this story is not for everyone and encourage you to walk away if it isn't your thing.

We read EVERY SINGLE REVIEW and REVEL in them. They motivate us more than any of you could know. More motivation = more writing = faster chapters. So please take the time to drop us a little note! We appreciate them so much. REGARDLESS of reviews, we plan on posting every week on Saturday, more often if possible!

**Review Responses: **We do OUR BEST to respond reviews – especially if there are questions. If you really have a burning question, we recommend you contacting us on FB or through PM. We really enjoy the comradery and interaction that Archive of Our Own offers and tend to be the _most_ active on that site in regard to reviews. Feel free to find us over there!

* * *

**A/N for Chapter One****: **We can't **BEGIN** to tell you how excited we are to be back to this trilogy! We anticipate this book will be around 34 chapters, although this number is likely to be higher when it is said and done.

Anyone coming to this story who has not read the first book is going to be lost. We do not review what happened in _Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission_ so if you don't remember, we advise you to go back and re-read or skim so that you are not confused.

Without further ado, let's rejoin Snape and Britt in The Dungeon office, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter One  
****BETA love: RaynePheonix2 & sab81790**

* * *

For the second time in less than an hour, Severus felt his jaw almost hit the floor. After a brief pause he asked, "Pregnant?"

Her voice was just above a whisper. "Yes, sir."

He stared at her for a few seconds as his mind spun with the possible implications before speaking again. "Britt, please call me Severus, I don't think this is a conversation that calls for that particular dynamic." His voice was slightly more gruff than he intended.

Wanting him to understand, she spoke quickly, "I'm not here because I'm convinced it's yours, I just…don't know that it _isn't_, and I don't have anyone to talk to and –" She broke herself off, and her hands twisted in her lap as her words became more frantic. "I needed to tell someone. I just…" She looked up at him. "…I don't know what to do, Severus."

Calling on years of experience maintaining a calm exterior when he felt sheer panic on the inside, Severus tried to think rationally. It had been months, at _least _three and probably four since he had touched her. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"The medi-witch said around three and half months."

"I thought you were on the biannual potion?"

"Yes, of course I was! I _am_! I took it on December fifteenth. It should have lasted six months, but…I got an owl from my medi-witch's office last week informing me that I had been dispensed a faulty batch. Something about the willow roots being –"

Snape held his hand up in a signal for her to stop talking. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath before speaking in a strained voice. "Say no more, Britt. Willow roots cannot be exposed to natural light at any time. They must be harvested at night and handled in a windowless room and until those _imbeciles _in the Potion and Remedy Regulation Department get their…" He let out a breath and stopped himself from preaching the same words which had fallen on deaf ears at the Ministry for years. With a soft and resigned voice, he added, "Never mind."

After taking another moment to compose his thoughts, he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. A woman who at one time he had convinced himself he could love. A woman who could very well be drastically changing the current trajectory of his life. He buried the touch of resentment that was swelling inside him and touched her shoulder gently. "Are you feeling alright…physically? You seem thin. Have you been nauseated?"

"I've been feeling run down for the past several weeks, but the nausea has only been terrible for the past six days or so. I can't eat, but I don't know if it's from nerves or pregnancy hormones."

"Understandable." Snape sat back down and faced her.

She shook her head in dismay. "If only I'd listened to you when you had suggested the monthly potion instead. At least then there would have been an indicator when my monthly cycle didn't arrive. I would have known a lot earlier."

"Not to mention you wouldn't be pregnant in the first place. It's a much easier potion to brew." He instantly regretted his words when he saw the way she shrunk in her chair. He did not mean to make her feel worse. He cursed himself for thinking out loud.

"Britt, it's not your fault the potion was brewed incorrectly. Forgive me for being tactless."

She nodded sadly as she looked at him with tears welling once again. "I just…I don't even know where to begin. I guess I need a paternity detection exam."

"First things first. Did your medi-witch give you any supplemental potions or vitamin elixirs?"

Britt swallowed and nodded. "Yes, she gave me several, including a potion for the nausea."

"If you will allow me, I will brew whatever potions or supplements you require going forward. It's clear their potions provider is less than competent."

Snape didn't miss how her overall countenance visibly relaxed the more they spoke. She offered a small smile of appreciation. "Yes, Sir…I mean, Severus. Of course, I would appreciate any help you can offer." She sniffled, and a tear escaped down her left cheek. Snape took a piece of blank parchment and with a wave of his wand, it transformed into a soft handkerchief. He handed it to her, and she took it with a softly whispered thanks.

"I have a sensitive question and it is your prerogative to answer or not, but I am wondering how many partners you engaged with during the possible window of conception?"

Britt shrugged her shoulders lightly. "It's a fair question… and I'm ashamed that there were…a few. I was… I was…"

"It's okay, Britt," he interrupted reassuringly. "You certainly know me well enough to realize I would never pass judgment. I am only asking so that we can determine paternity. If it is mine, I will share responsibility for the raising of the child. If it is not mine, I hope the father will do the same. Regardless, Britt, I am glad you came to me." He pressed his index and middle fingers to his forehead as he studied her and considered what other support she had. "Your sister is home, in Dublin?"

"Yes, Lanni left two months ago."

Snape knew Britt was somewhat of a loner. She was not a social creature except at the club and, even then, she really only spoke to Dominants or potential Dominants. Snape rarely saw her engage with other submissives or other women.

"I guess I should have asked you if…that is to say…I'm assuming you wish to continue with the pregnancy?"

Britt closed her eyes as a fresh stream of tears drizzled down her cheeks. "Yes, I…I mean I realize I'll probably be a _terrible_ mother…"

Snape was taken by surprise by how emotional and insecure the witch was. While understandable, it was still a side of her he did not know and he found himself feeling awkward. This was a situation he was wholly unfamiliar with. "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

Britt laughed without humor. "Seven nights ago."

"I have a mild sleeping draught that will not cross the placenta barrier. You need to rest. I will owl it to you shortly." After a beat, they both stood.

"Thank you, Severus. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry to burden you with this. I just…you always know how to see the logical side of things and I've been such a mess. I just…I didn't…"

In an uncharacteristic move, the reserved wizard stepped close and wrapped his arms around her. "You did the right thing to come to me. Regardless of whether or not I'm the father…I do care about your well-being, Britt. That has never changed." When they pulled apart, he added, "I would be appreciative if we could expedite the paternity test as soon as possible."

"Of course. I'll floo their office first thing Monday and get it scheduled."

Severus nodded. "I will send your new potions on Monday. I will need the weekend to get them brewed."

"Thank you, again," she said one last time as she exited his office.

Severus closed the door and leaned back against it. He closed his eyes as he allowed the possible scenario to finally take hold.

A father.

He might be a father.

There was a part of him that felt a certain elation at the concept, but it was quickly dismissed when he pondered the complications it would present. Particularly in regard to Hermione. How would she take this news? He could hardly expect her to want to be with him if another witch was pregnant with his child. Spotting the bottle of fire whisky still sitting on Lucius' desk, Severus poured himself a hefty serving.

His ire climbed when he thought about the faulty potion. _Such incompetence_! How many other witches were pregnant right now because of this? He remembered Hermione said she was using the quarterly potion, _Impedio Gravidum,_ and felt a rush of relief.

He made a decision then and there that he would brew Hermione's potions going forward. He also decided he would place a notice on the member's community bulletin board warning all to take extra caution with contraception. He would not violate Britt's privacy, but members needed to understand the risk. Perhaps a pamphlet that explained the different types and their risks and benefits. Severus Snape had long buried his life as a professor, but his proclivity to educate reared its head every now and then.

He checked his watch to find it was after three in the morning. Polishing off his drink, he resigned himself to the fact that, not only would he _not_ see his witch tonight, he would be spending the next several hours brewing. He would see her tomorrow and, if he was a very lucky wizard, she would not reject him and would be curled in bed beside him for the long afternoon nap he was going to need.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as consciousness slowly descended upon her. She climbed out of bed and used the loo before padding to the kitchen, desperate for a cup of coffee. Looking around and seeing her living room a wreck brought back the memory of the night before, causing her heart to jolt and her stomach to feel like lead. The calming draught and sleep aid had not only helped her sleep, it had helped her forget. At least while she slept.

The reprieve had only been temporary, however. It was going to be hard to let Lucius go and would take her time. She saw her bag by the hearth and thought of her journal. Another jolt struck her when she realized she would not need to record her sleep or her meals anymore.

"Stop it, Hermione!" she scolded herself out loud_. Enough of the wallowing. This was always the plan. Lucius is right, now you can focus on Severus. Remember him? The man you love and are actually pondering a real future with? _

A defiant voice in the back of her head countered, _Yes, but you love Lucius as well._

Forcing herself to cast aside her ponderings of the men in her life, Hermione grabbed her wand and began returning the furniture and shelves to their original places. Looking out the window, the sun's position surprised her. The clock confirmed her suspicion_. How can it be after twelve?_

Padding back to the bathroom, she showered and thought about Severus. He was due at two o'clock for their standing Saturday afternoon date. A calm come over her as the wizard consumed her thoughts. However, by the time the shampoo was being massaged into her scalp, that calm had morphed into sheer excitement. She and Severus were completely free, now. They could finally be just like any other couple. With the delicious exception that she would submit to him a couple of times per week. The Dominant she had wanted all along would _finally_ be hers. A Dominant who was also her lover and potential life mate. _One door closes and another opens, Hermione._

Hermione startled when she exited the shower to find the man she had just been pondering sitting on the side of her bed. A vase of fresh lavender tea roses sat prominently on her bedside table. He looked tired but when he offered her a small smile, she launched into his arms and relished their warmth and strength as they coiled around her, making her feel whole again.

"I'm so happy to see you," she whispered sincerely as she held him tight.

Severus was bone tired. He had brewed until eight and then slept until eleven before showering and coming to her flat. It was all he could do to stay awake while the water of her shower had been running. If they didn't have so much to talk about, he would have simply joined her.

This wasn't about what he needed, though, this was about her. He was certain she had conflicted feelings about Lucius ending her contract. It was a natural reaction, after all. Severus had been in the world of D/s for a long time and contracted Dominants and submissives often went through a period of mourning when those agreements ended. It was as hard as any other type of break up, especially when the pair had a significant emotional attachment like Hermione and Lucius enjoyed.

Circe, she smelled good. Wearing nothing but a towel with warm, soft skin that smelled like verbena and hair that smelled of lavender, it took all his control not to whisk the towel away and ravish her.

His voice was ragged with equal parts exhaustion and desire. "Are you alright? Lucius came to the office after leaving here last night. I know what happened."

When she didn't respond but simply shrugged in his arms, he tilted her head back with his thumb and forefinger under her chin. Her soft brown eyes met his discerning black.

"Open and forthcoming, remember? No more misunderstandings? Talk to me," he reminded her. He needed her to tell him the truth. There was the possibility she had changed her mind about all this. Perhaps this situation had made her realize that Lucius was who she really wanted. He swallowed the pain of that thought as his eyes bore into hers; he needed an answer.

Hermione sighed. "Can we get comfortable on the bed?"

Snape nodded and climbed up so that he was leaning against the headboard as Hermione nestled in next him and summoned a blanket to drape over them. His arms were wrapped around her and she rested her face against his chest. Once they were situated, Hermione answered, "I'm going to be fine, Severus. It was a…shock. I wasn't expecting him to end it. I thought we had several weeks – if not more – of training to go."

When Snape didn't say anything and just continued to rub her back, she continued. "I realized when he ended things that I had a much stronger attachment to him than I had admitted to myself. I was upset and confused. And I thought I had done something wrong."

A soft growl escaped Snape's lips, causing Hermione to look up at him. She loved how protective he was of her. She scooted up higher and nuzzled his neck. "I realize now why he did it, and he was right to do so. When he returned my cloak, we talked things through. It's good that he ended things when he did – it was time. Now I can see that."

Hermione peeked up again to see her lover's eyes watching her intently, contemplating her words.

"I care for Lucius very much," she focused on his shirt and played with one of its buttons, "but I know what he told me is correct. Ending a contract is sometimes like breaking up and it's natural to have confused feelings and regret. Last night I was…distraught." She peeked up. "I even asked him for a goodbye kiss."

She realized she might be confessing too much when he tensed. She needed to be honest, though. It was important he understand all of it. Her hands reached up and cupped his face. "But this morning, after I had my coffee and while I was in the shower, do you know what I was thinking about?"

He shook his head.

"You," she touched his nose with her forefinger and smiled. "Yes, I'll miss submitting to Lucius for a little while but, Severus, I'm _so_ excited to _truly_ begin my relationship with you. No more restrictions. We are finally completely free. And my joy and _overwhelming_ jubilation at that realization dwarfs my feeling of loss with Lucius. You are it for me. I am completely mad about you, Severus Snape. You are the one I want to date, and you are the one I want to offer my submission to. I want to give all of myself to us. No more pieces and parts. And I want the same from you. When I imagine our future, I get goosebumps."

She grabbed his hand and dragged it over her arm. "See?"

When he felt her lightly pebbled skin, his right eyebrow cocked. "Well, it's quite cool in here and you are in nothing but a towel. It's a wonder your teeth aren't chattering."

Hermione giggled and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips with her thighs. "I am not cold! I am snuggled up to you and my blood is boiling right now. My only question is, what are you going to do about it…sir?"

Severus had listened to every word she said. Why in the world he ever let Lucius lay a hand on her he didn't know. He should have claimed her for himself the second Lucius noticed her. Because of his stupidity and denial, Hermione had been spun into Lucius Malfoy's web and dammit it all to Hades if Snape didn't just sit back and watch it happen.

He internally rolled his eyes. _Of course_ she cared for Lucius. In fact, Severus was quite sure the chit _loved_ Lucius, even though she didn't come right out and say it. But he couldn't be upset with her for admitting what he knew to be true. Hermione was attached to Lucius and it would take time to move past it. She was being very open, and while a piece of him wished she had lied and said the dissolution of her contract hadn't even phased her, Snape appreciated her honesty. It reaffirmed his trust in her. He could not fault her for her completely natural and understandable reaction. It didn't mean he liked it, however.

He looked up into her fiery and challenging gaze. She wanted him. She wanted him to make her forget all about Lucius. Her towel clad body was begging for it and the swell in his placket proved he was more than ready to acquiesce.

Fuck it all to hell, he could do nothing about it, however. He still had to tell her about Britt. He had to tell her he might be a father in a matter of months and his free time might not belong to her much longer. She would likely run back to Lucius like a moth drawn to a flame.

He sighed heavily and ran his hands up and down her arms. "Thank you for being honest, Princess."

She was becoming impatient and had begun unbuttoning his shirt. His hands gripped hers as his serious expression caused her eyes to widen with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Please don't worry about Lucius, it's…"

"It's not Lucius, Pet. There is something I need to tell you and I fear it could make this entire conversation obsolete."

The color drained from her face. "Obsolete?" The word came out with barely enough air to be heard. It was clear his warning had knocked the wind right out of her.

Snape suddenly regretted his ominous choice of words. He quickly reassured her, "My feelings for you are unchanged, Hermione, but I fear _you _may feel differently when you hear what I have to say."

"Tell me," she said softly, her panicked eyes quickly darted between his resigned ones.

"Maybe you should get dressed," he suggested.

"Maybe you should stop stalling," she rebutted.

He had wanted to tell her as delicately as he could, but she was making it impossible. "Britt Brennan is pregnant. There is a small – _very small –_ chance it could be mine." _There, I said it. _He let out a large breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding.

Severus could see her train of thought which was clearly displayed on her face. She was an open book sometimes. He felt a sudden and jarring loss when she hopped off him and briskly walked to her dresser.

She pulled open a drawer and froze. After a couple seconds, she asked in a calm voice that he knew belied her feelings, "How small a chance?"

He watched as she pulled out a t-shirt, knickers, and yoga pants. She dropped her towel and dressed quickly. He swallowed heavily, not missing that her eyes had not met his again. His voice was soft. "She thinks she is about three and half months. I have not been with her since just after New Year's. That would be about four months."

Hermione's hand moved to her forehead. She didn't say anything and seemed to just be thinking.

Realizing he owed it to her to be just as forthcoming as she had been only moments before, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Hermione, look at me…please."

When her glistening chocolate irises glanced up at him, he felt ill. "I don't want Britt, Mine. I will _never_ want her. You are the only witch I want." He swallowed heavily as she watched him. "However, if the child is mine, I will not be an absent father. I will not walk away or simply send monthly cheques. I will endeavor to be an active part and a positive force in…my child's life. I will _not_ be my father."

In that moment, he could see Hermione deflate. She walked over and sat next to him, taking his right hand in hers. "Of course, you won't be, Severus. You couldn't be that man if you tried."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Severus. I'm sorry for my reaction a moment ago. I was…surprised and, well, a touch angry."

"Understandable, as that was my immediate reaction as well."

"When did you find out?"

"Last night, right after Lucius headed home."

She shook her head before resting it on his shoulder. "You had quite a night, then."

"As did you," he responded before turning and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"So, what happens now?" Hermione asked with no small dash of sadness.

"I spent most of the night brewing prenatal potions for her and a fresh contraception batch for you. I will provide your potions going forward, provided you still want to be with me…of course. It was a mistake by the potioneer that led to a faulty batch of contraception. I plan to offer my potions to our members as well. At a discount, of course. I can not abide incompetence and will rest easier knowing I have at least done my part for our members." After a sigh he added, "As far as the pregnancy, I have asked her to find out paternity as soon as possible. Hopefully we will know within a matter of weeks, if not days."

"Weeks," she whispered.

"I will understand if you need some time away from me. It is not unreasonable for you to want to wait for the results before continuing our…"

"No, Severus. I don't want to be away from you. We are finally free to be together." Her eyes matched her sincere tone when she looked up at him and added, "If it turns out to be your child, Severus, I will support you. I won't walk away from us because you have this amazing gift in your life. I'm not saying it won't be hard for me, but I'm committed to making this work."

"As I said before, I doubt the child is mine. It is only a small chance."

Hermione squared her shoulders and let out a reaffirming puff of air. "Regardless, it will be okay. We will work through it…together."

* * *

On Sunday, Hermione welcomed the brisk morning air as she started her run. The previous afternoon with Severus had been full of heavy conversation and then they had fallen into a long nap wrapped in each other's arms. By the time they woke, he was due at The Dungeon and she had been expected in an hour at Ron and Luna's house for dinner. They had agreed they would discuss the D/s aspect of their relationship in a few days, after they each had some time to reground themselves from everything that was going on.

In hindsight, she should have claimed illness and not gone to dinner. She had been distracted with her thoughts and had not been engaging company. Luna kept looking at her with concern and it took all of Hermione's will power not to flat out ask the witch what she _'saw'._ Did Luna have the answer already?

When Hermione had gotten home, she popped the original 'Dangerous Liasons,' with Glenn Close and John Malkovich into the DVD player and snuggled up with a pillow and a blanket. It was moments like that she wished she still had Crookshanks.

Today though, as she ran, she felt a little better. It was amazing how much running helped her clear her head. She meant what she had told Severus. She would support him and not walk away. If the baby was his, it would be hard for her. She was not so naïve to think that it wouldn't change their dynamic. He was worth the effort, though.

She was struggling with a contrary thought that kept rearing its ugly little head. One that kept taunting her despite her efforts to ignore it. _Yeah, you'll support him. Right up until the moment he breaks your heart and says he's leaving you for the mother of his child._ Because if the baby was his, Hermione feared that was exactly what would happen.

* * *

The figure leaned against a tree, his presence hidden by heavy, drooping branches. The shade of the willow tree only made him more invisible as his camouflage clothing caused him to blend into the background.

He took a long drag off his cigarette as he watched the girl run. The girl he had hated as long as he knew her. The Mudblood who felt she belonged. Who had the nerve to consider herself worthy of magic.

He tossed the cigarette to the ground and mashed it with his foot. It didn't matter how brave she was or how smart. It didn't matter that she was adored by the masses. She was filth and it was time she knew it.

He moved around the tree as she jogged by. As he watched her retreat, a small smile of loathing crept over is lips. _I'm coming for you Mudblood._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two****  
BETA love: RaynePheonix2 & sab81790**

* * *

Snape stood when she reached the table – the same one they had eaten at during their first date. He was nervous, Hermione could tell. She was too, undoubtedly, but she gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek. Snape moved aside and silently gestured for her to slide into the booth, she complied.

Hermione hadn't seen him since he'd left her apartment Saturday afternoon, and they had only spoken via owl to figure out when to meet. When he suggested Tuesday evening at the sweet little Italian place where they'd had their first official date at, she was pleased and quite touched. It felt like it signified something special. A new beginning. Back in January, it was the beginning of a hopeful relationship. Now that the relationship had been well established, they were moving to the next level. It was the start of their next adventure – of their Dominant/submissive relationship.

They made small talk between ordering a starter and a glass of red wine each. He pulled her in close to his side after the waitress had taken their dinner order and pressed a kiss to the center of her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes in bliss. These moments, the little gestures that made her feel loved and cherished, were the ones she lived for. The small comforts of connection that erased the years of loneliness that she had been living.

She tilted her head back and let her gaze linger on his lips, causing him to smile just a bit before he covered her mouth with his. Oh, his kisses were like a drug of the highest potency. Hermione made a pleased sound in her throat and he deepened the kiss a touch, the tip of his tongue expertly parting her lips as one long fingered hand moved to cup the back of her neck. She all but melted into him, instantly turning into a pliant block of clay for him to mold however he wanted.

He chuckled softly as he ended the kiss and she knew she was looking at him with glassy eyes. The heat in her belly was intense…she wanted him. She always wanted him, though.

However, they had things to discuss. They needed to talk more about the things that were plaguing them. In addition to getting good sleep for the last two nights, there had been time to think and process everything that had happened. They each had a better grasp on their feelings and were in a better place to share them.

"Tell me," she said after the waitress delivered their starter. "Have you heard more from Britt? Is she doing okay?"

Next to her, Snape stiffened slightly, but she leaned into his side, not letting him pull away from her. "I received an owl from her this morning. She has made an appointment with an Obstetrics Healer at St. Mungo's for Friday morning and asked if I would attend with her. I haven't answered her yet, I wanted to discuss things with you further."

Hermione's stomach clenched painfully. She was jealous, and she was fully aware of the fact. She wanted it to be her, and she hated that she felt this way. Worried about coming off petty or callous, she replied carefully, "Of course you should go with her, Severus. You have a history and, while we agreed it's not likely, there is the possibility that the child is yours. She came to you for help – you should be there if you can –"

"Hermione," Severus cut her off gently, but firmly. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Mine," he whispered and lowered his forehead to hers. "I know this is bothering you, and I understand. It's okay to show me your true feelings, you're allowed to have them. We've come so far in the last four months, I'm not going to run if you get mad. I swear it. We need to be honest."

Hermione closed her eyes, tilting her head to nuzzle her nose against his cheek. "I know I said that I'm committed to making this work, and I am. I hate that I'm uncertain and jealous. And I'm… I'm scared."

She felt Severus' hand smooth some hair from her face as his other encircled her waist and pulled her closer. "Tell me why." Their appetizer was untouched, and Hermione felt bad they had even ordered it. She was so full of nervous energy that she didn't know if she'd be able to eat much. She reached for the wine instead. She took a sip before answering him, "I'm scared that the child is going to be yours. That you're going to feel differently about this whole situation if it's a life you helped create that hangs in the balance. I wouldn't blame you if that were to happen, but I can't deny that I wouldn't be devastated."

She was avoiding looking at him, instead playing with the stem of her wine glass with one hand. "A child of your flesh and blood has to be a heady thing. You and Britt have a long history and had real feelings and a real connection once upon a time. Having a baby with her could change everything…and I'm just…scared." She finished her thought lamely. She felt like a child whimpering about how being alone in the dark was terrifying.

She had just lost Lucius…and it stung. Remembering that she now had a chance to be with Severus fully was the one thing that made her let him go – she had been pining for Severus for so long, that she knew had to (and she _wanted_ to, _desperately_) move forward with him. Now a new obstacle was thrown in their path, however, and it was just so…disappointing.

He hadn't answered her yet, and she knew he was probably processing what she had said and how he wanted to respond. She wasn't finished though, so she took a deep breath and continued, "I'm also frustrated." She met his eyes finally and one thick brow raised at her choice of words. His onyx eyes seemed sad and she impulsively reached to caress his face. "After all we've put each other and ourselves through, we finally reach the point of moving forward confidently only for this big road block to plunk down and make us question everything."

"I'm questioning nothing." Severus said firmly as he took her chin in hand and tilted her face. "I'm questioning nothing, Mine. I will support Britt because of our history. I truly don't think the child is mine, but she's nervous and doesn't really have anyone to turn to. I will help her – because it's the right thing to do. And like I told you in the small hours of Saturday afternoon – should the child me mine…in the unlikely event that the child is mine…I will do right by him or her, but I choose to be with you. I _want_ to be with you."

Hermione felt her eyes sting. "You can't be so sure…your feelings could change."

"Ah, but that is all part of life, isn't it? You could walk out of here and run head first into a man you're destined for, couldn't you? In an instant, you could be saying 'Severus who?'" He gave her a light smirk and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He was being so sweet and his attempts to lighten the mood were helping.

"Impossible," she murmured, leaning in to pressing a light kiss to his lips. "That man is sitting right here with me."

Severus' eyes darkened and a predatory look took over his features. He claimed her lips in a harsher kiss. "Regardless," he said huskily a moment later, "you understand my point."

"We never know how life will change," she reached for her fork. She was feeling better with the knowledge that he was right and found herself suddenly starving. She speared a bite of fried ravioli and popped it into her mouth.

Snape sat back against the wall and brought his wine to his lips. "Exactly. Therefore, we take it one day at a time."

She nodded before swallowing. "Alright, I agree. One day at a time."

Their main dishes arrived, and they didn't speak of much as they ate, only chatting about work. When their dishes were cleared and water glasses were filled fresh, Severus looked at her seriously.

"Please let me finish speaking before you react or interrupt," he told her, and she snorted. He really was beginning to know her almost too well.

"Alright," she answered with a smile.

"I want you to know that I don't have any intention of collaring you just yet," Snape watched her face closely and felt bad when a little color drained from her cheeks. He hastened to continue. "_Not_ because I don't want to – I do, and I fully intend on asking you to wear my collar after we've had some time to figure everything out."

Hermione had regained her composure and Snape let out a controlled breath of relief. She said, "You want to 'play' for a while and see how the D/s meshes in with our day-to-day and vanilla sex?"

"Yes, that's precisely what I want," he told her, and he was unable to suppress a smile. "Your thoughts?"

"I think it's a good idea," she agreed. "Less formal, less restrictive – I'm assuming anyway. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other as Dom and sub before setting a firm contract?"

He nodded while taking a sip of water. "I want to know hard limits – things that you're one hundred percent not okay with. We'll talk about each scene before it happens, and I can adjust my plans. I was thinking we do these informal scenes for a couple weeks, see how they fit in with what our relationship has become and feel each other out. In about two weeks, I'd like to sit down and draw a formal contract. After that – I will collar you when I feel we're both ready. Of course, if you don't feel ready when I present you with a collar, you can tell me so. Does all this sound fair?"

He knew by the look on her face she was on board with what he had just suggested. Her expression was eager and happy.

"It does," she told him. "So, we need to set a few ground rules?"

"I have a couple questions," was his reply to her inquiry. "First, what are your hard limits?"

She answered succinctly with only a tinge of a blush staining her cheeks. "Permanent marking or piercing, excrement play, or vomit play. Blood play, too, but since your proclamation that I'll not be left alone when I'm on my period, I've been considering penetration while menstruating, and will hesitantly consent – but only period blood. Again – that goes back to no cutting or piercing. And no photography."

"I understand why you don't wish to be photographed and I have no problem with that. I'm not into any of those other things, either," Snape responded with a slight smirk. "And I'm happy to hear you've come around on period play. We'll put it as a soft limit for now and cross that bridge when we get to it. Fair?"

"Fair."

"Tell me what you like." He loved that her pupils were growing wider and that her respirations had increased.

"Being tied up." It was a whisper, but he heard her as if she were yelling it. "In any way. Straps, ropes, suspension, buckles, belts, bars - anything. If I can't get away – I get so wet, it feels like I've sprung a leak."

Snape tilted his head back briefly and pressed his eyes closed. Fuck – Luc had done a good job teaching her to speak her mind. "I remember, Mine. I believe I suggested we call a plumber when I was onstage with you and Lucius." He realized his already baritone voice had dropped an entire octave – and his date shuddered deliciously at the sound.

"What do you hate?" he asked.

"Not pleasing you and earning punishments." Hermione's voice trembled slightly, as if she were remembering every past transgression she had made. He took her face in both hands and searched her eyes with his own.

"No one is perfect, Mine. You will make mistakes, and there will be punishments. It's not worth beating yourself up over. I want my submissive to live in the moment – if a mistake is made, punishments will be swift. Once the punishment is done, it's over. Forgiveness is granted and we move on. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she responded. "Lucius was the same way."

"You'll find there are many similarities between us, just as there are many differences, as well."

She seemed to ponder his words.

"Do you have questions?"

"Yes – what do I call you while I'm not collared?"

"Very good question," he praised and snorted mentally when she sat up just a little straighter and her face colored with pleasure. She was so incredibly responsive. "You will call me sir or Severus. Either is fine as long as it is done respectfully. Another question?"

"What do you like? I mean – what are your favorite things?" He should have known she'd have more – she was Hermione Granger.

"Breast play," he answered simply. "My favorite spanking instrument is my hand and the cane." She flinched slightly at the mention of his cane and Severus sobered at what he knew her to be remembering. "I like using the cane to bring pleasure, Mine. I will make you love it…beg for it even. I promise you that."

If possible, her eyes had grown even darker and her lips parted in desire. She was squirming in her seat, which made the blood in his body race to his groin.

"One more question – and then I'd like you to take me home. That is, if you're willing, sir?" She looked at him with large, innocent eyes, but he knew instantly that she was playing him like a fiddle.

"One more question and then I'd very much like to take you home," he agreed

"What instrument do you typically use for punishment?"

At this, Severus smirked wickedly. He knew she wasn't going to like his answer much. "A large wooden paddle." He chuckled as her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"Fuck," she muttered, which made him laugh outright.

Once again, they were too full for dessert and found themselves back in her flat sooner than later. Since their discussion at dinner, Hermione had been squirming with the uncomfortableness of her desire. A part of her was struggling with her feelings, though. There was still so much uncertainty of what may or may not be coming due to Britt's pregnancy.

Severus could feel her desire…but he could also feel her hesitancy. If he were being honest with himself, he was also feeling a bit reluctant to engage fully in Dom/sub play because of the situations they still had hanging over their heads.

In the end, after he ordered her to bare herself for him and then watched with hooded eyes as she slowly undressed him afterwards, he decided to start with very light play. They could work their way up to full scenes. He would spank her and tie her up a bit before fucking her into the mattress. God, it had been months since he'd fucked anyone. Not true fucking. Of course, he and Hermione were having sex, but it didn't seem to matter how rough they started, it always turned into lovemaking. It was a cosmic pull of sensations.

In fact, Severus felt he had made love more in the last two months than he had in his entire life. It was just that, all he had to do was seal his lips over hers and they were both goners. Her kiss was both an aphrodisiac and a drug. It didn't matter how fast and frenzied their couplings were, they always ended with heated hip roles, heavy breathing, and passionate kisses.

Severus was so in his own head, he hadn't realized that Hermione had finished undressing him. Therefore, he was surprised to find her kneeling at his feet, waiting patiently with her eyes fixed on the floor for his next directive.

Heat instantly coursed through him. It was her first demonstration as a well-trained submissive: there had been no questions asked, she had just automatically chosen a position in which to wait until her Dom was ready for her again.

He grasped his engorged cock in one hand before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Very good, Mine," he praised. "You can look at me." Her beautiful eyes raised to his and she smiled sweetly at him. The anticipation on her features was impossible to miss. They were both slipping comfortably into their roles. "I want to start slow, so I'm just going to give some basic direction tonight." He paused while she nodded her understanding and agreement.

"I expect you to answer direct questions, otherwise I expect you to not speak. Of course, that doesn't include any sounds or phrases you may say while we're engaged. I don't expect you to remain silent." She nodded again. "I want your eyes, always. Whenever you think about it, you should be looking at me. I will ask you to look at me when I notice you're caught up in sensation, understood?"

"Yes, sir," she answered succinctly.

"Tonight, I am thinking I would like to spank you over my knee. Then I'd like to tie your wrists and fuck you into the mattress like the dirty little whore you are." He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features when her breath hitched. Hmm…she liked dirty talk, did she? He had known that to a certain extent…but he had certainly not called her by any derogatory endearments prior to this night.

"When you're ready, you may stand and ask me for your spanking." She looked confused for just a brief second, and he knew instantly that this was an area of difference between him and Lucius. Lucius directed his submissives to do what he wanted of them. Severus felt that it was a privilege to be spanked by him, and therefore felt he should be asked for one politely.

Hermione stood slowly before moving to stand at his side. "Sir, may I please have a spanking?" she requested.

He tilted his head back so he could look at her directly before asking. "Why?" He almost laughed when she looked utterly lost.

"Because you told me to?"

That time he did laugh. "You want a spanking because I told you that you wanted one?"

Understanding cleared her confused features. "No, sir. Will you please spank me?" She had chosen to start fresh. Perfect.

He smirked. "Why?"

"Because I need one, sir."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a whore, sir, and I need my naughty bottom smacked." Her cheeks were tinged with the pink of embarrassment, and for a moment it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

_Yes! _His heart thrummed at her answer – it was flawless. "Very well." He was struggling to maintain his composure even as his excitement rose. He gestured for her to lay over his lap and had to bite the inside of his cheek when she hastened to comply. He helped her balance by using one hand to grip her waist and relished the feel of her breasts pressed against his thigh. Her stomach brushed his erection and he grit his teeth. _Fuck, I can't wait to bury myself inside of her._ Even as he thought it, he couldn't help but marvel how perfectly her petite form fit over his thighs. The heat and electric current that happened whenever they were together intimately was ten times more palpable.

"How many do you want, Mine?" It's not like she really had a choice, but he wanted to hear her answer. He wanted to know how many she thought was the perfect amount.

"However many you want me to have, sir." She was trembling with anticipation.

He closed his eyes briefly as his cock jumped at her delicious words. "Very well."

Severus dropped an open palm over her backside, and she jumped slightly before letting out a sigh. "One." He almost laughed again, he hadn't told her to count, but if she wanted to, he wouldn't object. "Two…three…four."

He continued, building up a quick rhythm and pattern. Before he had smacked her bottom a dozen times, he realized that this witch would be the death of him. Yes, it had been over three months since he had delivered a spanking, so he was decidedly turned on. However, her responses were breathtaking. Hermione gasped and groaned and gyrated her hips. When Severus increased intensity, her tone took on a little squeak of pain that was intoxicating. Her arse went from light pink to a warm, ruddy hue and still she moaned. When she started to beg so prettily, asking him to touch her creamy cunt, he almost lost himself without any stimulation. He was so rock hard it was _painful_. Merlin and Morgana, he had missed this. He hadn't realized how much.

A few moments later, Severus paused in his spanking to rub her heated skin. "Twenty-five! Thank you, sir," Hermione said breathlessly. Her tone was thick with desire and her bum was wiggling in his lap.

"You're welcome, Mine," he murmured. Severus let his fingers trail down the clef of her buttocks to graze her pubic mound. He pressed his lips together to prevent a ridiculous grin from crossing his face when she sucked in a ragged breath and arched her back.

"Oh please!" she whined.

"More?"

"Anything! Please!" she pleaded.

Severus wanted to keep spanking her, but the desire to claim her was so fierce that he just didn't have the patience. Without any direction he gripped her waist and forced her to stand. Wild, whisky irises met his and he was gone. Hermione's eyes were usually crystal clear and full of intelligence; currently they were so dark with desire there was no room left for that spark that was her mind. Her pupils were blown wide and her gaze was clouded.

Grasping her waist, Severus propelled her to the bed. He crawled in after her in a predatory fashion that had Hermione scrambling into position in the middle of the bed. Both of their breaths were ragged and excited.

"Arms up," he demanded. She complied with no hesitation. Her jaw went slack and she cried out with surprised excitement when he waved his hand and wandlessly tied her wrists to the headboard.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione muttered again and again while he adjusted her legs over his shoulders before entering her with one long, smooth stroke.

Severus' jaw slackened in pure ecstasy as she cried, "Severus! Fuck!" and he set a grueling pace. Fucking her into the mattress just as he had promised.

Hermione's legs wrapped around his hips and she canted her pelvis, attempting to meet his strokes. She wound up just hanging on for the ride, not able to keep up with his pounding thrusts.

Streams of noise left her throat, all of it inarticulate and … was he snarling into her neck? He slowed just a hair and was startled to realize that, yes. Yes, it was him making those primal sounds. He didn't care, and upped his pace once again.

Sinking his teeth into the side of her throat, Severus rejoiced in her cry of completion and felt the muscles of her pussy clenching around him. He laved the offended patch of skin with his tongue as he fucked her through her orgasm before slowing, because he wanted to switch positions.

When he raised his head to meet her eyes, however, he found she had been crying and his heart froze even though she had a small, contented smile to go with them.

_Shit, shit! _"Mine?" Severus' voice was a bit urgent.

"Hmm?" Hermione was completely out of it, as she was still coming down from her fierce orgasm.

"You're alright?" he was calmer now. Severus knew she was fine. He'd seen tears like this before… Hell, if he wanted to admit it to himself, there were numerous times in the past couple of months where he'd been close to tears like this as well.

Tears of completion. Tears of perfection. Tears because it just felt so fucking incredible.

"There is no possible way I could feel any better," Hermione promised. Her eyes were clearing of their fog and she rolled her hips purposefully, making him growl low in his throat.

"Good." Severus had changed his mind about switching positions and was starting to build his pace back up so he could chase his own climax. But then he leaned down to kiss her, and it was over. Just like every other time.

Hermione's lips were soft, and she opened up for him so prettily, raising her neck to return his deep, plundering kisses with her own.

Of their own accord, his hips slowed from a hard cantor to a sensual roll. Hermione hummed her approval and started pulling against her restraints. Severus was done, he wanted her hands on his body. He wanted her nails to dig into his muscles. He muttered the releasing charm, and she complied with his mental wishes as if she were made for him.

Maybe she was.

* * *

Lucius flooed into the office at the dungeon Wednesday night with a heavy heart. He was struggling… Not getting to see Hermione tonight for their usual D/s session was proving to be a lot harder than he anticipated. Even more difficult, however, was not getting to see her loopy scrawl in her daily journal. He…missed her. As he had known he would.

He shook out his light cloak before hanging it from the rack next to the fireplace before gently unwinding the very beloved scarf from his neck. He fingered the gift Hermione had given him for Yule lovingly before draping it over his cloak. He wouldn't be needing it for much longer. He sighed, melancholy rising in him yet again.

Severus had said nothing to him, the man was hunched over his ledger, meticulously filling in notes from the previous day's accounts. Lucius settled himself at his desk before pulling a pile of parchment that had been left for him to contend with in front of him. After a few minutes of reading without retaining, he decided to talk.

"How are things going?" Lucius asked casually. Probably too casually, but he knew Severus wouldn't comment on it.

"Fine – how are you, darling?" Severus drawled sarcastically. Lucius couldn't help the indelicate snort and grin. This was a game they had played for too many years.

"Cut the bull-shite, Snape," he rolled his eyes, "and tell m6e how things are going. You went out for dinner last night. Did you collar her?" His stomach clenched at the thought.

"I did not." Severus tossed the quill down and looked up at his friend with a serious expression.

Lucius felt stunned. "Why ever not?"

"We're going to take it slow. We had dinner – we did some preliminary discussion. Then I took her home and spanked her – which was incredible, she's amazingly responsive – and then … well. We were intimate after, I don't really feel like discussing it in detail. It's …private."

They made love. Lucius' heart clenched. Snape spanked her, and instead of dominating her and controlling the situation, they had made love. Lucius knew that look. He had seen that look on his own face in the mirror twice. The morning after New Year's and the morning after the punishment scene in the library. He took a brief moment to close his eyes and collect himself.

Apparently, a part of him had been hoping this wouldn't happen. That one or both of them would change their minds. _That's not going to happen, Lucius. Pull your shite together. _His thoughts were interrupted after a few seconds.

"Luc?" Snape's voice was uncharacteristically soft. "I…need to talk to you about something."

Lucius' eyes snapped open, taking in Snape's cautious expression. He sat ramrod straight before demanding, "What did you do?" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it and he clenched his jaw afterwards, waiting for Snape's typical blow up.

He was shocked when Snape's shoulders slumped. "You remember Britt coming in Wednesday night?"

A small, inexcusable flame of hope flared in Lucius' chest. He had to fight to keep his voice calm. "Yes?"

"She's pregnant."

Lucius was frozen – completely paralyzed with his surprise. He scanned Snape's form from top to bottom, landing on his face last. Snape's expression was guarded, his eyes blank. "Is it yours?"

Snape shrugged and slowly started detailing what had happened over the last few days. Lucius listened carefully, the flame in his chest grew into a full-blown fire of anticipation until Hermione's reaction and maturity over the situation was conveyed. That threw a bucket of water on it. Then the embers were dashed and ground out when Snape explained that it was his intention that – no matter whose child it was – he would stay with Hermione, as long as she would have him.

Lucius knew she would have him.

Lucius had _guaranteed_ that his beautiful, young submissive was ready for Snape.

Therefore, Snape's she would be.

* * *

The floo call came at 3:30 in the morning on Monday April 23rd, 2007. It startled him out of a restless sleep. As he had only been sleeping for a couple of hours after returning home very late from Hermione's flat, he answered it groggily.

"Severus Snape?" The unfamiliar wizard in the floo was looking at him dispassionately.

"That's me," Snape drawled groggily. "What do you want?"

"I have a Britt Brennan at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She has your name down as next of kin to notify in an emergency?"

Snape was wide awake now and his heart was slowly starting an uncomfortable ascent. "I am – is she alright?"

"Could you please come to the hospital, sir?"

"I – er, of course. I'll throw on some clothes and be right there!" Snape dragged a hand through his messy, chin-length locks. "Where should I go?"

"Family birthplace, sir."

"Thank you."

Ten minutes later, Snape was standing in the lift at the hospital waiting for the doors to open on level five." The second the door dinged open, he strode with purpose to the Medi-witch station and snapped his fingers at the plump blonde witch behind the counter. "Britt Brennen – I'm her next of kin."

The witch paused briefly to run her finger down a piece of parchment. "Room 394." She didn't look back to him.

He walked briskly down the hall, but the moment he reached the door he froze in his tracks. There was a foreboding in him that wouldn't be ignored. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and forced himself to go inside the room.

Britt was propped up in a hospital bed hunched over tellingly. It was obvious that she was distraught, and when she looked up at him, she immediately burst into tears.

For a moment, he could do nothing but stare at the scene in front of him. A beautiful redhead woman – one he had almost loved once – holding her stomach as if the whole world had just ended. His heart stuttered in his chest as anguished eyes met his, begging for help – for comfort.

He could do that much, but first he had to know. "Is…" He? She? "Was…the child mine?" He had to know…it would change everything.

Britt started crying harder, but shook her head in the negative, and he automatically stepped to the side of the bed where he took her one free hand in his and squeezed it tightly. After a moment, he perched one hip on the edge of the bed and pulled the woman into his arms.

He lay his cheek on top of her head and gently stroked her silky hair. She used one arm to cling to him while the other cradled her stomach. It was many minutes before she was able to calm.

"She was too young to be yours," Britt hiccoughed before taking a deep breath. Severus automatically pulled his wand out of his sleeve and incanted a spell to clear her tears and the mucus from her nasal passages. She murmured a thank you before continuing. "She's was only fifteen weeks; you and I haven't been together since New Year's. I honestly couldn't remember when I last had my period – I just…I just, w-wasn't s-sure."

She broke into tears again and Severus found his heart aching for her. He pushed his shoes off his feet and planted himself more firmly into the bed before dragging her bodily into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life. He didn't know what else to do – what was there to say at a time like this? There were no words.

So, he just held her while she cried. While she stroked and massaged her stomach forlornly as if the child still rested inside of her.

"She would have been beautiful, I'm sure," she murmured with a thick voice.

"Of course, she would have been, Britt," he answered in a low, soothing tone. "What are you going to name her?"

"Sophia," the answer held no hesitation, "after my mum. My mum would've loved her. I love her…oh, Severus." And just like that he was cradling the broken mother in his arms again.

The grief in the room was palpable and his stomach hurt with the need to fix the situation. There was no fixing death, though. Death was permanent. This death was tragic.

"Do they know what happened?" he whispered later. Britt was laying against him, her back to his front with her hands cupping her belly. She was running gentle fingertips over the fabric of her hospital gown.

"They're not sure." Britt's voice was husky from her tears.

"Do you want me to contact your sister?"

"Yes," Britt answered.

He left her then, just long enough to place a floo call to Britt's younger sister. Lanni assured Severus she'd be there within an hour and Snape ended the connection. When he arrived back in Britt's room, he found her a bit hysterical.

A Medi-witch was speaking to the distraught witch in a low tone. "I know, my dear heart," the elder of the two nurses said quietly while rubbing Britt's back. "You take all the time you need, no one is going to rush you through this. It's very difficult. Try and take a breath with me –" she encouraged Britt to suck in a deep breath before blowing out gently – "there's a girl. You've got this."

A few minutes later, they were alone again. Severus did not join her on the bed again. He would stay until Lanni arrived, but he needed to distance himself before Britt's emotional state made her think about things that couldn't be.

He pulled a chair up so he could sit next to her on the bed and took one of her hands in his own. "I know this is hard, Britt," he said softly. "And there is nothing I can say to make anything better. Just know that I'm sorry this has happened. I will be there for you if you need me."

"Just not the way I need you." Her voice wasn't bitter, it was resigned. He searched her eyes and his chest tightened. He had damaged this girl, and it made his heart hurt.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have never let it go on as long as I did. I knew…I knew that you were in deeper than I was…and I'm so –"

She raised her hand, cutting him off. "_I'm_ sorry."

"What? No – you have nothi –"

She cut him off again. "I knew it wasn't the same for you. I just kept hoping. And the way I reacted – you didn't deserve that. You were being honest – you had been honest from the beginning. Don't think that I don't remember you telling me it would never be the same between us again. I remember – you were up front with me. I just hoped I could change your mind. That wasn't fair – to either of us."

Severus dragged a hand down his face, the guilt and grief he felt was overwhelming. "We don't have to talk about this now."

"It's the perfect time. Because when you leave here, I'm not going to contact you again. I will see you at the club when I'm ready to return, but we won't see each other socially anymore." She was right, and he knew it. Now that they were certain the child was not his, they both knew they needed to cut ties cleanly.

"I like her," Britt said, surprising him. "I don't even know her – but I like her. You probably don't see it, but she's changed you. In a good way!" she rushed to add when his eyebrows rose in surprise. "You're…happy. Severus, you're _happy_. I have seen you smile more in the last three months than I have in the last thirteen years. I'm…so glad you were able to find someone that makes you feel this way."

"I just…you must know that I … I care about you, Britt –" but she broke him off.

"I know you do, you don't have to say it. I understand. Things might have been different once, but … well, there's no use in dwelling on the but. It's okay – I'm going to be okay…" She trailed off and it was silent for a while with the exception of her soft sniffles. Snape handed her a few tissues and she gave him a watery smile.

"You should go – get some sleep. It's Monday, a busy day for you."

"I'll stay until Lanni gets here," he assured her.

"Lanni's here!" A young woman with auburn curls rushed into the room. "Oh, Brittny! Are you okay?" Both women burst into tears and Lanni hugged Britt tightly before pulling back to arm's length.

"I'm…not," Britt sniffled. "Let me say goodbye to Severus, then I'll tell you everything." Lanni excused herself to get some coffee, giving Severus a calculating look before she left.

"I'll set her straight, Severus," Britt offered by way of apology for her sister's cool demeanor.

"She's never liked me, you can make me the bad guy if you'd like. It doesn't matter to me."

"It does to me – you're not the bad guy." Her voice was firm even as she used a fresh wad of tissues to dab her face. "Before you go, can I have a hug?"

Snape paused for a moment but ultimately stepped forward and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Take care of yourself, Britt. Let me know that you're doing okay."

"I will – you take care, too." She touched his face briefly as he pulled away. "And Severus," they locked eyes, "let yourself love her, okay? You deserve it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three****  
Beta Love: RaynePheonix2 & Sab81790**

* * *

"So…how's Lucius?" Hermione asked. She had been attempting to do so subtly, trying to just sort of slip it into their conversation, but Draco seemed to be pointedly steering the conversation away from anything that could lead to the mention of his father.

She watched as Draco paused briefly in the act of bringing his water glass to his lips. A look of quiet frustration flashed on his face before he set the glass down without taking a drink. It made a clunking sound with the force of the motion. "My father is fine," he answered dismissively. "Tell me more about Jonquil; is she working out as well as you'd hoped?"

"Draco…please." It was said imploringly, and she was unable to keep the tremble of emotion from her tone. "I…I just – It's weird for me to not talk to him…it's been five days. I've talked to him every day via journal or other means since Boxing Day. I…miss him," she finished lamely, cursing herself internally for the tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Granger, my dad is fine," Draco said firmly. "It's best for both of you if you take some time away from each other before trying to establish a friendship outside the scope of your past contract. How are things going with Snape?"

Hermione growled. Actually growled, which caused a couple people from the booth across from them to glance over in mild alarmed-amusement. She lowered her voice as she snapped, "Damnit, Draco. Why won't you talk about him?"

"Because it's none of your bloody business!" he hissed quietly in return. He regretted his outburst when her expression became hurt and her eyes flitted away from his face.

"I know – I _know_ it's none of my business…" her whisper trailed off. "I just…I'm sorry. I'll let it go."

Draco's jaw clenched and he wanted to scream with frustration. Why his dad and Granger were being so damned infuriatingly frustrating was beyond him. _Sure, they're not in love with each other,_ his mind stated with an air of annoyance. _That's why Father is moping all over the manor and Granger his looking at me with hurt-filled eyes. Idiots! Both of them!_ Draco dragged a hand down his face, trying to compose himself.

He understood that Snape was involved, too. That it was complicated. Hell – what about love _wasn't_ complicated? He shook his head before unhinging his jaw. "My father misses you, too. Hermione. Just give him a little bit of time." He said it in such a way that she would know the words were all she was getting. She nodded imperceptibly.

"Thank you." She cleared her throat and forced a bright smile to her face. It took effort for Draco not to grimace at the falseness of the expression. "Tell me something interesting."

"I have a date with Millie Wednesday for dinner." Draco grinned when her face lit up for real. "She actually owled me like I asked."

"Oh Draco!" Hermione breathed and her happiness for him was evident. He felt affection for her swell in his chest. She was truly the best friend he'd had in … well, in forever. "Promise you'll tell me everything!"

"I'm not a girlfriend, Beaves," he teased as he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Promise, Ferret!" she insisted fondly.

He snorted. "Alright, alright," he agreed holding up his hands in surrender. "Tell me how things are going with Snape. Have you scened yet?"

"Nothing crazy." She shrugged, but the heat in her eyes said that while it might not have been crazy…it had been good.

"What did he do?"

She lowered her voice even more, as the biddy's across from them were not even trying to conceal their eavesdropping. "Over the lap spanking and he tied my wrists to the bed while we made love."

"No fucking?" Draco quirked an eyebrow. Hermione hissed for him to be quiet before giving up and muttering _Muffliato_ under her breath.

"Definitely was love making." She was blushing lightly.

"He hasn't collared you." It was a statement – he could clearly see there was no collar on her neck.

Hermione's hand fluttered up to clutch at her throat. She still struggled with the emotions she had when she found it bare. Lucius' collar had been there for over four months, and she really hadn't wanted it to be removed. "No. We discussed it. We're going to take it slow."

"Why?"

She felt stunned. Did Draco not know? "Er…well, um. First and foremost, because we want to – the last time we moved quickly and without thought we hurt each other terribly. But…also because…you really don't know?"

Draco look confused, but then guarded. She knew he hated being left out of the loop. "I guess I don't."

"Britt Brennan went to Severus last Friday for help," she paused and took a slow breath, "she's pregnant."

Draco's jaw dropped comically before quickly snapping shut. His voice was tight when he said, "Tell me everything."

* * *

Hermione knew something was wrong the moment Severus stepped into her flat with the rushing sound of the floo fire dying behind him. He looked utterly exhausted and wrung out, that much was certain, but when he crossed her flat in quick strides and pulled her up and into his arms, she knew something bad had happened.

He settled her bum on the kitchen counter and stepped between her legs, deepening their embrace. She held him tightly, letting her grip and her silence support him until he was ready to talk.

His voice was a deep, quiet rumble and his breath warmed her hair when he finally spoke. "I saw Britt today, in the small hours of the morning," he began. "She lost the child."

Hermione gasped and pulled back to see his face. "Oh, Severus. Is she alright? Are you alright…is…was the child…?" She left the question open ended, not knowing how to voice such heart-breaking words.

"The child was not mine," he said softly. She could hear a tinge of relief in his voce. "She was too young; Britt and I haven't been together since the New Year. The child was only fifteen weeks gestation."

Hermione nodded, and was embarrassed when her eyes filled with tears. "And Britt? How is Britt doing?"

"What's this?" Severus asked, slightly startled as a tear slipped down one cheek. He smoothed it away.

"This isn't about me," she brushed off his question.

"I think Britt will be okay," he told her gently, still concerned with her tears. He gripped her face with both hands. "Her sister had arrived before I left. She was sad, and rightfully so, but determined to be alright."

Hermione gave a tight nod, trying to get the lump in her throat to go away. She felt such anguish for the redhead, no matter that she hadn't particularly liked the woman. She had witnessed the aftermath of pregnancy loss from a very close source at a very young age, though, and was well aware of how devastating it could be.

"Hermione," Severus said, "please tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Why are you crying?"

She shook her head. "I am sad for her – and for you. Miscarriages are awful."

Severus froze, his mind whirring confusedly. "Have you…?"

Hermione immediately knew what he was asking and was quick to reassure him. "No, no! Not me…my…my mother." It was quiet for a beat, each of them lost in their thoughts before she continued. "She lost numerous pregnancies. My father confided in me once – when I was much older; in my teens – that they'd had two before me, and three after me before he could convince her to stop trying. Each one broke her heart more and more. I remember the last one, though. I was about ten. She carried my little sister to twenty-three weeks before the baby just stopped moving one day." Severus watched Hermione carefully, realizing she was lost in a memory that was a combination of missing her parents and grief for the little sister she had almost had.

"Again – this isn't about me." She attempted to brush off the conversation as she wiped her eyes with her wrist before she cupped his face in her hands and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "Are _you_ okay?"

Snape was startled at the question as he returned her gentle buss. He hadn't really thought about it. Was he okay? "I'm…fine," he began hesitantly. He shifted his gaze to stare at a spot over her shoulder as words seemed to pour out of him without permission. The more comfortable he had become with Hermione, the easier it had been to talk to her about anything.

"I have a fondness for her – for Britt. Like you said, we have a long history. I was worried about her, and now I feel very sad for her. She's a strong witch, and seeing her so vulnerable… Well, I'd be lying if I didn't say it shook me up a bit."

He worried that he had said something he shouldn't have, but when he met her eyes again, she nodded compassionately. "I imagine it did," she gave him a gentle push. "Let me make us something to eat – I'll put on some tea. You keep talking."

He let her slide off the counter and away from him and watched her fill a tea pot, before pulling items from the fridge for soup. Snape continued to tell her what had been running through his mind all day. "We talked for a while. I comforted her with touch, and I held her for a bit – she just needed the contact –" He suddenly felt like he was making a terrible confession, but Hermione's response soothed him.

"Of course, she did," his little witch agreed over her shoulder as she set the kettle on the burner. "You did nothing wrong."

Severus heaved a sigh of relief before continuing. He had to admit that Hermione being so understanding was very calming. "We talked – about the child, about how she was feeling. She named her Sophia."

"That's a beautiful name." Hermione had finished readying the tea leaves and pot for the water and was pouring chicken stock into a pot.

"It was her mother's name; it _is_ a pretty name." Severus paused, watching as she carefully removed two large chicken breasts from a package and laid them in the pot before washing her hands.

"It made me realize something…" Hermione let him trail off as she carried the pot of broth and chicken to the stove and set it on the back burner, thinking he might need to collect his thoughts.

She was shredding carrots before he answered and smiled as he automatically pulled down a cutting board to start dicing the onion and celery. They worked well together.

"I feel guilty saying it," he said after a while, "but I'm glad that if she'd had the child it wouldn't have been mine." He waited for her to scold him, but she didn't.

"That's natural, Severus," she said softly. "You two broke up, you're in a new relationship – it would have been hard." She paused briefly. "I can't lie, I'm relieved the child would not have been yours, as well. That _does_ make me feel guilty – because it makes me feel selfish.

"But just because we feel that way doesn't make us bad people, it just makes us human. If the child had been yours, you would have supported Britt and the babe. You would have been in their lives. You would have loved your child, and I would have supported you! We would have figured it out and hopefully made it work. But I do have to say that it's a relief not to have to contend with any of these scenarios. To know that the child was never yours is something of a liberation of the mind."

They continued to work on their dicing and shredding while Severus contemplated what she said for a long time. The silence was comfortable, companionable. Only when they had finished and he had scraped the product of their shredding and dicing into the pot of soup did he answer.

"You're right." He washed his hands in the sink and used a towel to dry them. "It is selfish to think it, but it's not at the same time. Britt is my past…"

He moved in behind her as she took her turn at the sink to rinse her hands before washing the cutting board. Smiling lightly as she stilled, Severus rested his hands on her hips and kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"I hope you're my future," he murmured into her ear and he brushed his fingers under the hem of her shirt to caress her stomach, which caused her to give a breathy moan. "And through all this, I've realized I really do want a family. I'm glad that we still have the chance to head in that direction; that it still might be a possibility for us."

Severus watched as the cutting board clattered nosily from her hand into the basin. She spun in his arms and pulled him down for a heated kiss. The angry sound of the kettle spitting was the only reason he broke away from her, but only long enough to move the blasted thing off the burner and turn the stove off.

"Leave the soup," she told him before his fingers had even let go of the stove top button, "it has to simmer for a while, anyhow." Then, she was pulling him from the kitchen urgently.

* * *

A masked Hermione entered the club for the first time since Lucius had ended their contract nearly two weeks prior. It felt good, but very different, to be here under her own accord and power. For the last almost five months, every time she had entered the club she had belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Tonight, however, she was there as her own person. Granted, she _was_ planning on submitting to Severus.

They had been playing plenty over the last two weeks. He had spanked her, tied her up, held her down, gagged her, and used his belt and a strap on her. It had been wonderful – she loved every minute of it. She was craving the intensity that she and Lucius had built up to, though. She wanted to do a full scene with Severus and was hoping this was why he had requested her presence at the club tonight. It was Sunday, so he wasn't on the floor. Nor was Lucius in the building, as her training Master always had Sunday nights off. She tried to tell herself that the last bit wasn't important…that it wouldn't have changed anything if Lucius _had _been here. She knew she was wrong, however. She still missed him, and his presence would be a distraction.

"Hey Jonathan!" she greeted brightly while sitting herself at the bar. Severus was expecting her, but not until six. She had come a bit early after deciding to see if anyone was around for her to chatter at.

"Poppet!" Jonathan sent her a happy smile and finished serving a tall transgender woman before he came over to her. "How're you feeling, love?"

"I'm great," she returned his smile and looked him up and down. He was wearing something different – a pair of inky black pinstriped trousers with a matching double-breasted vest. He wore no shirt underneath, and a choker bow tie was fastened at this throat. Perched on his head was a black felt bowler hat with a wispy looking peacock feather stuck in it. "You look great! New uniform?"

Jonathan laughed. "You know Master Lucius and his desire for only the best. I fear when Draco takes over the club someday the wardrobe will change even more frequently."

Hermione snickered. Those Malfoy men – if they didn't bleed masculinity, one would most definitely think they were gay. "Certainly looks like something Lucius would pick out. It matches the waitstaff's Basques! You really do look wonderful."

"Thanks, Poppet." He paused to fill a glass with iced water upon her request and then settled his arms on the counter as he leaned forward. "I heard you and Master Lucius ended your contract. Then we don't see you for a couple weeks – you doing okay?"

Hermione's hand flew up to cup her bare throat. "I'm fine," she answered quickly. "It was a bit of a … shock, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. It was just a training contract."

"I really thought Master Snape would have had a collar on you like that!" He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"We're taking it slow." Hermione took a drink of her water to avoid saying more than that.

"Sure, sure." He grinned. "You're seeing him tonight? Gonna scene?"

"I am, and I hope so!" She felt her face flame. She'd been a member of this club for almost seven months now, and whenever anyone waggled their brows and asked about scening, she still felt the blush hit her cheeks like a freight train hitting a brick wall.

He laughed at her and she took another sip. "Have you seen Severus?"

"Oooh, boy. I don't think I've ever heard anyone call him straight old 'Severus'." Jonathan looked at her with sparkling eyes. "But last I knew, Master Snape was in the office."

"He is Severus, and until we've established some rules, a contract, and/or he's collared me, that's who he'll be to me." She was being playful, but her face paled when a gruff voice answered from behind her.

"Is that so, Mine?" She squeaked as a large hand splayed across her abdomen and another cupped her jaw and neck from behind. When his lips hit the side of her throat, she didn't hesitate with her reaction. A soft moan left her lips and one arm moved up to wrap behind her so she could sink her fingers into his hair.

Snape pressed a few more kisses to her neck and across her jaw before tilting her face around to press a light kiss on her lips. She melted into him completely, letting him take over entirely. When he pulled away too short a time later, he smirked down at her with glinting black eyes behind his simple mask. "I booked room ten. In fifteen minutes, you will go there. I want you to strip except for your knickers and kneel in the center of the bed. I will join you when I'm able."

"Yes, sir," she murmured shyly while looking up at him through her lashes. He kissed her again, gently before giving her a half smirk and leaving her at the bar with her glass of sparkling water and an open-mouthed Jonathan watching him walk away.

"What?" she asked her friend when she returned from her little daze.

He blinked at her a couple times before a soft smile curled his mouth. "Poppet," he leaned back down towards her, so he could talk quietly. "I have been working here for as long as Masters Snape and Lucius have owned this place – I have never – ever – seen Snape kiss anyone on the mouth unless it was obligatory."

"That can't be," she protested, but a surreptitious glance around proved that there were a few people staring at her in what seemed to be surprise, some were even whispering to their friends while watching her. Without her permission, a vivid memory of Snape snogging Britt on New Year's came to mind. Had that been an obligatory kiss? Had it only happened because it was midnight on New Year's? Suddenly, she was seeing the memory through new eyes.

"I assure you, I am not lying." He looked at her contemplatively. "I knew you guys were dating – it's obviously going well?"

"Very," she answered.

"I'm happy for you," he said sincerely. "And I love you, so take this the right way please – but I'm _really_ happy for him. He deserves a good lass like you. That poor man has been alone for far, far too long."

Hermione felt a heat of pleasure fill her stomach. "I intend to change that – for good."

Jonathan's eyes widened imperceptibly before he gave her a toothy grin. "I hope you do! Now – you should probably use the loo before you head down. If the rumors about that man are true, you're in for a wild ride."

"We're just starting off," she waved her hand dismissively, "I doubt he has anything too crazy up his sleeve."

However, when Jonathan cocked an eyebrow as if to say, _Are you sure about that_? Hermione second guessed herself and scuttled off to the bathroom.

Less than ten minutes later, she was naked and in the kneel position in the middle of the large, brown leather padded bench that served as a bed in room ten. The room was cool enough that her nipples were standing proud and gooseflesh covered her skin.

She was nervous, but that didn't surprise her. This is what she had been waiting for – for months.

"Kneel is good!" Severus voice barked out, making her jump spectacularly as he banged into the room. "Nadu!"

She started at him in shock for the breath of a second before comprehension dawned on her and she quickly moved into the Nadu position, spreading her thighs and placing her palms up as she bowed her head. "Please Me," she shifted forward and placed her palms flat between her spread knees and raised her head. Her eyes met his briefly before she dropped her mouth open, prepared to take his cock between her lips in less than two seconds.

"Beautiful," he muttered with blazing obsidian orbs. "I want your eyes on me at all times – that's going to be different from Lucius. He prefers diverted eyes. Show me."

Hermione raised her stare to meet Severus' and it took everything in her not to moan aloud when she saw he already had his boots off and his chest bared.

"Display Humble." She moved into her confession position. "Table…good. Stool. Perfection. On your feet."

Hermione did not dawdle, but she did not scramble. His voice was becoming rougher with every position he asked of her. He was appreciating the show and much as she was enjoying the performance. These were basics – and she knew the basics to utter perfection.

"Come to me," he demanded and she obliged. "I wish to Inspect you," she spread her legs shoulder width apart and raised her hands behind her head, splaying her elbows out from her shoulders to thrust out her breasts. She was only wearing her navy blue thong. She couldn't help the small smirk that curved her lips when he swore as he circled her.

"At My Service," he commanded as he stripped his socks and undid his belt. Her breath hitched as she moved into position. He nodded before turning away from her and moved to the rack of BDSM tools on the far wall. It took effort not to wince as he selected a medium width rattan cane. Her heart rate accelerated alarmingly.

"Attention." He turned around and met her gaze again. If he saw her apprehension, he didn't let on. She tried to school her features so he wouldn't see that she was scared. She hated the cane. Nothing good had ever come from the cane. Lucius did not use it with her, and she had always believed it was because he didn't care for it – but subconsciously she figured it was because he _knew_ she didn't like it – and he knew why.

She didn't realize she was trembling slightly until he murmured, "Wait." She adjusted her position once more and took a slow, deep breath in through her nose, trying to calm herself.

Affectionately, he reached out with one hand and cupped the side of her face as he smoothed a calloused thumb over the arch of her cheek bone. "I know you're nervous, love," he murmured. "I am, too."

She closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears that were welling in them. She wasn't completely sure why she was suddenly so emotional. It felt like this was a pinnacle moment, a turning point of epic proportion. What happened here – what happened right now – was going to determine whether or not they were truly, _fully_ compatible…and she was terrified beyond reason.

Hermione felt his lips press gently to her forehead and when he pulled back she opened her eyes to find him staring at her compassionately. "I am sorry, Hermione. I am sorry for taunting you with Britt's public punishment. I am sorry for not behaving like a grown man and talking things out with you. But most of all, I am sorry that I used this," Severus indicated the cane in his hand, "in anger to punish you when you had done nothing but open yourself to be vulnerable to me and to please me. I regret I misunderstood your intentions, but even if I hadn't, you didn't deserve that. Do you accept my apology?"

Hermione swallowed down the lump in her throat before nodding as she answered, "Yes, Severus. I accept your apology. In fact, I forgave you all your mistakes in the beginning a long time ago. Can you forgive me as well, sir? For pushing when I should have backed down, for not communicating fully? For being so utterly Gryffindor?"

His eyes darkened even as he smirked. He leaned to brush her lips with his own. "I forgive you, Mine." He kissed her more deeply, sweeping his tongue over her mouth before tugging her top lip gently with his teeth.

"Let me demonstrate how wonderful the cane can feel," he commanded gruffly. "Show me Wall." He indicated to the patch of bare wall behind them. She held his gaze for one moment more before nodding and turning to place herself appropriately.

"Ah, but you are a stunning creature, Hermione Granger," he said softly. His deep baritone was thick with lust and it made a shiver of excitement trickle down her spine.

Severus cleared his throat before continuing to speak. "My plans for tonight are as such: I will warm your skin with my hand and then I will cane you. The caning is for pleasure, Mine, not punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl." He chuckled softly when her bottom wiggled a bit at the praise. "I plan to put my hands on you, my fingers in you. I plan to make you climax numerous times," he paused when she let out a breathy little moan and grinned as her backside started dancing a little more. "Then I'm going to restrain you and fuck you. Does this sound acceptable?"

"Yes, sir!" The response was enthusiastic.

His voice was laced with mirth. "Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"No, sir. I trust you."

There was a very heavy pause, the words meaning so much to both of them.

"Thank you, pet," he told her sincerely. "Tell me your safe words."

"Yellow and red."

"Very good."

Purposefully, he leaned the cane up against the wall just slightly to one side of her so she could see it out of her peripheral vision. He moved slowly to her, laying a palm on her lower back before placing the other on her stomach and gently arching her spine more so her bum stuck out a little further.

Without warning he landed a smooth smack on one arse cheek. Watching her flesh jiggle from the impact was delicious – mesmerizing – and he leaned to press an open-mouthed kiss to one bare shoulder. This kiss turned into a nip as he cracked her other cheek, causing her to stiffen and gasp before a low groan tore out of her throat. Then he let himself loose. With upward smacks, he turned her bum light pink before pausing to rub it gently. She held herself against the wall beautifully, he was enthralled with her control, how she didn't try and bring her thighs together for friction and that her elbows were held just so. He listened to her pant lightly, the sound growing more ragged as he rolled her thong down so it rested just under the swell of her cheeks.

Severus dipped his fingers into her gusset and swore softly when he found her beyond soaked. "Legs together," he commanded and was pleased when she acquiesced without a sound. Sliding her knickers completely down, he tapped one of her feet to indicate he wanted her to step out of them. They were beyond drenched, a stain of cream in their center.

"Miss Granger," his voice was euphoric, "look at me."

Hermione turned her head to the side to find him grinning, a grin that only grew when she glanced to the cream covered knickers in his hands and a blush spread across her cheeks. "Open your mouth."

The blush darkened, and he realized she figured out what he was going to do immediately. Her jaw dropped open as she watched him carefully wad the small scrap of fabric into a ball before carefully shoving it in her mouth and then using a finger to encourage her to close it. "Keep them in there." She nodded. "Resume your position."

Severus dipped his fingers back into her folds once she was repositioned and smirked at the muffled moan she gave him. Sliding his fingers into her heat he sought out her g-spot and pushed down, causing a scrumptious little whimper to leave her.

He only played with her for a few moments, just enough to get her squirming, before he disengaged and reached for the cane. She froze absolutely.

"Mine, I don't want you to safe word for this," he told her softly. "I want you to love it. We're going to play – and I want you to communicate freely. If you need a break, say so. If you like it, say so. If you don't like it, tell me. Understood? The safe words should be for emergencies. If you need to push the gag out to talk to me, you do so. Promise?"

She nodded.

"Good. Arch your back a little more." She complied.

The taste of her own arousal and fabric filled her mouth and she was breathing heavily through her nose. Hermione jumped slightly when Severus started lightly tapping the cane across her backside. _Breathe_, she told herself. _Just continue to breathe. For pleasure, this is not punishment. This is his favorite tool – he promised to make you love it. Just breathe._

As she concentrated on dragging steadying breaths through her nose, Hermione heard more than felt the _whoosh-crack_ of the cane on her bum. Unwillingly, she made a small noise of distress, but that was before an absolutely scrumptious line of heat erupted across her arse. The whimper turned into a surprised, throaty moan muffled by her panties and her back arched for more of its own accord.

The tapping resumed, but all Hermione could hear was rumbled, nonsensical praise from her lover as the rush of blood filled her ears. The next line of heat bloomed shortly after the last and she gasped through her nose. This sound turned into a squeal as Severus' fingers delved into her pussy again, seeking out her sweet spot and working her over furiously.

She moaned and pressed back against him as her orgasm built quickly. She felt the sweet-painful pressure of the need for the loo and knew she was going to cover his fingers with come when she climaxed. When his other hand slid around her waist to seek out her clitoris, she detonated. Not wanting to accidently loose her knickers from her mouth, she locked her teeth together as she screamed through her orgasm, feeling her release pour out of her.

Severus swore hotly when her dam burst and she ejaculated over his fingers. He had to shake his head to clear his thoughts as he was so entranced with the sight and the feel of her muscles sucking his fingers as hot liquid dripped down his palm. It was the first time he had made her squirt quite so ferociously. He had seen it before, the stage show came to mind, but this time he had _caused_ it.

Quickly grasping the cane again, Severus repositioned himself for the next strike as she was coming down from her high. _Tap-tap-tap, _flip_, whoosh-crack!_ The third line was perfectly parallel to the previous two and he stared at them with fascinated satisfaction as he lined up the fourth and then the fifth. After landing the sixth blow, he dropped the cane, through with it for the night. He had proved his point, the cane could bring pleasure.

He dropped to his knees behind Hermione and tilted her hips forward so he could bury his face in her snatch. His nose settled in the crack of her arse and he felt he'd happily go cross-eyed to stare at those gorgeous lines for the rest of the night.

Severus' grip tightened at her surprised jolt of pleasure as he plunged his tongue into her cunt as deep as he could reach. He loved listening to her moans and delicate grunts of pleasure.

"Take the knickers out of your mouth, I want to hear you," he commanded a moment later, only leaving the banquet that was her ambrosia long enough to speak before delving back in. This time he sought out her clit, and growled against her as she cried out his name and shoved her hips back to ride his face.

Severus brought her off again before scooping her up. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him and crashed her mouth to his. He allowed her to feast on his tongue, happily sharing the flavor of her release with her.

Crossing the room in a few quick sides, he kissed her back ruthlessly before toppling her back on a wooden table that was across from the bed. He summoned his wand silently while watching her breasts heave with exertion before flicking the stick at the wooden surface, causing poles to rise up at each swell of her hip. Another swish and her knees were tied to the posts spread eagle. He had also pulled her bum off the table by a few of inches.

She was propped on her elbows, watching him with molten eyes and parted lips over the swell of her breasts. Fuck, did she look utterly debauched and sexy as hell.

"Lay back," he instructed in a low, electric tone. "Arms bent on either side of your head, palms up."

"Yes, sir." She followed his directions and he moved around the table to gather her hair before smoothing it out around her head. He then tapped the table with his wand again as he held her intense stare. Metal cuffs sprung up and cupped each wrist, and her neck. Her eyes widened just a bit and he smirked at her before positioning himself back down at the end of the table.

Severus cast a cushioning charm before he crawled onto the table to cover her body with his own. He didn't speak or make a sound, but continued to hold her whiskey eyes with his. He butted his knees slightly under her bum before he lined his pulsing prick up at her pussy entrance. Pushing inside of her caused both of them to close their eyes, breaking the intense stare but causing overwhelming heat and pleasure to pour through both their bodies.

Hermione whimpered as he filled her the way only he was able to. It was an incredible, deep, and thorough penetration that occupied every space in her body completely. Not just with his beautiful cock, but with the emotion and electricity that radiated between them.

She wanted to raise her hips to meet his stroke, but the way her legs were tied prevented it. She wanted to reach for him, to kiss him, to hold him to her, but her hands and her neck cuffs wouldn't allow it. This realization sent the signal for her body to let down another deluge of release, and when Severus pulled back before thrusting forward again, she was sure his expletive was because of the heat she had just doused him with.

Then he was fucking her. Truly fucking her as he had never done before. The poles were rattling, the table was rocking, and her wrists would surely chaff in their cuffs. All she could do was cry out her encouragement and gasp and moan and writhe beneath him. He brought her off for the third time. She couldn't believe how fast and hard the man could fuck. By the time her fourth orgasm hit, she was mindless with pleasure, disjointedly babbling praises and begging him to fill her up with his seed. Severus complied with her wishes and slammed into her with a feral howl as he climaxed before dropping heavily on top of her.

Hermione wasn't sure how she got from the table to standing in the middle of the room a few minutes later, but it seemed as though Severus couldn't keep his hands and lips off her. He kissed every inch of her skin as he helped her back into her clothing. Trailing his fingers up her spine as he zipped her dress while pressing more kisses to her neck and shoulders as he steadied her hips so she could step into her shoes. Then he wrapped her into a tight embrace and kissed her mouth deeply, drawing her tongue out to duel while nipping playfully at her lips and diving back in as though he'd like nothing better than to swallow her whole.

"Tell me, Mine," he murmured into her hair fifteen minutes later, after they had made their way through the club to the privacy of his flat. "Were expectations met for you?"

Hermione was curled into him, completely knackered. Before they had retired to the couch, he had placed a floo order with The Dungeon's kitchens, and their dinner would be delivered shortly. She was glad, after all that activity, she was as ravenous as she was sleepy.

"Expectations were Exceeded," she teased lightly. Tilting her head back, she smiled beatifically at him and her heart clenched when he returned the expression with his handsome half-smile before leaning down to kiss her.

Their food arrived and they ate sandwiches and pickles with chips snuggled up on the couch together. They conversed about their day between bites and ended their meal sipping water and staring contentedly into the fire.

Pretty sure she dozed for a bit, Hermione was surprised when Severus shifted out from underneath her.

"Where are you going?" She watched him walk to the small dining table.

"I drew up the contract we discussed on Thursday. I'd like you to read it. I'm pretty sure it's perfect though. I used the pensieve to revisit our discussion so I didn't miss anything."

Hermione's heart was racing as she sat up straight on the couch. A contract…did that mean he was going to…?

"No collar yet, pet." He gave her a gentle look to soften the blow. "Soon, though. Let's get the contract started, let's set up our scenes and give it a bit more time to fit it in to our lives together, okay?" He handed her the rolled parchment and she nodded in agreement as she took it from him eagerly. She unrolled the parchment to read:

**_DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE CONTRACT_****_  
Hermione Granger & Severus Snape_**

**_29 April 2007_**

_This contract is a verbally binding agreement between Severus Snape (hereafter referred to as the Dominant) and Hermione Granger (hereafter referred to as the submissive). Herein lies their mutual agreement as to roles, limits, timelines, safe words, aftercare, rituals, bondage, and discipline. It will be updated every three months or more often as needed. _

**_ROLES:_**  
_The Dominant will assume the role of Master. The submissive will assume the role of sexual submissive._

_**LIMITS:**__  
__**Dominant's soft limits:**__ None.__**Dominant's hard limits:**__ Abrasion, bestiality, branding, catheterization, cross dressing, cutting/blood play, dilation, fire play, electrical wand play – internal/TENS/violet wand, eye contact restriction, golden showers (urinate on), harems, hypnotism, injections, nipple piercing, piercing – permanent or temporary, scarification (cutting, making scars), scat (brown showers), shared (given to another Dom temporarily), swallowing urine, swapping, tattooing. _

**_Submissive's soft limits:_**_ Catheterization, cross dressing, diapers, dilation, enemas for cleansing or for retention/training, infantilism (baby play), menstrual play, serving as an ashtray._

**_Submissive's hard limits:_**_ Abrasion, bestiality, branding, cutting – blood play, fire play, golden showers (being urinated on), injections, nipple piercings, piercing – permanent or temporary, photographs, scarification (cutting, making scars), scat (brown showers), swallowing urine, tattooing, video recording._

**_TIMELINES:_**  
_Submissive agrees to submit Mondays and Thursdays after work. Other times can be arranged between Dominant and submissive to meet needs/schedules. _

**_SAFE WORDS:_**  
_The Dominant and submissive will utilize the stoplight system for safe words. When asked __**"What color are we?"**__ the submissive may reply –_

_**Green**__ – for go.  
__**Yellow**__ – for slow/need to discuss.  
__**Red**__ – for all actions to stop immediately._

_Both the dominant or the submissive can enact safe words at any time. The submissive will only use the color __**green**__ when the Dominant asks for her color as a simple way to inform the Dominant is comfortable and/or ready to proceed. Both the Dominant or submissive should use __**yellow**__ when a situation feels like it may become overwhelming or dangerous, when they need to discuss what is happening, when they need to slow the intensity of the situation, or for any other reason they deem fit. Both the Dominant or submissive should use __**red**__ when they can no longer cope with a situation for any reason. The use of the word __**red**__ ends the scene immediately in its entirely and aftercare will start directly between the pair. _

**_AFTERCARE:_**  
_Aftercare will be provided to the submissive from the Dominant at the end of every submissive session. Aftercare includes, but is not limited to:_

_**Physical Needs:**__ water, food, blankets, pillows, massage, healing, shower, bath, potions, creams, etc.__**Emotional Needs:**__ comfort, hugs, kisses, holding/being held, discussion, reassurance, etc._

**_RITUALS:_****_  
All following rules, rituals, and scenarios will only be in effect between the Dominant and submissive when the submissive is formally submitting to her Dominant. _**

_The Dominant will employ the use of Submissive Training Positions & Poses. It is expected that the submissive know all fourteen preferred positions and respond to them immediately and without question._

_It is expected that the submissive will call the Dominant either Master or Sir when addressing him in any and all submissive scenarios. Master is to be used at all times when at The Dungeon, whether in public or in private._

**_The following rules will be followed when at The Dungeon for social interactions:_**  
_1\. The submissive is not allowed to speak or touch any man without permission with the following exceptions: a. verbal interaction and casual touch with Draco Malfoy and Jonathan Reid, and b. verbal interaction with Etan Browne and Lucius Malfoy. _

_2\. The submissive is allowed to engage in conversations with other women to ascertain their status (Dom/sub). If the woman is a submissive, the submissive may interact with her verbally and with casual touch. If the woman is Dominant, she may interact with her verbally._

_3\. The submissive is to always know where her Dominant is. He is always her primary focus. She should never be more than 2-3 steps away from his side unless instructed otherwise._

_4\. The submissive is given permission to act as needed in an emergent situation without fear of punishment._

**_When Submitting or at The Dungeon:_**  
_1\. The Dominant will expect the submissive to act with respect at all times._

_2\. The submissive is not allowed to speak to her Dominant unless spoken to. If she has the need to speak or ask a question, she must ask permission first and wait for consent to be granted before continuing._

_3\. The submissive is to tell the Dominant if she is hungry, thirsty, or needs to use the restroom. Her needs will be addressed or provided for by the Dominant._

_4\. Unless otherwise noted, the submissive is to position herself: a. two steps behind her Dominant to the left when walking or standing, or b. in Kneel at her Dominant's feet when sitting._

_**During Submission Scenes:**__  
1\. The Dominant will expect the submissive to use Kneel or Nadu while scenes are being discussed prior to engagement. During this discussion the submissive will a. not speak unless a direct question is asked, and will b. make direct eye contact when speaking or being spoken to. _

_2\. The Dominant and submissive are expected to employ the use of safe words as needed._

_3\. All other scene-specific scenarios will be discussed as the Dominant and submissive continue their explorations._

**_BONDAGE/SUSPENSION:_**

_The submissive has agreed to all forms of bondage and suspension that the Dominant is comfortable performing. The Dominant promises that all safety precautions will be taken when performing bondage and suspension._

**_DISCIPLINE:_**

_When rules or rituals are disregarded or broken, the submissive will submit to discipline. Punishment(s) will fit the transgression(s) and will include but are not limited to:_

_1\. Public humiliation in the form of time out._

_2\. Writing about the transgression: why it was wrong, why the rule was broken, and giving a formal written apology._

_3\. Public oral correction: the submissive will recite what she did wrong, what rule was broken and why, and give a formal apology._

_4\. Edging/orgasm denial._

_5\. Sexual deprivation._

_6\. Corporal punishment._

_7\. Public corporal punishment._

_8\. Any other punishment the Dominant sees fit that falls within the confines of the submissive's limits._

**_BDSM CHECKLIST:_**

_See attached._

_Signed: __SEVERUS SNAPE__ Dominant; Date: __April 29__th__, 2007_

_Signed: _ __submissive; Date: __April 29__th__, 2007_

Hermione shuffled the papers to glance at the checklist parchment. It was an extensive list – over four feet in length – of different acts of debauchery. Then there were two sets of columns. The first set asked if she had ever tried the act. If she marked "yes" she was then asked to rate how she had liked it on a scale of one to five. One being she disliked it intensely, five being she loved it. The second set of columns asked "Would you like to do it (again)?" Then there were five columns: Never = a hard limit, No Desire = a soft limit. Forced = if she was forced to do it that she might like it. Maybe = she would consider it under the right conditions. Or yes (self-explanatory). Lastly, there was a column that she could check entitled "Fetish Need", meaning it was something she craved and needed to be fulfilled sexually.

It was the same list Lucius had used with her. Hermione had filled out a new one for Snape per his request a few days prior, so she had no concerns with it. She skimmed it (because the lawyer in her would not allow her _not _to) and then, without hesitation, reached for the self-inking quill Severus held in his hand as he patiently waited for her to finish reading. She signed her name on the submissive line with a slight flourish and then looked up at him, grinning.

"It's perfect."

She reveled in the slow, closed-mouth grin that curl her lover's lips.

* * *

Post note: If you would like to see a blank copy of the BDSM checklist we used, you can find it here: COLON /www DOT scribd DOT com/document/163631556/BDSM-Checklist


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**  
**BETA love: Rayne Phoenix & Sab81790**

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the full-length mirror wishing she had the aid of Lucius' house elf, Tinny. The amazing little helper had done wonders for her on New Year's Eve and Hermione didn't think she had ever looked as beautiful as she did that night.

Tonight's event, The Ministry of Magic's Annual Remembrance Ball, was no longer an event Hermione was particularly eager to attend. It was a gathering to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort and, more importantly, a night to honor the fallen. The first few Balls had been exciting, but that was when the formal occasion had been truer to its purpose. People came together and shared memories as well as laughter and tears. They made plans and promises for a better future. As the years passed, so did the authenticity of the Ball. It seemed like every year it became less about remembrance and more of a who's who social for the wealthy and influential. Despite her complaints, she had no choice but to attend according to Harry. It was her civic duty being not only one of the Golden Trio, but also one of the Order of Merlin, First Class recipients.

Tonight, would be very different from prior years for many reasons. She would have the elusive Severus Snape on her arm for one thing. For another, she would likely socialize with the Malfoy men which had certainly never happened before at the Ball. Sure, she had said hello to Lucius in passing, but they were no more than acquaintances. Draco, she had pretty much avoided like the plague.

Now, Draco was one of her best friends and even though she had barely laid eyes on Lucius since their contract ended, she still counted him as one of her closest friends. They simply needed time apart to establish new parameters and grow comfortable within that confinement.

It would be fun to see them, and she hoped she and Lucius could fall back on the ease of the friendship they had enjoyed until only recently, even if only for the night. She was missing him terribly.

Severus had only attended the event one time before and had left almost as soon as he had entered. It had been last year, and while Lucius had somehow convinced Snape to attend, he had not been able to persuade the stubborn man to stay. Hermione remembered she had seen her old professor standing off to the side of the room and had been working up the nerve to approach him for the simple purpose of thanking him, but he had left before she had a chance. It occurred to her in this moment that, not only had she still never expressed her appreciation for all he had done, they really hadn't ever talked about the war. Thinking about it further, it struck her as odd the subject had never come up. With the exception of discussing her parents, that is.

Swallowing the flash of sadness that overcame her whenever she thought about her folks, she forced her mind back to the present and focused on her dress. With a wave of her wand, the final piece of her wardrobe hovered over. Slipping on the cape, she stifled a laugh as Edna Mode's voice reprimanded, _'No capes'_ in her head. _The Incredibles_ would have to be added to Draco's movie education.

Peeking down at her strappy silver, three and a half inch heels, she cast a comfort and balance charm on the death traps before taking a step back from the mirror and determining she was essentially ready. Her gown was black silk and fitted through the chest, waist and hips before draping to the floor where it pooled very slightly. There was a slit up the left leg that reached her mid-thigh. It wasn't obvious, but she merely had to tilt her leg to the side to have it peep through the fabric.

The top three inches of the neck line were lace and came to just below her collar bone. The arms were sleeveless, and the back dipped to just above the swell of her bum leaving her bare skin exposed. The matching cape covered the daring back and had the same three inches of lace at the top capping the smooth silk that draped down her arms, her sides, and her back to the floor.

It was far sexier than dresses she had worn in the past. This time she was coming out of her shell and felt a confidence she had never held before. She would no longer wear gowns that concealed her figure. She would venture away from the cliché of Gryffindor red or gold and choose colors that flattered her and made her feel beautiful. Tonight, she was on Severus Snape's arm and she would wear midnight black. Let the tongues wag, she couldn't wait to stand proud next to her man.

Not having any talent for intricate updos, she charmed her hair into soft waves that draped sleekly to her mid back. For a touch of flair, she spelled a few silver ribbons into her strands to fall alongside her chestnut locks.

Dabbing her red lipstick, she couldn't help but wonder if Lucius would be bringing a date. This was an event he would have categorized as tedious she was sure, and he told her he often attended such gatherings alone. She couldn't remember if he had brought a companion in years past and found herself wondering what it would be like to attend an event like this as his date. In truth, even if she was still contracted to him, he would not likely have brought her. It was not a work dinner where he could claim she was simply an associate. Instead, he would dictate what she wore and would likely keep her close but not too close. He would probably sneak off with her and fuck her hard and fast in a closet somewhere.

Suddenly feeling warm and aroused, Hermione scolded herself. _Stop it, Hermione. Why are you thinking about Lucius right now?!_

Severus immediately came to mind and a different but equally arousing heat crept through her gut. Realizing he would be arriving any minute, she felt the nervous fluttering of butterflies. The fact the taciturn man was even going was a testament to his feelings for her. When Snape had impulsively invited her to attend with him that day in the dressing room, he seemed to regret his decision later and had suggested they stay home instead. When she responded that she felt obligated to attend, he had scoffed and said they didn't owe anyone anything.

Hermione had played her cards perfectly. She had simply quipped that it was fine. She had not been at a loss for dancing partners in years past when she had attended solo and that she was certain she would not be shy of male companionship this year either. This had caused him to huff and pout before begrudgingly giving in. He had made it abundantly clear that she was the _only_ reason he was going. He would not have her attending on her own where men would see her as available. She was his and since he couldn't lift his leg and mark her, he would simply have to go to the blasted Ball.

She grabbed her extension charmed black beaded dress bag which contained her necessities; a change of clothes, a few toiletries, enough Galleons to live off for a month, her wand, her muggle passport, a few books, Fabio, and her protean charmed DA coin which was still linked to Harry and Ron's. She would never be unprepared for any emergency if she could help it.

This year's Ministry Ball was located in a special charmed wing of the historic Leeds Castle. Large stone hearths provided the needed floo access for travel. Invitee's fireplaces had been connected to the castle's floo network just for the event. This meant that Hermione and Snape could arrive directly from her living room. Despite the arrangement, the ornery man that was her date had still proceeded to grumble about the inconvenience of it all from the moment he arrived at her apartment.

As she finished the final touches of her make-up, she could hear him snarling under his breath from the other room about stupid ministry bureaucrats, waste of taxpayer galleons, gutter worthy firewhisky, and then something ridiculous about poncey ponces poncing around in poncey robes.

"You don't have to come with me you know," she finally snapped in exasperation.

"Not bloody likely," he barked back. His eyes danced up and down her gown roguishly. "If you think I'm letting you out of my sight for even a minute you're quite mistaken."

Sighing, she walked over to him and straightened the lapels of his robes. After a second, she looked up at him playfully. "How about we make it fun?"

"How?" he asked doubtfully.

"Well," she continued as she peeked up at him flirtatiously, "choose a word. Every time someone says the word to us tonight counts towards the final tally."

"And just what do we do with this illustrious number?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't know, help me out here." She thought for a minute. "How about it represents how many strawberries with cream I hand feed you at a time of your choosing."

Snape's arms snaked around her, his voice suddenly smooth and the gleam in his eyes wolfish. "The word will be 'beautiful'. The final count will represent how many spanks you get on stage, at a time of my choosing, in retaliation for making me attend this blasted event."

Hermione slapped his chest. "Hey, I never agreed to that!"

His brow cocked. "Your limits list says otherwise. And as you will be submitting to me on a regular basis, I don't see where you will have much choice in the matter."

Hermione tried to control the swell of arousal that pinged in her belly. Would she ever grow tired of being talked to in such a way? When his hand landed on her bottom with a slap that resulted in a reverberating and delicious after sting, it occurred to her how serious he was.

This was not what she intended. How did he turn this around on her? The slimy snake! "Ok, you win. Let's stay home," she proclaimed playfully as she abruptly pushed away to head back to her room.

Severus chuckled richly and reached an arm around her waist before she was more than a step away. "Oh no, Pet. We are going. After all, you're all dressed up in a _beautiful_ gown, with _beautiful _hair, and _beautiful _shoes. You look simply…_beautiful._"

He kissed her temple. "Come along now. We don't want to be late."

* * *

The venue was huge, and it was a much bigger crowd than in recent years. As they made their way from the arrival foyer into the ballroom, Hermione could feel the stares of many sets of curious eyes. She imagined it was a shock for people to see Severus Snape attending. His less than thirty minute appearance the year before had probably been missed by most. He had never even received his Order of Merlin, First Class Medal because he never showed up to receive it.

As they made their way through the crowd, a swell of indignation was clawing up her chest as whispered words started to assault her ears. She made a point of ignoring them as best she could;

_Hermione Granger with Severus Snape?_

_She was his student, you know._

_Scandalous._

_She could be his daughter. _

_There is no way a beautiful bird like that would go out with a man like him, even if he did help us win the war. She could have anyone._

But it was the last one she heard that sprung her into action.

_Wonder what he's paying her? _

The minute she heard the insult, she turned around and draped her arms around the man who wasn't even phased by the comments. She pressed up on her toes and planted a kiss on his mouth. He didn't respond at first, clearly surprised. When she prodded his lips with a swipe of her tongue, he deepened the snog and wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands flipped her cape to the side so that the other could grab her arse, giving it a good squeeze for all to see. The juicy display elicited a few wolf whistles, several clicks and flashes of cameras, as well as a plethora of more scandalized whispers.

When they pulled apart, she took his hand and continued moving through the crowd, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"That's one," he advised with a light laugh pointing out that someone had called her beautiful. After a minute he added, "If another insult is whispered in ear shot, perhaps I'll just hoist your dress to your waist and rut you up against the podium." After a beat he continued, "That should guarantee I'll never be invited to another one of these."

Hermione laughed but when she peeked over her shoulder at him, Severus didn't miss the spark of desire. He would have to remember that. Sex in public wasn't really his thing, but clearly the taunt held some appeal to her.

He slid up close and whispered in her ear, "Don't let the opinions of strangers bother you, love. I haven't let it trouble me since I was a teenager."

Hermione came to a stop and looked up at him, her face suddenly tight and her gaze fierce. "You are a war hero, Severus. As far as I'm concerned, you are the biggest hero of them all. Without you being a spy, we would have never defeated Voldemort. Without you delivering Gryffindor's sword, the locket and other horcruxes wouldn't have been destroyed. Without you protecting the students, Neville, Ginny, and countless others might not have survived that year." She took his hand and began to walk again, _or stomp more like it_, he mused, trying not to laugh. "So, I'll hear no more of that self-derogatory dismissal," she added as she scanned the crowd.

Severus would not debate with her. It wasn't a discussion he wished to continue. She was still so young and passionate about the right of things. Still the defender of the underdog. _She'll be as disillusioned as you in no time. _

The thought brought him up short. For all his teasing, he did not want to squash her fire or her passion for what was right in the world. He was a hardened bastard, but she was still all that was light and good.

They had only made it a couple steps when a familiar voice grabbed their attention.

"Ahh, Severus and Hermione."

Just to their right stood Lucius. Hermione beamed a smile at him which froze like dried plaster when she spotted the woman at his side.

Lucius shook Severus' hand and then leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on Hermione's cheek. His voice was warm, "You look beautiful, Hermione."

Severus gave her a lop-sided grin. "Yes, she does. I think she's likely to hear that word a lot tonight."

Hermione's heart was pounding, her thoughts too focused on the raven-haired beauty on Lucius' arm to pick up on Severus' tease.

Lucius' voice became a touch formal. "Juliette, these are my friends Severus Snape and Hermione Granger." He gestured to his date. "Hermione and Severus, this is Juliette Amirault, the French Minister of Magic."

Hermione's mouth went dry as she watched Lucius' hand rest upon the witch's lower back. He suddenly had that typical Malfoy sneer that Hermione had not seen in a very long time.

Hermione tried to control her jealousy. _The French Minister of Magic?_ She realized she shouldn't have been surprised. Wasn't this right up Lucius' alley?

Hermione tried to get a good, inconspicuous look. Juliette was stunning. The witch was tall with piercing blue eyes and sleek, jet black hair that was thick and fell luxuriously past her shoulders. She wore a simple, red-silk, floor length dress with capped sleeves that was neither too sexy or too ordinary. She had a gorgeous smile with perfect teeth that were accentuated by ruby red lips and minimal makeup.

_Yeah, you can run the Ministry of a country, but can you take his flogger?_ She felt a moment of smugness that quickly evaporated when she noticed the trace of a red threaded pattern that was stitched throughout Lucius' robes. The thought that the couple had dressed in coordination with each other caused Hermione's simmering jealousy to come to a rapid boil. It almost left her breathless as the fake smile remained glued on her face.

Fortunately, Severus wasn't fazed and greeted the witch with all the politeness and pomp the woman was certainly accustomed to. After a moment, Hermione snapped out of her shock and greeted Juliette warmly, if not verbosely. She self-scolded, _Get it together, Hermione. Be happy for Lucius!_

"Hermione, you really do look beautiful," Lucius said with a haughtiness to his voice. She met his platinum eyes as she thanked him and she thought she saw a ping of regret, but it might have been her imagination as it disappeared so quickly. He glanced about the room as though he were above it all before looking back at Snape. "Severus, we shall have to keep a very close watch on our dates, lest the sky will whisk them up and place them on their rightful thrones as stars."

Hermione almost gagged at the compliment. Why was he acting like this? Why was he being so…Malfoy-esque. This was not who he was anymore. Then again, maybe this is _exactly_ who he was, at least in public. After all, she had only been to one event with him outside of The Dungeon, and that was a work thing, not a society gathering like this one.

Unable to take anymore, Hermione tried to sound sincere despite the untruth. "It was lovely to meet you, Juliette." She said it sweetly and hoped it didn't sound saccharine. She looked up into assessing steel eyes. "Lucius, enjoy your evening." She turned to Severus and whispered before walking away, "I need the loo and then I need to find Harry."

Hermione knew she was being slightly rude with her abrupt departure, but she couldn't help it. This was terrible and she felt ill. She hated this side of Lucius and her regret at not finding Lucius her friend, but Lucius the pretentious snob, instead, left her extremely disappointed and a bit flat footed. She grabbed a champagne flute off a passing tray and swallowed it down in three large gulps.

She had just made it to the ladies, when Severus caught up with her. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She turned back to him and offered what she hoped came across as genuine reassurance. "I'm fine! I just need the loo and maybe a dab of fresh air? Perhaps we could head to balcony when I come out?"

Snape nodded, his concerned look easing to one of understanding. "I hate the crowds as well. I told you we shouldn't have come."

Hermione knew he understood more than he was letting on. He had to know that seeing Lucius wouldn't be entirely easy. She doubted he understood the depths of her frustration, though. At least she hoped that was the case. It's not that she wanted to hide anything from him, it's just that she knew with time things would be much easier and she didn't want to dwell on it.

A few minutes later, Hermione's bladder was empty and her composure had returned. She dabbed some cold water on her face and then touched up her lipstick before stepping back out to Severus' side where they made their way to one of the balconies.

Hermione relaxed instantly when, upon stepping outside, they came upon Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna. Harry had a look of surprise on his face as he hadn't believed Snape would actually come.

After the initial greetings, Harry pulled Severus aside and engaged him in what appeared to be a serious conversation as Ginny and Luna descended upon Hermione with praises about her dress. The word beautiful was said at least twice and Hermione glanced back at Severus wondering if he had heard. He didn't look at her but held up five fingers letting her know he had. _Oh bother,_ she sighed to herself.

Luna and Ginny were both hugely pregnant and were complaining about swollen calves, indigestion, and maternity wear. Ron wrapped an arm around his wife and told her he had never seen her more lovely. In his other hand he held a plate of appetizers and the smile on his face fell into a frown when Luna picked up the last bacon wrapped scallop and popped it into her mouth. Hermione couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth for Ron when instead of voicing his disappointment, he simply scooped up the last shrimp off the plate and fed it to her as well. In Ron language, that was the ultimate testament of love.

Luna beamed at her husband. "They are about to put out those cheese puffs you love so much. Best you go grab some before they are all gone."

With that little bit of intel, Ron was off like a niffler heading for a pot of gold.

"How did you know that?" Hermione was becoming more and more convinced that Luna was growing more clairvoyant with each passing day. Or maybe it was a pregnancy thing?

Luna shrugged. "When I was in the loo, I overheard one of the organizers talking to another about how every hour, on the hour, they would be refreshing the appetizer tables." Just then, a bell rang eight times from the grounds announcing it was eight o'clock.

A few minutes later, Harry and Snape walked over to rejoin the group just as Ron arrived with a plate full of treats. Ginny and Luna began snagging the delicacies as Ron looked at Hermione and shook his head in dismay.

"I don't think I've told you how beautiful you look tonight, Mione," Harry said.

"I don't think those words could be said enough tonight, Potter," Snape added with a knowing look at his date.

Hermione internally rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Harry. You look very handsome yourself. You have your speech all ready?"

"Uh, yeah, just need to make a little adjustment."

The conversation grew quiet. "Wanna walk around some more?" Hermione asked as she looked up into sexy, onyx eyes.

"If you so wish," he responded.

Hermione looked back at the grouping. "We'll see you in a bit. We are going to mingle."

They had only made it about twenty-five feet towards the other side of the packed balcony before a voice assaulted her ear, "Beaves!"

Hermione turned to see Draco looking her up and down while shaking his head. "You could have at least made yourself presentable." He gave Snape a pitying look. "I'm so sorry you're stuck with such a troll for a date."

"Draco," a honeyed voice warned. A female voice that caused Hermione's heart to accelerate from the memory of a couple months before.

Millicent Bulstrode stood next to Draco in a deep navy floor length gown. It hugged her curvaceous figure from her ample bosom all the way down to her calves. It screamed Morticia Adams and the witch looked stunning in it. She was definitely amazon-like and in a time where women starved themselves to be pixie thin, Hermione found it very refreshing to see a confident, plus sized woman showing off her curves so magnificently. She was gorgeous and the way Draco looked at her, it was obvious he was completely ensnared by her.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," M said softly.

It was as if a light switch had flicked. M was smiling radiantly, and her Mistress persona was cast aside. Her eyes flickered with warmth and when Draco draped his arm over her shoulder, she peeked up at him with the look of a woman besotted.

"Thanks, M. You look amazing, as always," Hermione responded. Draco grinned at the Gryffindor with a hint of that signature Malfoy pride and she was thrilled that things seemed to be going so well between the new couple.

"There you are," Theo Nott exclaimed cheerfully as he approached them.

"Hey, Theo," Draco responded while reaching out to shake his friend's hand.

Theo turned to M and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Millie."

When his attention moved to Hermione, his eyes practically popped out of his head. "Damn, Granger. You got hot!" He looked back at Draco. "What is it about these two? They left Hogwarts and became super models."

As Theo acknowledged Snape and shook his hand, the taciturn wizard scolded, "I think you just weren't paying attention at Hogwarts, Nott."

"Ah, I'm sure you're right," he conceded with a laugh.

"How's the Library coming along?" Draco asked as he sipped his drink.

Theo shrugged lightly. "It's coming. It's a huge job. You wouldn't believe how bad it is."

Hermione's interest was piqued the minute she heard the word 'library'.

"What is it you are working on?" she asked curiously.

Theo sighed, "Well, the Wizarding Library of London has a bit of an organization problem. I'm helping with some charm work to upgrade the storage and cataloguing systems."

Hermione's jaw fell. "Really? That's fantastic! I've quit going there because of how hard it is to find anything!" Her brows crinkled together as she asked, "How did you become tasked with such a huge project?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Godfather, I think you've seen the last of your date for the evening."

It was then that Blaise approached. Draco's face lit up with surprise and he stepped forward, pulling his friend into a hug. "Blaise! You made it! I didn't realize you were back in town!"

Blaise shook Theo and Snape's hands as he responded. "Yeah, I actually got back over a week ago, but I've been busy with estate stuff. Sorry I haven't had a chance to stop by."

Blaise gave M a slightly awkward hug and Hermione noticed the witch stiffened slightly. Perhaps there was some history there. He then glanced at Hermione. He offered her a not-so-genuine appearing smile. "Granger, nice to see you." It was said in a way that Hermione knew the words weren't true. She tried not to take offense. It's not like she really knew the man. She hadn't seen him in years. Still, he made her a bit uncomfortable.

Theo, on the other hand, was Mr. Congeniality. "So, Granger…ah, sorry. I guess we should be calling each other by our first names. I see you're taking the legal world by storm! I've read several articles in The Daily Prophet about your work with battered witches and community causes."

Severus had a prideful look as he responded on her behalf, "Miss Granger has always excelled at anything she set her mind to."

Hermione could feel Blaise staring at her. His voice was barely loud enough to be heard when he said, "Yes, I remember that about her."

The attention of all on the balcony was pulled toward the grand ballroom when a loud voice could be heard overhead. "Everyone, please make your way into in the main room."

Severus took Hermione's hand and led her back into the ballroom with Theo and Blaise behind them. Hermione couldn't place it, but something was making her uncomfortable. She could feel eyes on the back of her head and she just felt…threatened. She inched closer to Severus' side and he looked down at her. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, just caught a chill." He tucked her into his side as Draco and M caught up and joined the group as well. Severus spotted Lucius once again and maneuvered them through the crowd to get to his best friend. Draco and M remained with them as Blaise and Theo scampered off to say hello to a group of Slytherins in the back of the room.

Hermione glanced at Lucius to see he was laughing at something Juliette had said.

She couldn't help it, instantly she felt like crying. Tonight was the first time she had seen Lucius since that night in her apartment and all she wanted to do was rush into his arms so that he could tell her that everything was alright. That he still loved her. She missed his arms around her. She missed their dinners. She missed her journal.

Hermione swallowed the guilt for feeling this way. She looked up at Severus - the man she loved completely. _Yes, but you love Lucius, too! _She looked at the ground and blinked away the moisture that was forming. _What a mess._

When she felt composed again, she looked back at Lucius reflexively to find his eyes on her. It was all she could do to keep herself from running to him. She felt a stab in her gut when his attention was pulled back to his date when her hand rested on his forearm as she asked him question.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the seventh annual Ministry Ball."

The chatter died down as clapping sounded throughout the large room. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood on the podium, looking every bit the Minister of Magic. "It is so wonderful to see such a great turnout as we come together to celebrate where we succeeded, as well as mourn and pay tribute to those we lost."

Shacklebolt was a great man and Hermione was a huge fan, but he really needed to come up with new material. He had basically been making the same speech for the past five years.

Hermione tuned him out as she watched Juliette and Lucius out of the corner of her eye. This witch was definitely more Lucius' speed. Hermione would not be surprised if the wizard had serious intentions for the woman. She was beautiful, obviously smart, and was probably a Pureblood (not that Lucius acted as though that mattered anymore). Still, the witch screamed proper Malfoy wife.

Hermione's attention was pulled away from the French beauty when a gorgeous blonde approached their grouping. The newcomer idled her way between Severus and Lucius and whispered in what sounded like a Russian accent, "Zeverus," she tilted her cheek and Hermione was shocked when Snape kissed it. "Luzeeus," she whispered before Lucius kissed her other cheek. If Hermione was jealous before, she was practically murderous now. Who the fuck was this woman and what were her wizards doing kissing her cheek as though they were the best of friends?! _Your wizards, Hermione? What is wrong with you?_

She forced herself to remain calm and felt a flutter of relief when Severus looked down at her and offered her a small smile. Hermione wanted to be introduced to this woman but there was no time as Harry had just been called to the stage.

The crowd erupted into loud claps and whistles as the _Chosen One_ stepped onto the dais. Harry had gotten used to the limelight and the attention over the years, but it still caused him to blush slightly. Hermione couldn't help the usual swell of affection as she watched him.

He scratched his head and then said, "I uhh…I had this speech that I wrote for tonight. I even practiced it. Ask Ginny. I think she actually managed to stay awake through the whole thing." There was a light laughter throughout the crowd. "But then something happened tonight. Something that bears mentioning and recognition."

Hermione suddenly knew where this was going. Snape did as well as evidenced by the mumbled, "Fuck!" that could be heard under his breath.

Harry continued. "You see, a real hero arrived tonight. Someone who has avoided all accolades and all attempts of gratitude from not only myself, but from the War Recognition Council, and many of you, I'm sure."

He cleared his throat lightly and added, "In all the years we've had this shindig, he only came once and was gone before it could be acknowledged." Harry swallowed and looked in their direction with a lopsided grin on his face. "So, thank you Hermione for accomplishing the impossible."

There was more laughter and Hermione knew she was beet red when suddenly it felt like they were under a microscope as hundreds of sets of eyes were staring at them. Hermione didn't even bother to look up at Severus. She knew he was absolutely hating this. She did manage a glimpse at Lucius and could see he was only just containing his merriment at the situation with his thumb and forefinger pressed to his lips.

Attention was back on the dais when Harry continued, "Severus Snape not only acted as a double agent and spied on Tom Riddle, he protected us," Harry paused. "He protected me," he added softly. It was very quiet as the crowd was hanging on every word that came out of Harry's mouth.

"When Hermione, Ron, and I were on the run, Severus was able to get the Sword of Gryffindor to us so that we could complete the task that Albus Dumbledore had laid upon our shoulders. Just as I would not have survived without the aid of Hermione and Ron by my side, none of us would have succeeded without this hero's help." A smile crept over his face. "I could go on for hours, but I fear I might not live that long if I don't stop talking." Laughter breezed through the crowd. "So, without further ado, we finally, after all these years of hoping this man would show up and actually stay at one of these events, are able to give Severus Snape his long overdue, Order of Merlin, First Class medal."

There was a brief pause of silence and then the room erupted. Loud claps, whistles, foot stomping, and a quiet chant of, 'speech, speech, speech', slowly grew until the chant was quiet no more and the room was practically in a frenzy. Lucius was smiling broadly at his friend and Draco was clapping him on the back.

Severus looked down at Hermione and whispered. "Oh, you are going to have a very red bottom for this. I know you put him up to this this."

Hermione's eyes grew wide with her innocence. _**"I did not!**_ I swear!"

Severus then shot a scolding look at Lucius who held his hands up in innocent declaration as if to say, _Don't look at me!_

Shacklebolt stepped back onto the podium as well as Percy Weasley who was the new director of the War Recognition Council. It was Shacklebolt who spoke. "Please come up here, Severus. It's time you collected your reward."

Severus took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he made his way up and onto the podium. He shook Harry's hand and then Percy's before shaking the Minister's and accepting the box that was opened to reveal a black satin pillow on the inside which cradled the shiny medal. Severus studied it for a brief moment before looking out at the crowd. The room grew silent, eager for the elusive hero's words. Camera flashes were firing, and Severus' hand shot up to shield his eyes. Hermione could tell he was at a loss for words. He dropped his hand and gazed out at the crowd and simply said, "Thank you." Then he stepped off the podium and walked back to Hermione's side.

There was silence and then a few laughs before the room once again erupted into clapping.

Shacklebolt smiled. "A man of few words." After the cheering died down, he gestured towards a door on the side of the grand room. "Those of you who haven't seen it, please be sure to walk the Hall of Remembrance. It's a new tribute this year, full of anecdotes and photos to help us remember and never forget the sacrifices that were made not so very long ago."

As the crowd gradually fell back into its little cliques of conversation, Severus said to Hermione, "I think it's time to go. I've had about all I can take."

"Ahh, but Zeveruss, I have only zust arrived! You must introdusss me to your vriend," Natalia purred.

Snape sighed. "Of course. Natalia, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Natalia Andreveena. She is married to the Russian director of Magical International Cooperation." He looked back at Natalia who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. "And she has been a… friend to Lucius and me for many years," he added.

Natalia smiled at Hermione after looking at Snape knowingly. "Eet ees a pleasure to meet you, 'Eermione."

Hermione nodded. "You as well, Natalia."

Natalia stepped around Snape and idled up close to Hermione. "How do you know Severus?" she asked as she assessed Hermione with a rather obvious twice over.

Hermione looked up at Snape and then back at the blonde. "He used to be my professor and then we reconnected several months ago."

Natalia's smile grew wider as she looked coyly up at Snape. "Your teacher?" Her eyes basically screamed what a naughty boy he was. Her gaze moved back to Hermione. "How delizious."

Hermione glanced questioningly at Severus who was now cradling his forehead with his thumb and forefinger as though he were fighting a headache. Natalia wasn't fazed. "Ohh, Severus. She ees mouss vatering. I do hope you vill let me play wizz her sometime."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she realized this was obviously a Dungeon acquaintance. She could hear Draco chuckling from behind her and knew the prat was eavesdropping. She thought she heard M whisper something along the lines of, "Get in line."

Meanwhile, Severus had hit his tether's end. "Natalia, lovely to see you." He turned back to Lucius and Juliette who were ensconced in their own involved conversation and bid them goodnight. Not bothering to say a word to anyone else, he grabbed Hermione's hand and whisked them through the crowd and into the arrival foyer where he grabbed a handful of floo powder, pressed Hermione forward and called out, "Hermione Granger's flat."

* * *

**Monday, May 7th**

Hermione kept her eye on the clock as she waited for Severus. All day she had endured a nervous energy in anticipation of submitting to him tonight. He had properly introduced her to the cane and she was eager to see what he had planned for her next. Her hand absently moved to her neck. Of course, it would all feel so much more official when he actually collared her. He had explained that the collar would come at the right time. She internally sighed. Apparently, that night in his apartment while they discussed their contract was _not_ 'the right time'.

Glancing around at the thickening crowd, she was surprised by how busy it was for a Monday. Then again, Master Miyamoto was here tonight to demonstrate the art of Kinbaku. Judging by the crowd, there was tremendous interest in this art of tying up a submissive while creating intricate patterns with the ropes and binds. Hermione didn't know much about it except that it wasn't something most Dominants were well versed in. It was a skill and an art that took a great deal of time and practice to master. Frankly, she doubted that most had the patience for it.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a friendly voice. "Doll, how are you tonight?" She looked up to find Etan looking down at her warmly with a subdued Rose at his side. Thankfully, these two were on the short list of individuals she was allowed to speak with when Severus wasn't around. She gestured for them to join her.

As the couple slid into the booth across from her, Hermione noticed Rose had not made eye contact and was very quiet. Hermione was too distracted in her own thoughts to pay much notice to it, however.

_Doll. _She hated being called Doll nowadays. All it did was make her think of Lucius, which was something she was trying hard not to do. Seeing him Saturday at the Ball had been much more painful than she had counted on.

Realizing she never answered, she responded, "I'm well. How about you two?"

Etan sighed and cast a weary eye at Rose and then looked back at Hermione. "We are having a difficult evening, but it will get better after Rose does what she has been instructed."

Hermione had to contain her surprise when a defiant 'hmpf' sounded from Rose's lips.

"Rose, perhaps you need another time out? Or maybe we should just go home? I have seen this demonstration before. We are here for you, love. Or had you forgotten?"

"No, sir," she responded despondently.

"Then you will do as you have been told. Or we will leave and not come back until you have demonstrated proper remorse."

As curious as Hermione was about what was going on, it was not her business and would be beyond poor manners to enquire. So instead, Hermione joined in on the awkward silence as she continued to gaze about the room. Severus should be along any minute.

Two heads of white blond hair caught her attention and Hermione tried not to stare as Lucius, Draco, and M made their way through the crowd. Nervously, Hermione fiddled with her mask for something to do. Hermione was confident enough to shed the identity concealer in the private parts of the club, but this public room was a whole other matter.

Unable to resist, Hermione glanced back in the direction of the approaching Malfoys and froze when Lucius' eyes met hers at the exact same moment. He was less than two meters away and she could see his Adams apple bob as he forced his own swallow, his surprise at seeing her obvious. He rebounded quickly and greeted the table with an unaffected hello before excusing himself to find Severus. Hermione didn't miss the subtle looks in her direction from both Etan and Rose. _Is my disappointment that obvious? Is it written on my face how hard this is?_

Ever the understanding Dominant and friend, Etan whispered, "It will get easier with time. There is often a period of awkward transition."

Hermione saw nothing but kindness and concern in his eyes and affection in Rose's. "Thank you," Hermione whispered in return. "It's just I miss his friendship and it's a bit harder than I ever imagined."

She was jolted out of her melancholy by a playful and loud voice. "Scoot over, Beaves." Looking up to her left, Draco was grinning down at her.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione moved over allowing him to slide in next to her. "You know that moniker was funny the first couple times you used it, but the last fifty have not been as amusing. I have no idea why that is."

"Whatever, it never gets old for me," Draco responded offhandedly as he greeted Etan and Rose and then looked back at her. "So? What happened when you got home on Saturday?" He elbowed her playfully, "Did my Godfather punish you for dragging him to the Ball? I thought he was going to start casting _Crucio's_ if he didn't get out of there."

Hermione blushed at the memory before conceding, "It did take some quick convincing on my part that I had _nothing_ to do with Harry's impromptu speech." She rubbed the chill off her arms as she thought back on it:

"_Do you really expect me to believe you knew nothing of that?"_

"_Yes, I do. Because that is what I'm telling you."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Yes, hmph." She had marched off defiantly only to have him grab her arm and gently pull her close._

"_You can make it up to me, regardless." He had groused in a husky baritone as he nuzzled and nipped her neck. _

_Her knees instantly felt weak. She grasped his robes, her desperate actions defying the breathless words that came out of her mouth. "I owe you nothing. You could have refused to go." She tilted her head a little, granting him more access, and could feel his smile against her skin as she continued, "You have only yourself to blame for being a hero and leaving people with the desire to thank you."_

"_Is that right?" His right hand unzipped her dress causing it to pool at her feet leaving her in heels, stockings, bra, and cape. That same hand caressed her waist before trailing down._

"_Yes, and furthermore…"_

_He interrupted her in a voice that sounded like sin dipped in caramel. "No knickers, Miss Granger?"_

_She pulled back, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as her whisky eyes peeked up playfully. "Hmm, must have slipped my mind."_

"Earth to Granger!" Hermione was startled back to the present by Draco snapping his fingers in her face. "Helloooo."

"What, huh?" she responded as she came out of her haze.

Etan was grinning and Draco was shaking his head. She couldn't help but laugh at the knowing looks of the two men but was saddened to see Rose still frowning and staring at the table.

"What gives, Rose? Why so gloomy?" Draco asked, indelicately.

Hermione gave him a scolding look and was about to lecture him about boundaries when a liquid honey voice that drew the attention of everyone at the table beat her to it.

"Draco, are you being a bad boy?"

Hermione almost laughed at Draco's instant reaction to M's tease. His pupils dilated and a pink blush crept up his neck as he turned back and looked up at her. "Well, that depends," he responded huskily.

"No, you either are… or you aren't." She placed her palms flat down on the table and leaned down staring him in the eyes. When he started to answer, her right index finger tapped his lips, forbidding him from speaking. "Don't speak, little prat. You'll only dig a deeper hole." She sighed teasingly. "You were going to get a good boy spanking, but now I'm afraid it's going to be a bad boy spanking."

Hermione heard him whimper under his breath, and her fingers flew to her lips to prevent a laugh from escaping. She could see Rose peek up at the Dominatrix and wiggle longingly in her seat, seeming to have momentarily forgotten whatever was plaguing her.

M's confident and knowing gaze moved from Draco to Rose, a small smirk playing on her face at their reactions. They were putty for her and she knew it. M slowly moved her attention to Hermione, expecting to find the same look of want.

Hermione, however, was determined to maintain her control and not give the witch the upper hand. The woman might turn the other two subs at the table into rabid and drooling little pygmy puffs of need, but Hermione would be strong.

Not finding what she thought she would as she studied her former schoolmate, the formidable Mistress M tilted her head slightly as her eyes narrowed. "Hmm, Miss Priss."

Hermione swallowed._ Fuck._ _Stay strong, Hermione_, she coached herself.

M was no amateur. Her icy blue eyes stared into Hermione's chocolate as she drawled out, "I heard a _fantastic_ rumor about you."

"Oh really?" Hermione replied with a much shakier voice than she intended.

"Hmm, hmm," M responded lazily as she brushed a strand of Draco's hair out of his eyes with the stroke of a red talon.

Hermione couldn't help it. Despite her attempts to remain unaffected, her heart began to race. _I mean this is hardly fair._

M trailed her focus and significant prowess back at Hermione who was beginning to feel like a lamb brought out for slaughter.

"I heard you took Polyjuice, Miss Priss."

Hermione's throat felt thick from the frog that was taking residence there. She glanced quickly at Draco to find he had a slightly guilty look on his face. _How could you?! _she scolded nonverbally. She had told Draco the sordid story a few weeks ago much to his amusement. _Fucking Ferret!_

Hermione's attention was drawn back to M's lithe fingers as her nails began to lightly stroke Draco's scalp. His eyes fluttered closed and Hermione half expected him to start purring.

"What's more," the sorceress of seduction continued in a sultry sing song, "I was told you accidentally infused cat hair into the potion." Her eyes shot up to Hermione's. "_My_ cat's hair."

_Yes, Draco you are officially dead_!

Despite the flair of embarrassment, Hermione was turned on. She was no match for this battle of wills. The woman was hotter than a white-hot poker and despite her best attempt, Hermione was not immune to the witch's spell. Images of M spanking her for her unauthorized use of her cat's hair caused her mouth to go dry_. Fuck._

Obviously pleased with Hermione's flustered countenance, Mistress M continued with a teasing glint in her eyes, "I believe I'll have a talk with Severus. Perhaps he'll let us all play in the new fetish room, hmm?" Her lips curled up and Hermione felt it was exactly what a python with a smile would look like. "I mean, how apropos, don't you think?"

_New fetish room? What new room?_

Intense heat moved up her neck and, thankfully, Hermione was rescued from responding when the man himself finally appeared. She met his charcoal stare and her heart fluttered as his eyebrow cocked while his gaze crept down to her blushing decollate and back up.

He looked to his left at M who was now standing up straight with a self-satisfied sneer. Snape threw her a conspiratorial grin. "M, have you been taunting my submissive?"

The amazonian mistress crossed her arms, drumming her long, red nails along her upper arms as she leered back down at Hermione, clearly pleased she had finally gotten the reaction she wanted. Looking back at Snape, she shrugged. "Perhaps a little. Just gave the kitty a little belly rub."

Etan, who had been observing the exchange with amusement, laughed outright as Severus focused on Hermione and responded, "Indeed." His eyes brightened with obvious mirth as he watched her squirm. "Well, she is a good little pussy, after all."

Hermione felt her stomach leap into her throat and desire pool in her gut as a deluge of wetness soaked her knickers. She almost asked him to say it again. Adding insult to injury, the woman standing next to him, whom Hermione had a very confusing attraction to, had Hermione completely frazzled. She only hoped she wasn't going to leave a puddle on her seat.

"Come along, little kitty. The show is about to start," Snape teased. He held his hand out to Hermione and as soon as Draco scooted out of the booth, she settled her left warm palm into Severus' cool one.

Unable to stop herself, Hermione slapped Draco upside the back of his head as she moved past him and came to her new Master's side.

Draco seemed to know better than to defend himself and simply shrugged as he moved his hand to his chest and said one word that was obviously supposed to explain it all. _"Slytherin."_

When Hermione continued to glare, he rolled his eyes and explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We use information to our strategic advantage. Frankly, you should have known better than to tell me. You have no one but yourself to blame," he added imperiously.

"I'm never telling you anything ever again," she grumbled as she turned her attention fully to Severus who was looking down at her with a slightly bemused expression.

"Everything all right?"

"It is now", she responded simply. Her left hand remained in his and she relished how grounded his touch made her feel.

She left the table behind her without a second thought as Severus led her down the steps and into a large room where a stage was lit and a crowd was forming. She slipped off her mask and tucked it into the pocket of her sapphire blue, wrap around dress.

Hermione noticed Etan and Rose, as well as M and Draco enter into the fray behind them.

Master Miyamoto stepped onto the dais to loud clapping. He bowed to the crowd before gesturing behind him at which time a naked and petite Asian woman stepped up next to him. He spoke a word to her that Hermione didn't understand, and the woman fell to her knees at his side.

Severus moved Hermione so that she was in front of him and whispered, "Can you see?"

Hermione was at a significant disadvantage at these displays because of her height. Yes, she wore heels, but so did all the other women, and the men were impossible to for her to see around.

"Not really," she answered honestly as a few more people moved in front of them.

"Well, it doesn't matter because this isn't our destination." He grabbed her hand and grinned down at her surprised expression before pulling her through the crowd into a hallway and into another room. A much smaller room with a very little stage that couldn't be larger than three meters wide by three meters deep.

Candles illuminated the periphery of the platform and a few chairs were placed in front of it. Hermione's throat felt tight. "What is…?"

Severus' piercing black eyes were intense as he looked down at her and answered simply, "Tonight, I plan to collar you, pet."

She felt a cool sweat on her brow as she processed his words. "What?"

His brow rose. "It's what you want? To be my collared submissive? If it isn't, tell me now."

She stared at him in disbelief. She thought he was going to make them wait much longer. After a second, she threw her arms around his waist. "Oh, Master! Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" She pulled back to find his eyes had softened. "Please, I'm so ready, sir!" Her hands reached up and cupped his face. "I want to be yours and I want everyone to know it."

Apparently, these were the right words to say because his mouth crashed down on hers immediately. Hermione melted into him and left her lips pliant and open as his tongue exerted its Dominance.

They pulled apart when there was the sound of a voice clearing. Severus slapped her bottom playfully and whispered to her, "Undress to your knickers and kneel on the pillow in the Nadu position. I will join you when our guests have arrived." He added as an afterthought, "Use the next few minutes to ground yourself and focus, Mine. Try to tune out the noises of the room. I expect you focused and prepared or we will cease and wait until you are ready on another evening."

"Yes, sir," she responded with a nervous tremble to her voice that made him smile. He watched her scamper quickly up the steps and dart behind the small changing curtain, an overwhelming feeling of pride and anticipation causing him to take a steadying breath.

* * *

When Hermione stepped out from behind the curtain, she kept her eyes on the stage floor as she made her way to the pillow and assumed her position. She could see movement in her periphery and was conscientious of eyes on her. Unable to help it, she peeked through her lashes to see Etan, Rose, M and Draco as well as Clarise and Jonathan all standing and conversing quietly.

It occurred to her that Severus had invited her friends ahead of time and therefore had been planning this for at least a couple days. The fact that he meant to surprise her was touching. She would have been even more nervous if she had known this was coming.

She closed her eyes and began to practice her deep breathing to help dispel the nervous energy. She wanted to be absolutely focused.

There was no mistaking Snape's dragonhide boots as he stepped onto the platform and approached her. He stood to her left and began to lightly stroke her hair with his right hand. The quiet whispering of voices ceased, and all Hermione could hear was the sound of her own breathing.

* * *

Lucius considered not coming. In fact, he almost didn't come. He was supposed to be the owner on duty tonight, after all. He had plenty he should be doing. Plenty he would rather be doing. But despite it all, these were his friends and he knew he should be here.

Lucius took a strengthening drag of air as he forced himself to look up at the stage. He deflated immediately as he exhaled. _Salazar, she's beautiful. Has it really only been a couple weeks since she was mine? It feels like a lifetime. _

"I have asked you here tonight to bear witness to Hermione's formal collaring. As our friends, we ask that you support us in this new facet of our relationship and hope that you will …"

_Look at him up there. A public collaring amongst friends? Severus, you aren't fooling anyone, least of all me. This wasn't necessary. Everyone here knows she isn't mine anymore._

"Hermione, do you accept this collar as a symbol of our contract and all that it implies?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you promise while wearing it to obey your Master in all things within the confines of our written agreement?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you promise to treat your collar with the reverence and respect that it represents?"

"Yes, Master."

_Is it hot in here? _Lucius loosened his collar as the memory of Hermione's informal collaring at the Manor came to his memory. _She had been so excited and so…innocent. _He watched another pledge be made. _This can't go on much longer, Lucius. Another five minutes and you can get back to your rounds. Maybe find a sub to scene with. _

"Please stand, Hermione."

Lucius watched with tepid breath as Hermione stood on shaky legs. Severus' pride was practically oozing out of his pores and Lucius felt a large stab of self-hatred for his jealousy. _This is what they both wanted all along. This is what you helped facilitate. Be happy for them._ Closing his eyes and reopening them he swore to himself he would get over this woman and move on. How else was he ever going to be able to be the friend that he professed himself to be?

Juliette was lovely and had many qualities that reminded him of Narcissa. There were also new submissives entering the club frequently. Perhaps if he actually got to know some of them, and not just scene with them, he could find someone to make him happy. He had options and he refused to pine over what he couldn't have any longer.

* * *

Hermione kept her eyes on Severus as he stood over her. "Hermione, with this collar, I promise to be the Dominant to your submissive. I will provide the structure that your psyche craves and the stimulation your body needs. I'm honored that you are accepting my Dominance, and I will treasure your submission."

He offered his hand. "Please stand, Hermione."

Hermione's knees were trembling as she took the offered palm and stood before him. She knew her friends were watching, but in this moment, Severus was all she cared about. His voice, his touch, his commanding presence. He was it for her. Her rock. Her lover. Her Master.

"Face our friends, Mine."

Hermione turned, moving her gaze to the floor as she felt cool metal around the base of her neck. She heard a subtle click and couldn't help the smile that crept across her face.

He had collared her.

It was official.

She belonged to Severus Snape.

She tried not to squeal with joy. When she looked up to meet the eyes of her friends, her face froze and her heart skipped a beat when her focus met the steel grey eyes of her prior Master. He was leaning against the far wall, watching her with an intensity that brought back so many memories. The joy of a second ago disappeared as what felt like a lead bomb fell into the pit of her stomach. His face softened and he offered an encouraging warm smile. Was it wrong that in this moment she wanted to run to him? She wanted to feel his strong arms around her. She wanted his soothing voice to whisper reassuring words that even though things had been awkward, he still loved her and was her friend.

This was supposed to be a perfect moment, yet she felt conflicted. She finally got what she had wanted since she first stepped into this building. She was dating and she was contracted to Severus Snape_. _The thought steadied her. She swallowed and peeked up at her new Master to find he looked proud and happy. She felt warmth creep up from her toes to her scalp.

_Yes, this is right._ The moment of tension and confusion was gone. All thoughts and concern over Lucius escaped her. _This is where you belong, Hermione. _

When she looked back out to the group in front of them, she pointedly ignored the conspicuous absence in the back of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
Beta love: **** RaynePhoenix2 & Sab81790**

* * *

**Wednesday, May 9th**

Hermione tossed the few items of clothing she brought into a dresser drawer Severus had designated as hers. She was gradually bringing more clothes over as she was spending so much time at the club these days. Snape worked so late all the time and Hermione didn't feel it was right for him to have to floo to her at two in the morning only for her to get up at six, leaving him alone. The past couple weeks their routine was that he stayed with her on his nights off, and she stayed with him when he worked.

Because of this, she spent a lot of time in his flat doing the legal work for the club that they were now contracting her for. She had set herself up at his dining room table and, while it wasn't as good as a desk, it worked for now. He would often pop in to check on her, allowing them stolen kisses and quiet moments together. Sometimes, he even tucked her in at night, which, when she was lucky, led to a quick shag or a few moments of him simply holding her as she dozed off.

Walking back to her make shift workspace, she contemplated what to work on first. The task she felt was most pressing, she needed some input from Severus or Lucius before taking it further. Figuring Snape might be in the office, she gathered up the forms.

Spotting a mirror, she walked over and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her attention was immediately pulled to the bit of jewelry around her neck; a one-inch choker made of sterling silver with intricate filigree etchings which were representative of their relationship. Unless looked at very closely, the pattern was indiscernible and simply looked like something unique and pretty. But when studied up close, it was a beautiful crafting where each design represented a thought or a memory; A cane, a desk, a wand, a mask, a tea rose, a cauldron, a snake coiled protectively around a lion cub, a scales of justice, a riding crop as well as a sword, to name a few. It clasped in the back and, at the very front, a vibrant green garnet shone magnificently. The stone brought out the little golden-green flecks in her chocolate irises which Severus insisted was the driving force behind the choice of color. Hermione couldn't be fooled, however. Green meant Slytherin, plain and simple.

Hermione stroked the collar and couldn't contain her smile. It was such a sentimental offering. While Lucius' collar had screamed Malfoy and all which that implied, this collar was inobtrusive and subtle. It was more personal and, while it wasn't worth a small estate like her former collar, its sentimental value was priceless.

She and Severus had agreed that for now, she would only be required to adorn the collar when submitting but she was free to wear it at any time. While it had only been forty-eight hours since he had collared her, she had yet to take it off. It seemed to facilitate quite a splendid reaction from her Master whenever he spotted it gracing her slender neck and as such, she had no pressing gumption to remove it.

Fingers stroking the cool metal, Hermione fell back into her chair as the memory of Monday night made her smile. After her collaring, their guests had dispersed quickly, and Severus had promptly claimed her right there on the stage with candles flickering all around them. After he had made her suck his cock, he had ridden her hard on her hands and knees before turning her around to explode what seemed a larger amount of come than usual all over her breasts, face and belly. He then commanded her to rub his essence into her skin as though it were lotion. While she immediately did as instructed, it wasn't until she saw the carnal heat in his eyes that she enjoyed the somewhat animalistic claim he was staking.

When he took her back to his flat, he drew her a bath and proceeded to bathe every bit of her slowly and reverently. Afterwards, he carried her to his bed where he brought her off three times with his mouth before making love to her to the point of another two orgasms and a state of practical delirium.

She felt a dampness in her knickers just from the memory. After a moment, she stood and prepared to head downstairs.

Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that liked to ride up her abdomen, she pulled the thin cotton down to meet her denims and slipped on her moccasins. She wouldn't walk into the club like this, but she could scamper down the back stairs and hallway to the office without being seen.

When she made it to her destination, she knocked lightly on the closed door. It opened immediately, only instead of peering up into the obsidian irises of her lover, she met the cool blue steel of her prior master. It then dawned on her it was Wednesday, which had been a training night and a night he was usually at the club.

"Oh, Lucius! Hi," she squeaked in surprise, peeking around him looking for Severus. She hated how awkward she felt.

"Severus is on the floor," he explained slightly distractedly. Hermione noticed his gaze dip to her bare stomach before looking pointedly away.

She cursed internally, pulling the fabric down. "Ah, okay. I just…" She glanced down at the folders in her hands and, after a seconds thought, realized this might be just what she and Lucius needed. Strengthening her resolve, she met his gaze. "I have some paperwork I need one of you to help me with. Do you have a few minutes?"

He seemed to contemplate for a few seconds before stepping aside and gesturing for her to enter. It was not lost on her that he left the door open.

She moved to Severus' desk and set the folders down before waving her wand causing them to multiply and self-organize into several stacks. After pulling what she needed from the first pile, she spread the forms before them. Tucking some fly away strands of hair behind her ear, she peeked up at him to see he had slipped on his reading glasses and was focusing on the paperwork.

The last time she had seen him in his glasses had been on Boxing Day when he had read the helium champagne bottle. That had been a full five months ago, but time had not changed her opinion. Lucius Malfoy looked damned sexy in glasses.

Scolding herself for her less than helpful thoughts, she looked back at the desk. "This document here," she said quietly, "my new associate, Jonquil and I need the date you and Severus purchased the club."

His irises moved to hers as he responded in an equally soft voice, "That's simple enough." She didn't miss his subtle glance at her mouth and felt her throat suddenly go dry.

She looked back at the desk and pulled out another form. "Well, you see, here," she pointed at the new form. "We also need you to list the dates of the charmed space enhancements of the club." She lightly cleared her throat, its dryness eliciting a small cough.

"To what purpose?" he asked, his voice sounding a tad gruff as well.

She pulled out another form. "Well, here it shows increments of escalating tax payments you have paid over the years, which are supposed to correspond with the increased charmed square footage you've gradually added."

Lucius sighed heavily, his focus now more invested in what she was showing him and less on her. It felt as though some of the tension in the air subsided which helped her relax a bit.

In a somewhat frustrated tone, he said, "The taxes on this place are ridiculous. It's been a huge frustration with each addition. I hope you haven't determined we owe more Galleons."

"No, quite the opposite actually." She looked up to see his eyebrows rise in obvious intrigue. "This is why I need the list of the enhancements, including the dates and the amount of space rendered with each one." She stared at the forms for a second before explaining, "As you know, accounting is not my specialty, nor is it Jonquil's either, so I could be wrong." She hesitated before peeking back up at him apologetically. "But I've looked over your statements, Lucius… I think you've been overpaying."

Lucius stared at her for several seconds before a playful grin that made her belly clench crept over his mouth. "Do keep talking, Miss Granger, I don't think I've ever found you sexier than I do right now."

When his grin morphed into a full smile, Hermione started to laugh. And it felt glorious.

"Here, let's sit down," he suggested as he pulled the chair out for her.

Once they were seated, she continued, "Okay, unless my calculations are wrong, and I don't think they are, you've been paying property band 1c tax rates which are well above what you should be." He scooted his chair a little closer, his brow crinkling as he looked closely at her figures. She added by way of clarification, "That's what the higher end businesses on the west end of Diagon Alley pay."

Lucius' brow crinkled. "That can't be correct. I remember filling out the original enhancement form myself. I listed The Dungeon as belonging to the 3b tax band specifically."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that would be correct. Although, since the local oversight committee no longer deems Knockturn Alley as developmental and has pretty much washed its hands of improving it, it might actually qualify as a 3d. At least for the past two years."

Lucius was staring at her with wide eyes.

Hermione shrugged. "Lucius, I think the Ministry owes you at _least_ 7500 Galleons in tax refunds for the past six years, if not more. Again, this is not my specialty."

Lucius spun his chair around and opened a file drawer. He rifled through hanging folders before pulling out some parchment and reading through it. He nodded. "There, see?" He pointed at the form where he had previously written the club was in a designated 3b area.

Hermione shook her head at a loss. "I don't know, Lucius. Maybe it was a mistake on the Ministry's part? A clerical mistake probably."

"Well, Severus and I employ a tax barrister who is supposed to be overseeing all this." He thought for a moment. "If you are correct, he won't be handling our taxes any longer." He shook his head in dismay before looking at her as though he was in awe of what she had found. "Great job, Hermione. How did you even come to look at all this?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was reading a community bulletin I received via owl post. New zoning laws are being considered for retail areas along Diagon and Knockturn Alley that will require larger establishments that are over a certain square footage to provide more emergency exits. That got me thinking about the physical space vs. the charmed space here at the club..." She stopped talking when she found him smirking at her. "Oh, was that a rhetorical question?" she snapped playfully with a cocked brow.

Lucius laughed, "Not really, but I remember you calling yourself an overachiever and I think I'm finally realizing how true that assessment is. You are really something, Hermione Granger."

Hermione couldn't help the small blush from his praise and looked up to find his eyes bright and his smile genuine. They stared at each other for a minute until it was obvious their thoughts had moved from tax credits to more personal matters.

It was just about to become awkward when Hermione said just above a whisper, "Is it wrong for me to admit that I miss you, Lucius?"

Lucius' eyes closed for a second. He swallowed and responded in an equally subdued and slightly pained voice, "I miss you too, Doll." His tone took on a slight edge. "You're happy, right? He… makes you happy?"

"I am, Lucius. Severus is…well, he's not always easy but it's good between us. Really good."

It was such a quagmire. Lucius was happy that she was happy and yet a piece of him felt like it was dying as well. It was that small piece that still held out hope she would be his again someday.

Her fawn irises met his intense stare and with heartfelt conviction, she whispered, "The only part of my life that feels completely out of balance is the part that you used to occupy. I miss my friend Lucius so much! As much, if not more, than I miss Master Lucius."

Once again, Lucius was taken off guard by her brutal honesty. He resisted the very strong urge to pull her into his arms and reassure her. If she wasn't contracted to Severus, he would have. He knew better, though. He doubted she had permission to touch other men in the club, least of all him given their history.

He let out a tired exhale. "I've missed you as well, kitten. I'm sorry if I've acted…distant. I think we – or perhaps more accurately, I – simply need more time to adjust to our new circumstances."

After a moment, he added reassuringly, "We'll get there, though. You and Severus will be having weekly dinners at the Manor in no time."

Hermione contemplated for a minute and then nodded. "I look forward to that. Hopefully, every Sunday."

He chuckled. "If you wish it."

"I do," she responded playfully. "I miss Bilby's brick oven pizza."

Lucius' eyes lit up in amused understanding. "Ahh, now I see. It's not me you miss, but my house elf's pizza."

She shrugged. "Well, you're a close second."

He was grinning, his hand rubbing his chin. "I can't say I'm surprised. Bilby is exceptionally good at his craft."

There was another spell where neither said anything. After a minute, Hermione prodded, "Juliette is lovely. You seemed to be enjoying her company on Saturday."

Lucius half smiled. "She and I have known each other for many years but only recently reconnected and began seeing each other socially. It's very new."

Hermione knew it was wrong, but she felt relief it wasn't more than that. "Well, I only want your happiness, Lucius," she added with a hint of a smile even though she knew she didn't completely mean it just yet. She would, though. In time. He was right, time was exactly what they needed.

Curiosity about another witch prompted her to ask, "Natalia seemed like an…interesting woman."

Lucius laughed outright. "Interesting doesn't begin to describe that hellcat."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "You and Severus know her through the club, I take it?"

Lucius studied her for a minute, unsure what – if anything – Severus had told Hermione about the Russian beauty.

After a few seconds, he offered a rather conservative response, "She has been an infrequent regular for many years. Her husband is a typical unfaithful politician and after years of being depressed about it, but unwilling to seek divorce, she sought her own dalliances, which ultimately led her here."

When Hermione realized he would say no more, she looked back at the forms on Severus' desk. She would have to ask him about Natalia, as well. Somehow, she had forgotten all about the blonde until just now. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Lucius' voice.

"Leave what you need to be filled out. I'll see to it and make sure Severus gets it back to you," he added.

"Alright. Thanks," she responded simply.

Lucius watched as she stood and charmed her papers back into a manageable stack. He tried to keep his focus from migrating to the patch of exposed skin between the waist of her hip hugging jeans and the too small t-shirt that had crept up above her navel.

Rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat, he suggested, "You should have a desk, Doll. Here at the club, I mean." He stood and looked around the room. "We have plenty room in here and the floo is connected to your apartment and your office." After a pause he added somewhat proudly, "Besides, with all the money you just saved us, we can afford to charm more space if needed."

Hermione laughed. "If you're sure it wouldn't be an inconvenience."

"What wouldn't be an inconvenience?"

Recognizing his voice, Hermione turned toward the door and beamed up at Severus.

Lucius was slipping off his work robes and responded before she had a chance to. "Hermione has possibly uncovered substantial tax overpayments, my friend."

Hermione tried not to watch Lucius as he rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. He pulled the tie out of his hair, letting it fall loose. He had gone from work attire to Dungeon prowl attire in less than thirty seconds. He looked exactly as he had that first night he had approached her.

Severus stepped past Hermione, noticing the folders on his desk, his brows rose in curiosity. Lucius looked from Snape to Hermione and back again. "She's doing great work for The Dungeon and it's only right she have a comfortable place to spread out and get organized."

Severus sat down at his desk. "I agree, Lucius." He looked up at Hermione who was now leaning against his desk next to him. "I'm sure working at the table in my flat is less than ideal."

Hermione suddenly felt a twinge of concern. Did Severus think she had been complaining? She _liked_ working in his flat.

"It's settled then. I'll have a desk from Malfoy Enterprises brought in tomorrow." Lucius announced.

Hermione offered the blond a nervous smile in thanks as her thoughts remained fixated on Snape and what he might be imagining had just gone down.

"Well, have a good night, you two."

"Have a good night," Hermione responded but her eyes remained on her lover. Hermione continued to move her forms out of Snape's way. "How has your night been?"

"Busy, but uneventful," he responded somewhat clipped and not looking at her.

"Well, I came down here looking for you but found Lucius instead."

He didn't answer.

"We could put a desk in your flat. I don't really need to hang out down here. Besides, that way you could come up there and spank me on it occasionally," she added coquettishly.

She felt relief when the corners of his mouth twitched. "That does hold some appeal."

Unable to quell her curiosity from her earlier conversation with Lucius, Hermione asked, "Was Natalia a submissive of yours?"

She didn't miss the subtle pause in movement of Severus' hands. He looked up at her with a cocked brow. "Does that bother you?"

"Was she contracted to you?"

Snape was back to going though his mail. "No. I don't make it a habit of contracting submissives. You are only the second one."

Hermione knew that Britt was the other.

"Why are you asking about Natalia, pet?" he asked, tiredly.

"I'm just curious. She seemed rather…familiar with you and Lucius."

Severus hesitated. "We've both known her a long time. Over the years she's sort of become a friend in that we have spent time with her outside of scening."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh, okay."

Seeing through her, Severus gently reprimanded, "Hermione, please don't be jealous of women I was with before you came along."

Hermione took a deep breath and quickly conceded the point. "No, you're right, of course. I just…I find myself rather possessive of you right now."

Severus pushed away from his desk and stood, pulling her into his arms. She relaxed into him, breathing in his scent. His voice was soothing. "I am yours, Hermione. No woman here, or anywhere else, interests me since you came along."

Hermione peeked up at him. "I'm pleased to hear you say that."

He sighed heavily. "I need to get back to the floor." He tilted her chin up. "I'm glad Lucius suggested a desk for you here in the office. I'm only disappointed in myself for not coming up with the idea." He kissed her forehead. "Feel free to use my desk tonight if you like, I won't be needing it. I'll see you upstairs later on."

"I look forward to it," Hermione responded as her doe eyes gazed up at him. His focus traveled to her collar where his finger brushed the stone before he turned and walked out.

A tired breath escaped Hermione as she noticed the clock. It was already ten-thirty. Deciding she really wanted a shower and to turn in, she began to pick up her folders as her eye caught a flash of white blond hair on one of the monitors. She watched with mounting uneasiness as Lucius engaged a pretty and curvaceous brunette. Knowing she should leave Lucius to his devices and put him out of her mind, Hermione did the opposite and watched with morbid curiosity as the young woman slowly began to show the signs of being a willing submissive.

The witch was demure but flashed a beautiful smile and seemed to laugh easily the more Lucius talked to her. Hermione knew this woman didn't stand a chance. It was only moments later that the brunette nodded yes to Lucius and proceeded to follow him out of the main room and down the stairs. Hermione was able to pick up where he was leading her on another monitor. Room five was a room Hermione had not been in yet and she couldn't look away, even after the door clicked closed.

She stared for a minute, her heart speeding up as she imagined what might be happening. Did he already have her pinned up against the wall? Was he already kissing her? _Stop it, Hermione. This is unfair to you and it's unfair to him. _

* * *

"So, Lissanne, you said you liked the flogger?" Lucius asked the woman who was kneeling before him.

"Yes, sir," the girl responded with an American southern accent.

"Tell me what else you like?"

"I like sucking cock."

"Excellent, what else?"

"Umm, well," she giggled. "My old boyfriend, he used to hogtie me on top of the hay bales in the barn."

Lucius rubbed his eyes. "So, you like being tied up?"

"Sure, who doesn't?" She giggled again, giving Lucius the first ping of a headache. He would put an end to her talking soon enough.

"How about gags? Do you like them?"

"Sure, I'm game."

"Vaginal intercourse?"

"Well, yes, of course," she snorted before giggling once again.

_Did she really just snort?_ Lucius took a calming breath. He was desperate to scene. He had not been with a submissive since Hermione and it was long overdue. After spending time in the office with her, he needed a distraction. According to one of the other Dominants, this chatty American had a pussy that was a gift from the gods. She wasn't a regular and had only been to the club a few times, but she came recommended so he would give her a whirl and do his best to show her a good time as well. She was very sweet yet somehow equally irritating.

"What are your safe words, pet?"

"Ohh, I like it when you call me that! Especially with that delicious English accent. I've been here for two months and you'd think I'd be used to it by now! But no! And if you talk dirty? Forget it! I'll squirt like Old Faithful." She giggled again.

"Your safe words?" He reminded her, a touch impatiently.

She thought for a second. "Umm, how 'bout "stop" for stop and "slow-down" for caution."

Lucius cocked a brow. _Was this chit for real? _"Fine, if you stay stop, we'll stop and if you say slow down, we'll reevaluate. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir. Sounds great."

"Have you had any alcohol tonight?"

"Oh, no sir. I don't drink and dally."

"Well, then. From here forward you will address me as 'sir'. You will not speak unless spoken to. If I ask you a question you will answer it swiftly and concisely. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"You will safe word if necessary, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He began to circle her. "Well Lissanne, to start, I want you to remove your top and your bra."

Lucius half held his breath, unsure if the woman would be able to follow a simple command. He was pleased when she kept quiet as she quickly divested her top.

"Keep your eyes on the floor, pet. Don't look at me unless I tell you to."

Her gaze quickly moved to the floor. He stood over her, the placket of his trousers tightening. She had rather large pert breasts that blended nicely with her curvaceous body type.

"Straighten your back and push out your chest. You have beautiful breasts."

Lucius was slowly beginning to trust this might not be a waste of time when she did as instructed quickly and quietly.

* * *

One and a half hours later, Lucius was in his study with a firewhisky in hand. He rubbed his eyes, thankful the headache potion had worked.

He thought back on the scene that had ended less than thirty minutes ago. _What a waste of time._ It wasn't the girl's fault. She had been…fine. He could not complain. She had done everything he instructed. As a matter of fact, she seemed to really enjoy their interlude given that she orgasmed three times.

There was just one problem.

She wasn't Hermione.

And while her skin pinked up beautifully to the slap of his flogger and her mouth felt good wrapped around his cock, she didn't _excite_ him. It had been a chore to get himself off. He had finally managed by fucking her so hard he thought he was going to break her.

At the end of the scene he gave her sparkling water and fed her cheese and fruit as they talked a while. While her accent was a little off-putting and she tended to ramble, she was actually quite lovely. He would not scene with her again, however.

He needed a submissive who could distract him from what he had already had. Someone who could make him forget. Perhaps a blonde next time. Someone tall. Maybe someone into a more intense type of play to help keep his mind from wandering. He used to be into the more extreme punishments.

He sipped his drink and stared into the fire. _Maybe you need a dog_. Jupiter had passed away over two years ago and he still missed the companionship. The thought brought him a slight swell of optimism.

He swallowed the last of the amber liquid from his glass and stood. Grabbing his cane, he headed upstairs and paused outside the suite that was Hermione's. Opening the door, he was pleased to see the room held three arrangements of fresh flowers from his garden. Tinny was very good about following instructions and Lucius had yet to open the door and find the room lacking. Perhaps one night the witch would actually use it.

Shutting to door quietly, he walked the long hallway to the Master suite feeling more alone than he had in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **  
**BETA love: RaynePheonix2 & Sab81790  
**

* * *

**Saturday, May 12****th**

Hermione pulled out the new crystal candlesticks she had just purchased that afternoon and set them on the table. Severus would be arriving in the next ten minutes, so she went ahead and lit the white tapers. The tea roses he had brought her earlier in the week were still beautiful and made a lovely centerpiece. If he brought flowers again tonight, as she was sure he would, she would switch them out.

Dinner was going to be Beef Wellington, rosemary roasted potatoes, parmesan crusted asparagus and raspberry sorbet with lemon cookies for dessert.

Hermione was excited. With the exception of the Ministry Ball, this was the first Saturday Severus had off since she had begun seeing him. When Lucius had offered to step in so that Snape could have a break, Hermione had been ecstatic.

While she loved their Saturday afternoon dates, there was just something special about going out on a Saturday night. She was even wearing a dress. Other than the ball and on submission nights, recently, all Severus had seen her in was jeans or yoga pants.

Tonight, she wanted to be beautiful for him. She was wearing expensive lingerie in a gorgeous eggplant color that looked pretty against her skin and was very close in color to the aubergine scarf he wore throughout the winter. She still had a drawer full of lingerie that Lucius had bought her, most of it still bore tags, but she didn't feel right wearing it for another man. She didn't think sending it back to him was the correct thing to do, either. Boxing it up and tucking it in the corner of her closet was a waste, yet somehow felt like her only choice, at least for now.

Everything was prepped. She would need to put the pastry wrapped steaks in the oven when he arrived and then crisp up the parmesan crust of the asparagus under the broiler as soon as she pulled the steaks out. The potatoes were the only part of the meal she was cheating on by using magic. They were already cooked and roasted an hour ago and were now resting under a stasis charm. Cooking without magic felt more authentic to Hermione and on a night she wanted to be special, she would use her hands instead of her wand.

She stepped into the living room and turned on the stereo, choosing Nora Jones. Taking one last look in the mirror, her simple, little black dress was perfect. It was short, only coming to her mid thighs and was fitted, making her toned legs look long. The sleeves were capped and the neck line dipped low. She wore large silver hoop earrings and her hair was pulled up into a loose chignon which emphasized the collar around her neck. She looked sexy if she said so herself. She couldn't wait to wine and dine her man.

When she heard the sound of the floo coming to life, she turned to face the hearth. Severus came through and quickly cast a soot removal charm before looking at her as he removed his outer cloak.

"Well, aren't you a vision?" Severus said somewhat leeringly, causing her stomach to flutter.

She stepped towards him and pressed up on her toes to kiss his cheek. His right arm coiled around her waist immediately and he shifted his face to capture her lips. Hermione's eyes closed in rapture as the slow kiss became heated. Pressing her hands against his chest, she pulled back. His eyes were on her lips when she whispered, "The red has been breathing for thirty minutes. Why don't you pour us each a glass."

He let out a throaty growl of disappointment when she turned and headed for the kitchen. Hermione was opening the oven when she heard him enter the room behind her. She was sliding the steaks onto the middle rack when she felt his hand grab and squeeze her right buttock.

"You look positively edible in that dress, Mine. And bending over like that is doing wonderful things for my appetite."

Hermione grinned as she closed the door and turned to face him. "Well, it's a good thing I've prepared you such a feast for dinner then, isn't it?" she replied with a kittenish smirk. Taking the glass from him, she took a large swallow.

A roguish gleam took over his features. "While I'm sure dinner will be delicious, that's not the meal I had in mind."

Hermione felt heat burn up her neck as the furious blush she knew she was sporting crept over her. She rubbed her legs together to quell some of the heat brewing south of her waist as well.

"Perhaps the dessert menu can be modified to meet monsieur's special craving," she teased.

He chuckled darkly as he stepped towards her. "Perhaps dessert can come first," he countered.

Hermione was determining a come back when he was suddenly on her. He planted open mouthed kisses long her jaw and neck as his whispered words tickled the fine hairs of her skin. "I want you to ride my cock and then serve me dinner with that freshly fucked blush of yours that causes my blood to boil."

She turned her head, giving him better access as her breath rasped in her throat. "Hmm, as lovely as that sounds, we don't have time. The beef will overcook and be ruined." She turned her mouth back to his and kissed him deeply before pushing away, realizing the asparagus needed to be taken out of the refrigerator.

Strong hands were suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her back against a warm and hard chest. The thrust of hips from behind her pressed a very hard erection into her back. Lips assaulted her neck once again as a hand massaged roughly up her stomach before grasping her right breast and kneading it. When fingers flicked and tweaked her nipple through the fabric, an unwelcome mewl to escaped her mouth.

"Severuuuussssss," she moaned. "Dinner will be ruined."

"Don't care about that," he growled. "I want you…now. I want to fuck you. Hard. I want to make you come with your pussy on my face."

"Yesss," she replied breathlessly. "Just after we eat."

Instantly, strong and lithe fingers grasped her wrists and pulled them in front of her. His voice was now clipped and deep and left no room for argument. "You misunderstand, pet." He emphasized the 't'. "I want you…now. Would you deny your Master?" His free hand came up and stroked her collar.

Hermione couldn't explain it if she tried. The power of his seduction, the control his words had over her. It was pungent and undeniable. "Please, Master. Release my hands so I can turn off the oven and I'll do whatever you say."

Teeth nipped her ear. "That's more like it. I think your bottom might be in need of my belt."

When he released her hands, he spun her around to face him and crashed his lips on hers. Hermione reached to her left and blindly felt the dials until she found the correct one. Turning it to off, she then wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue continued to devour her mouth. His palms moved under her bum lifting her and she wrapped her legs around him, holding tight as he carried her to the dining room table. A wandless whispered spell and the candles were no longer burning. Another one and the table was cleared of everything, cast off to somewhere else in the apartment.

He stood her next to the table. "Kneel."

She instantly fell to her knees.

"Release my cock and fuck it with your mouth."

Something was very different about her Master tonight. There was an urgency to his movements and his voice sounded more feral than normal. It caused her head to spin. Her fingers were working independently of her brain because his cock was in her mouth before she knew it.

She closed her eyes and moved up and down him quickly and desperately. She sucked on each pull and massaged with her tongue on each forward motion. She was moving so fast it was erratic and half frantic. Judging by the hands fisting her hair and the grunts escaping his throat, her Master seemed to be enjoying himself regardless.

"Stop," he commanded as he pulled his hips back from her. She was panting and short of breath as he grabbed under her arms and lifted her up, sitting her on the edge of the table. He gripped the hem of her dress, which was resting at her hips, and pulled it over her head with practiced ease. "Lay back," he barked as he quickly slid her knickers down her legs and tossed them aside. The minute she was recumbent, he spread her legs wide and hooked her knees into the bend of his elbows. His lidded and hungry irises were staring at her cunt rapaciously. A shift in position and he was lined up perfectly allowing him to thrust forward and impale his cock into her so hard she let out a yelp.

It was shortly followed by a wailing keen of need and a choked "Oh fuck, yes!" as he pounded in and out of her. After a few more thrusts, he pulled away and dropped to his knees, his face buried in her folds as his strong hands held her thighs wide apart. His tongue was fucking her as his nose rubbed her clit causing her to ground her hips into his face.

Her legs clamped his head as her first orgasm hit. He did not relent, if anything his mouth became more needy as he lapped up everything she had to give. When his finger prodded her rear entrance and his teeth moved to her clit, the second orgasm hit. Her pussy was quivering, and she felt lightheaded. "Please. Master. No more. I… I can't…"

"Yes you can, and you will, my little slut. Your pussy is just getting started."

"Oh, Gods. I can't…"

Suddenly he was standing and gripped her hips, flipping her over. She heard the sound of his belt as it slid through the loops of his trousers as the buckle jingled. She braced herself just before the first slap of the leather landed across both buttocks.

"Talking out of turn and attempting to deny me, Miss Granger, earns you a much-needed spanking."

The second slap hurt no more than the first. It was obvious he was going easy on her with his strikes and this was all for fun and pleasure.

"Yes, sir. I'm a bad girl."

The next slap was a touch harder and she threw her hand over her mouth realizing she had talked out of turn again.

She heard him chuckle before the next strike landed with a bite to her left cheek before another that was equally hard landed on her right.

She heard the belt drop as he fell to his knees once again, this time spreading her bum cheeks as well as her labia. She started when his tongue assaulted her puckered hole before moving south and feasting on her clit, instantly causing orgasm number three to ripple though her core.

She felt like a limp, wet noodle and couldn't even make another sound as he stood and slid his cock inside of her once again. He grasped her hips and held tight as he pumped in and out no more than five times before tensing and grunting out his release.

Severus draped himself over her, both of them breathing rapidly, her back wet from sweat and sticking to his shirt, which he had never removed. After a moment, he stood and assisted her to stand not saying anything as he continued to catch his breath. She watched as he pulled up the pants that had fallen to his ankles.

She felt flushed and winded but her senses were coming back to her and she realized she needed to get dressed as well. Reaching up and touching her head, she found her loose chignon was collapsed on the right side, but one pin was holding on for dear life to the hair tucked on the left. Her bra still on, she scanned the floor for her knickers and spotted them under the sideboard. Bending over to pick them up, she found her balled up dress and pulled it over head, pulling it down to her thighs. Walking to the mirror, her eyeliner was smudged giving her dark circles, and her lipstick was smeared onto her left cheek and her chin. She rubbed her fingers over the smudged makeup, but it only seemed to make it worse. She needed her wand or some soap.

Frustrated, she pulled the left hair pin loose, allowing her hair to fall evenly, though messily down her back. Her dress was a wrinkled mess. Sighing heavily, she padded back to the kitchen. Tears began to pool as she realized she had accidently turned the dial to broil instead of off. Turning it to the correct position, she opened the oven to find the steaks black and ruined as a big cloud of smoke billowed into her face. When the smoke detector began to screech, the first tear fell. She grabbed her wand off the counter and silenced the alarm before casting an _Evanesco_, banishing the smoke into nonexistence. Pulling the steaks from the oven, she dared cut into one just to be sure it was non-salvageable. She shouldn't have bothered. They were burned and overcooked all the way through. Another silent tear fell down her cheek as she put down the knife.

When she heard him enter the kitchen behind her, she turned to face him. He had a smile as he tightened a loose cufflink, looking every bit as immaculate as he had when he arrived.

He froze when he met her eyes and noticed her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked, a completely clueless look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she responded, disbelieving. "What's _wrong_?" She continued with trembling fury. "What's wrong is our dinner, that I spent _hours_ preparing, is ruined! What's wrong is that I spent a lot of time and put a lot of thought into our _date_ tonight. I wanted us to have a romantic dinner, you know…the _dinner_ that I invited you for?"

His brow crinkled. "Why do I sense you are angry at me?"

"Ten points to the Potions master for his powers of deduction," she snapped.

"Whoa, what the hell is this about? How is it my fault?"

"It's your fault because you coerced me into sex when I was trying to get dinner together!"

"You could have said no."

"Oh really," she crossed her arms, "and just when was I supposed to do that?"

He was staring at her, apparently speechless.

"Perhaps I should have said that dinner would be ruined if you didn't stop? Oh wait! I did that!" She looked up at the ceiling as she tapped her chin with her index finger. "Or, maybe I should have simply agreed to sex, but insist it wait until after we eat?" She mock laughed. "Oh, that's right! I did that as well.

"Oh, I know! When you wrapped your arms around me and grabbed my wrists, I should have used my Jedi mind tricks to make you remove them."

"You're being ridiculous and childish. If you had told me no, I would have stopped."

"But, you _didn't_, Severus! I _did_ ask you to stop, I _did_ ask you to wait, but you pulled the Dominance trump card on me. You guilted me and taunted me for not obeying my _Master_. You know I don't ever want to deny you anything."

"Well, how am I supposed to know that?" He threw his arms to the side, his own anger mounting.

"Oh you know, alright. Don't play dumb and act like you weren't manipulating me!" Her hands were crossed tightly over her chest.

"Let me get this straight. You're angry because I wanted to have sex with you? If you want to be angry with someone, be angry with yourself for not having the ability to say no. I'm not a mind reader."

She wiped her eyes as fresh, angry tears developed. She sniffled and looked down. Her voice was soft with hurt. "I had such a nice evening planned. A Saturday night romantic dinner. I dressed up for you and wanted to serve a delicious meal." She looked own at her wrinkled dress and threw her hands in the air, her voice sounding defeated. "I bought this dress just for tonight and now I'm an absolute train wreck. I wanted tonight to be special."

His voice was stilted. "Well, I thought what we just did was pretty special. I didn't hear you complaining. At least not during the act." He looked towards the oven, suddenly remembering. "Wait, you turned off the oven. When I released your hands. If the oven was turned off, then it didn't burn while we were fucking, Hermione."

His condescending tone only made her angrier. She rolled her eyes and huffed. "I couldn't see what I was doing because while you _did_ release my hands, your tongue was determining furniture placement in my mouth and I couldn't see what I was doing."

"If my kiss was so unwelcome, you should have made it known." His tone was icy.

"That's not what I meant, Severus."

Snape closed his eyes briefly and reopened them. "All I know is I had a shit day and I arrived here to find you dressed like a woman who wants to get fucked. I needed you and desired you. It's obvious that sentiment was not returned."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You are deliberately misinterpreting my words so that you don't have to apologize. There is no way you are actually this obtuse. And, yes, I wanted to look sexy for you! That does not mean I wanted you to disrespect me and disregard and ignore the dinner that I slaved over. I don't like being taken for granted!"

He stared at her for a few seconds and responded in his signature Professor Snape clipped tone from her youth, "Neither does my tongue."

When he turned away and left the kitchen, she followed him. "Where are you going?"

"Home to some peace. Lucius and I spent the entire afternoon arguing with our accountant and ended up firing him for his incompetence. While your nosing around in Dungeon affairs - that weren't _actually_ your business - _might_ have saved us a few Galleons, you also opened a whole other can of snitches. Lucius is on a tear insisting we go through every _bloody_ accounting transaction over the past six years. I'm not sure the headache is worth the savings. Then I come here, having been thinking about tonight and looking forward to seeing you, and I arrive to find you stunningly beautiful to the point that I couldn't think straight. Forgive me for responding to what you were dishing out."

She watched in disbelief as he fastened his robes. "Don't go, Severus," she said softly with a touch of desperation. How had this gotten so turned around on her? She wasn't at fault, here! "We need to talk this out."

"I have nothing left to say and I'm tired." He turned back to her. "Later, when you are looking in the mirror, if you find the Hermione who actually takes ownership of her mistakes and who appreciates her Master, send her over. I don't think I much care for the Hermione I'm looking at right now."

And then he was gone. Hermione didn't know whether she was angry or hurt as the two were battling for supremacy. _What the fuck just happened?_ She stared into the hearthfor a full minute, hoping he would come back. When it was obvious he wasn't, she walked to the stereo and turned it off. It was then that she noticed the candlesticks and place settings sitting on the floor near the sofa.

Seeing the centerpiece with old roses brought a whole new hurt. _He didn't bring me tea roses tonight. _While she was constantly telling the man he did not need to bring her flowers every time they went out or he came over, it had been a tradition since their first date. It was rather ironic that tonight was the night he didn't feel compelled to bring them.

She stomped back to the kitchen as tears turned to sobs. She tossed all the food into the trash and dumped the dishes into the sink. Unable to deal with washing and cleaning up, she grabbed her mostly full wine glass and drank it down. She then picked up Severus' barely touched glass and marched to her bedroom where she changed into a t-shirt and sleeping shorts. She crawled on her bed and cradled her head in her hands as the events of the evening played over and over again in her head like a broken record. _How can he not understand? _ She took a few sips of wine. _Lucius wouldn't have behaved that way._

A new set of tears welled. Tears for the blond friend she was missing. _If only I could talk to him_. _He would validate my feelings._ Not only that, but Lucius knew Snape better than anyone. She could really use his advice right about now.

Then it hit her. _Write in your journal, Hermione!_ Even though she knew he wouldn't see it, as he had certainly either ended the magic linking the notebooksor had tucked his away somewhere for good, it was the next best thing to talking to him.

After a moment's further contemplation, she opened her bedside drawer and pulled out the journal and a pen.

_Saturday, May 12__th__, 2007_

_Lucius,_

_Even though I know you'll never see this, I really need your friendship right now. This journal makes me feel connected to you and I've missed that closeness…so much. So, I'll pretend you're actually reading what I enter because it gives me peace. _

_Severus and I had a fight tonight. I'm so incredibly hurt and angry. I fixed a special dinner that was spoiled because he didn't respect my boundaries and manipulated me into submitting to him in a frenzied and heated encounter that left my attire and the meal ruined. I resisted him and told him dinner would spoil and yet he didn't relent. _

_I gave in when he pulled the Master trump card. Perhaps I should have safe worded? I'm suddenly feeling I'm to blame. He left here angry and accused me of not desiring him and not being able to stand up for myself. He basically said I was weak. Perhaps he's right? Oh, no. This is all my fault. I'm so confused…._

_Hermione_

* * *

Lucius retired to his study after a light dinner. It had been a grueling day. He was glad he had talked Severus into having two of the casual floor managers work tonight in their stead so they could have the evening off after pouring over tax forms all day. The more he looked at the accounting records, the more questions he had. Severus was no help at all as all he had done was grouse and groan about the tediousness of it all. Easy for him, he wasn't the money backing partner. Lucius loved his best friend, but the man could be quite selfish and immature sometimes.

He put Snape out of his mind as he looked over the Manor's expense ledgers for the prior month of April. Dipping his quill into the ink bottle, Lucius was disgruntled to find the cap had not been tight and the ink had dried up. He opened his desk drawer to grab another bottle, moving the ring he had tossed there weeks ago to the side. He paused when he found it was warm. Cautiously, he pulled out the jewelry that had been magically connected to Hermione's journal and looked at it. _How odd._

Curious, he opened the bottom drawer where the no longer used journal lay. Opening its cover, he flipped the pages, shocked to find a new entry. An entry written only moments before.

He read it once, twice, three times before his heart stopped pounding. Whatever had occurred, as the facts were rather vague, his girl was upset. That was all that mattered.

He thought for a moment before opening the new jar of ink and dipping his quill.

_May 12__th__, 2007 8:30pm_

_Hermione,_

_Breathe. _

_Relax. _

_I highly doubt you are entirely to blame for your disagreement. Severus can be pig-headed and difficult. And he can get his feelings hurt easier than a Hufflepuff in pigtails._

_Your relationship with him is going to have growing pains. The line between vanilla and D/s time is likely to get blurred occasionally and I can only imagine how that could potentially make a mess of things. _

_I suspect this is another instance of poor communication, and I also suspect that on that front, Severus is largely to blame. _

_In my experience with the prickly fellow, he usually requires a little cooling off time when his snake scales get ruffled. He can be rather reasonable once he has had a chance to see the error of his ways. When he first realizes his mistake, he'll have a period of reclusive self-loathing before he finally bucks up the courage to admit he might be at fault. Eventually, he'll make amends._

_Give him time, kitten. This is his way. _

_I'm pleased you reached out to me and I'm glad that, by fluke, I happened to touch my ring in its drawer to feel its heat. I will check the journal periodically going forward in case you have written me. Don't forget, your suite is here if you ever have need of it._

_Yours,_

_Lucius_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**  
**BETA love – RaynePheonix2 & sab81790**

* * *

"BEAVES!" Hermione jumped about a foot into the air as Draco's voice boomed out of her floo the next morning around nine. She stood from where she had been sitting cross-legged on the floor resorting books, behind the newly relocated couch.

"Merlin Draco!" she scolded somewhat breathlessly as she tried to calm her racing heart. "You scared the piss out of me, what to do you want?"

Draco laughed before asking, "Can I come through? Had another date with Millie last night and then we went to The Dungeon. You've turned me into a gossip, and I want to talk to you and dissect it like a girl."

Hermione couldn't help it; she threw her head back with her mirth. Draco was exactly what she needed this morning. "Of course, you can come through!"

She laughed harder when Draco didn't even pop back in to his place like most wizards did before flooing. Instead there was a puff of green fire, indicating he had tossed down another handful of floo powder and she heard him call out, "Hermione Granger's Flat!"

"Ugh!" he groaned a moment later, leaning against her mantel. "Remind me that flooing when your head has gone before you isn't the brightest thing to do next time, yeah?" He was rubbing his brow line with his thumb and middle finger when she suggested he follow her into the kitchen for some tea.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting close at the table as Draco described the romantic Muggle-movie date he had taken M on the night before. Hermione was thoroughly impressed, though why she wasn't sure. Malfoy men were sheer perfection at spoiling the women they were with.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Er…" Draco paused for a second before giving her a sheepish sideways grin before he squeezed his eyes shut and laughed.

Hermione started giggling. "You don't remember?!"

"I was preoccupied!" he defended with a snort. "But I do remember…something about 'other women'. It was a romantic comedy-drama something or other."

"_Conversations with Other Women_? I want to see that! I love Helena Bohem Carter! She's incredible!" Hermione said excitedly. "Was it good?"

"It was a _chick flick_ Granger…! And I was with Millie, in a dark theatre. Have you seen what that woman looks like these days? I mean, do you honestly think I paid a wit of attention to the movie?"

"Did she like it? Was it her first movie?" Hermione couldn't help her enthusiasm as she wrapped her arms around one of Draco's and leaned her head on his shoulder. She had found through the years that a Pureblood's first time in the movie theatre was like popping a cherry – one hell of an experience. They never forgot their first movie, just like one never forgot their first time.

Lost in her musing, she missed Draco's surprised look at her need to snuggle. It wasn't that they never snuggled, in fact they frequently did, but usually when they were watching the telly, not drinking tea at the table.

"She loved it, it made quite an impression," he promised, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as he glanced around. Was it just him or was her flat a disaster zone? His eyes swept the kitchen to find numerous cupboards open with their contents on the counters. He craned his head a bit only to realize that the couch had been moved and there were stacks of books on her end tables and coffee tables. "We had a great time and then she rocked my socks off at the club."

"That's awesome! I'm so glad you had a wonderful night, Draco," she said sincerely. "You've been waiting for this happiness for a long time. How do you think things are going? Are you getting serious?"

Draco's eagerness to discuss his date was fading as he realized that Hermione seemed a bit melancholic. All of a sudden, he felt like a terrible friend. He had been there for almost thirty minutes and hadn't asked her how her own date the night before had gone. He knew Hermione had been thrilled to have Severus completely to herself on a Saturday night and had planned an elaborate dinner. She had even showed him the new knicker set she had bought in Snape's favorite color when they had gotten together Friday night.

It was a couple minutes later that he realized they were sitting in silence, his little witch friend leaning heavily on him like she needed the contact more than anything else in the world. "Hermione?" he asked quietly.

She tilted her head slightly to look at him and, while there was a soft smile on her face, Draco could see the pain in her eyes. "Come on," he told her. Gently he pulled away and gestured for them to move to the couch; she followed hesitantly.

"We don't have to do this, Draco. I'm sorry I'm off. Tell me more about your evening." It was obvious she knew he had figured out something was wrong.

Draco didn't say anything, instead he led the way and sat down before patting his lap. She paused momentarily, raising her eyebrows before she shrugged and crawled up with no further prodding. The minute he wrapped his arms tight around her, she burst into tears.

Draco just let her cry. It was painfully obvious things the night before had not gone well, but he would wait for her to talk. After a short time, she started apologizing through her sniffles.

"I wanted to just listen and be a good friend to you," she murmured into his shoulder as he ran a hand over her long, tangled curls. "I really am so happy for you."

"I know you are, Hermione," Draco promised her with a gentle squeeze of his arms. "Tell me what happened."

He listened patiently. For the first time in his life he knew that the confidence she was putting in him was one he would never betray. She meant too much to him. He realized that, while they used funny stories and tidbits that they learned about each other in fun, jesting manners (such as when he told the Polyjuice story to Millie) something like this he would never use against her. He was grateful she trusted him enough to confide in him this way.

Draco had never had a friend like Hermione before. Of course, he had been close with Crabbe and Goyle in school, and later in life he had reconnected with Theo and Blaise and they had become a trio of good friends. He discussed business and pleasure with his male friends, though. Not feelings and relationship and dreams and desires.

Once upon a time he had been able to talk to Pansy Parkinson like this, but after they dated on and off from the time they were fourteen until after the war, their relationship grew strained and they were unable to remain friends.

Hermione Granger had filled a hole in his life he hadn't realized he had. Part of him wanted to snort when he thought of her as a sister or even (dare he say it without laughing) a mother figure. Granted, yes, there was this undercurrent of sexual tension – but that was because she was neither his sister nor his mother and she was a beautiful, powerful witch.

Even though their relationship was quite new, he had known her for almost seventeen years at this point. They had reconnected so quickly and so deeply, he felt he had known her this well his entire life. Draco found himself fiercely protective of her and he wondered if this was how the Weasel and Scar Head felt about her, as well. If it was – it was a wonder either of them ever allowed her to date. The pain and confusion and heartache she was experiencing affected him viscerally. By the time she explained what had happened in full, Draco was ready to put her to bed and seek out his godfather to pummel him into a bloody mess for how stupid he had been.

The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he knew his godfather and was positive that the taciturn idiot of a man was already hurting himself enough over what had happened. He had never seen Snape as affected by a woman as he was with Hermione and was sure he was angry enough with himself without Draco's help.

It was a while later before Hermione had stopped talking brokenly and dried her tears with a small mountain of tissues. They still sat wrapped up on the couch together, and Draco thought carefully about what he needed to say.

In his opinion, they were both at fault. Hermione should have been more forceful in her convictions. Yes, he understood her need to please. This was a need that Draco had engrained on his own psyche. It was wicked of Snape to pull the Master card on her, but a Dom wanting his sub viscerally and using all tactics to talk her into submitting? There wasn't anything wrong with that.

In his head – Hermione was at fault for letting it go to far.

_However_, the way Snape reacted to her upset was awful – even if it was standard for the taciturn man. He was sure that Snape had seen her tears and had instantly gone on the defensive. And his godfather on the defensive was an ugly thing. That is where Snape had made his mistake. He should have taken the time to listen to Hermione as his witch, not as his submissive. He should have heard out her frustrations and they should have talked it through.

In his head – Snape's mistake was leaving.

Draco took a deep breath and started sharing his thoughts. "The first thing I want to ask you is this – if you had really not wanted to have sex then and there – would you have done anything different?"

They were sitting side by side, Hermione's was chin on his shoulder while his was on top of her head, and he felt her stiffen completely. "Don't over think it, Granger. Just answer the question honestly."

"Of course, I would have stopped him if I really hadn't wanted to have sex. He makes me feel incredible, sexy, and beautiful. I loved his response to me. I didn't try very hard, and I _do_ realize that. Then he asked me about pleasing him as my Master, though, my whole mind set changed."

"So, it wasn't so much that he was eager and wanted you and dinner got ruined, but that he changed the dynamic from personal time to D/s time?"

"I – I don't know," she admitted as she pulled back to wipe her face with both hands. "I mean, I did want him to stop. I asked him to wait until after dinner…then he went all Dominant and I wanted to please and my head got muddled–" She broke herself off to take a deep breath. "I think if he hadn't gone 'Master' on me, I would have pushed harder for him to stop."

"Okay. Let's talk about that, there," Draco interrupted. "You are bloody Hermione Granger. If you don't want sex, no one is going to make you, least of all Snape. He has immeasurable respect for you. I have never in my life seen him interact with a woman how he interacts with you. If you were serious about stopping him, you should have put your foot down; you should have been blunt–"

She nodded dejectedly and glanced at him briefly before averting her gaze like she was embarrassed. Draco instantly knew that she was starting to think that she was to blame for the entire evening.

"Stop," he commanded. She looked up at him, startled, before more tears slipped down her face. "While you should have been firmer, how he reacted was totally uncalled for. You got upset when you realized dinner was ruined and wound up getting a little bit dramatic. Everyone overreacts sometimes when things don't go as planned." Draco shrugged as if he experienced this phenomenon numerous times. "Snape overreacted and was unnecessarily cruel – which, unfortunately, is just part of his MO. Not that this excuses him. He needs to be held accountable for his nasty response."

Hermione snorted through her tears and Draco grinned knowingly.

"What do I do to fix it?" she whispered after a moment of silence where Draco handed her a couple more tissues and pulled him back into her side. "I don't want this to get out of hand. I lo – _really care_ about him." Neither commented on what she had almost said.

"Oh…I have a feeling you just need to wait for him to come groveling. If I know Snape (which I do) he's at home beating the shit out of himself for how royally he fucked up last night…"

* * *

Severus was a mess. He had hardly slept the night before – barely a wink. He played the scene with Hermione in his head over and over again, and each time a deeper feeling of dread trickled into his soul.

He had fucked up.

Royally.

He was angry. Mostly at himself, but a little at her, too. Ultimately, however, he knew what had happened the night before was mostly his crime.

He wished she had been firmer with her desire to wait for sex until after dinner. Yes, he'd heard her ask him to wait. Yes, he had been desperate for her and used his Dominance, which he knew was his greatest tool of seduction in that moment, to get his way.

Never in a million years had he anticipated her anger and devastation over a couple ruined Wellingtons, though. He would have gladly taken her out for dinner after they had put themselves right. The food didn't bloody matter to him.

_And that's where you differ and where you went wrong. _Severus knew that it wasn't the fact that dinner had been ruined; it had been that her carefully laid evening had crumbled. She had spent hours making her home, her person, and a meal perfect for him because she had wanted to impress him. She had wanted to spoil him. She'd had a plan, and he had destroyed it with one well placed phrase: _You wouldn't deny your Master, would you?_

He'd fucked it up.

Royally.

The mantra kept rolling through his head.

Fucked up.

Royally.

Royally fucked up.

Ruined _everything_.

Severus wouldn't blame her if she showed up and flung his collar in his face, though he knew Hermione would never do that. She was the type of woman who would talk to him in length before removing it and laying gently on the coffee table before taking her leave – not the type would never do something so rash as to throw something of such significance in his face. Not that she would even end things over their fight last night. His stomach clenched_. Or would she_? How was he supposed to go about making sure that she _didn't_?

He flicked his wand, which he had been rolling through his fingers while lying on his back in bed. He frowned at the time. Very uncharacteristically, Severus had laid in his bed until almost noon. Groaning, he realized he had no energy to shower or straighten his flat. Or even to fix himself something to eat. After a few minutes, he dragged himself out of bed and dressed before forcing himself to head down to his office. He paused momentarily in the kitchen to glare at the small bouquet of tea roses he had accidently left on the kitchen table the night before – he had been too eager to see her and hadn't even returned to his apartment after the meeting. They were just another reminder of the terrible evening.

Severus had been working for about an hour when an elf popped into existence with a plate of food. He told the poor thing to bugger off before throwing the food in the rubbish bin.

Burying his hands in his face, Severus lost in himself in his own thoughts. So much so, that he never even heard the floo and wound up pulling his wand on his oldest friend when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Fucking hell, Malfoy!" he growled, ripping his body away from the older man's touch before slamming his wand on his desk in a fit of frustrated anger. Sparks shot out of the end of the dark wood.

"My apologies, Severus," Lucius said smoothly, summoning his office chair with a beckoning twitch of his fingers. Snape watched warily as Lucius sank slowly into his chair before resting his cane across Snape's desk and sitting back.

Crossing one leg over the opposite knee, Lucius started talking. "Your demeanor tells me your night did not go as planned."

Severus dragged a hand down his face and sighed heavily. "An understatement if there ever was one."

"Ah." Lucius gave a brief nod and Severus averted his eyes from his friend's penetrating gaze. Not for the first time, Severus wondered if he should have told Lucius to keep her – to keep Hermione. The witch would have been so much better off with Lucius.

Lucius, who knew how to be compassionate. Lucius, who had experienced a real relationship. One that had withstood the test of time and two wars. Lucius, who could spoil her beyond reproach – with words, with demeanor, with riches, and with kindness. As a man _and_ as a Master. A man that would be able to understand the nuances of the language of women, a man that wouldn't insult her and leave when she stood in front of him in tears; who would have stayed and listened and tried to talk things out immediately. A man who would have been able to salvage the night, even after the turn that it had taken.

Snape knew Lucius loved her – even if neither of them were willing to call out the elephant in the room, they both knew. Lucius loved Hermione.

But damnit…he…

…Severus loved her, too.

He buried his face in his hands. _I'm in love with Hermione Granger_.

He had never even thought those words about another woman. Not since Lily.

_Fucking, fuck. _

He had fucked up.

Royally.

He didn't know if he could fix it.

The only thing he did know was that, if he was even going to try, he would need Lucius' help. It didn't matter that it was unfair to ask for it.

* * *

Hermione startled when she heard the buzzer at her door. She had been attempting to put her flat back in order but had decided she liked where she had moved the couch and was trying to rearrange everything around its new position. She pressed the button a moment later. "Yes?"

"Flower delivery for Hermione Granger." The voice was feminine, benign, and bored, but her heart fluttered in her chest hopefully,

"I'll buzz you up," she answered before pressing the switch to open the doors. She stood, somewhat impatiently, in front of her door while twisting her hands together. The knock she was expecting still made her jump slightly. She counted slowly to five before she pulled it open.

She was greeted with a huge bouquet of deep red, long stemmed roses sprinkled with baby's breath and lush greenery in a beautiful crystal vase. A small envelop was tucked among the blooms.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Thank you!" She reached to take the arrangement from the woman and was startled when a deep, rumbling bass interrupted from the hallway.

"I was hoping that I could bring them in for you." Snape's voice was soft, and instantly tears sprung to her eyes. She froze for a moment, when he appeared behind the delivery woman, who was giving Hermione a tentative smile.

When she nodded, the florist handed the flowers to Snape and immediately disappeared down the corridor. Hermione hesitated for only a moment before stepping back and holding the door open for him.

Severus took two steps into her apartment before pausing in surprise as he heard Hermione close the door behind him. He quickly came to his senses. "I like where you moved the couch," he said conversationally. He moved quickly across the room and placed the flowers on the coffee table.

He hadn't looked her in the eye yet, and he was almost shaking with his nerves. The last time he had messed up this badly and had tried to apologize, the witch in question had all but told him to go to hell.

He knew better than to compare Hermione Granger with Lily Evans but couldn't seem to help how he was feeling. "I know it's not the traditional tea roses you've come to expect," he said quietly as he gently readjusted one bloom in the vase, "but the woman at the flower shop assured me that when one fucks up as badly as I did the language of flowers calls for fifteen long-stemmed red roses."

He heard a little sniffle and turned to see his witch standing where he had left her by the door, arms wrapped tightly around herself. His heart fluttered as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." His voice trembled a bit with emotion as he met her eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

There wasn't even time to take a breath before she was flinging herself into his arms and snuggling her face into his chest. Severus closed his arms around her unhesitatingly and rested his cheek against the top of her head. He breathed in her scent as they stood there, clutching each other fiercely.

All Severus wanted to do was take his little witch to bed and show her how sorry he was – show her what she meant to him. He knew that in this case, however, he would have to step out of his comfort zone and talk it through. He owed her that.

He kissed the top of her head. "I would like to talk about what happened. I need to explain myself not because the way I behaved was defensible, but because I need you to understand me. I want to be a man who deserves you." He felt sick with nerves. Just because she was in his arms now, didn't mean she would stay there.

Her glassy eyes shot up to his urgently. "Severus, I made mistakes too–"

He shook his head and lifted his forefinger gently to her lips to stop her from talking. "Please, let me get this out. I…I…"

Hermione stepped back and grabbed his hand, leading him to the sofa. "Let's sit. I won't interrupt again."

Severus' heart was pounding as his blackened gaze met her warm chocolate one_. It's now or never. Tell her how you feel. Tell her you love her._ He internally shook off the tiny Gryffindor part of himself that he kept under lock and key and stuck to the script he had been practicing in his head for hours.

He rubbed his hands on his trousers before beginning his monologue. "Hermione, I want to be good for you and to you, but this is alI very new to me. I'm going to need your help to change into the man I want to be… the man you deserve."

It took all of Hermione's willpower not to interrupt. He _was_ a deserving man, she didn't _want_ him to change, she liked the way he was. They both would need to grow to make this relationship work, but that didn't mean they had to change who they were. She bit the inside of her lips to keep from talking and folded her hands tightly in her lap.

"The thing is, that man is inside of me, he's just trying to find his way" Severus paused before swiping a hand down his face.

"I've never in my life been in a non-power dynamic relationship." He wasn't looking at her, he couldn't seem to meet her eyes. He felt too vulnerable, like he had sliced himself open for her to see the parts he had intended to keep hidden his entire life long. "I don't have the pretty words to match the many years of experience of compromise and companionship that other men have. I've had numerous casual sexual relationships with women, but they have all been in the D/s context." He stopped talking again, swallowing hard. This was more difficult than he had imagined. While he knew he had asked her to let him talk, her silence was a bit unnerving. He mentally gave himself a rueful shake. He needed to press on.

"I've only had one significant relationship, and it was a power exchange relationship with Britt. I was younger then, and I enjoyed being in control. And she was _always_ submissive to me…always. Even when she wasn't submitting, she always catered to my will.

"I don't want that type of relationship with you. Or I do – but only in the bedroom. Unfortunately, it's all I know. Your resistance last night didn't even register as a real thing until afterwards, when I realized you were upset. I felt blindsided and it bothered me so much that you were crying that I shut down and couldn't see past what I perceived as a rejection." Severus chanced a quick, covert glance at Hermione. She was studying her clasped fingers, but he could tell she was listening – truly listening – to every word.

"Hermione, I'm not used to women wanting me for me. Hell – I'm not used to anyone wanting me for me. I've lived my life with people wanting me to fulfill a purpose, a request, a demand, or something of the sort." He clenched his jaw as emotion made his throat thick. He was able to continue again after a moment. "Because of this, I get defensive and hide myself behind cruelty when things get hard to manage – it's part of who I am, but I swear I don't want to be like that with you. It's just that, through the years, it's the only way I've found that works to keep the disappointments at bay. I know it's not a good excuse for how I am or how I reacted last night, but it's a _reason_. And it's something I want to work on, something I want to change about myself. Especially when it comes to our relationship."

He heard her breath hitch, and he instinctively turned to face her as he reached out and grasped her hands. He held them tightly and waited for her to meet his eyes. He knew that the tears flowing were because she was relieved, so he finished what he intended to say. "I don't want to be cruel to you when we fight, I want us to be able to talk things out. I don't ever want to spend a night apart in anger again."

That seemed to break whatever restraint she had left. Severus had barely finished his last words before Hermione was crawling into his lap. Somehow, at the same time, she clasped his face in her hand and was kissing his mouth heatedly. He kissed her back with only a bit of reluctance, he was a bit taken aback by her reaction.

Between kisses, Hermione spoke. "I don't ever want to spend a night apart in anger again, either," she declared. "I was miserable. I hated that you left." She kissed him again, her tongue delving in to stroke the roof of his mouth. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as his fingers wound into her loose, bushy curls.

She continued to talk while frantically undoing buttons on his shirt. "I overreacted," she explained while nipping his jaw and sucking at the sensitive skin underneath. Severus caught on to what was transpiring and started undoing the button on her pants. "If I had wanted you to really stop, I would have stopped you. I loved what we did, I was just disappointed afterwards with what happened to the meal."

They were peeling layers of clothing off almost desperately. "You worked hard." He wanted her to know that he knew why she had gotten so upset. "You looked amazing. The table was beautiful. Dinner smelled incredible. You wanted the night to be special, and I got carried away at the sight of you."

"I was enamored by your reaction," she assured him as she pushed herself to stand so she could shove off her pants and knickers. "You made me feel so sexy." She just barely let him arch his bum off the couch and shove his trousers down to his knees before she was clamoring back into his lap.

"You are sexy." Severus let out a deep growl as Hermione wrapped her hand around and impaled herself on his thick cock. Immediately the talking ceased as they both growled at the sensation. Her hands were in his hair as she loomed over him from her position in his lap, her nails scratching his scalp as his fingers sunk into her hips to pull her down as he jerked up.

He stared at her through heavy lidded eyes as her head fell back and her mouth dropped open in a silent cry of pleasure. Severus slid his hands up to clasp around her slender waist, using his fingers to encourage her to bow her back, presenting to him her lovely breasts. He leaned down and lapped a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and causing her to shout out before letting it pop so he could give the other the same attention.

He could feel her hair drag on his knees and she bucked on him, taking his length deep inside her. Hermione used his shoulders for leverage as he continued to lave her breasts with rough attention, and he could feel her nails leave crescent shaped indentations in his deltoids. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he growled at her as he watched her face contort in ecstasy. "Are you going to come for me, Mine?"

"Yes!" she whimpered.

Severus wrapped his arms around her – one at her waist, the other at her hips – before surprising them both and flipping her onto her back on the floor. His pants made movement hard, so with a flick of his wrist, he banished the rest of his clothing before gathering her back up into his arms and thrusting deep.

Hermione's hands scrambled against his chest as she cried out his name. "Please, please, please – oh, Severus, please!" He upped his pace while snaking one hand between them to seek out her clit. Using the pad of his thumb, he found the ball of nerves and rubbed it in time with his thrust, fast and just shy of brutal.

Severus watched as her face contorted, her eyes squeezing shut as her hands reached out and tangled in his hair again. She jerked his face down to her, capturing his mouth a mere second before her vaginal walls exploded in tremors around his prick.

"Uhgnnnn!" She moaned hotly into his mouth as she came, her tongue still trying to entangle itself around his own. As she calmed a bit, Severus sealed his lips to hers and kissed her with everything he had. All the emotion, all his regret and shame for what happened the night before, and all his relief at her forgiveness poured out of him with that kiss.

When her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her back arched so she could press her breasts into his chest, Severus lost himself completely. His orgasm shot up his spine, making starbursts explode behind his eyes and he had to rip his mouth away from hers so he could breathe. A moment later, he collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her hair as they both gasped for breath.

Hermione felt as if she had been flung to the moon before falling back to Earth at warp speed. Her heart was thundering in her chest at an unnatural rate. She pushed at Severus' shoulders urging him to lift his head. When he did, she clasped his face in both her hands. Her eyes darted between both of his, taking in his half of what had just transpired between them. They were dark and glistening with emotion, her heart swelled.

"Severus," she whispered. "Severus…I…" _I love you! _Oh, she wanted to say those words, but she was so terrified that he wasn't ready to hear them yet. "I forgive you," she continued after only a fraction of a second's hesitation. "Say you forgive me, too."

"There's nothing to forgive," he promised, before leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet, toe-curling kiss.

They lay on her carpet in the middle of her living room, kissing and whispering endearments to each other as he softened and eventually slipped from inside of her. When this happened, Severus gathered her in his arms and rolled to his back, letting her settle against him. He stroked her back and hair while she ran her fingertips over the lines and grooves of his muscled chest and taut abdomen. Only when her stomach grumbled loudly, did their conversation turn to more practical matters.

"Would you be willing to come and stay with me this evening?" he asked her as she slipped her knickers on before reaching for her bra and shirt.

She sent him a surprised look. "Of course, I'm willing," she said.

It was only fifteen minutes later, when they stepped through the floo together into Severus' flat. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes growing wide as Severus' hands settled onto her shoulders from behind.

The flat was lit with dozens of candles burning lowly over ever flat surface. The dining table was laid for dinner. Hermione guessed a stasis charm had been placed over the pasta dish she could see, there was also a loaf of French bread, and a green salad. The place settings were close together so they could sit side-by-side, and a bottle of wine was breathing in a tub of ice. She spied chocolate covered strawberries with a tub of whip cream on the kitchen peninsula.

There was a crystal vase with fifteen long-stemmed roses identical to the ones he had brought to her apartment as a centerpiece, and on her plate a bouquet of the same sunset colored tea roses he had given her on their first date. Another bouquet of tea roses sat near the dessert in a small tumbler of water.

"Dinner to make up for last night," Severus murmured in her ear. "I've been assured, also, that there is no such thing as too many flowers. The ones by the dessert are the ones I forgot to bring with me last night."

Hermione's eyes flooded with tears, and she felt a bit selfish that she had been upset he hadn't brought her flowers the night before. She had no words; all she could think to do was turn and wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him, putting her gratitude and love and into the gesture.

They were going to be just fine.

* * *

Lucius sighed before closing his Gringotts ledger. Standing, he moved to the sideboard where he poured himself a glass of bourbon before retiring to one of the wing-backed chairs in front of the fire. The crack of the house-elf did not startle him, but he did move his eyes from the fire to the small form of Tinny. The elf reached out and patted his hand in an uncharacteristic gesture of affection. Lucius couldn't help it; he closed his eyes and relished the touch. Tinny had been both his and Draco's nursemaid growing up, and she had a strong attachment with both the Malfoy men. She knew of their discomfiture with this kind of care, and only indulged when she sensed they really needed it. She was never wrong.

"Do you needs anything, Master Lucius?" Her tiny voice was soothing, and Lucius turned his hand, so his palm was up in order to grip her fingers briefly before letting her go.

"I am fine, Tinny," he told her, not unkindly, as he pulled his hand away. "Please feel free to tell Bilby and the other elves they may retire for the evening."

"Of course, sir." She was gone with another loud crack and Lucius raised the tumbler of alcohol to his forehead. The glass felt cool against his skin and he sighed.

Once again, his thoughts turned to the petite little brunette who had turned his life upside down. He had checked the journal immediately upon returning home that evening, but no new notes were present. There wouldn't be any – not tonight, anyway. Severus had talked his apology to death before they had both left The Dungeon earlier in the evening.

Lucius knew that Severus was motivated to keep things on track with Hermione, and the dark man could be very charming and charismatic when he wanted to be. Lucius envied his friend for the night he was undoubtedly having. Right now, Lucius figured they were in the middle of dinner and Hermione was making doe eyes at Severus. The promise of make-up sex in the air as they wined and dined.

His imagination shifted, and he saw himself in Severus' place, instead. Lucius pictured himself feeding Hermione bites of dessert between long, lingering kisses, before he pulled her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom – a place where he had only ever taken his wife.

He lay her in the center of his gigantic bed before peeling every stitch of clothing from her beautiful body and lavishing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses all over her form – starting with her toes and mouthing every inch of skin up to her ears before down to her breast, and, finally, setting in to feast on her delicious little cunt.

Lucius never even realized he had undone his trousers until he took his heavy erection in his hand, stroking his cock a couple of times before thumbing his glans, smearing his precum.

He groaned, low in his throat while he brought Hermione to a screaming release with his fingers and tongue. He watched her breasts heave and fall as she caught her breath before a wicked smile spread across her face as she moved to her knees and crawled to him, looking like a cat on the prowl.

His other hand deposited his drink on the end table before joining the first to cup his scrotum to pull on it gently before rolling his bollocks. He squeezed the base of his shaft, swearing softly as Hermione glanced up at him from under her eyelashes just before darting her sweet, pink tongue out to lick the precum off the bell-shaped head of his dick. Her hand reached out and she cupped his balls, rolling them firmly before sucking his cock deeply between her bee-stung lips. He hissed as her other hand gripped him and pumped him, squeezing with the most perfect pressure.

Her tongue swirled around the head of his rod before she engulfed him fully again and again. He could feel the muscles of her throat swallowing him down and he let out a feral shout, coming hard.

It was only as his breathing calmed and his eyes fluttered open, that he realized he was still sitting in front of the fire in his study. The loneliness of his situation caused anger to swell in his chest and he snatched his wand off the end table to clean himself before downing the rest of his drink.

He stood and put his clothing to rights before storming across his study, more determined then ever to get Hermione Granger out of his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
**BETA love – RaynePheonix2 & Sab81790

* * *

**May 22****nd****, 2007**

Hermione was rifling through some papers on her desk as she called out to her assistant, "Marla, did we ever get a copy of the testimony of that witness in Greenwich?"

"Came yesterday," the administrative assistant yelled back.

Hermione paused and rubbed her forehead as she whispered to herself, "Work on that case first, then." She walked out of her office and over to Marla's desk to discover her new associate, Jonquil, and Marla in a heated debate about dating and sex.

Marla was already holding out the testimony transcript for Hermione to take as she approached her assistant's desk. Hermione took the folder with increased curiosity as the two women continued their debate.

"All I'm saying is, when I met Max, he was interested in more than just sex. It was obvious by how he didn't pressure me!"

Jonquil rolled her eyes. "No offense, Marla, but you're forty-two. I'm twenty-nine. You were dating and depriving Max when you were fifteen-year-old teenagers and I was practically still in nappies." She added exasperatedly, "that's like the dark ages compared to now. Men aren't going to hang around if you don't give up the goods by the fourth or fifth date!"

Hermione smiled understandingly at Jonquil. "What number will Thursday's date be?"

"Fourth," she sighed in response.

"Do you _want _to sleep with him?"

"Hell, yes! He's all rippled muscle and sex appeal. I have to wipe my mouth constantly to keep the drool from showing."

Hermione laughed_. _It was nice having a new face in the office. Jonquil Davies was a very successful business attorney who not only had a magical law degree, but a MBA as well. She was American but in the three years she had been in London, had established herself as a force to be reckoned with. Hermione considered herself exceedingly lucky to have the witch on staff.

It amazed Hermione that a catch like Jonquil would have any trouble snagging the man of her dreams. Not only was she sharp as a tack, but she was gorgeous. She was tall and lean and had beautiful ebony skin that was smooth as silk and completely blemish free.

"Has he put the moves on you?" Hermione prodded further into Jonny's dilemma.

Jonquil slumped. "Yes, the past two dates as he kissed me goodnight and things got a little heated. My mouth was saying no but my body was saying yes."

"And he didn't take advantage?" Hermione asked, impressed. "He respects you. He must really like you."

"And I like him. But in my dating experience, some men like the chase and then, once the catch is made, they're off hunting another rabbit."

Jonny's eyes lit up as she looked at Hermione hopefully. "Well, what about you and your man? How long were you dating before you gave up the goods?"

Hermione considered her response._ Oh, we weren't dating! He simply had me naked and kneeling within an hour or so of walking into the club_.

Slyly, she told a partial truth. "Well, we had a bit of a history, so when we actually started going out, it was a few months before we had sex."

Marla looked vindicated as she smirked at Jonquil, "See?"

Hermione laughed, "Hold on! We did…other things."

Jonquil nodded knowingly, "Yeah, those other things? They lead to _the_ thing very quickly, if you know what I mean."

Their conversation was interrupted by the floo activating and the entrance of Severus, himself.

Hermione smiled as he walked over and kissed her cheek. "Severus, you remember Marla." Snape nodded hello. "And this is Jonquil Davies, my new associate.

"Jonquil, this is Severus Snape."

Severus reached his hand out to shake the accomplished woman's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Jonquil grinned. "Yes, I recognize you from the pictures in The Prophet. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Hermione resisted the urge to cringe. Her wizard had been less than happy to find himself on the cover of the Sunday paper the morning after the Ball. The article describing the event had practically devoted an entire paragraph accounting Severus and Hermione's movements, including the individuals they spoke to throughout the evening. It seemed the paper couldn't get enough of the fact that they were dating.

Adding insult to injury, it showed him on stage with Harry before receiving his medal, a medal he really didn't want. Severus had, however, _thoroughly _enjoyed the picture in the social section that displayed a very clear shot of his hand grabbing her arse with her cape flipped off to the side. Because the photo was taken from behind her, her face wasn't visible. No one would even know it was her if the caption hadn't plainly stated; _"Reclusive war hero returns, Hermione Granger's bum in one hand and a medal in the other."_ It was a play on words because one picture was the arse shot utilizing his left hand and the picture beside it showed his right holding the medal while he was on stage.

Hermione didn't give him a chance to respond. She grasped his hands in both of hers and walked backwards, leading him towards her office. "I have something to show you before we go to lunch," she offered with a teasing smile.

His look was playfully skeptical as he whispered loud enough for only her to hear, "Hmm, I doubt it can top what you showed me the _last_ time I was in your office."

She looked at him questioningly for a second as she closed the office door behind them. A smirk crept over her face as she remembered. "I hated wearing that stupid chastity belt."

His eyes lit up villainously. "I remember." He stepped to her desk and ran his lithe fingers along it suggestively.

Hermione knew what he was thinking and gave him a playful warning look. Her expression turned shy when she opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small stack of photos. Hesitating for a minute, she cautiously held them out to him.

His brow shot up as he took them, his index finger stroking the back of her hand in the process.

Hermione watched as he looked down, his expression unchanged as he stared.

She leaned across her desk peeking at the magical picture. "That one was definitely third year and you look positively murderous." She added playfully, "Of course, I'll never understand the obsession with Quidditch."

Severus stared at the picture, the moving image of a very young Hermione stirred a disappointment in himself for not having been aware of how magnificent the girl had been, even as a child. The picture depicted Gryffindor celebrating a win on the Quidditch pitch with Severus glaring at Harry and not even noticing her.

Severus looked up at her in question. She shrugged apologetically. "I contacted the school yearbook committee and asked them if I could have a look at the photo archives." She looked down at the stack in his hand. "Those are all I could find that had the two of us." She gestured for him to keep looking. "Some are better than others."

Severus hesitated before sliding the next photo on top, his heart catching in his throat the minute he looked at it. "Well, look at you," he whispered quietly, settling into the chair in front of her desk. "You were all anyone was talking about that night." His lip curled into a smile. "Minerva was positively beaming."

Hermione smiled softly. "I still correspond with Victor, although not as much as I used to."

"I think it was the first time Potter and Weasley realized you were actually female."

Hermione laughed. "Possibly. I remember Ron was quite the prat that night."

Severus' brow cocked. "Yes, well, jealousy will do that to a bloke, you know."

Hermione tilted her head. The way he said it sounded slightly pained, as though speaking from experience.

"At least I'm actually looking at you in this picture", he added with a sigh. "Of course, everyone was looking at you as you made your way around the floor on the arm of that boy."

Hermione peeked down at the photo that showed Krum and Hermione no less than three meters from the professor as they danced by. Gesturing for him to slide the next picture forward, she added, "The following one's a good one. I don't know who took it."

Snape shifted to the next picture. It looked to be her fifth-year potions class. Hermione was standing beside her cauldron and Severus was right next to her looking down into the steamy concoction. Hermione had a hopeful look as she glanced up at him and instead of Snape's usual sneer, the photographer had captured a moment of obvious approval on his face.

After a minute he moved on to the next photo and froze. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Hermione's sixth year. She was positioned for a duel with her wand before her, and Severus was towering over her from behind. He had one foot between hers, positioning her stance as his left hand was bracing her shoulder, straightening her posture. His right arm was wrapped around her, his hand over hers as he demonstrated proper wand grip and position technique.

"That one's my favorite for obvious reasons," Hermione offered with a coy smile and when his hungry eyes moved from the photo to hers, he tossed the stack onto her desk.

"Come here," he commanded softly but in a way that brook no room for argument.

She chewed her bottom lip and stepped around in front of him. His forefinger uplifted her chin as he leaned down and planted his lips against hers. After a minute he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "It was a blessed night when you walked into the club and back into my life, Mine. I don't deserve you."

"What a silly thing to say. You deserve happiness, Severus. And as you know, I only want to make you happy."

Hermione felt a flutter in her gut as a feral growl escaped his throat. "Those are dangerous words, pet." He pulled back, a gleam in his eyes as they focused on her collar. "You make me happy. I only want your happiness as well and, although I don't wax poetic words like other wizards of your past, I find I'm quite attached to you and would be quite vexed if you were to disappear on me."

Hermione laughed. "You could always chain me to your bed and never let me leave."

"Tempting," he deadpanned. "However, right now it is lunch time and I am determined to see you fed." He took her hand. "Come, you are not the only one with surprises."

Hermione smiled when he led her to the floo and called out his flat. When they came through, she was perplexed when instead of heading to his kitchen, he led her out of his flat and downstairs. They walked past the office and continued into the main room of the club, which was quiet and empty, being closed this time of day.

She began to feel a touch of trepidation when they next went up the stairs towards the fantasy fetish rooms.

"Uh, Severus. I do have to go back to work and I _am_ rather hungry. I don't really have the time to…"

"Trust me," he crooned as he opened a door that had charmed ivy cascading over it. Hermione stepped through the entrance into what was a large grass field with a view of rolling hills and a magnificent castle in the not too far distance. She stared, completely stunned at the magnanimity of it. It was a castle of fairytales with turrets and a moat that had a wooden drawn bridge with an iron gate.

Her focus was pulled from the vista to Severus when he called out to her, "Come, Hermione. Lunch is prepared."

Hermione looked to her right to see an open sided tent with a striped canopy and ribbons on its poles that waved in the charmed warm breeze of the illusion. A table was set with two comfortable, cushioned chairs. He held out one for her and after she was seated, draped her napkin across her lap theatrically. When he lifted the lid of the silver platter before her, it was to reveal a ham and cheese sandwich with potato crisps.

She giggled as he took his own seat with a flourish of pomp and lifted his own platter to reveal the same.

"This is amazing! How have I never seen this room before?"

Severus grinned as he poured her a glass of lemonade. "It's not finished. Caspari Keller is in the process of adding this room and a couple others. It will eventually be for fairytale fetishes when it's completed." He took a sip from his glass. "When I checked on this room yesterday and found this outside part essentially completed, I thought you would enjoy lunch out here."

Hermione shook her head in wonder. "Magic still amazes me sometimes. It feels so real. The sky, the breeze, the view," she looked back at him with bright and wonderous eyes, "it's amazing."

"Yes, it is." He peered down at their sandwiches. "Lunch, on the other hand, came from my flat. Simple yet filling and with a modicum of nourishment."

"It's perfect," she complimented as she picked up half her sandwich and sunk her teeth into it.

They ate in silence for a couple minutes, her eyes drawn to his angular jaw as he chewed. She continued to watch him surreptitiously as he took his next bite. _How did you never see this man as handsome before now?_ He had always had sex appeal, and even as his student, he had strummed something inside of her that she had never acknowledged on a conscious level. Looking back, she recognized it now for what it was. She had harbored a bit of an un-recognized crush on the wizard during her formative years. He had exuded power and strength and, most importantly, a bit of mystery. How could she not have found that somewhat alluring? But she had never found him handsome, until now that is.

"If you are trying to be inconspicuous in your staring, you are failing miserably."

She shrugged. "I was just thinking back on being your student. I'm realizing I harbored a bit of a crush on you for a period of time."

He paused his movement, a brow peaking in interest. "Hmm. Do tell."

She put down her lemonade. "Ah, well. Nothing too perverse, I'm sure."

"Pity," he responded before taking another bite.

"I could make something up? Something about me staying after Potions to try to get your attention but you ignored the shameless hint of thigh I tried to bestow."

He swallowed. "I wouldn't have noticed if you had, and that is nothing against the visage of your creamy thighs, I assure you." He paused. "The thought of seeing a student as a sexual creature would have repulsed me to my core."

She cast him a doubtful glance. "Come now, Severus. Young girls surely showed an interest in you throughout your tenure. You must have noticed!"

He placed his napkin on the table and leaned back in his chair, turning his discerning eye on her in contemplation. After a moment, he spoke, "Perhaps. A few. Maybe." He looked towards the castle. "But it was not something I encouraged. As a matter of fact, if I suspected such a thing, it was easy work to quell the chit of the ridiculous notion." He looked back at her. "A few cutting words or a mocking comment usually did the trick."

"Well, you were quite adept at that skill," she conceded.

His eyes darkened. "Yes, well. No one should have to bear witness to what I was forced to see at the revels and Death Eater gatherings. Young muggle girls and women, school age to middle aged, raped and murdered for sport. I was but twenty-one when I saw a young girl raped for the first time." He looked back at Hermione. "Taking advantage of a child was and is abhorrent to me. I could never have looked myself in the eye if I had entertained such an idea." He sipped his lemonade. "It is only the past year or so that I have even considered the idea of classroom fetish play."

Hermione shook her head. "I never understood that piece of it. Why did these revels happen? Why were they well received? You didn't enjoy that part of it. I daresay Lucius didn't either."

Snape took a deep breath. "Everything changed as Tom Riddle became more powerful. In the beginning, he was charismatic and handsome. His arguments were rational and idealistic, his plans political and not violent. The young men who pledged themselves were well bred and from good families. But after they were marked, they had no choice but to play along with the madness that slowly emerged, or they risked the lives of themselves and their families. Some of them developed a taste for it, Macnair for instance. It was a gradual descent into depravity. Men and women of questionable integrity and morals began to be welcomed into the fold. This begat more revels and more senseless violence and murders. Of course, some Death Eaters slowly eased into madness themselves, Bellatrix for instance."

Hermione reflexively rubbed her arm where the word Mudblood had been carved into her skin. It had taken the work of many healers to rid that scar from her body.

After a second, Hermione reached forward and took his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dredge up old memories and depressing thoughts."

He maneuvered her hand so that he was holding it and gave her a gentle tug, pulling her out of her chair and into his lap. Moving her hair out of the way, he kissed her neck tenderly. "You didn't. The memories are never far, despite all the years that have passed, I assure you." After a pause he added, almost shyly, "I think it's…important that we share the difficult parts of our past. It's part of who we are."

She nestled her face into his neck. "I agree and I want to know everything about you, Severus."

He kissed her temple. "For the first time in my life, I think I'm ready for that." He swallowed. "Please have patience with me. Opening myself up in such a way, it does not come easily."

Hermione couldn't help the welling in her eyes. "I promise to be patient, Severus. I just want to be close to you. I want to open myself to you completely."

She pulled back and brushed her lips against his.

They didn't speak for a moment as the heaviness in the air settled around them. Trying to lighten the mood, she teased, "Well, I must admit that I'm quite pleased you weren't some pervy professor who lusted after his students."

She peeked up to see a playful glint in his eyes. "Well, there is this _one_ student who has grown into quite the tempting vixen. She has me considering many missed opportunities that might need to be…revisited."

Hermione couldn't help the little squirm of her bottom as the endless possibilities played in her head.

Sensing her excitement, he added in a teasing voice, "There is another new fetish room. One that M is very anxious to utilize with us." His hand reached up to touch her collar.

Hermione's mouth went dry. "M?"

"Not right away. In time, though. I think you would enjoy it and I know I would."

**Wednesday, May 23****rd**

Hermione flooed to Severus' flat after work at the reasonable time of quarter after six. She was doing her best to limit her workdays and not work so late all the time. Tonight she had only overshot her goal by fifteen minutes. She arrived just in time to find her man getting out of the shower. Wrapped in nothing but a grey towel that was settled low on his hips, his damp skin glistened as he fished through his underwear drawer.

"How was your day?" he asked as he dropped the towel and slid on boxers. He peeked up to find her ogling him with a Slytherin-worthy smirk. "And what's that look for?" he asked as he slid on his black trousers.

"Just admiring the view, that's all," she admitted dreamily.

He looked at her questioningly. "Did you get hit by a stray bludger in your office today?"

Hermione shook her head. "Don't play that card with me, Severus Snape. For all your grumblings otherwise, you know that I find you physically irresistible."

He was slipping his arms into the sleeves of a white, button down shirt. "Yes, that is what has me worried."

Unable to resist any longer, she rushed over to him. Just as she was about to throw her arms around him, he grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed before collapsing on top of her and peppering her neck with kisses. "A real-life case of Beauty and the Beast," he whispered into her ear as his hand slid up under her skirt.

"Well, I _can_ be quite beastly at times," she acknowledged playfully as her palm slid under the unfastened waist of his trousers and boxers.

He slapped her bottom and grabbed her wrist "Unfortunately, I don't have time, love. I need to be downstairs in ten minutes."

Her eyes lit up. "That sounds like a challenge!" She ran her tongue suggestively over her lip. "I'm up for it."

He contemplated for a second. "You have eight minutes to get me off with your mouth only."

"I got this," she proclaimed proudly as she unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet leaving her in a matching, pink lingerie set. She dropped to her knees and yanked his trousers down with her teeth.

"Hmm, I think you just might."

* * *

An hour later, a masked Hermione was in the main room of the club socializing with Clarise as Jonathan worked. It was still rather early, but people were slowly starting to arrive. Jonathan had announced that champagne cocktails were the special drink of the night so both witches opted to try one. It was refreshing and delicious, but Hermione felt its effects immediately. She would not be having a second.

Tonight was not a submission night, so Hermione was free to do as she pleased. The only rules she had to adhere to was whom she was allowed to converse with or touch. She asked Jonathan for a club soda as she stroked her collar absently.

Jonathan had just given her the drink when a head of white blond hair caught her attention. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise when Draco entered the club shirtless and wearing tight, black leather pants. Around his neck was a simple, black leather, studded collar with a dangling silver tag. He was too far away for her to make it out, but she could guess based on the satisfied smirk on his face what it represented. After all, attached to that collar was a leash. A leash that led to the right hand of a very proud looking Mistress M.

Draco must have felt Hermione's stare because he chanced a glance her way as M directed him into one of the booths.

"Well, look at that," Clarise sing-songed in obvious surprise.

Hermione couldn't help but smile broadly. _Draco must be over the moon_. "Excuse me, Clarise. I'm going to head over and see if they are up for company."

"Maybe Jonathan and I will join you when he goes on break."

"Okay, see you guys in a bit then." Hermione took her club soda with her as she approached the glowing couple.

"Hello, Miss Priss," M crooned as Hermione stepped up to the table.

"Mistress M," Hermione greeted. "May I join you and Draco?"

M gestured to the empty side of the booth. "By all means, little cub." She looked at Draco and then back at Hermione. "I imagine you are curious about Draco's new collar?"

Hermione was stunned when Draco actually blushed. Not just a little flush, either, as that wouldn't have been as shocking. No this was an all-out, Hermione Granger worthy, full blown blush of beet red. Judging by the hungry look in his eyes as he stared up at his Mistress, it was a result of complete arousal.

"Yes, I noticed it the minute you entered the room. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Miss Priss."

M looked at her submissive who had not said a word. "Draco, you are allowed to speak to Miss Priss whenever in the club provided you have not been instructed otherwise. You may also talk to Rose, but no other females unless I state otherwise. Understand?"

When he didn't answer, the witch stroked his cheek affectionately. "Such a good boy. You may speak without asking permission the rest of the evening."

Draco grinned at M. "Yes, Mistress. Thank you."

"You are welcome," she responded in a preening tone.

Shy was not a descriptive word that Hermione ever imagined she would associate with Draco Malfoy. Yet that is exactly how she would describe his expression as he responded to her congratulations with a quiet, "Thanks, Doll." He was even chewing his lip.

Hermione couldn't believe the transformation. She was equally shocked that he hadn't called her Beaves. Now that a little more time had passed, being called Doll didn't make her think of Lucius immediately, like it had before. She much preferred it to Beaves, in any case. In truth, she was missing Lucius, but she was adjusting to his absence. Somehow, seeing him enter a playroom with another submissive helped her let go a little more. He was right, they simply needed time and it was starting to be easier.

Watching Draco, Hermione noticed he seemed less fidgety than usual. Normally, he would constantly be checking the room with frequent glances as though afraid he would miss something. He always sat in the booth so that he was leaning against the wall and was facing the room. He often times had a toothpick in his mouth or something to fiddle with. Tonight, he was more grounded. Calmer, somehow. He didn't seem so preoccupied with the room as a whole and seemed content to be where he was. Hermione could only attribute that to M's Dominance, or at the very least, her presence.

It interested Hermione that Draco never wore a mask. He did not mind if he was recognized in this public part of the club and he had no qualm with being addressed by his given name.

M, on the other hand, was like Hermione and most of the other members, and preferred to keep her identity private unless in the members-only parts of the club. Lucius didn't always wear his mask either, but Severus adorned his faithfully.

Hermione assumed it was because standards were different for men and women. Men were allowed to be playboys and go to strip clubs and sex clubs without fear of retribution or tarnishing their name. All it drew was an 'at a boy' and a wink with a pat on the back from fellow wizards.

But a female? Particularly, a successful one who was in the public eye? That was a whole other story. Women's reputations were a fragile thing in the conservative world of magic. Yes, there had been progress, but witches were long from being liberated to the same sexual freedoms as their male counterparts. It was just one of the many social injustices that Hermione counted herself a victim of.

Pushing the errant thought aside, Hermione leaned towards Draco. "So, when did she collar you?"

Before he could answer, Lucius approached the table. Draco whispered to Hermione quickly, "Have lunch with me tomorrow and I'll fill you in."

Hermione nodded her agreement and then turned her focus to Lucius who surprisingly slid into the booth next to her.

"Hello M, Doll," he nodded at each of them in turn before he looked at Draco. "Hello, son." His gaze flickered to the new jewelry on his son's neck. "Ah, a new development I see."

Hermione was now able to get a good look at the tag on Draco's collar.

_**DRACO**_

_**If found, return to Mistress M**_

_**c/o The Dungeon, Knockturn Alley**_

The change in Draco was instant. The shyness was gone and was replaced with the cocky playfulness Hermione was used to. He shrugged towards his father. "What can I say. She digs me," he gloated with the arrogant swag of his youth.

"The only digging around here is you. Digging your grave," M responded with a cool and warning tone.

Draco turned to her immediately, a self-satisfied smirk on his mug. "I'll happily dig a den big enough for both of us if you promise to wallow in the mud with me." His eyes draped down her to chest and back up. "Naked."

Lucius laughed. "M, you'll have your hands full with this one. I think he likes being punished."

M nodded knowingly as she assessed her submissive. "Yes, his mouth gets him into a lot of trouble."

"You had some rather nice thigs to say about my mouth a little while ago," Draco bragged.

Hermione didn't know what Draco was doing. It was like he had a sudden personality change back to his typical playful arrogance and had abandoned his submissive side. One thing was for sure, Hermione would never speak to her Master in such a way.

M's retribution was swift, and Hermione was impressed how quickly she brought Draco to heel. Her voice was crisp. Gone was the sexy and playful drawl that Hermione had come to associate with the Dominatrix. Her eyes were stern and her words final. "You will not manipulate me into spanking you, Dragon. Instead, you will walk to the 'reflection' corner and press your nose into it as you rethink your behavior. Your submission to me is not a game, and I am _not_ some tart you can speak to in such a way. You know better and my patience is not endless. Go. Do not come back until you can demonstrate proper remorse and behavior."

"Yes, Mistress," he responded, his head down and his voice contrite. She stood, allowing him to exit the booth. Hermione, M, and Lucius all watched as Draco made his way to the far corner of the room where a small sign hung that said, 'reflection and time out'.

M sighed heavily and slid into the booth. Lucius leaned back and commended the young Domme. "Brava, M. Draco has a nasty habit of pushing to see what he can get away with. He has always been that way. You will both be much happier if you keep that behavior under a tight lid."

M met Lucius' eye. "I won't permit it. I know that he knows better. He's poking the parameters of my control over him. Testing me. Just like any Slytherin would."

Lucius' lip curled into a sly grin. "He needs a Mistress who can handle him. It's why he's had trouble finding someone."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm at a loss. I would never talk to my Master that way."

Lucius turned to Hermione with a cocked brow. "I daresay you wouldn't, kitten. That is simply not your nature. However, not all submissives are the same."

M's voice was contemplative, her Dominatrix persona cast aside in a rare display of apparent sincerity. Her eyes were warm when they met Hermione's. "Lucius is right. Draco needs to not only offer his submission, but have it demanded from him as well. It's what he requires in order to submit completely." She looked across the room at the blond man and then back at Hermione. "I think you'll find a much-changed Draco when he finally comes back to the table." She sipped her drink.

Hermione thought about it. "I do understand that part of it." She looked at Lucius. "Being told you _have_ to do something is very freeing. It's ironic that it works that way, but in the context of Dominance and submission, it just does."

Lucius didn't say anything for a minute, his eyes glossing over momentarily, lost in memories of the submissive sitting nest to him. He cleared his throat. "Precisely. There are different motivations for this lifestyle, just as there are different needs being met for different people. Draco craves submission. Yet, he fights it as well." Lucius paused. "It doesn't come as easily for him as for many others."

"On the flip side of the same Galleon, some Dominants like bratty, envelope pushing submissives. Others don't have the patience for it," M volunteered.

Lucius grinned at M. "Well, you my dear, have the patience of a saint and will need it with Draco."

"We shall see," M responded simply. "We are still learning each other's ways." She pushed herself up from the booth. "Excuse me for just a minute. I'll be right back. If Draco returns, please tell him I said to sit quietly and wait for me."

Hermione and Lucius both nodded at the witch as she walked away.

After a minute, Lucius offered Hermione a small smile. "It seems you and Severus worked things out."

"We did. As upsetting as it all was, I think our relationship is stronger as a result." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry to have troubled you. I really didn't think you would see the note, much less respond."

"I was surprised but pleased you reached out to me," he offered reassuringly. "I always want to be there for you and I'm glad you worked through the issue."

He stared at her for minute, finding himself hoping she was right. As much as he missed Hermione, he ultimately wanted her relationship with Severus to work. He loved them both and would see them happy if it was within his power to do so.

Lucius' mind wandered to his own predicament. It was time he made moves to get over this young woman. He had already owled Juliette that afternoon asking her to dinner this week. He had not slept with her yet, but he was attracted to her and it was worth exploring.

After a second, his eyes widened as he said, "Oh, did Severus tell you that you were correct about the tax overpayments? We have a reputable tax accountant double checking our ledgers to make sure there weren't any other mistakes."

"I'm glad to hear it." There was a breath of silence and then Hermione added, "Thank you for the desk. It will be much easier not having to lug Dungeon business around in my brief case. It can all just stay in the office where it belongs. Although, I may occasionally bring some of the paperwork to my office for Jonquil to look over."

"How is she working out? Are you regretting having the higher payroll?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all! She brings in so much revenue. We are learning from each other and enjoying working together. It's likely I'll make her a partner within the next couple years if things continue to go so well."

"Really? I thought you liked being in control of your own practice."

"Oh, I do! So far, however, she and I see eye to eye on everything and we get along very well. Based on how many clients she is bringing us; it is only fair she have a stake. She would be a fool to stay with me otherwise. Another firm will sweep her up quickly." She sipped her club soda. "It's the way of law firms."

"Well, you have a good mind for business, Doll and will do the right thing."

"How about you? Work okay? Anything new?"

"Work is work. The good news is Draco is taking an interest in Malfoy Enterprises. If he continues on this path, it is my hope that he will be running Malfoy Enterprises right alongside me within the next five years. Nothing would make me happier than for him to take over when I retire." There was no mistaking the pride in his voice. "He has a good head for business and has provided some ideas that are very forward thinking. Branching into the Muggle world, for instance. Even possibly bringing some successful Muggle establishments to Diagon Alley."

"Really? You're comfortable with that?"

Lucius sighed and sipped his drink. "I've learned that change is inevitable and it's better to work with it than against it. Muggle technology, for instance. It's quite extraordinary."

"Wow, Lucius Malfoy talking technology," she teased harmlessly. "I love it!"

He shrugged. "The world is changing, my dear."

"And home? How is the Manor?"

"It's good. I think I've decided to get a dog. My beloved Jupiter has been gone for two years and I miss the companionship."

Hermione's eyes lit up instantly. "Oh, I wish I could have one! My hours and the minimal amount of time I am actually home make it impossible."

"Well, you will just have to come to the Manor and spend time with my new companion when it happens."

"I would love that. I feel like it's been forever since I was at your home and I miss it."

"We can't have that. I shall invite you and Severus over very soon."

Hermione smiled warmly. It felt so good to just be talking to Lucius like this. It wasn't quite as comfortable and as easy as it had been when she was his, but it was getting there. The tension was diminishing with each encounter.

Lucius also felt a sense of relief. He had almost avoided Hermione again tonight but at the last minute took the plunge and sat next to her. He was so glad he did. It had been much easier than he had thought it would be. Each interaction was a little less awkward than the one before. The next step would be for the three of them to spend some time together. He would be sure to extend an invitation before long.

"He is still in the corner, I see," M observed as she slid back into the bench across from them.

Hermione looked over to see Draco was standing with his nose still pressed in the corner. "M? Why didn't you give Draco a specific time frame?"

She contemplated before answering. "Only he knows the amount of time it will take to feel true remorse for his behavior. He is also suffering the humiliation of a public punishment in payment to me for his disrespect. I trust him to determine how long that punishment should be."

"That's an interesting approach, M," Lucius said in a contemplative voice. "It never occurred to me to let my submissive determine a time frame."

"I think if it were me, I'd stay there all night." Hermione added simply.

Lucius looked at her quizzically and then smirked. "Yes, you likely would. No one is harder on you than yourself."

M was staring at Hermione, obviously lost in thought. After a few seconds she glanced back at Draco. Hermione could see the lines of concern cross the witch's forehead and wondered if the formidable Mistress was doubting her methods.

"Well, I've got a few things that need tending. I'll talk to you ladies later," Lucius offered with a smile as he slid out of the booth. "Have a good evening."

Hermione responded in kind and watched him walk away.

She glanced around the room as her thoughts drifted to Severus. Not seeing him, she tilted the last of her drink and sucked an ice cube into her mouth as thoughts of work crept to the forefront of her mind. Marla was insisting they should get new lobby furniture. Hermione thought the white, leather sofa they already had was perfectly acceptable.

_White. _

Her gaze drifted around the room, once again. _I wonder what Lucius needed to tend to?_

She resolved herself not to think about where he was going or who he might be going there with.

And she _certainly_ didn't think about what he might be going there to do.

_No_.

Thinking about that was not on her agenda.

She chewed another ice cube.

_Not tonight. _

She drummed her nails on the table.

_Nope_.

She looked at her watch.

_Nada_.

_Not thinking about Lucius Malfoy and his Dungeon activities is the new and improved Hermione. _

_Not going to do it_.

She whimpered internally and rubbed her eyes._ Oh, for the love of Morgana, stop thinking about him!_

When she looked up it was to find M looking at her curiously. Perhaps that whimper hadn't been so internal, after all.

"Too much catnip, Miss Priss? You're about to squirm right out of that seat."

"Ha-ha, M. I'm thinking about work."

"Uh, huh. Sure, you are."

Hermione frowned internally. Her thoughts moved to Severus and an instant calmness washed over her. She reminisced on the brief encounter they had in his suite only a couple hours earlier. She had gotten the wizard off with two minutes to spare, which her Dominant utilized most efficiently with his very skilled mouth on her clit. She had come in less than sixty seconds.

Hermione was pulled from the memory when a very contrite looking Draco approached the table and fell to his knees at M's feet.

M looked sternly at her submissive and tilted his chin up to face her. "You may speak."

Draco swallowed and said quietly, "I apologize for my behavior earlier, Mistress. I did not truly mean to show you disrespect. I forget myself sometimes and my pride battles my desire to submit."

M's voice was stern, and her focus was solely on the man at her feet. "You shall have to learn to control that sharp tongue of yours, pet. I will not put up with such outbursts in the future. Later, when we are alone, we shall discuss ways for you to communicate to me when you need my firm hand's intervention before that pride gets you into _real_ trouble. I should have been firmer with you the minute you stepped out of line. Next time I will keep a tighter control on you to help you."

She gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. Draco's eyes fluttered at her tender touch. Her voice became soft and nurturing which was another side of the witch that Hermione had never seen before. "You are forgiven for tonight's transgression, Dragon." She patted her thigh. "Rest your head on my lap and relax."

Hermione could see the relief on Draco's face as he lay his cheek against his Mistress' thigh. She could practically feel the shift in energy as the tension left his body.

M was whispering so quietly that Hermione almost couldn't hear the cooing praise the witch was offering her submissive. "That's my good little Dragon. I will take care of you, don't worry."

Feeling affection for M was a new reaction for Hermione. She couldn't help it, though. Hermione loved Draco and it was clear that M knew what Draco needed. The man was practically in subspace right now just from the soft words and reassurance of this woman who up until now Hermione had assumed had one modus operandi; Seductress. Tonight, however, Hermione had bared witness to some other sides of the witch as well, and what she had seen pleased her. Hermione felt like she was even getting to know Draco a little better because of it.

Draco was submissive yes, but his need was a bit different from hers and his struggles weren't exactly the same.

Hermione began to feel like she was intruding and was about to stand when Lucius and Severus approached the table. Hermione was impressed that the arrival of both his father and his godfather did nothing to jostle Draco's place of Zen. The man simply kept his eyes closed and the peaceful look on his face didn't waver.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't deny the heavy stirrings in her gut as her two favorite men stood over her at the side of the table.

Lucius glanced down at his son and then offered M a small smile. M merely nodded slightly. Hermione felt Draco and Lucius were exceedingly lucky to have each other's support in this lifestyle. Not only were they aware and accepting of each other's fetish, they understood it firsthand. This was not something Hermione would have shared with her parents. She didn't even know if she would be able to share it with her friends.

"Pet, can I get you anything?" Severus asked gently.

Hermione beamed up at her lover and sometimes Master. "No, thank you." She slid out of the booth and wrapped her arms around him. "I think I'm going to work a little bit in the office and then turn in."

Severus rubbed her back. "Lucius and I were just heading there as well. We can walk together."

Hermione said to goodbye to Draco and M, but only M responded reciprocally. Draco was still lost within the bliss of his submission.

When the three of them entered the office, they each went quietly to their desks and set to their tasks. No words were spoken, but Hermione couldn't deny how right it felt. There was a peacefulness and a feeling of calm that enveloped the room.

* * *

"In here, Draco," Hermione yelled out at the sound of the floo. She was slipping on her sandals when he walked into her bedroom.

"You won't want to wear those. It's pouring out."

Hermione sighed and kicked off the cute, summery shoes and pulled out her trainers instead.

"You don't have to wear those ghastly things either." He walked to her closet. He spotted a pair of ankle boots and pulled them out, tossing them at her feet. "Wear those and put on a black cardigan."

"I can dress myself, you know! I've been doing it for several years now," she added with Slytherin worthy snark.

"Really? Because sometimes, based on your fashion sense, I wonder if Dobby's blessed and reincarnated soul has manifested itself in your subconscious."

"I dress very stylishly. Just last summer 'Charmed' did a full spread on my courtroom attire and how I dress like a winner."

Draco collapsed on her bed. "Yes, your _work_ attire and _club_ attire are impeccable. It's your casual wear that needs help."

Huffing, Hermione slipped off her yellow corduroys and pulled on the more subdued pants she had originally planned to wear. "I thought it was going to be nice today and wanted to wear a little color."

Draco was staring at her ceiling, totally oblivious that she had undressed and redressed in his presence.

"Better?" she asked.

Draco sat up and looked her up and down. Gone was the yellow pants and striped shirt. His brow lifted and his head nodded in approval at the white, wrap around blouse and grey, fitted jeans. She had put on silver bangle bracelets and drop earrings and her hair was pinned back off her face.

"Now you look lovely. Perfectly acceptable to be on the arm of a Malfoy."

Hermione slipped on the black ankle boots. "Your father never complained about what I wore and he's a Malfoy as well, you know!"

"My father was fucking you and had total control over what you wore. Believe me, if he had arrived to find you looking like you were trying to impersonate a rainbow, he would have made you change."

Hermione had no response to that. The truth was, whenever Hermione and Lucius were in public together, with the exception of lunch that one time with Severus, Lucius _had_ chosen what she wore. Draco was probably right.

"Whatever, let's go," she conceded.

As they walked out of her building, Draco held her hand in one of his own as he held up an umbrella in the other. Of course, he cast an _Impervious _charm on them first but they had to keep up appearances, hence the umbrella.

He walked with purpose like he knew exactly where they were going. This was rather impressive considering she lived in Muggle London.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to pick up a Muggle gaming console."

Hermione could barely contain her shock. "What? Like an Xbox?"

"A PlayStation actually," he responded as he looked both ways before leading her across the street. "Theo has one and Blaise and I were at his place the other night. It was fun. I want one."

Hermione sighed resignedly, "Not you as well. I've already lost Ron and Harry to that mind-numbing contraption on many evenings. Even Ginny has started playing."

"Really?" He seemed to contemplate for a minute.

"So, Blaise is still in town?"

"Yeah, he'll be moving back permanently soon." He looked up. "This looks good. Want to eat here?"

Hermione glanced up at the sign, 'McHenry's'. Hermione looked at the menu in the window and thought it looked fine. Burgers, Fish & Chips, and standard fare. "Sure," she responded.

It was lunch time on a workday and the place was packed. Fortunately, a couple vacated a small corner table just as they walked in. The waitress hastily cleared and cleaned the table and left them with menus and two sparkling waters.

Hermione already knew what she wanted and sipped her water as Draco glanced over the menu. He closed it and set it aside and then looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Well, go ahead. Ask your questions."

Hermione grinned. "Well…tell me! About your collaring! All of it; I want to hear every sordid detail."

Draco cocked a brow.

"Okay, well not _everything."_

Draco laughed. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He sipped his water and shrugged. "I can't explain it. I mean, yeah, she's fucking hot as hell, but she's so much more than that. She's witty and bright and fun to just hang out with. We connect. We get each other. The D/s is a huge part of everything for sure, but even without that, I would be into her."

"You two need more time to look over the menu?"

Hermione looked up to see a waiter who looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than where he was right now. They placed their orders and fell back into their conversation.

"You haven't been dating very long. The collaring came fast."

Draco smirked. "It was kind of a dare, actually. We were talking about prior partners and she reminisced about the three collared submissives she's had over the past several years. I told her I had never been collared and she said she wasn't surprised because I was more a brat than not." Draco shrugged. "She basically called me out and said that I want to be submissive, but I don't have the balls to really go through with it and take it past hook ups and scenes. I will forever find excuses about how the right Domme hasn't come along, when really the problem is that I'm afraid."

Hermione tried not to let the surprise show on her face. She and Draco had learned to be open with each other, but typically he didn't share this much about himself. Hermione felt almost giddy with the validation of their friendship. She knew she trusted him, but now she understood the depths at which he trusted her as well.

"You agree with her assessment? It's okay if such long-term involvements with a D/s partner don't work for you, Draco. You aren't any less a submissive just because you have no desire to be collared. If there is one thing I've learned it's that everyone comes into this lifestyle for different reasons and with different needs." Hermione didn't think that M had bullied Draco into being her collared submissive, but she wanted to be sure.

A familiar smirk crept on his face. "After she said that, I scoffed and gave examples of the reasons she was wrong. But all I seemed to do was make her case the longer I talked. Draco straightened up in his chair and stared at Hermione for a minute. "I think she's partially correct. I have been…reluctant to take that step." He fiddled with his napkin for a minute.

Hermione wanted him to finish his thought, so she let the silence linger.

He didn't disappoint. "I really like handing over control. The thing is, it's not always easy for me. I don't mean during a scene. I have no problem being told what to do and complying in a fetish room. It's when the submission is not just about sex that I tend to have trouble."

He looked up and met her eyes. When he saw nothing but understanding he continued. "My whole life I've been Draco Malfoy and all that that entails. Pressure to lead, to set an example, to succeed, to… be strong." He swallowed and his voice became soft. "When sometimes, all I wanted was to be taken care of. Not have to think and not have to plot or plan or make choices."

Hermione smiled. "That's very alluring."

Draco nodded. "It is. But it doesn't mean it's easy. Just because I crave that release, doesn't mean I can actually do it, outside of the bedroom, I mean."

"Well, you seemed very happy with her last night. When did she collar you?"

"Sunday evening." He smiled.

"I still want to know how it came about and I'm really hoping it wasn't because you felt you had to step up to a dare."

"No, it wasn't, not really. The conversation moved from my reluctance to commit to anyone in the past to what I really wanted…what I really needed, even though I knew it would be hard."

"And M is willing to take on this challenge?"

"Apparently so. She said she had a submissive for over a year who was resistant and fought what she wanted. M said that in time they became very happy together. They lived together and their relationship wasn't 24/7 D/s. It was like what you and Snape have. It was like what she and I are doing now."

"How come it ended?"

"The witch left M for a man. Her family didn't approve of her being in a lesbian relationship and threatened to disown her if she didn't marry a wizard."

"Wow."

"Yeah, M said that was one of the hardest breakups she has ever had."

"So, you are dating and are her collared submissive. Are you 24/7 submissive?"

"Oh no," Draco said adamantly. "I only submit when we are at the club or on agreed upon nights. But it's not just during sex. It's for a block of time. She suggested we start out small. A couple hours a couple times a week. I think she's right. If I ease into it, it might be easier."

"Makes sense."

Their conversation was interrupted when the waiter arrived with her chicken chopped salad and his burger. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you what happened last night? Why you suddenly did a one-eighty towards M?"

Draco paused his eating. After a couple seconds he met her eyes as he said simply, "Father."

Hermione's head tilted questioningly.

Draco sighed and blew out a puff of air. "When he came to the table…it was strange, having him see me with a collar on. I mean, he knows I submit sexually, sure. But that's just sex, you know?"

His grey eyes shot up to hers with a vulnerability that caused her to reach across the table and grab his hand. He stared at their joined hands and continued, "It just crashed down on me in that moment that my submission was out there for everyone to see. My father, Lucius Malfoy, was witnessing a part of my need that wasn't just about sex. I just…kind of lost it for a minute."

"Draco, do you think your father thinks less of you because you prefer being a bottom to a top? And in that light, do you think less of yourself for it? Does it embarrass you?"

"No, no! Not at all! I don't think less of myself; I just struggle with giving in to it, and I don't think he thinks less of me. Logically, I know he loves me. It's just hard to expose this part of myself to him or to Severus."

"Draco, your father doesn't just love you, he positively adores you. He was talking last night about how excited he is you are taking an interest in the family business. He just wants you happy. He and M talked about how your submission doesn't come easy. He spoke with nothing but understanding."

Hermione felt her nose prick with happy tears when Draco asked, "Really?"

"Yes, Draco, really! And if anyone has appreciation for submissives, it's your father. He told me time and time again how much he respected me. He respects you as well, I assure you!"

After a second, their hands separated, and they went back to eating. Talking about Lucius in his role as a parent caused Hermione to think about Narcissa and something else she had been wondering.

"Draco, I'm just curious. Did your desire to be submissive intensify after your mother died?"

Draco stopped chewing and stared at her.

Hermione instantly felt guilty. Like she was asking something entirely too personal. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Draco. Don't answer that."

Draco looked at her curiously. "Why are you freaking out? It's a reasonable question." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I would have to say yes. I had a taste for both sides of the coin when I was younger, although being a Dominant came much easier to me." He sipped his water. "My mother and I were very close, and she was very nurturing towards me. After she died, there was a huge void in my life. There wasn't someone I could be…weak around anymore. There wasn't anyone who made me feel like I could just let go and be myself."

"I imagine Lucius was dealing with his own grief and had likely left the nurturing to Narcissa your whole life. After she died, he probably didn't know how to fill that role for you?"

Draco looked at her in surprise. "Exactly." He picked up his burger and took another bite. After he swallowed, he continued, "My relationship with Father has changed exponentially since her death. We are much closer now than we ever were. He's not so much a nurturer, but he's a good listener and he supports me in everything. He doesn't pressure me anymore and wants me to choose my own course in life. He hasn't pressured me at all about working at Malfoy Enterprises. I'm coming around to the idea on my own. He couldn't be any more different from how he was when I was growing up."

It was obvious how much Draco loved Lucius. Hermione couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of Draco. She missed her parents desperately.

"So, perhaps part of your desire to submit outside of the bedroom is a need to fill the void your mother left? A desire for a female nurturer?" Hermione added, "Because last night I saw a very soft and protective side of M and your response to it warmed my heart, Draco."

Draco paused mid chew and then swallowed. "I guess. Sure. I hadn't really thought about it that way, but it makes sense." He watched her eat for minute. "What about you? Maybe the loss of your parents has contributed to your need for a Dominant," he made air quotes, "father figure' in your life?"

Hermione smiled. "Maybe. Both my parents were very affectionate towards me and losing them has been beyond difficult. Perhaps part of my desire to submit is to fill that need of being nurtured and loved. But it's not quite the same is it? A parent's love is unconditional. A lovers or a Dominants' attentions can be fleeting."

Draco stared at her for minute, seemingly lost in thought. He tossed his napkin next to his unfinished burger and sighed. "Merlin, Granger. This has become a rather morose lunch. I thought we were going to talk about hot after-collaring sex, and you had to turn the conversation all intellectual and reflective."

Hermione could tell by his smirk he was teasing. "Just tell me you're happy, Draco. Tell me that M makes you happy."

His eyes lit up. "Hermione, she gets me. I mean…she _gets_ me! I've never felt this way about a woman before. She crosses that barrier between vanilla and D/s. She knows me. She knew me at my worst, but she likes me anyway. She gets along very well with Father. She's been coming to family dinners a lot and she just…belongs. On top of all that, we have fun together. Just doing everyday things."

Hermione beamed at him. "Well then, I think a toast is in order. Let's have some champagne."

"Don't you have to work this afternoon?"

Hermione smiled. "I was going to go back the office, yes, but my best friend just told me he is truly happy for the first time in his dating life and I think that calls for a little hooky from work, don't you?"

Draco laughed. "Your best friend, huh? Don't let Potty and Weasel hear you say that."

Hermione laughed. "They are my best friends as well. My relationship with you is just as close. Closer in some ways. I feel like you know me better than any of my other friends even though we have only been hanging out since last Autumn."

"Well, since I'm now officially your _best _friend, let me congratulate you on working things out with my Godfather. It was obvious at the club last night that your relationship is back on track."

Hermione was positively glowing, "We did, Draco. I'm so happy."

Draco smiled but in his heart he knew there was a missing piece. He was tired of the losing battle, though, and would keep his mouth shut from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine****  
BETA love: Raynephoenix2 & sab81790**

* * *

"Severus, did you get those new papers from Bronwyn Dilley that she promised to owl?" Lucius asked distractedly as he thumbed through the pile of correspondence on his desk. He was answered with silence. "Severus?" Still no answer. Lucius turned to find the man fixedly staring off into space. "Snape!"

He wasn't sure whether to be amused or exasperated when his friend jumped slightly and refocused his gaze. "Did we get an owl from our new tax preparer?"

"Yes," Snape answered with a slightly sheepish glance before rummaging around his desk.

"Where's your head?" Lucius teased. He knew that Thursdays were one of the two planned submission nights with Hermione, he would be willing to bet where the man's head was.

Snape fixed him with a look before presenting him with a large envelope. "You know where."

"Yes, I do," he teased. "Care to share your plans? I could use some inspiration."

"You could watch," Snape shrugged. "She'll be on display tonight."

Lucius paused momentarily, his heart leaping. _Would I care to watch…what the fuck kind of question is that?_ "She in trouble?"

"No, we made a deal to make that poor excuse for a memorial ball more interesting." Snape shrugged.

"More information," Lucius demanded with a dark chuckle as he opened the heavy document and started scanning.

"She told me that I could pick a word and we'd count how many times we heard it while we were in attendance. I remember something about her hand feeding me chocolate dipped fruit, but I changed it to swats on stage."

"The word?"

"Every time someone complimented her with the word 'beautiful.'" Snape gave him a wicked grin.

"How many?" Lucius couldn't help his curiosity. It would have been a wonderful way to pass the boring party…unfortunately, Juliette was (as far as he knew) strictly vanilla in the bedroom. Pity. His mind wandered to the date they had scheduled for Friday evening and sighed. One step at a time.

"Seven."

"Only seven? She looked positively stunning!"

"I'm sure it would have been more," Snape barked out on a laugh. "We barely stayed two hours. We didn't even stay for the bloody dinner, let alone _dance_. She would have been up to fifty strikes by the end of the evening. Her arse would've been brick red. Not even I'm that cruel."

"She would have loved every minute of it – especially on display. What are your plans?"

"The bull whip … on the cross."

Lucius' eyes widened slightly, but his lips parted in obvious arousal. Severus smirked; he knew that feeling all too well.

"Did you use the whip on her during training?" Snape asked.

It took Lucius a moment to collect his thoughts. He cleared his throat. "She took at least five licks with every implement just so she would know what they felt like, but that was not one we used outside of that perimeter. You know that I'm not that skilled with the whip. I'll be in the audience…that will be delicious to behold."

"I plan to use henna ink and mark her." Snape rubbed his hands together deviously. "She certainly covets her marks."

That statement only made Lucius sink further into memories. _She certainly does…_ He sighed.

"Do you have anything planned for this weekend, Severus?" Lucius changed the subject as he stood abruptly from his chair and moved to the mirror that had been repositioned to the left of Hermione's desk. He pulled the leather thong from his hair before tapping the crown of his head with his wand to remove the slight kink from the tie. He was unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt when Snape answered.

"Just working Saturday night."

"No, you're not," Lucius returned. "I told you, I hired Cassius as a weekends-only floor manager. The other managers will continue to rotate weekends with him. He has to find trades if he needs a weekend off. I'm tired of being on rotating weekends, it's been too many years of it. I turn fifty-bloody-three this Saturday – I shouldn't have to work weekends anymore. Neither should you."

Severus turned confused eyes on Lucius. "When did you tell me that? And how did you find someone to work every bloody weekend?"

"Pay differential. He makes fity hours of wages with his three, twelve-hour shifts. He can ask off two weekends a year. If he needs more than that, he needs to find his own coverage."

"That's…brilliant really."

"Hermione."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It was Hermione's idea," Lucius finished his primping and turned back to Snape. "I was complaining that I was sick working the floor and that you were tired of giving up every Saturday. She suggested offering to our other current managers a pay increase for working straight weekends. Something about how Muggle hospitals have similar positions for their medi-staff."

"Isn't she just full of ideas…" Severus trailed off before he realized that her idea made it so that he didn't have to work weekends anymore. He could…take her away for the weekend. Plan actual Saturday night dates…convince her to submit for him more often. A slow, predatory grin spread across his face.

"There it is," Lucius teased knowingly. "You and I can have a life again. We're not stuck here all the bloody time."

"Yes. I've always known she was brilliant. I didn't realize having her on the pay roll would find us with so many suggestions, however." Snape wiped a hand down his face.

"Well, the first thing you asked her to do was to go through financials and records from the last few years. When I was muttering about how I wished I didn't have to work most Saturdays, she agreed with me. Said it was ridiculous how many hours we work. She knows I put in ten-hour days at ME as well as my time here and she admitted she was a bit horrified when she saw how many hours a week you were putting in between office work and floor supervision." Lucius gave a slightly exasperated shake of the head because he also knew that Snape put in as many, if not more hours at The Dungeon that he put in between both ME _and_ The Dungeon.

"She asked if it would be alright to look at the schedules from the last few months, I had no idea why until she presented me with a half dozen options that would help cut back the amount of time you _had_ to be on the floor. Then she pointed out how she could cut my hours, saying something like multi-billionaires shouldn't have to put in fifty hours a week at their corporation only to put in another thirty at their side business. She cut all my floor hours."

Snape's eyebrows shot up. "And how did she propose we _pay_ for this?"

"With the money she saved us on taxes."

Snape snorted. "Of course, she did." Then he outright laughed. "I supposed we asked for it."

Lucius nodded, grinning. "I suppose we did. Now, back to this weekend."

"No plans then, Malfoy," Snape grumbled. "I suppose you have something you wished to do for your birthday?"

"Just to have a nice evening with my family." Snape looked up at Lucius to see his eyes slightly diverted.

"Which entails?" he prompted.

"Dinner, drinks, conversation. Guests can stay overnight, and we can enjoy brunch on Sunday. Draco and Millicent. You and Hermione?" The second couple was a question, as if he wasn't sure it was appropriate.

Snape paused, considering. "I, of course, will be there. And I think Hermione would like to attend, as well," he answered finally in a quiet tone. "I know she misses your company. Baring that she has plans I don't know about, we'll be there."

* * *

"I have one more thing to discuss with you before we proceed to the stage," Severus said in his low, rumbling bass.

Hermione shivered against him, partly from the slight chill (she was entirely nude) and partly because of the way his voice sliced through her. She was curled protectively in his arms, having just received her instructions for the night. She was half out of her mind with terror even as the flesh between her legs was slick with arousal. She remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"We have been invited to the Manor this weekend for Lucius' birthday. At first, I did not think we would be able to attend due to my work expectations, but I've learned that I no longer work weekends."

Hermione peeked up into his face, a small smile curving her lips. Severus had one eyebrow raised and a smirk firmly in place. "Thank you for that, Mine. I am glad to have more time to spend with you." Her smile broadened, though she still said nothing.

"I have told Lucius that I needed to discuss our attendance with you. Would you like to join Lucius, Draco, and M at the Manor this weekend?"

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent. Then I have a challenge for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, Master."

"I would like you to submit to me for the weekend. Saturday from our arrival at the Manor through Sunday at midnight. A bit over twenty-four hours. Are you up for it?"

Hermione's breath caught and her teeth came out to worry her bottom lip for a moment. Instantly, Severus knew her mind.

"Ask your questions, Pet."

"Thank you, Master," Hermione replied. "Will you let everyone know I will be submitting ahead of time?"

"Yes."

"Will Draco be submitting to M?" she continued.

"I will find out and let you know." Hermione nodded that this was acceptable.

"What if it becomes too much?"

"You use your caution safeword and we discuss what's going on," he instructed. He readjusted his arms around her when she snuggled in closer to him.

"What will my directives be?"

"Not to speak unless asked a question or told otherwise. To follow instructions with no questions. To submit to me sexually as well as non-sexually throughout the weekend. You serve me, Mine, but I will meet your needs."

Severus pulled back slightly and waited for her eyes to meet his own. She studied them.

"I'm nervous, but I would like to try. Can I make a request not to be pushed too hard this first time? Perhaps we engage in things that we both know I'm comfortable with?"

"I won't promise not to push limits, Mine," he told her seriously, raising one hand to smooth his fingers across one cheek. She leaned into his gentle caress as her eyes fluttered in pleasure. "However, I will promise that if you say your slow word because you feel overwhelmed that we will reassess the situation and move forward in a way with both agree on. Does this sound acceptable?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. I will let Lucius know we will plan to attend. He has requested us for dinner, to use one of our suites, and then brunch Sunday morning. This is acceptable for you?"

"Of course, Master."

"I will also talk to M to see if she plans for Draco to submit this weekend and let you know."

She nodded. Severus settled his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. "Very well. Now, back to tonight. Do you understand your expectations, Mine?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"No, Master."

"You will follow me on your hands and knees to the stage." He chuckled as her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed. He knew exactly what she was thinking. The humiliation of crawling completely nude through the club was probably the reason she started shaking slightly, but he was positive if he dipped his fingers into her center, they would slide right up her cunt with no resistance – she would be that wet.

"Kneel, Pet." He gave her a bit of a push to help her leverage herself off of his lap and watched with extreme appreciation as her lovely form dropped into the Kneel position. He stood and, using his wand, cast a Divesto on his shirt before tapping his pants turning them into soft, supple leather. Black, of course. He had removed his shoes and socks when entering the playroom. "Look at me."

Hermione's eyes raised, and he watched her breath accelerate as she looked into his eyes momentarily before they draped lazily down his body. Shirtless, shoeless, and in tight black leather, Severus knew he looked good. He smirked. "Be my good girl, Mine. Or this playful demonstration will turn into a true punishment."

"I'm always your good girl, Master," she whispered. His heart clenched and he moved to her before bending town to place a chaste kiss on top of her head where her mass of hair was tamed into a single, thick French braid down her back.

"You are, love," he agreed. With that, he tucked his affection under his mask of Dominance and turned to the door. "Follow, Mine."

Hermione was trembling perceptively as she crawled after her Master, keeping her eyes locked on how incredible his arse looked in those pants and doing her best to ignore the fact that she was positive every single eye turned towards her the moment they moved from the hallway into the Dungeon's main gathering space below stairs. She heard many compliments and light jeers in regard to her body, especially her bum and quim (exposed as they both were) while she crawled after her Master.

It seemed like an age, but probably only took about five minutes for her to reach the stage. She was slightly disappointed that Severus did not allow her to stand to move onto the stage, but she would give him no reason for punishment. Therefore, she found herself crawling up the three steps behind him and onto the platform. Light immediately illuminated them and the large, wooden St. Andrew's Cross that was front and center. Goosebumps traversed her body and she shivered in combine terror and excitement.

"Nadu." It was a command. She sighed internally. Master Severus in private was much warmer than public Master Severus, but he had warned her this would be the case. Even now, after all these years; even now, in this safe space he created for himself and others with his same proclivities, he felt he needed to hide behind a mask of indifference.

As she moved into Nadu, she was slightly startled at the immediate and large audience they had gathered_. I suppose it's not every day the English Wizarding population gets to see a member of the Golden Trio tied to a cross to be whipped,_ she thought while trying to tamp down the blush she knew was now stained into her skin from her ears to the tips of her breasts. _This is mortifying…and I'm soaked. Why is my humiliation so hot?_

"Stand and Wait." Hermione complied, moving gracefully into position. There was a cat call from the audience when her breasts were shoved out as she moved her hands behind her back and a bead of aroused moisture slipped past her lower lips. The heat in her face intensified as it dripped to the stage.

"My, my, Mine," Master Severus whispered in her ear as he circled from behind her. He reached and tipped her head up by the chin, so her eyes met his. Instantly she relaxed. Though his face remained impassive, his eyes were filled with a heat that made her toes curl. "Aren't we _excited_?" Gods –she must be blushing all the way down to her _toes_ now!

She gasped when he reached and slid his fingers through her slit. He moved behind her again and used his other hand to encircle her neck and bow her back, as his fingers spread her labia, exposing her entire sex to the crowd. "Look how excited my little whore is tonight, ladies and gentlemen."

She felt another dollop of excitement slide, this time coating his fingers. She hissed as he slid his fingers right into her channel before curling them against her g-spot. _This_ had not been part of the detailed instruction for the evening, and Hermione realized that her Master was improvising.

She gritted her teeth and whined in her throat when his fingers rubbed her front wall roughly. "Shall we make my little pet come?"

There was a chorus of mixed answers, some people begging him to make her flood the stage while others felt she should be denied her pleasure. Hermione whined again, louder this time.

Her Master's movements intensified and within sixty seconds her knees were jelly and her whole body was trembling. "Beg," he muttered seductively in her ear before bending his head and biting her shoulder sharply.

She shrieked before a litany of praises and exclamations fell from her lips without her even consciously choosing the words. The pressure of needing the loo bloomed in her womb and she knew that she would indeed 'flood the stage' as one person had requested.

"Please, please, Master. I need to come – may I please come? Ahhh! Master, I'm going to come, please let me come, pleasepleasepleaseplease, OH PLEASE!" Her whole body was wracked with pleasurable tremors of need, and her stomach was rock hard with her effort not to detonate.

"COME!" he commanded to the roar of a pleased audience and she exploded. Her core clenched and forcibly expelled her Master's fingers as clear, hot liquid shot out of her, splattering the stage audibly and sluicing down her thighs. She went mindless and only knew that she must have collapsed from the intensity of her orgasm moments later when she found herself heavily leaning against his chest as he supported her with one arm around her waist.

Hermione could feel his erection pressed into her bum and he was panting lightly in her ear. "I think that when this is all over, Mine, I will fuck you as you hang from the cross. In front of everyone. I will even let you come as many times as you can. Earn it, and it will be yours."

Hermione moaned at the words and her head lolled onto his shoulder as the headiness of the imagery he just weaved for her made her already loose muscles turn to jelly. "I will earn it, Master," she whispered breathlessly. "Anything for you."

She felt more than heard his pleasure rumble in his chest before he commanded her to "Wait."

It took extreme effort to stand on her own feet, but she forced compliance. She wanted that fucking.

"My Pet, in attempts to get me to enjoy myself at the Ministry Ball this month, made a promise to me that she is fulfilling tonight." She chuckled in her head as he told the audience a brief version of the story as to how she had earned her public whipping. He certainly seemed to enjoy the crowd's attention, answering their questions about why her number was so low (because they barely stayed for a reasonable length of time) and what implements he had chosen and so on.

Finally, he bid her to approach him. She met his eyes only briefly; they were filled with an intensity that caused a shudder to run through her body. "Up, Mine," he told her softly as he splayed his palm out for her to use as leverage. The cross was huge – especially with how short she was. There were platforms for her to rest her feet on and padded cuffs that would encircle her wrists and ankles. She moved into position, her back to the cross, and reached her arms up. She was stretched, her muscles elongating and her breasts being force out. Her Master tapped his wand to the wood and the cuffs encircled her. He gave her a sexy half smile before he rapped the cross again and her platform supports disappeared. Her eyes widened as there was a slight stretch; she was now hanging from her wrists with her ankles locked into place. He met her eyes knowingly. They hadn't experimented heavily with suspension yet as they were still working their way up to more intense games as they got to know each other, and Hermione was used to his more firm and heavy hand.

"What color are you?" he asked her softly.

"Green, Master." She promised in return.

She watched avidly as he moved away from her to a small table where the whip she had been promised was sitting with its tail soaking in henna ink. She let her gaze move back to the crowd and had to tamp down the need to grin out at the audience nervously. She could see Draco and M standing a bit further back. Draco caught her eye and grinned roguishly at her. Jonathan was not on duty tonight and he and Clarisse were to the side of the stage in one of the few chairs. Clarisse was sitting in Jonathan's lap. Hermione watched as the Domme turned and whispered in his ear, and then she was observing one of Jonathan's hands sliding into his Mistresses knickers and the blonde woman's head was tilting back in ecstasy. Hermione shivered with arousal and tore her eyes away. This was when her stare clashed with another she knew well, his tall form pressing politely through the crowd as he made his way to the stage, silvery blond locks swaying as he moved. Lucius.

Her desire skyrocketed knowing he was there, knowing he was going to watch, and she couldn't help it when she started panting lightly. Her attention moved back to her Master as he used a cloth to blot the excess ink from his tool of choice.

When her Master's attention was turned back to her, the audience and everyone in it was pushed to the far recesses of her mind. There was only him.

"You will count, Mine. Tell me you understand."

"I understand, Master."

"I am not going to go light on you, but this is not a punishment."

"Yes, Master." Her voice was firm with no waver – she surprised herself with its strength.

He positioned himself about two and a half meters from her. "I will give three practice swings," he told the audience, "they will not strike her. Then we shall begin."

There was a murmur of excitement before he carefully slipped the loop of the bull whip around his wrist and grasped the handle like he would his wand. Her nervousness grew. Lucius had only used the bull whip on her once. She had taken five licks across her bum. He said he'd used medium force. It hadn't been awful…but her Master was preparing to crisscross her breasts. The skin was much more tender – not to mention their sensitive peaks. She started to shake in earnest. Fear and trepidation mixed with extreme curiosity and arousal.

The snap of the whip caused her to gasp along with many in the audience. Hermione hadn't been watching, she had been too caught up in her own head, it was the sound that had caught her attention. She watched him the second time. He looked dangerously beautiful. His form graceful, the force behind the blows stunningly breathtaking.

"Are you ready, Mine?"

"Y-yes, Master." She had stuttered and there was a tittering of laughter from the audience. Her eyes moved to the spots where she knew her friends were. Draco gave her a thumbs up, Jonathan was kissing Clarisse's neck while she moaned lowly and undulated her hips to the rhythm of his fingers, Lucius' eyes were dark and focused on her face. She locked eyes with him briefly and his elegant brow line rose, telling her he knew she could do this.

She refocused on her Master, who was sneering indulgently at her nervousness. "You don't sound so sure, my dear." The laughter of the crowd increased, but Hermione stuck out her chin and pursed her lips.

"I'm ready, Master." She was relieved when her tone was firm, and her words clear and loud enough to rise above the gathering of spectators.

He nodded once, took his stance, and raised his arm. The flick and swish of the whip was mesmerizing. The movement of his body intoxicating. She heard nothing but the rush of blood in her ears. In fact, it wasn't until a bloom of white-hot heat blew across her chest, nicking her left nipple with an angry bite and curving atop her right breast, did she realize it had even hit.

Her gasp was ragged, and tears pooled in her eyes without her permission. It _hurt_. Not as bad as Lucius' paddle, but damn close. She held her breath as her eyes spilled over, she almost didn't understand the pull of heat that connected her affected nipple to her core. How could something so painful cause such need?

"One!" she yipped and was startled when the audience broke into applause.

The second strike was on her before she could make eye contact with her Dom. "Two!" she shrieked, immediately. The trembling of her body intensified, the second blow had wrapped around her torso, just under her breasts. Oddly curved to lick the underside of her left breast. More tears slid down her cheeks, but there was that pulling of need again, and she found herself anticipating the next strike with a fervor of desperate want.

Another strike, just like the last, but over the top of the swell of her breast instead of under. After she screamed out the number, she groaned deeply at the building of excitement. She wanted this…_needed_ it.

"More," she whispered, not sure if anyone would hear her. It took longer for the next strike, and she looked for her Master, trying to figure out why.

Severus was using an ink-soaked cloth to reapply the henna, his breathing slightly erratic. He watched her as he worked, relishing the whispered pleading for more that had slipped past her lips. She looked incredible. Wild. Erotic. Needy. Her hair, unable to stay tamed, was pulling itself from her braid, wisps curling around her sweaty face. Her body trembled with a mix of pain and pleasure.

He smirked as she looked down to see the crude shaping of lines across her chest. She would see it as a backwards 'z' shape that was slightly curved. The rusty brown lines of ink shadowed by the hot pink of welts underneath from the whip. He wondered if she would realize it was a crudely shaped 'S'. His goal was to mark her in as close to the same spots three more times before wrapping a line of ink around her middle, directly over her belly button.

Severus' focus was on his submissive, taking in her signals so he could meet her needs. She was all he intended to watch, nothing else mattered. He scanned her face before moving his gaze to each of her shoulders. They were pulled taut, but her face showed no discomfort. She was still trembling, but now he surmised it was from her arousal versus her apprehension. There were no visible signs that she was in any distress.

He found, oddly, that he was only very slightly aware of the audience, and all his awareness of it did was increase his ardor. While he was not a huge fan of performing publicly, Britt had had an extreme kink for open displays. Mine was no different, she liked an audience as well. He would perform in front of a crowd every time they scened if it made her as desperate for him as he knew she was becoming.

"Oh, my beautiful Pet," he announced when she caught his gaze. She whimpered and once again whispered her pleading need for more – just another sign that she was comfortable enough in her bindings.

"Do you hear her?" he directed his question to their observers. "She needs _more_." His tone was light and teasing. "Shall we give my beautiful little exhibitionist slut what she wants?"

A resounding "Yes!" flooded the space and Severus repositioned himself in his whipping stance and flicked his arm, the whip doing exactly what he commanded of it. He hit the first line almost spot on and couldn't help his thrill when it caused Hermione's head to tilt back as she moaned with exalted pleasure.

"Four!" she yelped on a sob.

He didn't give her a break. He had promised if she was good, he would fuck her after – in front of everyone. He couldn't wait to sink into her heat and make her scream her bliss.

No, Severus could not wait to show the entire room how she responded to him. How he could make her come on his cock over and over again.

"Five!" The strike was almost absent-minded but landed perfectly all the same.

He secured the next two strikes in quick succession, only waiting for her to scream out the number before preparing and assaulting her the final time.

He wasn't sure how, but the next thing Severus knew was the sensation of sinking into to the liquid lava heat of her core up to the base of his pulsing prick.

Hermione was drenched with her arousal. He could feel it on her thighs even as it pooled and dripped on his bollocks. She squealed with his intrusion before crying out for him. Hearing her cry of "Master! Master! Yes, oh please, yes!" unleashed a fury of movement.

Severus could hear the chains that held the cuffs rattle with each brutal thrust of his cock in her cunt. Within a minute of stroking her heatedly, a deep wail of release left her. He buried his face in her neck as his hands clasped the crease of her buttocks where they met the backs of her thighs in a crushing grip. He pounded through her orgasm, feeling her juices release and trickle around his shaft, bathing him in her essence. Here, he was protected. Here, he was adored. Here, he was home.

Hermione had lost all ability to think.

She could only feel.

Feel that her shoulders were no longer strained because his pelvis was holding her weight up.

Feel the lines that scored her breasts and belly, the heat of painful pleasure of his hard-muscled chest as it abraded the supple curves of her chest.

Feel his large cock as it tunneled into her spasming pussy, causing the release he had just torn from her womb to wash over him while building her alarmingly quickly towards another peak of pleasure.

Feel the cuffs of her restraints and the unforgiving coldness of the wooden cross bite into her flesh.

Feel the strain of the muscles in her neck as it could do nothing but hang limply back, pushing her breasts more firmly into him.

Feel the sharp ache as his teeth sank into her neck.

Feel the next orgasm as it exploded in her core.

She cried her gratefulness mixed with a chorus of expletives to the rafters, her eyes rolling wildly in their sockets as her lids fluttered as though she were having a seizure. And she was – a seizure of bliss, of pleasure so intense she was sure to die from it…and what a way to fucking go.

Severus was hanging on by the thread. There was a very small voice in his mind telling him he was giving too much away – too much emotion. Letting people – guests, clients, friends, acquaintances – see how he cared for this witch. Letting them see how mindless she made him, how intense their relationship was, and how all-consuming their connection had become. But then she came for the third time since he had entered her, and her vaginal walls were so swollen from her prolonged stimulation and previous orgasms, and clamped so hard on his member that he could do nothing but throw his head back and growl ferally as his bollocks tightened and expelled his essence deep into her womb.

Severus would never know how long it took him to regain his senses. He only knew, that once he had, the wrap around curtains of the stage were closed and the audience behind them was thunderous with cat calls and applause and the distinctive sounds of other people climaxing from their own actions as they had participated in their voyeurism. He silently thanked Lucius for his quick thinking, closing the curtains had given Severus the privacy he needed.

This had been the most intense scene of his life.

Severus had to leave Hermione hanging from the cross for a moment as he moved to the table to retrieve his wand. He took in the toppled ink and the whip that had obviously been tossed, before shaking his head to clear his senses. He fixed his pants before he grabbed his wand and went back to Hermione. She was limp in her bindings her head lolled forward as her breasts roses and fell rapidly, still trying to catch her breath.

He caught her to him and tapped the wood, his magic releasing her bindings. She fell limply into his arms, moaning. Her weight, slight as it was, startled him. He was still weak from his own orgasm. Slowly, he lowered them both to the floor, arranging her in his lap as he summoned a blanket and water from the cabinet backstage. He wrapped them both in the blanket and tilted the water to her lips. Hermione drank greedily. When she finished, Severus drained the bottle with just a few deep gulps.

He tossed the empty container to the side and found his little witch staring at him wonderingly. He reached slightly trembling fingers to her face and traced her cheek bone adoringly. There were no words to be had, all he could do was lean and capture her lips in a heart-stopping, toe curling kiss.

* * *

"Severus!" Hermione called as she dashed out of his flat's floo. "Severus!"

She heard a small crash coming from the bedroom and sprinted across the living room. They met in the doorway of the bedroom, Severus grasping her shoulders with a wild look in his eye.

"What's the matter, Mine!?" he exclaimed in a demanding tone that brought Hermione up short. Her eyes widened and her lips fell open in shock.

"Everything is fine!" She took a step back only to realize her wizard was naked and wet, his hair (which was now brushing the tops of his shoulders) was dripping with soap.

Hermione started giggling at the realization that she had scared him – _scared_ Severus Snape. The man in question let his hands drop from her shoulders only to raise one to wipe his face. Abruptly, he turned to head back to the en suite bathroom. She followed, still chuckling.

"Luna and Ron had their baby this afternoon!" she explained when he barked at her over his shoulder about why the hell she had come bellowing into his flat as he stepped back into the still-running water.

"And that was cause to startle me straight out of the shower?"

She pressed her fingers to her lips, trying to stifle her laughter as she settled onto the closed toilet seat. "I didn't realize you'd be bathing," she admitted before snorting more chortles. "You could have just answered me!"

He sighed. "You sounded like you were in trouble."

"I'm excited! I want to go see them!" she crowed, springing back to her feet and moving to slide the patterned glass door slightly open so she could watch appreciatively while he cleansed his hard-muscled body. "Can we go after you're dressed?"

"That's fine, but it's cold, Pet," he answered without bothering to look at her. "Get in or shut the door."

"With pleasure!" she exclaimed before sliding her wand out of her sleeve. She banished her work clothes to the bedroom before stepping into the large, marble shower and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh, Gods!" Hermione breathed as she paused at the entrance of Ron and Luna's room on the Family Birthplace floor of St. Mungo's. Her friends were settled on the bed together, both looking lovingly at the tiny bundle of pink blankets Luna held to her breast.

Hermione carried a large, beautifully made-up basket of baby gifts in her hands. She smiled widely behind her at Severus when he stepped up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. He returned her smile with a subtle tip of his lips and searched her eyes briefly. He saw the tinge of jealousy he expected, and while he knew she would not let her friends see it, it still made him sad. This was something they had discussed before, when they discussed the trajectory of their relationship. Hermione had told him that if (for him it was just a matter of when) they decided they wanted to marry; she was not going to want to wait too long to have children. She had explained to him that while she knew love and marriage and having a family wasn't a race by any means, she felt left out of what her closest friends and family were experiencing and was excited to "catch up".

It had been a conversation that had made him feel as terrified as it had made him feel elated. This beautiful, young woman had looked at him and told him that when they married, she wouldn't be able to wait to have his child grow in her womb. It had been a heady thing. Enough so, that he had been hard pressed not to take her up on the offer on the spot. He knew that it was too soon, though. Yes, he'd known of her and about her for years, but it had not even been a year since she had come back into his life, even less time since they had begun dating exclusively, and barely a month since he'd had her all to himself with no other men in the way. Not to mention the fact that he knew they still needed to discuss his insecurities about being a father. It had never been something that had piqued his interest until he discovered it was something she desired.

No, Severus had never had the ambition to be a parent like most men did. His own father had been a terrible one, and he was too much like the man to believe he could be a better one. Only this little witch had made him tentatively hope that wasn't true.

His attention was pulled back to the scene in front of him when he felt Hermione step away from him into the room while knocking lightly on the door frame. Severus watched and half listened as the long-time friends exchanged happy greetings and nodded and murmured his own congratulations while his mind started to spin in another direction – he was nervous.

It had been years since Severus had been around an infant for any significant length of time – since Draco was young, actually. He knew that the young couple in front of him would most likely expect him to take his turn holding the tiny thing. The thought left him feeling slightly ill.

He was once again knocked out of his reveries when Hermione cooed his name in a voice that was at once ridiculous as it was arousing. "Oh, Severus!" she murmured in quiet excitement. "Isn't she just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Slowly, his gaze fixed on Hermione. When it did, it seemed as though the entire world melted away. She looked up at him with wonder-filled eyes that brimmed with tears of joy and awe. Her lips were moving slightly as her gaze trailed back down to the tiny being in her arms and one hand moved to smooth over the delicate features of the infant.

It was the most stunning – the most _incredible_ – thing he had ever seen in his entire life. In this one moment, he knew that if he hadn't already loved her, he would now. If seeing her with a child that was not his could feel like this, how would seeing her with his child make him feel?

Severus hungrily took in the picture; the way her hips swayed in the natural rhythm of motherhood, the way her eyes were bright with happiness even as tears of delight trickled down her cheeks. The sound of her soft voice welcoming the little girl into the world and into her very own heart sent a tingle of warmth through him. His universe narrowed down to a pinpoint where only Hermione and their potential family existed and he knew he wouldn't be able to wait too long before making this new, intoxicating dream a very real reality.

"Severus?"

He startled just slightly when he heard his name and realized he hadn't answered her question. "She's lovely," he agreed fervently before he stepped forward. He wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or her, when he sank a hand into her curls and kissed her forehead before moving his lips to her ear. "But seeing you hold her is breathtaking."

He felt more then heard the stutter of her breath before turning his eyes back on the Weasley couple. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks," Ron answered his cheeks a bit pink. "We're very happy."

Luna was watching him carefully and Severus felt a bit of heat pool at the crest of his cheek bones. Lovegood had always been too observant for his liking.

"Thank you, Sir," the blonde answered. "Do you wish to know her name?"

"Of course!" Hermione answered with enthusiasm.

"Nova," Ron reported before giving his best friend a sheepish smile. "Nova Hermione Weasley."

Severus quickly moved his attention back to Hermione, who's lips started to tremble due to the touching gift her friends were giving her. A fat tear tripped over her bottom left lash and quickly slid down to her chin where he couldn't help but lean over and kiss it away.

"That's … Oh my goodness! I don't even know what to say." Her voice was choked.

"Say you'll be godmother," Ron said in a pleading tone.

Severus had to swallow a lump in his throat when the honorific was offered, and Hermione let out a sob.

"Of course, I will!"

"Excellent!" Ron jumped from the bed and engulfed Hermione, baby and all, into his arms. "No one better!" he declared as he pulled back. He was settling back next to his wife on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to hold her, Severus?" Hermione asked quietly after a moment of peaceful silence.

"I…" He swallowed audibly, which caused the small group of young adults to chuckle lightly.

"It's okay, love," Hermione began sweetly, "you won't break her."

Severus gave her a half-hearted glare. "It's not that, it's just been a very long time since I've held a small child. I believe Draco was the last one."

Hermione's mouth popped into a small 'O' of surprise before composing herself quickly. "Well, high time you get some practice." That smile he so longed for all those months ago, the one he got to see almost every day now, split her face and made her eyes sparkle with affection.

He watched as she adjusted little Miss Nova in her arms, carefully cradling her head. With more confidence than he felt, Severus took the baby from his witch. Tentatively he balanced the girl in his hands (Merlin was she tiny, were they all this small?) and looked at her. Too large eyes blinked at him, clearer and more alert than he expected them to be (probably being Lovegood's offspring was the cause). "Well, hello there. The newest Weasley princess is certainly a pretty little thing, isn't she?" he crooned. Hermione conjured two chairs and they sat close together and watched Nova. The child blinked at him peacefully; each time her eyes closed, they took a little longer to open. Before his very eyes, she fell asleep. Severus found himself completely entranced.

When he looked up again, minutes after he realized he had been staring wonderingly at the child, it was to find Weasley and Lovegood exchanging a long, significant look. When Luna turned her protuberant sky-blue eyes on him, he was drawn into their intensity. She smiled dreamily at him.

"Will you be Nova's godfather, Sir?"

The whole room went instantly still, and Severus felt his breath hitch in his throat. After a long minute, he stated in a disbelieving voice, "Me?"

Surprisingly, it was Ron who answered in a soft, almost embarrassed tone, repeating what he had told Hermione. "No one better."

While touching, it didn't prevent about a hundred questions from flitting across his mind. It wasn't surprising that Luna was the one to silence every one of them with just a few, heart-felt sentences.

"Ron is right, Sir – there is no one better. I know no other man who protects children the way you do. You sacrificed over two decades of your life to protect not just one boy, but entire generations of young witches and wizards. We would be more than honored if you would consider protecting little Nova the way you protected all of us."

The room went silent again. He took in the sincere faces of Ronald and Luna Weasley before his gaze moved to the woman that he intended to be the mother of his own children someday. Her eyes were dry for the first time since they stepped into the room; her stare meeting his in a mixture of agreement and pride.

"No one better," she whispered, reaching one hand out to gently touch his face.

"Then how could I possibly refuse?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
BETA love : Raynephoenix2 & Sab81790  
**

* * *

**Saturday, May 26th 2007**

When Snape and Hermione arrived via floo to Malfoy Manor, Bilby took their overnight bags and directed them to Lucius' study. Hermione found it amusing that in a huge house such as this, with numerous sitting rooms and spaces for entertaining, everyone always congregated in Lucius' study. The room was a comfortable and cozy spot mind you, but it still struck her as odd. Because she had not been given leave to speak freely, she kept the observation to herself.

Hermione had doubts about the weekend. It was going to be a very long period of submission and it was also her first time submitting under this roof to someone other than Lucius. She and Severus had talked in depth about it though and they had both agreed to end the exercise if it became too taxing for either one of them, or for Lucius. Hermione had been tremendously relieved when Severus had brought up the subject of her training master this morning.

Thursday night, Hermione had held a few concerns about submitting at the Manor when Severus first mentioned it. They had been about to go on stage, however, and she had wanted to wait and broach this issue in more depth after she had a little time to think about it. Then Nova came along, and they were wrapped up in being godparents. She had been intending to bring it up at breakfast this morning, but Severus had beat her to it.

"_Are you concerned about tonight?" Severus had asked as she set their plates on the table._

"_Not really, I'm a little worried it might be–"_

"_Awkward?" Severus' knowing and understanding look met her worried one. He held his hand out and pulled her onto his lap when she took it._

_He brushed her hair aside and kissed her cheek. "Please don't think I am unaware of the dynamic between you and my best friend. I know you hold tremendous respect for each other…and affection. I have sensed the awkwardness despite both your attempts otherwise. It has improved, though, has it not? The three of us have been spending more time working together at the club. Lucius has also witnessed your submission to me on numerous evenings when we have all been there. It has felt like you have both adapted to the change in your circumstances."_

_Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly. "Yes, everything you've said is true. Things have become much more comfortable between us the past two weeks or so."_

_His fingers lightly stroked up and down her back. "That was what I was sensing. When I spoke to Lucius about this, he was very supportive. However, let's agree to end the exercise if either of us sense any discomfort coming from him. Agreed?"_

_She nodded. "Yes." She tightened her hold and gave him a hug. "This makes me feel much better. I've been worrying a bit about how it will all go tonight."_

_He smiled. "I have no intention of anything intense while we are in company, Mine. It is Lucius' birthday and would not appropriate to take too much attention away from him. Besides, he would never stand for it." He added with a smirk._

_Hermione laughed. _

_Severus continued, "I will reserve more significant play for when we are alone. What we are doing tonight in company will be very mild. At least that is my plan. That could change as the situation dictates."_

Hermione was pulled back to the present when Severus said, "Remember, you are amongst friends tonight and they all know this extended play is a first for us. I'll be watching you closely and will gauge your reactions to determine how things will progress as the night unfolds." He tilted her chin up. "Does this still sound acceptable?"

Hermione didn't hesitate. She was eager to try. "Yes, Master."

"Good girl. You please me." His gaze shimmered down her dress and back up again. "I must tell you again how amazing you look." He pressed his lips tenderly against hers before taking a step back.

Hermione smiled demurely and followed as Severus led the way. She had been unsure what to wear tonight and had worried over it. She was submitting, but this was Lucius' birthday dinner. She knew club attire wouldn't be appropriate. Draco and M would be attending as well, but it was a vanilla date for them. She was sure M would be wearing something lovely.

Hermione glanced down at the simple, black silk of her sleeveless dress. The bodice was fitted up to her collar bone, but not too tight, and the short A line skirt flared at the waist and came to her mid thighs. Her black heels gave her height and made her legs look long. It was very simple, yet she felt it was flattering and sexy. She was pleased her Master approved.

Upon entering the room, Hermione was happy to find Draco and M already there. Who she was surprised to see was the beautiful, raven haired Juliette. Hermione did her best to conceal her shock and slight disappointment. It had been very presumptuous and foolish to not consider he would have a date for his own birthday celebration. Her emotions became more complicated when a large serving of self-reproach was added to the mix. _This should not come as a surprise, Hermione! Be Happy for him!_

Lucius greeted them warmly. "Severus and Hermione! So glad you are here, and you are just in time to see Juliette before she has to run off to a Ministry function."

Severus didn't miss the silent instruction Lucius gave him with a subtle look. Hermione's submission would need to be put on hold until the older witch left. Severus leaned down and quickly whispered the message into Hermione's ear before he stepped forward and kissed the top of the French Minister of Magic's hand. "Juliette, a pleasure to see you." He then gestured back to Hermione, urging her forward. In Hermione's surprise, she had forgotten to move. "You remember Hermione?"

Juliette stepped towards Hermione, her smile genuine and her eyes bright. "Of course, Enchanté."

"Pleasure to see you again," Hermione managed perfectly without a shred of insincerity, at least she hoped. She couldn't help the flood of relief that the woman was leaving and would not be joining their evening after all. Hermione knew she was being selfish, and it wasn't that she didn't want Lucius to be happy. It was just that… Her inner voice abruptly interrupted her rationalization, _You are a selfish slag, Hermione._ _You don't deserve his friendship! _

Greetings were exchanged with Draco and Millie as well. Lucius then directed everyone to the various sofas and chairs. Severus nonchalantly escorted Hermione into a leather wingback as he took his place standing to her left, closest to the unlit hearth.

Hermione tried to contain her irritation when Lucius sat next to Juliette on one of the loveseats. She tried not to stare or pay much notice when Lucius proceeded to delicately place his hand over Juliette's forearm, at which time the witch offered him a small, secret smile.

_Fuck, they're sleeping together._

"Juliette, you are unable to join us this evening?" Severus offered by way of conversation as Bilby handed out drinks to the new arrivals. Hermione turned down the offered beverage, feeling on edge. She instantly regretted it however, because it would have given her something to do with her hands. She tried to keep her expression pleasantly neutral but had to fight a roll of her eyes when her gaze caught Draco's knowing smirk from the opposite wingback chair. So, she had a little jealousy where the older Malfoy was concerned. _Sue me!_

In her beautiful French accent, the accomplished witch responded, "No, unfortunately I have an event in Nice that I can not get out of." She looked back at Lucius. "I am sorry to miss out on the celebration. Birthdays are such a special occasion. No?"

"Indeed," Lucius responded. "Although I feel my youth slipping away and the grip of old age growing tighter and tighter."

"Nonsense," Juliette countered. "You are a man in his prime, in looks as well as constitution."

_Yep, definitely fucking._

"On that note, I really must take my leave," the witch offered the room as she stood.

"Let me walk you to the foyer, where you can use your portkey," Lucius offered cordially.

"Thank you, Lucius," she responded before wishing everyone a pleasant evening. The room remained quiet as Lucius escorted Juliette out of the study and down the hall.

Hermione tried to control her breathing when she heard Bilby in the distance. "Yours bag, Minister."

Even more faint as they made their way further toward the foyer was Lucius' voice, "Thank you for a delightful evening last night and the day has been most enjoyable."

Her heart now pounding, Hermione felt herself relax when Severus placed his hand on her shoulder. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she looked up at him.

His look was curious. "You seem tense, are you alright?"

Hermione nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Just a little nervous about submitting for a full weekend," she hedged. It wasn't a complete lie, just not a total truth.

Severus knelt down beside her chair, speaking quietly as he tucked a curl behind her ear. "If it becomes too much, you need only let me know, as we discussed."

Hermione leaned into him and breathed in his calming scent. "I want to do this. It's been a stressful work week. I think I need it."

"Very well. When Lucius returns, I want you to fix him a fresh drink and present it to him. Then I want you to kneel at my feet, on my right. Understand?"

Hermione tried to contain the snarky response that was on the tip of her tongue. It wasn't exactly Runal Arithmancy and wasn't a complicated instruction. She was obviously edgy. She needed this. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Sorry about that, my friends," Lucius offered as he reentered the room and took his seat on the sofa.

Hermione stood and walked to the sidebar where she poured a two-finger firewhisky. Severus sat in the chair Hermione had just vacated and prodded his friend. "Things with Juliette are…progressing?"

Lucius was about to respond when Hermione surprised him with the fresh beverage. "Thank you, Hermione," he offered as he watched her walk back to Severus' side where she kneeled.

Lucius then looked up at his friend. "To answer your question, yes. She and I are starting to spend a little more time together. She has been here since yesterday and we spent the entire day in my greenhouse and gardens."

Draco smirked. "Spent the day in _her_ gardens more like."

_Smack!_

"Oww," Draco cried out as he cradled the back of his assaulted head and looked up at Millie who was shaking her head disapprovingly.

"That's for being a prat and disrespectful to your father!"

Lucius laughed lightheartedly. "Not that it's anyone's business, but Juliette and I are taking things slow. I am contemplating courting her properly if things continue to go well."

_Oh, God. That's even worse!_

"Does this mean you won't be partaking at the club anymore?" Severus asked with curious surprise. Hermione wondered this as well.

"If things progress, but it's much too soon to make such a claim. We have only been out a handful of times."

"That's a big step for only having been out a few times, Father," Draco observed.

"That's why I am only contemplating it, Draco. Juliette is not the kind of woman who would tolerate a wizard who see's other witches. If I decide I am serious about her, I will enter into a formal courtship with the symbolic jewelry and all it entails."

"Well, this is unexpected," Severus added. "It is unlikely she will be as…_tolerant_ as Narcissa was."

Lucius cleared his throat. "Yes, that is why I am only _considering_ it. I shouldn't have even mentioned it."

But Lucius _had_ mentioned it and only he knew why.

Saying it out loud made it more than just a niggling tickle at the back of his head.

Saying it out loud proved he was truly moving on from the siren who was kneeling less than ten feet away at the side of his best friend.

Saying it out loud meant he was making progress.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Wanting to move on to another topic, he added as way of closure, "I am still getting to know her, and I am not shutting my eyes to other opportunities that may present themselves."

"I'm just surprised you are even interested in remarrying," Draco offered, his expression one of genuine contemplation.

Hermione wondered if it bothered Draco; the thought of Lucius remarrying. His mother being replaced.

Lucius took a swallow of his drink. "It is an idea I have only recently been entertaining. I find I miss the comforts of being married." He glanced at Hermione and then at Severus, "I have no intention of settling though, and If I can't find the right witch then I'll die an old bachelor."

"An old bachelor that will probably have a house full of submissives," Draco chided. The younger Malfoy looked at Hermione. "Who's that Muggle that lives in a mansion with all those models that pose nude in his magazines?"

Unable to help it, Hermione laughed as she envisioned Lucius dressed as Hugh Hefner in a smoking jacket. She looked up at Severus for permission to respond.

"You may answer, Pet," he responded with a bemused expression.

Hermione looked back at Draco. "Hugh Hefner, and his magazine is called 'Playboy.'"

Lucius' eyes grew wide. "Oh, yes. I've read that magazine a few times." After a pause, he looked about the room. "Enough about me."

"Nonsense, it's your birthday! That's the whole point of this evening, to not only talk about you, but to torment you and make fun of your aging arse," Draco teased playfully.

"Careful son, it's not too late to write you out of my will."

Draco laughed. "Ha! An empty threat. Who's going to…"

Hermione tuned out the conversation as visions of Lucius "Hefner" Malfoy continued to dance across her imagination. She could see it now; Lucius in black, silk pajamas with a red velvet smoking jacket. Scanty clad woman all about. What she would give for a computer and WIFI right now. She knew Severus would get a laugh out of the comparison as well.

Her musings were gone when Severus addressed her, "Pet, Lucius' glass is getting low, pour him another."

"Yes, Master," Hermione responded promptly as she stood as gracefully as she could manage in a skirt. She didn't miss Lucius' eyes on her as she made her way to the bar.

When she handed him his drink, a slight brush of his fingers against hers caused a small rush of heat. She couldn't help it. Playing a submissive role - here, in the Manor - it brought back memories of this man and what they had shared. Her body was simply responding. She wondered if Lucius felt it as well. Taking a deep breath, she immediately resumed her spot at Severus's feet.

"What about _my_ drink?" Draco asked teasingly.

"You can prepare one for yourself when you get me another," his girlfriend responded with a playful tone before Snape had a chance.

Draco immediately smiled at his witch. "Anything for you, Mills." In an uncharacteristic display, Draco kissed her cheek before heading to the sidebar.

Severus wasn't paying attention to the exchange between his godson and his new girlfriend. He was too busy contemplating the earlier words of his best friend. He was pleased that Lucius was considering remarrying. Lucius was a good husband and was the kind of man who was his happiest and his best self with a woman at his side. But the wizard would be hard pressed to find one as tolerant and understanding as Narcissa had been. Somehow, Severus just didn't see Lucius attaching himself permanently to a witch who was anything less than his departed wife; in station, intellect, or stature. He could completely see Lucius' attraction to Juliette, however. She was very much like Narcissa, after all.

Snape was an observant person. And while he knew Juliette satisfied one half of his best friend's psyche, he knew the man would never be able to give up his Dominance. No, Lucius needed to hold out for a witch who was at the least, sexually adventurous. Maybe Juliette was just such a witch, but somehow Severus doubted it.

To top it off, Snape had seen the way his best friend had been watching Hermione tonight. It was obvious Lucius still desired the witch. Severus didn't blame the man. She was exquisite, after all. Severus was not detecting jealousy or discomfort from his friend, though. It was more like the appreciation of a pretty view. The minute he sensed any discomfiture from his friend, Hermione's submission would come to an end. At least while in company.

He could sense a slight nervous tension in Hermione as well. He wasn't sure if it was simply about submitting for over twenty-four hours or if it was also about Lucius. In this moment Severus harbored no jealousy over her shared history with Lucius. As a result of their recent heart to heart talks, Severus was more confident about Hermione's devotion to him than he had ever been. She was his, but it was clear she and Lucius still had chemistry and still had attraction for each other. He couldn't fault them for it. Severus was well aware that if Hermione hadn't harbored feelings for himself, she would likely still be Lucius' submissive. It was why he had initiated the conversation with Hermione this morning. He wanted her to know he understood her fondness for Lucius and was aware of her recent struggles.

The contemplative wizard took a swallow of his drink as he glanced from Hermione to his blond friend. In the past, Lucius and Severus had shared many submissives. _Perhaps…?_ His thoughts were interrupted.

"What do you think, Godfather? Is that a good idea?"

Severus had no idea what Draco was talking about as he hadn't been paying attention. "Hmm?"

Draco sighed. "A Dungeon sponsored Quidditch event! The number of teams could be determined by how many members sign up."

Severus stared at his Godson in bewilderment. "What are you talking about? What does Quidditch have to do with anything?"

"Draco thinks The Dungeon should sponsor more activities outside of the club," Lucius clarified. "To help the members get to know each other better and help the more…shy members have an avenue to assert themselves outside of the intimidating club atmosphere."

"Yes, there are more and more new members and potential members coming around every night. I think some of them, who don't know anyone, are a bit out of their element and might have an easier time socializing and initiating contact in a more…light atmosphere."

Draco looked to Hermione for back up. "How about you, Hermione? Were you a bit intimidated on your first night? Were you uncomfortable? Did you have any trouble meeting people?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and then froze before speaking out of turn. She looked up at Severus.

Severus had to admit this was going to get tedious. It was a small celebratory gathering and Hermione needed to be allowed to speak freely. "You may speak at will until I tell you otherwise. The evening will be more enjoyable if we can all engage in conversation."

"Here, here," Lucius agreed with a grin.

Hermione smiled at Severus, finding herself relieved. "Thank you, Master."

She then looked back at Draco. "Honestly, I didn't have a chance to feel that way. Lola and Jonathan were very sweet and outgoing and made me feel comfortable. Severus approached me quickly as well."

Lucius shook his head minutely with a lopsided grin. "I imagine he did," he said almost so low that no one heard. He sipped his drink before looking at Hermione again. When he found her eyes on him, he offered her a small wink which caused her to smile in return.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Right. The Golden Girl. No way you were going to last long without a thrush of attention."

Hermione shrugged. "Actually, thanks to Severus, I was wearing a mask fairly quickly. Jonathan didn't know who I was until I handed in my application. He has been a wonderful friend since I stepped up to the bar that first time."

Severus was still contemplating his godson's suggestion. "Draco, I think your idea has some merit, however Quidditch might be too youthful an activity to draw older members. Perhaps something more universally appealing?"

Unexpectantly, Severus' hand reached down and gripped Hermione's hair. He pulled her head back with minimal force and met her eyes. "Your legs must be getting stiff. Up, onto my lap." All eyes were on Hermione as she gingerly stood and moved to sit sideways across her Masters' legs. "No, pet. Straddle me, your back to my front. Lift your skirt as necessary."

Lucius watched with a small twinge of nostalgia as her bottom lip was sucked into the captivity of her mouth as she faced the room. She carefully shifted her skirt so she wouldn't flash anyone as she slid onto his lap and spread her legs to either side of Severus'.

Lucius chuckled at her display of modesty. Every person in this room had seen her quim up close and personal, yet she could be as shy as a schoolgirl at any hint of impropriety. Unfortunately for Lucius, her skirt fell deep enough between her legs to obscure any perusal of her knickers.

Draco watched Hermione situate herself and then responded to his Godfather's dismissal of his Quidditch idea with a signature smirk, "Well, you could always have a basket weaving class, you know, for the members _your_ age."

"You aren't even merely as amusing as you think you are," Severus deadpanned.

"A book club," the lone Gryffindor offered, simply.

All eyes shifted to Hermione. She lifted her eyebrows in surprise as she met each of their confused expressions. "What, are there no book clubs in the magical community?"

"What is a book club?" Millie asked, curiously.

"It's a group of people who meet at a designated place and time to discuss a book they have all read. The members take turns selecting the books and they read them in between meet ups."

No one said anything as they all seemed to be considering her suggestion. After a few seconds, Draco shook his head. "How positively dull and tedious."

Hermione wasn't fazed by Draco's droning response. Her speech became faster as the words spilled out of her mouth. "Well, the books could be about fetishes or various kinks… maybe a combination of non-fiction and fiction? It would be a good way to socialize and learn." Her eyes moved about the room, not focusing on anything in particular as she continued. "As they discuss the books, members could share with each other their own experiences and interpretations. It's a way for them to connect that isn't based entirely on physical attraction. I imagine people might take an interest in others they would not have noticed otherwise."

Lucius smiled warmly. He loved it when she was like this; Inspired and excited about a plan or an idea. It was infectious and he couldn't help but see that her idea had merit.

Hermione's eyes lit up as her thoughts continued to race ahead. "You could even have movie nights! Maybe set up a projector screen and … well, never mind. You would need someone to set it up, but you could show movies like 'The Secretary' and '9 ½ Weeks.'" Hermione shrugged. "There are others." She paused and thought for a beat before shaking her head dismissively. "Those might not be the best, but for members not interested in reading, the movies could be fun. They could then discuss them."

As Hermione spoke, she was focusing on her idea and was totally oblivious that Severus had pulled her back against his chest. One hand was stroking the skin above her right knee and the other was wrapped around her and stroking her collar under her chin.

"There's that swot from my youth," M teased with a warm smile.

Severus laughed. "Yes, it's like stepping back in time."

Draco snickered. "No, if we were stepping back in time, you would have stopped her from talking almost immediately and then deducted house points."

Hermione felt Severus tense and immediately draped her palm over his now frozen hand that had been working its way up her thigh. She knew he regretted having had to treat her so unfairly. It had all been part of his mask. The mask that was necessary due to his role as a double agent.

Trying to make light of it, Hermione giggled before adding, "And then he would have given Harry and Ron detention for their inevitable outburst in my defense."

"That was the best part!" Draco added, choking a bit as he cheeks flushed from merriment.

Millie let out a throaty chortle, as well. "Weasley would get so red in the face!"

Hermione was suddenly aware of a draft and glanced down to see that Severus had shifted his knees further apart and, in so doing, her legs were spread much wider as well. It had been subtle, and she now realized he had been slowly manipulating her position so that she was essentially flashing the room.

Lucius had to stifle a chuckle when Hermione finally caught on to what Severus was doing. He had to give his best friend credit. It was during her book club proposal, while she was entirely distracted by her rapid firing thoughts, that Severus had moved.

Lucius now had a very clear view of a lacy, lavender strip of fabric between her legs. It was a lovely pop of color against her dress.

When Hermione subtly pressed her skirt further down to cover herself, Severus was quick to halt her movement. "You will not attempt to conceal yourself, pet. If I want to show you off, I will."

"Yes, Master," Hermione conceded with a blush.

M was shaking her head in dismay. "It really is quite alluring how bashful you can be, Hermione."

Lucius laughed. "It is, isn't it?"

Draco snickered. "You just don't even know. Granger doesn't have a bashful bone in her body except in this context. And she fights like a hellcat in a con-noncon."

Lucius looked at Severus and their eyes met, both remembering her torn dress that night so many months ago. Before she had belonged to either of them.

Severus tilted her head back gently. "Hmm, yes. That's not something we've done yet, is it pet?"

"No, Master," she responded simply, her body feeling a rush of heat at the memory. Her eyes met Draco's and he gave her a lopsided smile before tipping his glass to her.

Hermione let out a slow breath when Severus' right hand stroked up her waist and then rested causally over her breast as though it were a normal thing to do in mixed company. His fingers slowly strummed the peaks of her breasts and she felt a chill rush over her as the hairs stood up on her arms. She knew her nipples were hard, and it was likely obvious to everyone in the room. Her suspicions were confirmed when she caught Lucius' gaze move down from her face to her chest and then to her spread legs. She looked away as the chill she had felt seconds earlier turned into a wash of heat accompanied by a flutter of intense desire in her gut.

The sexual charge in the room was palpable as all eyes remained on the Master and his submissive.

Suddenly a pop of Apparition caused Hermione to startle. Her heart was thrumming rapidly as the house elf bent at the waist and announced, "Dinner is served, Master Malfoy, sir."

"Ahh, thank you, Bilby." Lucius' eyes shot back to Hermione and offered a roguish smirk. "Saved by the dinner bell, Miss Granger."

Draco laughed, taking M's hand in a gentlemanly and proper way, assisting her to stand.

"Up pet," Severus commanded quietly with a gentle pat on her hip.

Hermione blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she slid off her master's lap. He took her hand and led her into the dining room behind Lucius.

"Since I am the birthday boy, I get to sit by the two beautiful women in attendance this evening." He stood behind his chair at the head of the table and gestured to the chair on his right. "M, if you would be so kind and sit to my right and, Hermione, if you would do me the honor of sitting to my left."

Draco held out M's chair as she took her seat and Severus held Hermione's. After shifting their chairs forward and seeing that the ladies were situated, Draco and Severus took their own seats, followed by the host.

Fizzing champagne flutes with fresh raspberries appeared in front of them. All eyes moved to the younger Malfoy when he tapped his glass and stood. "It seems like an appropriate occasion for a toast." He lifted his glass and faced the head of the table. "To your good health, Father. May you live long, love fiercely, and have that love reciprocated with great passion and devotion."

Lucius met Draco's eyes and it was obvious he was moved by the sentimental toast. "Thank you, son."

"So, mote it be," Severus contributed with a tip of his glass to his best friend.

"So, mote it be," Hermione offered with a warm smile.

"So, mote it be," M said last.

There was a breath of silence and contemplation before everyone sipped their glass. Hermione felt the tingle of the champagne on her tongue and it seemed to travel through her body leaving her feeling light and happy.

She peeked at Severus to see his gaze was on Lucius, a softness in his eyes that proved there was great affection for his best friend.

Bilby and Tinny entered and placed covered platters on each of their place settings. They levitated the lids to reveal Chicken Tikka Masala with Basmati rice. Warm Naan bread was laid out in baskets.

"Wow," Hermione whispered to herself as she breathed in the scent of one of her favorite dishes. Her mother used to make it and she hadn't eaten it since before her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Hermione took another sip of the champagne, the hint of raspberry leaving a slightly sweet aftertaste. Bilby reentered the room and proceeded to fill their wine glasses with Pouilly-Fume. Hermione was glad she had opted to not have any pre-dinner drinks. The champagne and glass of wine would be her limit for the night.

As dinner progressed the group fell into easy conversation with much laughter and playful bantering. The alcohol had Hermione feeling relaxed and spirited but not drunk. She was immensely enjoying spending time with Lucius and with every passing minute, it felt more and more like how it used to be.

Draco and Millie were relaying adventures and tales that proved Hermione, Harry, and Ron weren't the only ones who thought themselves sneaky sleuths. It seems that Draco got into a great deal of mischief with Theo and Blaise, and Millicent was no innocent either. M, Daphne, and Pansy snuck out of the castle one night and spent the entire night in the Forbidden Forest on a dare.

So far, Severus had allowed Hermione to enjoy her meal with minimal commands or instruction. She felt like this was the perfect first attempt at a prolonged submission because it wasn't an intense scenario. It was just a night with close friends where she simply followed his commands as he made them. Other than the bit on his lap earlier, it had all been rather tame; kneeling and serving Lucius a couple drinks. She wondered what lay ahead for the evening. It was early, after all.

Bilby and Tinny reentered, clearing their dinner plates and replacing them with pudding; warm chocolate souffle with a raspberry, chocolate filling that steamed when the cake was cut into. Hermione could barely conceal her delight and closed her eyes, internally moaning her rapture from just the smell.

"Damn, Granger. You want a private room?" Draco teased.

She looked up questioningly and, upon seeing the grins coming her way from around the table, realized her moaning had not been so internal after all.

"What?" she responded a bit defensively. "I love dessert, alright?"

Lucius smiled. "That you do, kitten. It's a wonder you maintain such a trim figure."

The table grew quiet as everyone tucked into the extravagant dessert.

When Hermione finished hers, she noticed Lucius had a smudge of chocolate sauce on his right cheek.

"Lucius, you have a…" she started to gesture to her own right cheek and then changed her mind. Feeling playful, she continued, "Here, allow me."

Lucius' brow hitched when she smiled and reached towards his face.

"You have a little something…"

She was gesturing towards the left side of his face, so he tilted his neck to give her better access. She proceeded to act as though she was wiping something away, when in truth she was adding a matching smudge of chocolate to his left cheek. "Wow, it's really on there!" She fibbed as she continued to spread it all around making it a rather large smear.

When she pulled her hand away, she gave him a sweet smile. "There, all better."

He smiled warmly in return. "Thanks, love."

"Your welcome," she whispered quietly as she picked up her wine glass, trying not to giggle. She glanced around the table to find Millie maintaining a straight face but Draco smiling into his champagne flute. When she peeked at Severus it was to find his astute gaze on her with a hint of amusement. No one gave her away, though.

The conversation continued with Lucius unaware of his messy face, until Bilby entered the room, that is. The elf approached Lucius and whispered, "Bilby shall get yous a clean napkin, sir. Yours is smearings chocolate."

Lucius looked surprised for a second and then he turned an assessing and accusing stare at Hermione. "Really?" he asked smoothly, although it was more of an acknowledgment than a question.

He wiped his face with the newly presented, clean, white, napkin and then gave Hermione a devilish stare when he noticed how much chocolate came off his face. With a smirk, he moved his gaze to his best friend. His words were delivered slowly and in a tenor that made Hermione's heart start to thrum. "Your submissive is misbehaving, Severus."

Snape looked from his friend to Hermione. "Yes, quite right." He exhaled a concerned breath. "Hmm, a dilemma. She has already finished her pudding, so her punishment can't be denial of her treat."

Hermione felt like fire was raging though her veins. The moment had gone from playful and funny to sexually charged in less than a minute. Her eyes were glued to her plate before her as she barely dared to breathe. _Punishment?_

Insult was added to injury when she could hear Draco chuckling from across the table. She toyed her wand under the table, contemplating cursing the prat.

She closed her eyes in defeat when Mistress M came out to play. "Tsk, tsk Miss Priss. Here I thought you were supposed to be so smart." She tilted her head as she assessed Hermione curiously. "Or, is the kitty looking to have her tail swatted?"

Severus' lip turned into a hint of a mocking smile. "Her…Gryffindor impulses lead her astray sometimes."

"Indeed," Lucius drawled.

Letting out a breath and a frantic bark of laugh, Hermione took her defense into her own hands. "It was a joke! A fun, lighthearted, silly little…"

Severus' hand draped over her left forearm, "Hush pet. Say no more. From this point forward, you will not speak unless asked a question."

Hermione pressed her lips together, fighting the urge to blurt out the defense that was rolling around in her head.

"Well, Lucius. Since you are the victim in Miss Granger's little game. I feel it's only fair that you determine her penance." After a pause, he added, "Perhaps divvy it out as well."

Lucius' surprise was evident. He stared at Severus for a minute, trying to get a grasp on just what his friend was putting on the table. Was Severus offering what Lucius thought he was? Lucius decided to proceed cautiously. There was no point in getting his hopes up.

He turned his cool, steel eyes on Hermione and said softly. "A spanking, certainly. Although, I believe the punishment should fit the crime. Perhaps a little humiliation?"

Sheer adrenaline flooded through Hermione's veins. Her heart was pumping so hard, she could feel it in her chest. The reverberations of it were so pronounced, she could hear it in her head as well.

A lump formed in Lucius' throat when her whisky irises with their lust filled pupils met his own. He had missed that look. Only in this moment did he realize just how much. He had tried to remember that expression, fear that was basted with a heavy glaze of desire, but his brain was obviously in the beginnings of senility for all he had forgotten. His memory hadn't begun to capture it.

For her part, Hermione felt frozen. She had missed her training Master so much. The thought of his hands on her again caused goosebumps to form on her skin and without thought, she ran her fingertips up and down her arms to fight the sudden chill.

She peeked back at Severus to find him staring at her intensely, as though gauging her reaction. It was a piercing look that always made her squirm. Her hitched breath betrayed the calm she was trying to put forth. His eyes narrowed just slightly and then the corners of his mouth pulled up into a knowing grin.

_Fuck._ She looked back at her place setting before her. The prospect of what might happen was making her head spin. She would be in submissive bliss overload if Severus and Lucius decided that _both_ of their interventions were required. She concentrated on her breathing as she told herself to remain calm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven****  
BETA love – Raynephoenix2 & Sab81790  
**

* * *

_Just breathe_, Hermione told herself, trying to keep her thoughts from running away with her. _They are just having a go at you. Teasing you. Stay above it_. The self-pep talk almost worked. If she hadn't chanced a glance at Severus, she could have deceived herself a little longer.

However, the man normally known for giving nothing away had her fate written plain as day on his face. Glittering eyes. A small, devilish upturn of his lips. The question was, just where was all this going? She had wondered as she dressed this evening if her submission to Severus would at any point extend to Lucius. She had thought it unlikely, but now all signs were saying it would. Unless, of course, this really was all just a game to keep her on edge.

There were parts of submission that seemed to come easily to Hermione, but if she had one particular struggle, this was it. Patience. As long as things were moving along, she was fine. This, however, was hard. Having to wait for action - having no control over the pace of it all. She had always been someone who wanted answers to a question yesterday. Right now, she wanted to know what the hell was going to come of their teasing. This wasn't a simple pondering of whether her Master would use the paddle or the cane. This was about Lucius and the possibilities that could be unfolding. She was becoming a bundle of nerves.

Determined not to let them see her sweat, Hermione focused on the pattern of the plate in front of her_. Is this Wedgwood?_ She pointedly ignored Severus when he lifted his wine glass and took a slow, agonizing sip. _Spode, perhaps?_ After all, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. He swirled the wine in his goblet as though he didn't have a care in the world. _Must be nice!_

When he leisurely put down his drink, he cut her a sideways glance. "Perhaps you don't understand just how close Lucius and I are, pet." He dabbed his mouth with his embroidered, linen napkin.

"What would you say we are to each other, Lucius?" he asked conversationally as he looked past Hermione to the blond man sitting to her right and at the head of the table.

"Brothers for certain," Lucius responded simply.

Snape nodded lightly. "Mmm," he agreed. "For certain," he repeated barely above a whisper. "I like to think we are even closer than brothers. Friends since Hogwarts, we've been to Hell and back. The experiences we've shared, how linked our pasts are – it's caused a bond that's hard to explain. There really isn't much we haven't shared, is there, Lucius?"

Still staring in front of her, Hermione could see Lucius shake his head in her peripheral vision as he replied casually, "No, there really isn't."

"Why… we've even been known to share a witch or two, haven't we friend?"

"Indeed," Lucius drawled.

Hermione picked up her water glass and took a slow sip. _Stay calm. Stay focused, _she coached herself.

She could feel her Master's eyes on her as he continued with his merry torture. "So really, an affront to Lucius is an affront to me, and to that end, you may as well have smeared chocolate on my face as well as his."

She tried not to think about where this was going, but it was a losing battle. Scenarios began to flitter through her mind. A visual of them both towering over her with carnal stares brought back the memory of them spanking her on stage with riding crops all those months ago. The subtle shift in her chair did nothing to allay the rush of heat that was so visceral her pussy actually fluttered. Her hand reflexively moved to her stomach when it clenched as her thoughts traveled to Thursday night when Severus had whipped her to euphoria as Lucius watched from the crowd.

_Stop it, Hermione! You have more control than this!_ She internally scolded herself. Normally this would have been true, and she could have shut her mind down easier. But this was untilled soil. This was a secret garden she had yet to explore. One thing she knew for certain was that she wanted it. She wanted these two men to take her to the brink of madness. _You're getting carried away, Hermione, _she told herself_. Don't set yourself up for disappointment_. _It's just a tease! It will probably come to nothing!_

She was pulled from her rapid firing thoughts as her Master continued, "Furthermore, I could no more deny his demand for restitution than I could deny my own."

Hermione took a stuttered, nervous breath. _Oh, sweet Nimue, this is happening! Let the spankings begin! _She closed her eyes as the voice of reason tried to be heard, once again. _Get a grip, Hermione! Knowing Lucius, he could make you write lines. _

Severus didn't say anything for a minute and the silence would have been deafening if not for her internal chatter. Neither Draco nor Millie had spoken or even moved since this little game began.

"Do you have anything to add, Lucius?"

Hermione's gaze instantly flickered to her right as he responded, "On the contrary, dear Severus, I think you explained the situation quite thoroughly and eloquently." His reply was spoken to his friend, but his focus was on Hermione. Steel-blue irises that were playful as they grazed down her form were roguish when they came back up.

And there he was. He was back. Hermione's heart was pounding with sheer joy at being reacquainted with Dominant Lucius. He had so easily morphed from friend to Master in only a matter of seconds. Of course, she had seen this transformation numerous times, but not since their contract ended. _Gods, I've missed this! _She loved being Severus', but there was no denying she missed being Lucius' as well. Once again, the unknown of what was to come plagued her.

She peeked back at Severus to find he was having some sort of silent communication with her prior Master.

Drawn by the intense feeling of being watched, Hermione glanced across the table. M was clearly amused, but Draco looked…_concerned?_ His right elbow was resting on the table and his hand was cradling his jaw. He seemed to stare without seeing as the edge of his index finger stroked his bottom lip.

Hermione tilted her head, as if to ask, _what's wrong?_

Draco gave a light shake of his head, as though snapping out of it, and then looked at his father before turning to M and lifting his left arm to drape it behind her, stroking her neck tenderly. His touch immediately caused Millie's attention to shift to him and she offered him a small, closed mouth smile.

It was her Master's voice that interrupted Hermione's brief distraction from across the table. His tenor more commanding than only a moment ago, Hermione drew a breath as she attempted to maintain her composure. It was a necessary defense when he spoke to her in that _Snape tone_ that drove her to delirium.

"Pet, you will do as Master Malfoy commands until I tell you otherwise. You will address him as sir and you will answer all questions that are directed to you promptly and succinctly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master_." Oh, Gods! This is happening!_

"How delightful," Lucius mused as he rubbed his hands together. "Happy birthday to me, indeed." It was said teasingly and the light laughter around the table helped diffuse some of the sexual tension that had been approaching DEFCON levels.

"Well, now that that's settled," Lucius pushed his chair from the table with a triumphant smirk on his face, "perhaps we should adjourn to my study for after dinner drinks?"

As everyone voiced their agreement and stood from the table, Hermione remained seated. She knew better than to fall for the trap and would do nothing until personally instructed.

Hermione waited patiently as the others exited the room, leaving her sitting as though left behind. She knew what Lucius were doing. She wasn't forgotten. This was the beginning of her punishment. Where would it lead? Lucius had said the punishment should fit the crime. So, what then? What had her crime really been? Smoothing a little chocolate on his cheek? Hardly worthy of anything intense, certainly. This wouldn't be a _real_ punishment.

_Then again._ This was Lucius Malfoy. Arrogant. Beautiful. Well bred. Impeccable manners. A man who takes immense pride in his appearance.

She began to shift a little uneasily in her chair. How long had the chocolate remained on his face? _Ten minutes? Fifteen?_

She swallowed heavily. So, fifteen minutes of smeared chocolate on a man's face who prides himself on his appearance. On his birthday. When all focus was primarily on him.

_Oh boy. Perhaps I didn't think this through properly._ Her fingers absently pulled at a loose thread on her linen napkin as her heart began to thump against its confining ribcage. She lifted the napkin to her forehead and wiped at the light coating of sweat that had developed.

Meanwhile, in the other room, it was Draco who took pity on her first. "You reckon she's squirmed enough?" he asked his father before looking at Severus.

Severus didn't say anything, instead he turned his attention to Lucius who was enjoying his cognac with a deviant grin. "Just a few more minutes. She'll have worked herself into a right state by then. It will be that much easier to fluster her and take my revenge."

M laughed. "I almost feel sorry for her."

Draco nodded. "Father can be quite creative when he wants to be." He looked at M. "We should get his gift, don't you think?"

Millie smiled. "Oh, yes!"

"Excuse us for a few minutes. We will be right back."

Lucius and Severus watched the couple's retreating forms as they left the room.

A slight upward curve of his mouth represented the barest hint of a smile as Lucius said, "It's been a long time since I've seen him this happy. Since before Cissa died, certainly."

Severus agreed with a slight nod. "I think his friendship with Hermione was the beginning of it. He has always kept his emotions buried, but since she came along, he seems to carry less of a burden. I would go so far as to say that his friendship with her enabled his ability to have an actual relationship with Millicent."

"That's very true. He's quite fond of Hermione." Lucius sipped his drink. "As am I." He met his friends' eyes. "She's been good for you as well, Severus. You are a changed man since she came along. I hope that things continue and she brings you as much happiness as Narcissa brought me. Such women are rare and to be cherished."

Severus' thoughts immediately wandered to memories of Lucius' late wife. He had loved Narcissa in his own way. Memories of the few times the couple had invited him into their marriage bed came to mind. While Narcissa had been turned off to all things BDSM, she did have a sexually adventurous side to her and was far from prudish. However, those intimate encounters had been very different and far removed from the scenes the two men shared with submissives. With Narcissa, the three hadn't just fucked, they had caressed and shown affection. Because of this, the few tumbles they had shared had been amongst the most intense sexual experiences for Severus. Until Hermione came along, that is.

Lucius' voice pulled him back to the present. "What are you thinking, Snape? When we have played this game before, the parties weren't quite as…_involved_. The situation with Hermione is special. I guess I need to know just what is on the table. Are you offering what I think you are?"

Severus was prepared for this question. He had been considering this possible turn of events for tonight ever since they had arrived. Since before, actually. Lucius had been very pleased and supportive when Severus had discussed the possibility of Hermione submitting for the weekend. Severus hadn't been sure, not wanting to make Lucius uncomfortable. But this time his instincts had been correct, and Lucius had been more than encouraging. One of the reasons Snape wanted to do this now, was for the very reason that Lucius would be there. It would be a comfort for him as well as Hermione having Lucius there to help steer them back on track if they struggled.

"Let's allow her to be our guide," Severus responded. "You know her reactions and tells as well as I do, I'm sure. I trust you to follow my lead if things…progress."

"That sounds reasonable. But just so we are clear, you are okay with me touching her?"

"Of course. Again, allow her reactions to guide you. This is about pleasure and fun. Not a true punishment as I am sure you realize."

Lucius laughed, "Of course, of course."

Snape knew Lucius would love nothing more than a full-on threesome with the witch and he had to admit he was more than game as well. It was scored highly on her limits list as something she would like to do, after all. He could think of no better third party than Lucius. Hermione was comfortable with him and trusted him. It was the perfect scenario for her first time. Of course, Hermione would have to be in agreement as well.

Lucius put down his drink and walked to his desk. He pulled a vial of sobering potion out of his top drawer and swallowed it down. He made a face and looked at the Potions Master. "You really should work on a formula that tastes better." He held out another vial to Severus. "Do you need one?"

Severus nodded his head. "I have had very little to drink, but yes."

Lucius handed a second vial to his friend. "Well, then. On that note, I shall retrieve her."

It had only been about ten minutes since Hermione had been left behind, but the longer she waited, the more nervous she became. Her relief was palpable when his footsteps echoed in the large room. She couldn't help but smile internally at the familiar words. "Come, Kitten." _Finally!_

She stood and turned to face the formidable blond. He was looking at her with the darkened hue to his eyes that had meant delicious things were to come. She took slow and steady steps towards him not missing the way his focus raked down to her swaying hips and back up.

"Hmm, somethings not quite right." He smirked. "Ahh, I know what it is. You should be crawling. Like a proper feline."

She didn't move, hoping he was kidding.

His brow cocked. "I'm waiting."

She just avoided rolling her eyes as she descended to her hands and knees. This was not what she had in mind. _Since when does that matter?_

Severus had to contain a chuckle when he spotted her on Lucius' heels. She was just barely containing the look of irritation that he knew she was fighting. He had just made her crawl naked through the private part of the club a few nights ago. Hermione was fine with kneeling, but he knew that this was one of her least favorite commands. He was quite certain that Lucius was fully aware of this fact as well.

"Yes, right here, kitten. You can rest at my feet. Perhaps I'll have Bilby bring you a little dish of milk."

_Oh, dear Godric,_ Hermione internally groused. She had no desire whatsoever for puppy, or kitty, or whatever the fuck this kind of play was. She was quite certain Lucius knew it, too. _Piss on a popsicle._

"Bilby," Lucius called out softly.

The elf popped in instantly. "Yes, Masters Lucius, sir?"

"Bring a little saucer of milk and place it on the floor in front of Miss Granger."

When the elf popped out, Hermione chanced a glance up at Lucius to find him completely ignoring her as he plucked imaginary lint off his sleeve. When she looked across the settee area to Severus, who was back in his original wing back chair, it was to find he had a very amused look in his face.

The look turned mischievous when he commanded, "Pet, remove your dress." His eyes blinked with feigned innocence as he clarified "It will make crawling much easier for you."

Sighing with exasperation, Hermione reached behind her to undo her zipper, her fingers fumbling. This was not what she wanted. _She wanted a spanking. She wanted hands on her skin. _She was so frustrated she almost wanted to cry.

She immediately regretted not disguising her irritation more efficiently when Lucius whispered menacingly from beside her, "Please don't tell me you have forgotten your training in such a short amount of time, Miss Granger. Stand up."

_What is wrong with me?_ She scolded herself as she stood. She wasn't in the right headspace. Her mind was in too many different places at once, her thoughts were too defiant. She didn't want to screw this up, but it was just too much. Being here, in the Manor. The memories of Lucius flooding her brain. Her mind on Severus and pleasing him. Her wants, overtaking her desire to truly submit. The torment of the unknown. Thoughts of work niggling the back of it all. She was a mess.

Strong hands spun her to face the man who she sometimes wondered knew her better than any other living person. Concern dotted his impossibly beautiful, grey eyes. "You are struggling, kitten. It's written all over your face. If this too much, you need only…"

"No!" she cried out, the touch of panic in her voice obvious.

Severus immediately stood and approached them. "Speaking out of turn. Defiant body language. You are feeling unfocused and lost right now, aren't you?"

She didn't dare say another word but the disappointment of this all coming to nothing caused her bottom lip to tremble.

Lucius' voice was consoling. "I think I know what you need. I daresay Severus does as well."

Severus stroked her cheek lightly causing her to tilt her face into his touch. He wiped the lone tear that had escaped her bottom lash. She was a bundle of nerves and, in hindsight, it was obvious she had slowly been unraveling since he had arrived at her flat to retrieve her. She had seemed rushed and a touch frazzled from the moment he came through her floo. He had thought she was simply running late, but she had mentioned a difficult client and he had noticed several dresses strewn about her bedroom as though she had been struggling with what to wear. Now, he realized the progression of the evening had been building on that shaky foundation. He felt frustrated with himself for his oversight. He sighed and met his friend's concerned eyes. "Lucius, would you like to do the honors?"

The blond grinned. "As if you need to ask." He looked back at Hermione and stood. "Come, kitten. I believe my hand will work well enough for what you need. You may walk this time."

_Yes! Yes!_ Tears of relief flooded her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. She knew exactly what Lucius was thinking and he was right. She didn't only want this, she _needed_ it.

When she stepped up next to him, he made a swirling motion with his index finger and she turned her back to him immediately. She felt his hands brush her back as he slid her zipper down. His fingers caused goosebumps on her skin as they brushed her waist and her hips as he slid the garment off her, leaving it to pool on the floor.

"Step out of the dress and come closer to the desk. Bend over and place your hands over your head." She complied as quickly as was physically possible eliciting a chuckle from her Master who was watching from several feet away.

A deep breath from behind her was followed by, "Salazar, I've missed this."

Her eyes fluttered closed when his large, soft hand cupped her right arse cheek and gave it a small squeeze.

"You will count."

_Smack! _

The slap stung and landed where his hand had just rubbed her. "One," she called out, relief evident in her voice.

_Smack!_

A harder slap to her other buttock stole her breath. "Two," she choked.

_Smack!_

Ouch! "Three!" she cried out.

By the time the seventh swat landed, her thoughts were no longer on anything but the feel of the sting on her skin. Everything else; the worry, the sexual tension, the wonderings of what was to come – it was all gone. Her mind only existed in the here and now.

When the tenth slap landed. Her voice was a mere whisper and her body was completely limp.

She was vaguely aware of Lucius stepping away and Severus approaching. He easily lifted her and maneuvered her in his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style to his chair. When he sat, she remained on his lap and curled her fists under his neck as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Lucius approached with a glass of water and held it out to her. Neither wizard said a word as she took it and downed a large swallow. The men remained quiet as she finished the cool drink. She was far thirstier than she had realized.

After a minute, her head began to clear. She was relieved that all the inner turmoil of moments ago was completely gone. She was calm. She was in control of her thoughts once again.

"Better?" Severus whispered.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

"It is not I whom you should be thanking. Go to Lucius."

Hermione peeled herself away from her Masters' lap and padded over to Lucius. His kind eyes were glued to hers as she approached.

"Thank you, sir. I feel much better now."

He smiled with understanding. "I'm glad." He watched her for a second as her gaze shifted submissively to the floor at her feet. "Do you wish to continue? I am sure that Severus will not object if you would prefer the D/s activities of the evening to desist."

"No sir, I'm much better now. I want to proceed."

He contemplated for a second and then nodded, his expression taking a more serious turn. "In that case, I want you to go rinse your face. You will feel even better if you clean the salt off your cheeks. When you come back, I want you to kneel at my feet, next to the saucer of milk that Bilby so kindly left for you."

Hermione nodded, internally rejoicing at the thought of a moment in the loo to refresh.

After she left the room, Lucius had questions for Snape. Letting Hermione's reactions guide them was a certainty, but Lucius needed to know more.

"I have to ask, once again Severus. Now that the spanking is over, things could take a turn for the more intimate. Are you certain you are alright with that?"

Severus appreciated Lucius' need for confirmation, and it was time he laid it out plainly for his friend. "I think Hermione would be terribly disappointed if we didn't follow through with what we have been hinting at since dessert. Let's give her a night to remember, shall we?"

Lucius swallowed. "I won't proceed unless you confirm with her first. I don't want her to feel a ridiculous sense of obligation because it's my birthday or any such nonsense." He ran his hand down his face before adding, "In a little while, I will make myself scarce for a few moments so that you can talk with her privately."

Severus could do no more than nod when they heard the approach of her footsteps.

They both watched with an even greater sense of purpose when she quickly took her place next to Lucius.

Hermione assumed they had been discussing her when their soft voices were abruptly silent upon her arrival. She tucked the observation away as she slid to her knees and wasn't the least bit bothered by the milk.

It was then that Hermione heard a strange sound; staccato little toe nailed steps coming quickly down the hall, a voice booming from behind, "Shit, he got away!"

Suddenly a small, white ball of fur came barreling into the room. It froze for a flash of a second before charging towards Hermione, clearly finding her position on its level the most welcoming. A small, yippy bark met her ears as little paws landed on her knees and a soft, wet tongue started licking her cheek. Hermione had no control over the giggle that escaped her as her hands reached out to grab the little intruder.

Draco and M came charging in next, Draco's expression apologetic. "Well, not exactly the entrance we were hoping for…but…happy birthday, Father!"

Hermione released the puppy as Lucius leaned forward, his voice relaying his shock. "A puppy? You got me a puppy? I only just mentioned wanting one!"

"Way ahead of you, Father. I've been wanting to get you one ever since Jupiter passed away. I've just been waiting for the right dog to come along."

All eyes were on the little ball of energy as it lapped up every drop of milk out of the saucer.

"He's a Slovensky Cuvac and while he is little now, he'll grow to be close to 45 kilograms, if not more."

"He's certainly…energetic," Severus observed cautiously as the puppy began rapidly rushing about the room, stopping to smell each leg of furniture.

Lucius' asked urgently, "Is he housebroken?"

"Well, he's only eight weeks old, so no. But don't worry, Tinny put a charm on him to prevent his urge to mark. According to his breeder, these dogs are quick learners as they are very smart. They are also great guard dogs and wonderful, loyal companions."

Lucius' hesitation gave way to joy as he watched the puppy. "What to name him?" He asked, more to himself than anyone.

"Permission to speak?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course, Kitten."

"He looks like a 'Cosmo' to me."

"Hmm. I like that, let's try it out, shall we?" Lucius responded. "Cosmo, here, Cosmo!"

Whether the puppy actually liked the name, or whether he was simply responding to the voice that was directed towards him, Hermione wasn't sure. But in a flash the puppy ran to Lucius and hopped up onto his lap and proceeded to lavish his cheek with kisses just as it had Hermione only moments before.

"Cosmo, it is," Lucius responded with a chuckle as he grabbed the exuberant ball of fluff. When Lucius began to scratch behind the puppy's ears, it fell onto his lap in a quick display of submission by rolling over and displaying its pink belly. Lucius' eyes were bright and his smile genuine when he looked up at his son. "Thank you, Draco. He's wonderful."

Draco seemed to collapse in on himself in relief. He and Millie took their seats and watched as Lucius continued to pet and love on his new friend. It was then that Draco took actual notice of Hermione in her lavender colored bra and thong and black heels kneeling at his father's feet.

He looked at his Godfather. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Severus responded.

"Damn, it was probably hot whatever it was."

Lucius responded without looking up from Cosmo, who was now getting sleepy on his lap. "It was, actually. As all acts of genuine submission are."

Glancing down at Hermione, he couldn't deny the truth. Unless he was exceedingly lucky, Juliette would never make him truly happy. The bar had been set very high with this young woman at his feet. This is what he needed. A strong, beautiful, and independent witch whom he would be proud to have on his arm. A woman whose company he enjoyed on an intellectual level as well as sexual. A woman who was all those things as well as sexually submissive. He would not settle. He couldn't have Hermione, but he would do his best to find someone like her.

For her part, Hermione was perfectly content. The spanking had been exactly what she had needed, and she was continuing to feel at ease in her submission. There was something very comforting about being at Lucius' feet again. She peeked up at Severus to find his hawkish focus on her. Gods she loved that man. She really did. He had a twinkle in his eye that betrayed his piercing stare. When he suddenly winked at her, she offered him a small smile in return.

"You know, Father, I wonder if you should consider a cat as well." Draco said simply, seemingly out of the blue.

_Why would Lucius want a cat when he just got a puppy?_

"I do like the idea of a furry little feline curled up next to me," he responded.

"I can practically picture you with one," Millie added.

Hermione was only vaguely paying attention to the conversation but began to feel like she was being watched. She peeked through her lashes to find Draco and Millie were both eying her with sly grins on their faces. _What is that about?_ It's not like kneeling is something unusual or worthy of any particular notice. At least not with this crowd. She put it out of her mind and closed her eyes. She felt like purring when Lucius' hand began to stroke her head again.

It was then that she began to feel strange. A subtle rumble in her throat was matched by sound as it escaped her lips. Her tail bone suddenly felt a little heavy, and she shifted her weight to accommodate the odd sensation. Her nose began to twitch for no reason.

"What kind of cat would you choose, Lucius?" Severus asked conversationally as Hermione shifted her position once again.

"I think a large one. One that is smart, yet obedient, and comes when called."

"Or when it's told to," Draco added under his breath with a chuckle.

It was when Lucius' hand brushed her shoulder and continued to stroke down her back that Hermione realized something wasn't right. His hand was touching her, yet it didn't feel like skin on skin. When his fingers stroked back up, Hermione jumped at the unwelcome sensation and froze when a hiss escaped her mouth. _What the?!_

The room fell into laughter and Hermione suddenly realized why. Soft, tabby-like fur had appeared on her arms and legs. Her hands shot to her face to find more hair and what felt like whiskers. She peeked back over her shoulder to find she had a tail. An actual, fucking tail that was wildly swishing form side to side.

The only reason she didn't panic was because she knew in her soul that Lucius and Severus would never let harm come to her. She realized right away what this was. This was a punishment that fit the crime. The joke was on her this time around.

She was about to open her mouth when Severus cautioned her. "You have not been given leave to speak…_pet_."

Hermione closed her eyes, willing her indignation to calm. Instead, every ounce of that frustration manifested itself in the exaggerated swish and sway of her new tail, which only caused the room to laugh harder.

"Well, Miss Priss. I wondered what you would look like polyjuiced as my Jinxie. Now I have a general idea."

"Tit for tat, kitty cat," Lucius drawled into her ear as he leaned forward and waved his wand over her with a quick whispered_, "Finite Incantatum."_

Looking down, Hermione watched as the hair on her arms and legs slowly faded to ivory skin. The strange feeling of the tail was gone, and the twitching of her nose came to a stop.

"Something to say?" Lucius challenged when she looked back over her shoulder at him.

She merely smiled indifferently. "No, sir. You forget I'm a Gryffindor. A lioness at heart."

"Now, now, Granger," Draco chided. "Judging by that thrashing tail and hiss you were a touch peeved." He looked at Lucius and then back at Hermione. "Glad you changed her back fairly quickly, Father. Nothing worse than a pissed off pussy."

Millie rolled her eyes.

"No? How about a hissing pussy."

"Now you're just embarrassing yourself," Millie responded.

"Pussy gone wild?"

"Revenge of a Pussy?"

"Pussy on a mission?"

"Throwing pussy!"

Millie shook her head as she scolded, "What is wrong with you? And what the hell is a throwing pussy?"

"I don't rightfully know, but you have to admit it sounds pretty damn scary!"

Millie looked at Lucius. "You realize you have to claim responsibility for some of this."

Lucius shrugged. "I blame it on his Mother's side of the family."

Millie didn't need to be clairvoyant to see what was unfolding. While she would never offer an unsolicited opinion out loud, she certainly held many. And it was her opinion that Snape, Lucius and Hermione had some figuring out to do and there was no time like the present. She turned to Draco. "Didn't you say you wanted to visit Mony? Let's grab some apples and head to the barn."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the way Draco's entire face lit up at the mention of his pony.

"Ahh, Mills, right you are." He stood and held his hand out to her as he addressed the rest of the room. "We'll be back in a bit." After a couple more steps he corrected himself with a playful smirk. "On second thought, we'll see you at brunch tomorrow."

It was very quiet after the couple left. Draco was such a whirlwind of personality that his absence left a stillness, almost like the calm after a storm. There was a shift in the air as the silence continued. Like something was coming. This time she didn't feel nervous, or worried; only a small thrum of excitement. She didn't try to predict. Still calm from her spanking, she had mastered her impatience and would simply trust the two men to guide their evening.

"I'll be right back," Lucius said as he readjusted the now snoozing Cosmo and carried him out of the room.

Snape was quite certain Hermione would be on board with what he was contemplating, but he needed to hear her say it. He felt it was fairly obvious where all this was leading but he owed it to her to give her a voice in this situation. "Pet, how would you feel about broadening your experiences this evening? More than just a prolonged period of submission, I mean. I was thinking Lucius could join us. However, I don't want you to feel you have no choice. And this is not something I wanted you to have to safe word over if you are uncomfortable. That would be unfair to you as well as Lucius."

Hermione felt nothing but relief. She wanted this without question. "Lucius is alright with this? He doesn't feel obligated in any way, does he?"

Severus chuckled. "I think you know the answer to that. He has been enjoying himself immensely this evening. Have you not had the same impression?"

Hermione smiled. "I just wanted to be sure."

It was then that Lucius returned and took his seat on the sofa.

"I just asked pet if she was open to some new experiences tonight," Severus announced to his friend.

Hermione met her Masters' eye and calmly and officially responded, "I am always open to new experiences, Master. I trust you."

Lucius chuckled. "No words were ever a greater aphrodisiac."

Severus smirked. "I quite agree, Lucius."

Unable to help it, a touch of that calm that Hermione was so stoically maintaining was beginning to crumble. _Breathe, Hermione. Breathe._

"Pet, while it is unlikely Lucius or I would allow you to get to the point you found it necessary, please remember your safe words and do not hesitate to use them if you become…overwhelmed. For the purpose of clarity, what are those words, Hermione?"

"Yellow and red, Master."

Lucius' voice was quick to add, "And green, pet."

"Yes, sir," Hermione responded. "Green as well."

Lucius met Severus' eye. "Let's head to your suite, Severus. There are some…_accoutrements _I provided for your possible use tonight."

"Ah, Lucius. Ever the considerate host."

"Well, I'm not just a pretty face."

Hermione was too stunned to pay much notice to the banter. "Stand up, kitten," Lucius instructed. He held his hand out to her and assisted her to her feet. "Follow."

Relieved she wasn't told to crawl, Hermione struggled to keep up with the two men who were walking with purposeful strides.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
****BETA love – RaynePhoenix2 & Sab81790  
**

* * *

With every step up the grand staircase, Hermione's heart raced just a little bit faster. There was a piece of her that was certain she was going to wake up to find this had all been a dream. It would be a cruel trick of her subconscious to do such a thing,

It wasn't a dream, however. The tall and imposing forms of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were right in front of her, leading the way to what was sure to be an experience to remember.

Lucius could have Apparated them, but Hermione was grateful for the brief amount of time to mentally prepare herself. When they reached the third floor, they turned left and trekked the distance to Severus' suite at the other end of the wing. Malfoy Manor was a massive dwelling and it would be very easy to get lost.

When they finally arrived at their destination, a subtle flick of Severus' wand opened the door. Both men stepped aside, watching her without expression as she tentatively walked in.

The soft and flickering glow of multiple wall sconces offered an intimate ambience as she took in the changed space. Gone was the beautiful, antique settee she had remembered from the one time she had stayed here. Instead, the room had been transformed into a Dominant's playground. The wonders of magic never ceased to amaze her. Or perhaps it was the wonders of House Elves.

Lucius mentioned having had a few what he called 'accoutrements,' delivered to the suite. Hermione realized that her definition of 'a few' was _vastly_ different from his. Of course, he _was_ Lucius Malfoy and his extravagance shouldn't have surprised her.

The king size canopy bed was on the left side of the room with its sheer, golden curtains tied loosely at each of the four bed posts. A plush sofa was facing the bed less than ten meters from its foot. _A comfortable spot for a voyeur_, Hermione immediately thought.

The far side of the room bestowed the unlit hearth, but in front of it stood a padded bench, a rather large box of some sort, and a cage large enough for one person to stand in. Her attention was pulled to the ceiling where hooks with ropes and various chains dangled at scattered locations. The wall on the right held a rack stocked with various implements such as crops, canes, and floggers. A large, luxurious, Persian rug laid beneath it all and left the suite with a feeling of warmth despite the furnishings.

Unsure what to do, Hermione did the only thing that seemed right; she stepped a couple paces to her left and knelt in the Nadu position, awaiting further instruction.

A quiet, "Good girl," from her Masters' lips set her at ease. She kept her eyes cast down but could see the movement of the two men in her periphery as Lucius showed all he had provided. She couldn't make out their words, but the low droning of their respective tenors brought a certain amount of arousal as well as a certain amount of calm.

Hermione thought it was strange. She should be a quivering mass of Jell-O right now. This was the stuff of her wildest fantasies about to come true. Severus and Lucius dominating her…_together_.

She wasn't nervous, though. She was oddly sedate despite the steady thrum of her heart and spattering of gooseflesh on her arms and legs_. It's the adrenaline_, she thought. Like the stories of people who suddenly develop great strength and courage in a moment of crisis and find themselves able to do things they would have never thought possible.

_A very clinical explanation_, Snape's voice observed in her head.

_But incorrect all the same, _Lucius' voice added. _You are simply ready for this, kitten, and you are a natural submissive who is in her element. _

_Oh God, Severus and Lucius talking in my head? Perhaps you aren't as calm as you think you are._

"Pet."

The simple word pulled her out of her thoughts and her eyes shot to her Master's. He had approached and was towering in front of her.

"Stand and undress," he commanded simply.

Hermione relished the simple task. This was what she needed – something to do.

Letting out a steadying exhale, she stood and moved her fingers to the front clasp of her lacy bra. She gently shrugged it off and then bent forward to slide her thong down her legs before shoeing off her heels.

When she was upright, Severus handed her a vial. "A sobering potion, love."

Hermione took the tiny bottle and swallowed down its contents.

"How do you feel, Doll?" Lucius asked from the center of the room. "Do you still wish to proceed?"

The few sips of champagne and the wine from dinner seemed like so long ago. Hermione's voice was tremulous. "I feel…good, sir. And yes, I want to continue."

Peeking up through her lashes, she could see the hint of a smile on Lucius' face. Severus hadn't moved from in front of her and held out his hand. "Then come along, Pet."

Laying her palm in his, Hermione followed as he led her to the center of the room. "Eyes on me," he instructed as Lucius stepped up behind her. A heady rush of anticipation hit her with a jolt when she found herself standing in the center of the two wizards.

She felt Lucius gently take her hands into his and stroke her palms reassuringly with his thumbs. "Lift your arms," he whispered after he released them. Hermione raised them above her head allowing her former master to wrap her forearms and wrists in rope that was hanging from above. It was tight enough to hold her in place but not enough to impair her circulation. "How do your shoulders feel?" he asked.

"Fine, sir."

"You will let us know if that changes. Any tingling, numbness, or discomfort that is the result of your position or bindings is to be relayed to us immediately." His tone was stern, and she knew his words were not to be taken lightly. Both men were sticklers for safety.

"Yes, sir."

Hermione still had her eyes on her Master as Lucius stepped up beside him. She did her best to not fidget or shuffle her feet as their darkened gazes stared fixedly into her chocolate orbs. Lucius let out a low growl and stepped forward, using his thumb to free her bottom lip from the confines of her teeth before stepping back and slipping that very thumb into his own mouth, as though licking a drop of caramel off its tip.

She squeezed her thighs together in response to the flood of heat in her belly. She had forgotten his obsession with that little quirk of hers.

Severus grinned devilishly when Lucius said, "I see a ball gag in your future, Miss Granger, if you can't control that lip of yours."

"I like the way you think," Severus replied. "Why don't you grab the spreader bar?"

"Just what I was thinking. Let's keep her stance nice and wide."

Hermione kept her eyes on Severus as he tossed off his dress robe and rolled up his sleeves as Lucius walked away. How could the simple white button-down shirt and charcoal trousers be so sexy?

"Widen your stance, pet," her Master instructed as he came closer.

Hermione did as instructed, but her mind wandered for a minute. If her sixteen-year-old self could see her now. Her professor commanding such a lewd act in that wickedly sexy tone of his as Lucius Malfoy watched? Her younger self would have thought some dark magic was at play, certainly.

And she would have been right. It _was_ dark magic. Only not of the Hocus Pocus kind.

"More," Severus commanded, after Lucius handed him the bar, jarring her back to the present. She shuffled her feet further apart so that they were far wider than her shoulders. A wave of his wand and the padded cuffs locked around her ankles, the metal bar in between them leaving her no option of moving them.

Snape prowled closer and leaned forward as salacious words dripped from his lips. "Such a good little girl. Naked and restrained for our pleasure." Her eyes fluttered in cahoots with her belly when he swiped a finger along the seam between her legs. "So wet and juicy." His nose was still dusting her neck with whispered pants of air. "Begging for cock." He slid what felt like two fingers inside of her and pumped them vigorously, which caused her hips to reflexively thrust into his hand. "Mmm, such a needy little slut."

"I can smell her from all the way over here," her prior Master added. While she couldn't see his face, Hermione could picture the teasing smirk on his beautiful lips perfectly.

Severus stepped back, lightly sticking out his tongue as he swiped his index finger across it. "Delicious as well. Come have a taste."

"Don't mind if I do," the blond responded. He was behind Hermione so she couldn't see him, but she jolted when he was instantly under her and his tongue was darting in and out of her quim.

"Sweet like nectar," he whispered, his breath blowing what felt like cool air on her overheated labia. "Perhaps we should save some for our morning crumpets."

A deep chuckle preceded Snape's words. "We'll just spread her out on the brunch table. A dip for all to taste."

"Quite right. Draco and M would love that."

_Oh Gods!_ Hermione internally moaned as the thought of being spread eagle on the dining room table left her far more aroused than it should have. Another few swipes of Lucius' tongue and the tightening coil in Hermione's belly was about to spring.

_Fuck!_ She internally raged, when the bastard suddenly and sadistically removed his attentions. Leaving her wanting and panting, her head fell forward as her pussy fluttered from the loss.

Lucius gracefully stood and stepped toward his friend, fully aware of Hermione's struggle, as he asked conversationally, "What do you think, flogger? Cane?"

Hermione was still coming down from her near orgasm when she looked up and into the rapacious and fervent stares of the two men before her. Severus tilted his head as though thinking before he said simply, "Both, I think."

When Snape walked away, Lucius maintained his stare and offered her a small, crooked smile. "It will never get old seeing you like this." He stalked closer so that he was only half a meter away. "Trussed up," his eyes draped down to her chest. "Such perfect and beautiful tits. Begging to be suckled."

_Oh honestly_, Hermione self-scolded when her body just about convulsed at the way the man said 'tits'. She couldn't help it, though. There were just certain words that were not supposed to come out of Lucius 'prim and proper' Malfoy's mouth. And tits was one of them!

He leaned forward, slowly, towards her chest as his eyes stayed on hers. She drew in a staccato breath in desperate anticipation of him taking a peak into his mouth. That breath escaped in a slow and steady blow as he merely brushed the tip of her left nipple with the tenderest of kisses.

_Ohhhh fuuuuck, _she internally bemoaned as her head fell back.

A ghoulish chuckle caused his breath to leave a cool trail on her overheated skin as he planted a soft kiss above the swell of the same breast. "Oh fuck, indeed," he whispered. "Talking out of turn, Miss Granger. My, my, my. How quickly we forget the rules."

_Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?_

Her panicked eyes met her Master when he approached. "What did I miss?" he asked as Lucius came up to a full stand.

"Just a little talking out of turn."

"Well, then. Not a moment too soon," he said as he handed his friend the flogger that had recently been repaired. The rattan cane remained in his right hand and in Hermione's line of sight. "What color are we, pet?"

"Green, Master. Very green."

Hermione didn't miss the way Lucius ran his fingers though the flogger's leather strips as he seemed to be assessing her body, as though contemplating where to start. Severus was brilliant with the cane and a master of the whip, but Lucius was one with the flogger. He could wield it so that it was no more than a feather's tease on one pass, and then become the stings of thirty bees on the next.

"Very well," Severus responded. He pulled a slip of silk out of his pocket and approached her. "A little blind fold to help prevent...distractions." Her vision was immediately obscured when the cloth was draped over her eyes and tied behind her head.

"So beautiful," Severus' baritone said softly as the skim of a fingertip brushed her chin.

"Exquisite," Lucius replied with a heavy sigh. "Hmm, such lovely skin. It just needs a little color don't you think, Master Severus?"

"Yes. A canvas, ready to be painted."

Hermione's head fell back, a breathy moan escaping her vocal cords, when the much anticipated first strike landed. It was a simple light brush against her left hip. A tease. A kiss. A promise of more to come. She barely stopped herself from holding her breath as she awaited the next. Experience had taught her well; oxygen deprivation led to tense muscles which led to pain. The looser she was, the better. Of course, sometimes a little breath holding was just what the Dominant ordered, it could lead to exquisite orgasms, after all. This, however, was not one of those times. At least, not yet.

A deep and cleansing breath helped her relax into her restraints, causing the tension in her neck and shoulders to fade. _That's it, Hermione,_ she coached herself, _just let it happen._

_Swish_. Another glance of the flogger struck her close to the first. This time on her right outer thigh. Hermione smiled rapturously as its tendrils lazily wrapped around the inner thigh in a caress. It left behind a trail of warmth on her charged skin. Lucius was being very gentle. At least for now.

_Swat_. A slightly harder landing on her left inner thigh was immediately followed by the sound and sting of the cane on her right thigh, in the same spot the flogger had struck only a minute before_. Ahh. And now Master joins the game. _

The minute her breath hitched the wizards exchanged knowing and delighted smirks. They had barely touched her, yet she was already on the brink of combustion.

_Slap_. A harder brush of the flogger landed on her left hip and was immediately followed by the sound of air being sliced as a sharp bite of the cane landed on her left thigh.

"Unggg," she half growled as the afterburn intensified.

She was just cognizant enough to pick up on their sequence. The flogger came first, a gentle caress to prepare the skin for the thwack of the cane which would soon follow, the flogger remained two spots ahead.

Seeing nothing but blackness, her senses of touch and sound were amplified. She forced herself to stay as limp as possible as the strikes kept coming.

There was a light sound of footsteps circling her before the swish and slap of the flogger landed on her right breast. Her back immediately arched in response, leaving her slightly off balance. Her arms tensed as she attempted to keep her footing when a swoosh of the knotted leather tendrils met her other breast.

She could literally feel the eyes of both men devouring her.

She drew in a gulp of oxygen as visions of what she couldn't see, but knew it to be true, flashed in her mind:

The feverish flush on Lucius' face as the flogger bent to his will. His eyes, liquid pools of smoky grey as they drank in her body's response.

Her Master's stare would be consuming and predatory as his cane struck with precision.

She was too lost in sensation to care about the light trickle of moisture making its way down her thigh. The tightening in her womb was nonsensical, but saying that didn't make it any less true. It was happening. An inferno was raging. All as her pussy was being ignored.

Chills danced over her skin as her hips thrust lightly in their desperate need.

"Gorgeous," the sultry voice she recognized to be Lucius' sounded from in front of her.

"Exquisite," responded Severus from beside her.

Anticipating what was coming, she tried to remain calm. Severus had never caned her breasts before.

She was surprised, when instead, the strike of the rattan landed on her right buttock. Perhaps they were not so predictable, after all. _Silly Hermione, _she self-chided with an audible maniacal giggle.

"Something funny, Doll?"

Unable to speak coherently, she lightly tossed her head from side to side.

"Hmm, let's turn up the heat, shall we?" Severus responded with a slightly menacing tone.

_Fuck!_

Their pace began to quicken.

Lucius remained in front of her, now flogging her thighs with more force and rhythm. _Swish, swat. Swish, swat. _She could picture his back and forth wrist motion perfectly as he manipulated the flogger. Every now and then a rogue tendril would slap her pussy which elicited a catch of her breath and a raspy exhale.

Meanwhile the drippings down her legs intensified as her Masters' cane was leaving what she knew was a pattern of red, crisscross markings on her thighs and buttocks.

_Thump, thump._ _Thump, thump._ She could feel the beating of her heart in her neck.

Her head lolled from side to side and her breath came out in gasps as the strikes continued to land. Her hips were gyrating of their own accord as that inferno inside her was now a volcano on the cusp of eruption.

She barely registered the dropping of the cane from behind her before Severus fell to floor and buried his face in her snatch.

Her palms tightened to fists as every muscle in her body clamped down. A keening wail escaped her lips as any illusion of sanity left her completely. White lights flickered in her vision. Her restraints kept her upright when her legs gave out and turned to putty. The spreader bar kept her shaking limbs separated despite her desire to draw them into herself. She was too far gone to be bothered by the gush of liquid that sloshed her Master's face.

Her quim quivered and trembled at the frantic licking, nibbling, and probing of his teeth, lips, and tongue on her now very sensitive flesh. His hands grabbed her hips and held her still when her pelvis reflexively jerked away. Ignoring her plight, his tongue continued to lave and feast before transferring its attentions to her puckered hole instead.

At the same time, a hot mouth clamped down on her right breast as fingers plucked and twisted her other nipple.

"Oh God," she cried out, unable to maintain her silence any longer.

"That's it, Doll. Let us hear you," Lucius commanded with a muffled voice as his mouth continued to feast.

It was too much. The coiling. The tightening. She couldn't take it.

And then it wasn't enough.

"More!" she wailed, desperate to clench her legs together. She wanted lips on hers. She wanted to touch skin. She wanted to feel hair. She wanted to grasp muscled arms.

She was half delirious as she whimpered, "I…I…need…" Only she didn't know what she needed. Just that she needed it now!

"Don't worry, Doll. We know," Lucius' seductive and rumbling tenor whispered patiently as his fingers slid into her core, all while Severus' tongue on her arse was making her want to climb the walls.

When the fingers inside her pressed against her g-spot, she mewled in uncontained abandon as that coil inside her was on the cusp of springing free.

"Fees s goo," she sobbed incoherently as her head continued to thrash.

She stopped breathing, and she could swear her heart stopped beating as well, when suddenly Lucius fell to his knees before her, his mouth devouring her quim as Severus continued his merciless assault on her arse. It was instant. A centrifugal force. Another surge of ruthless and unstoppable pleasure that devoured her awareness, leaving her mind a void of conscious thought.

"I can't, I can't!" she cried as tears spilled down her cheeks and the aftershocks of her second orgasm rocked her body. She was breathing in short pants as her tears stopped and the welcome vision of sanity was on the horizon. It was so close.

Light kisses of both men were peppering her thighs, as strong hands massaged her calves.

She was vaguely aware of the men standing as Lucius commanded. "Strapado. Now."

"Yes," her Master responded urgently.

Hermione felt her bindings release as an arm snaked around her waist to offer support and keep her upright. A kiss on her shoulder was followed by her Master's whisper, "You are amazing, Mine."

She basked in his touch as Severus' strong hands massaged her shoulders, neck and arms. Her mask was removed causing her eyes to strain as they adjusted to the minimal and dancing light of the candle sconces. As her vision cleared, it was to see Lucius standing before her, shirtless and with his placket open, his hand massaging his erect cock.

The second his perusing gaze caught her watching, their eyes locked. The subtle arching of his lips drew into a taunting smirk. It anchored her and she couldn't wrench her chocolate stare away if she tried. Lucius Malfoy was not a modest man. He was beautiful, and he knew it.

Strong arms from behind her lifted her easily and then set her back down on her feet. It was obvious some kind of platform was beneath her because she was now taller, almost as tall as the two men. The spreader bar had not been removed and her feet remained immobile.

Sanity restored, Hermione remained quiet as Severus brought her hands behind her back where he wrapped the bindings around her forearms and wrists. "Lean forward," he instructed, gently. His palm pressed between her shoulder blades and she felt her arms draw up behind her. Her feet remained separated and immobile by the bar between them. This had been one of Lucius' favorite positions and with her standing on the platform, her body was positioned at the proper height to accommodate the much taller men.

At last. Now was when the wizards would take their pleasure from her. She was ready to be used. She was ready to be their vessel. She wanted to take them to the same peak of euphoria that they had carried her. Her need to do this was suddenly consuming.

Eager to please, she made great effort to hold her position exactly as Severus had placed her.

She watched through lidded lashes as Lucius stepped close. The back of his fingers tenderly stroked her face. "You want to please us, don't you kitten?" he asked softly, as though speaking to a lover.

Her face tilted and her eye lids fluttered as she kissed the closest finger. "Yes, sir."

Suddenly those same fingers gripped her cheeks as her head was jerked back by a strong and jarring grasp of her hair. The hand that had been on her face gave her a stinging slap across her left cheek. The one-eighty from gentle to rough was heady. "Then do so," he commanded.

She smiled licentiously, ready for the brutish play.

Lucius rubbed his weeping cock along her lips. His voice was raspy with his own need. "Open, slut," he drawled.

Her lips were barely parted before he pressed his way in. A feral growl grumbled from his chest as he slid out and back in. "Yes, that's it, Doll. Fuck my cock with that precious and brilliant little mouth of yours."

The man was not being gentle, and the grasp of her hair was painful. He thrust his hips, his cock hitting the back of her throat and causing her to gag. It was sublime, and Hermione wouldn't want it any other way.

"This is a pussy for Gods," Severus praised from behind her as she heard the telling sound of a zipper. Fingers grasped her hips and she closed her eyes in anticipation. Her lover didn't disappoint. She moaned around the cock in her mouth as her Master slid in slowly from behind. Her senses were jarred when he pulled out quickly and slammed back in so hard that she almost saw stars.

_Finally_! she internally exalted. Two cocks at once. She had fanaticized and masturbated to this scenario so many times. It was always these two men. And now it was real.

Severus began to thrust abandonedly, his tight hold on her hips menacing.

Lucius kept his fist in her hair, guiding her to meet his thrusts. He was moving so fast it was hard for her to utilize her tongue the way she remembered he enjoyed. It seemed they were both as desperate for her as she had been for them only moments before.

Drool leaked out the sides of her mouth as the blond master pressed deeper and held his cock on the verge of her throat. Her nostrils flared as they drew in beloved oxygen. She struggled not to cough when he pushed forward even farther. The second he relented, she sucked in a heaving gasp for him to only slide back in again.

"What color are we?" Severus asked with a grunting breath from over her shoulder.

Lucius pulled back just enough for her to manage a garbled, "Green."

"That's my girl," her master crooned as he swatted her arse.

Hermione groaned when she felt the scissoring of Severus' fingers in her arse as he continued to pound in and out of her cunt. _Yes!_

And then she knew _exactly_ what she wanted. No! What she _needed! _In her realization, she felt too confined. Her wrists struggled in their bindings and her ankles wiggled within their cuffs. The overwhelming desire to have her hands on them was frazzling her.

"Please," she choked out desperately when Lucius' shaft gave her mouth a reprieve.

He pulled her head back, finding her eyes wild and unfocused. "What do you need, Doll?" he asked with only a slight edge of concern in his voice.

"Both of you. Now! _Please!_" Hermione was surprised by her own desperation, but she had never wanted something so much in her life as she did right this moment. Tears were freely flowing once again.

"Snape?" Lucius asked.

Hermione couldn't hear a response but her Masters' movements from behind her ceased.

"How do you want to do this?" Lucius asked from above.

"The bed, now!" was the urgent response.

There was a rush of movement as the wizards had her out of the bindings and spreader bar in a flash.

She wrapped her arms around Severus' neck when he scooped her up and carried her to the huge bed.

If you asked her, Hermione wouldn't be able to explain what she was feeling. It wasn't just desire and attraction. It wasn't as simple as a physical need. It was the culmination of everything. Her experiences, her successes, and her failures with these men. The ups and the downs, the happiness and the sorrows. Somehow it felt like everything led to this moment. And now that it was here, it was almost suffocating her with its necessity.

She focused on centering herself. She needed to be calmer. Grounded. Present and accounted for and not a fireball of frenzied need like she had been only a moment ago. This was an experience she would want to remember.

Feeling a bit more in control of herself, she kneeled on the mattress and watched the men divest their clothing. The contrast of their naked bodies was beautiful. Severus with his dark, slightly wavy hair and onyx eyes. Lucius with his sleek, white-blond locks and irises that fluctuated along the spectrum of shades of grey, depending on his attire and his mood.

Their only matching attribute was their pale skin. Severus' was because he spent all his time in a potion's lab or in the club. Lucius' pale skin was by choice. He had once reprimanded Hermione for not using enough sunscreen when she had arrived at the Manor for Sunday dinner with sun kissed skin. She had spent the afternoon watching Harry and Ron play pick up Quidditch in the park. Lucius' mortification at her oversight had been almost comical.

After a nonverbal communication with his cohort, Severus slid to the middle of the bed and onto his back. "Come, pet. Straddle me," he commanded.

She quickly crawled over and, after getting into position, searched his obsidian depths for permission. The minute his right brow cocked, as though telling her to get on with it, Hermione draped her palms on his chest and eased down.

Without conscious thought, her head fell sideways in pleasure as her hands explored the planes of his chest, shoulders, and arms.

She moaned at the feel of his fingers as they gripped her hips and took control of her rhythm and pace. While she loved the feeling of her Master inside of her, at this moment, it wasn't enough. She knew what was coming.

Hermione could feel Lucius' heavy presence to the side of them. Her brandy gaze swept his way, pulled like an anchor to the ocean floor, anxious and ready for him to join the fray.

His gunmetal, sensuous stare narrowed and darkened when it dipped to her mouth, causing her breath to catch, which in turn, allowed her trapped bottom lip to spring free. She felt like she had been caught masturbating by the family priest when his reproving eyes flashed back to her doe-eyed stare. _Forgive me father for I have sinned!_

His mouth pulled into a sinister sneer that promised delectable retribution. All the while, his focus continued to draw her in as he crept up behind her.

Her attention whisked back to Snape when fingers began twisting and flicking her nipples. "Play with them," he demanded, as his hands moved back to her hips.

Her touch was tentative as she complied, her disappointment at having to take her hands off him etched plainly on her face.

"Something wrong, pet?" he asked knowingly and leeringly as he watched her fondle her own nipples. Before she could respond, a whispered, "_Accio alligator nipple clamps_," from her master's lips and the torture device that Hermione loved to hate flew their way.

It was Lucius who reached out and grabbed them from midair.

The blond was now straddling Snape from behind her. His chest was pressed against her back and she could feel his desire nudging her as well. Lucius' hands reached around and tweaked her nipples as Severus watched with a widening and lecherous grin from beneath her.

Suddenly, she didn't give an iota about the clamps, for they were no more than a distraction. What mattered was that right now she was fucking Severus and soon her training master would be inside of her as well.

When the cold metal bit her left hardened peak, she swallowed the pain with a muted groan. She was prepared for the attack of the second clip and instead focused on the light swell of the cock inside of her and the warm touch of the man behind her. A touch that was contradictory to the device he had sadistically placed on her nipples. A touch that was almost nurturing as it stroked the swell of her breasts as though her skin was the daintiest of butterfly wings.

"Oh, pet. If you could see yourself right now. Riding me, Lucius behind you, your tits clamped so beautifully. Stunning." His focus shot to Lucius and back. "Wrap your arms behind you, around Lucius' neck and thrust your breasts out."

Hermione was eager to comply. Her back naturally arched and Lucius' long and lean fingers encased her small waist as her head fell back onto his chest. Hermione was fairly limber and with her arms up and behind her, she was able to run her fingers through his silky strands of hair.

When the blond scooted a little closer, his erection pressed more insistently against her lower back. He cupped the underswell of her breasts and lifted them while pushing them together, as though presenting them to her Master who was watching with raptured intensity as he bucked his hips and began to fuck her with more ferocity. "Thank you, Lucius," he half grunted through his exertion. "Now, fuck her."

She felt the rich and reverberating laugh through the chest wall of the man behind her every bit as much as she heard it. "With pleasure, brother."

Lucius released her breasts and then grabbed her arms, moving them back to a more natural position in front of her. Severus took her hands and kissed them, one after the other.

"Lean forward, kitten," Lucius instructed as he trailed his touch to her bottom.

Severus encased her face in his large hands and pulled her mouth to his. The kiss started out aggressive as his tongue barraged her mouth and his teeth chewed her upper lip. A wanton moan groused from her lips when she felt Lucius spread her arse cheeks. She felt the slick of a lubrication charm followed by a finger sliding into her. Severus continued kissing her as she slowly moved her hips up and down and back and forth over his cock.

When a second finger entered her puckered hole, Hermione couldn't contain her insatiable yearning. "Not enough," she wailed as she shifted the angle of her hips, ever so slightly, so that she was pressing her bottom into Lucius' hand.

"Yes!" She screamed out when she felt the large head of Lucius' cock prod at her rear entrance. She was ready for the burn. She wanted the ache. She wanted to feel the fullness of both these men inside of her.

"Breathe, kitten," Lucius whispered. Hermione hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath.

Then she felt the pressure of fingers on her clit and looked down to see Severus fondling her. The sensations were overwhelming. Severus' cock inside her, Lucius' prick probing the entrance of her backside, the clamps on her nipples. And now her clit was being plucked like a six string. Her brain was in a state of delicious chaos, unsure where to go or what to focus on.

She chose to concentrate on the build. It was not unlike a rollercoaster. Climbing with dreaded anticipation, knowing it was inevitable. The rush. The thrill. Then she crested. And then she flew.

The minute Severus felt the beginning signs of her release, he removed the nipple clamps and signaled Lucius. The blond surged forward into the bliss of tight muscled, heat; just in time for her pelvic floor to clamp down and flutter maniacally. His gaze was locked on Snape's, the two men speaking without words. They were both inside of her. It was bliss. Euphoric.

Neither man moved, allowing her the chance to come down and acclimate to the new intrusion that she would be much more aware of as her head cleared.

She had fallen forward, her elbows on Severus' chest. Lucius rubbed her back and her sides as Severus whispered how beautiful she was.

When her breathing slowed and she rasped a throaty "More," the men smiled and began to move.

Hermione felt full. She felt pressure. But she didn't feel pain. The removal of the clamps at the moment of her release had caused a rush of delicious agony that intensified her climax. Distracted, she had barely been aware of Lucius pushing all the way into her arse.

Now that she was fully cognizant, her focus was not on herself.

She wanted one thing. She wanted to please these two men. She wanted to give them an experience they would remember. They had done this with other witches. This experience needed to stand out. This needed to mean as much to them as it did to her.

She was consumed with these thoughts when her hooded gaze lifted to Severus'. Neither men were moving very fast. Her masters' eyes were glazed with concern and were glued to her face.

She pushed up from her elbows so that her hands were back on his chest. Lucius has paused his movement behind her.

A single word was choked out from her blond former Master. "Color?"

A large smile crept on her face as she allowed her head to fall back onto Lucius' chest.

"Green. So fucking green."

* * *

It was an hour later that Lucius and Severus sat on the sofa and watched Hermione sleep as they sipped sparkling water.

Severus could attest, without a shadow of a doubt, that this had been one of the most sexually gratifying experiences of his life. Hermione had been perfect. More than perfect. He had always enjoyed tag teaming a submissive with his best friend, but it wasn't something they had done more than a handful of times.

Tonight, it had felt more right than ever. Perhaps it was because he was sharing the experience with the two people that meant the most to him. Had this been what it was like for Lucius when Severus had joined his marriage bed? Lucius had always seemed so jubilant after those encounters. Severus had always felt immensely sated and content, but not like he did at this moment.

He felt a tremendous amount of gratitude for his friend as well. Hermione had been given one hell of an intro in double penetration and thoughts of potential future sessions begin to manifest in his head. Lucius was a perfect third for them. Maybe they could have a standing night once a month or something. It would be a huge disappointment if the man did become serious about Juliette and was no longer available.

Severus wanted his best friend to be happy. He wanted him to find the witch of his dreams and settle down. Only he wanted Lucius' paramour to be a submissive. That way the four of them could continue down this path that felt so incredibly right.

He looked to his right to see Lucius' glazed over expression as he watched Hermione sleep.

"She's amazing," Severus said quietly before looking at his friend.

"That she is, Snape. She's an excellent match for you."

Severus looked at Lucius with searching eyes. "This was kind of perfect tonight, don't you think?"

Lucius stared at his friend. It was. It had been. Perfect. Beyond perfect, even. It was a hard thing to have and to lose.

"It was, Severus. It was a night I will never forget."

Severus smirked. "Well, we are here at least through brunch tomorrow, friend. And her submission continues. There is no reason tomorrow can't be just as memorable. Also, if Hermione enjoyed it as much as I think she did, there will be plenty more opportunities for the three of us to scene in the future as well."

"I like the sound of that," Lucius responded as he tapped his friend's glass with his own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**  
**Beta Love: Raynephoenix2 & Sab81790**

* * *

_"She's amazing," Severus said quietly before looking at his friend. _

_"That she is, Snape. She's an excellent match for you." _

_Severus looked at Lucius with searching eyes. "This was kind of perfect tonight, don't you think?"_

_Lucius stared at his friend. It was. It had been. Perfect. Beyond perfect, even. It was a hard thing to have and to lose. _

_"It was, Severus. It was a night I will never forget."_

_Severus smirked. "Well, we are here at least through brunch tomorrow, friend. And her submission continues. There is no reason tomorrow can't be just as memorable. Also, if Hermione enjoyed it as much as I think she did, there will be plenty more opportunities for the three of us to scene in the future as well."_

_"I like the sound of that," Lucius responded as he tapped his friend's glass with his own._

After a few minutes and finished drinks, Lucius set down his tumbler. "I should retire," he said formally, pushing himself to stand.

"Stay Lucius," Severus answered quietly. "Merlin knows she won't mind, and the bed is plenty large enough. Besides, if you're here in the morning, we can continue where we left off tonight."

Lucius paused in surprise before turning eyes on the other man. Severus had also stood and was shrugging off his robe as he made his way to the left side of the bed. Part of Lucius felt that he should leave, this was not his witch. He was not with them. It wasn't an odd suggestion, it wasn't like the two of them hadn't slept through the night with Narcissa after love making. Hell, marathon sessions with Natalia always ended up wit them passed out cold from sheer exhaustion. And Snape was right – it did leave the door open for immediate play come morning.

Without saying a word, he removed his robe and moved to the right side of the bed. He watched as Hermione rolled towards Severus in her sleep. Watched as his friend smiled softly down at the witch as her wild locks encroached on his pillow and into his breathing space. Watched as Severus snorted lightly before using his wand to gently contain Hermione's hair in a loose ponytail before settling on his back and encouraging her to snuggle her face into his chest.

"Can I speak, Master?" she whispered.

"Yes, pet."

"Is Lucius still here?" Hermione murmured never opening her eyes.

"He is," Severus answered her quietly.

"Staying?"

"Yes, Doll," Lucius answered as he crawled into bed on the other side of her. Blindly, she reached for him, beckoning him closer.

When he reached her side, she took his hand and pulled his arm over her waist. Lucius raised his eyebrow at a bemused looking Severus as the little witch dropped back into immediate sleep while Lucius settled behind her.

The two men followed quickly thereafter, all in the center of the mattress.

* * *

Hermione felt warm, almost a little too warm but, at the same time, she felt as though she were encased in the most protective cocoon of all time. She let her eyes flutter open. The darkness of the room was a bit disorienting and it took her a moment to remember where she was. Sensations were pooling into her psyche, and her body ignited at the flashes of intense heat and pleasure from the previous night.

It had been surreal. Epic. Her first threesome with two men…and these two men…oh, they meant the world to her. It had been…perfect. Absolutely perfect. Groggily, she found herself settled against her master's chest, her arm around his waist. Behind her was Lucius, the cradle of his thighs seamlessly spooning her bum.

Not fully awake, she raised her lips to press against Severus' jaw. A long breath was drawn in through his nose as he woke and turned his face immediately to take in her expression.

"Good morning, Master," she whispered, smiling sleepily.

"Good morning, pet." Severus gave her a half smirk before reaching to tilt her chin up and pressing his lips to hers. She sighed into the claiming, her fingers curling into the hair on his chest as arousal exploded in her belly. Behind her, she vaguely felt Lucius' length hardening against her bum and knew he was awake as well. She groaned into the kiss as her heart rate started accelerating. Liquid heat pooled between her thighs.

When Severus released her lips, she looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Then, she turned her head over her shoulder to find her blond lover watching her with a hungry expression. Without thought, without asking permission, she leaned into him, pressing her palm to his smooth chest and her lips to his with a soft mewl.

Lucius could not help himself, he immediately sunk one hand into her messy curls and responded to her sweet 'good morning' buss. It wasn't until his mind fully registered that it was his best friend's significant other kissing him so sweetly, that an uncomfortable feeling settled in his chest. It was an awfully intimate and familiar gesture. He didn't want to cross any lines.

Kissing Hermione had always been wonderful. Forget that, kissing Hermione felt like coming home after months away, but she was no longer his. Instantly, he shielded his emotions and pulled his Dominant mask from the sleepily content recesses of his mind.

Snagging the wrist of her hand that had crept into his hair, Lucius pulled her fingers away from his person and gently, but firmly, pushed her arms above her head. He looked to Severus to see a slight mien of jealousy being replaced with a look of relief as the feel of lazy lovemaking shifted into the Dominance and submission that was more appropriate for the trio in this moment.

The only thing that gave him pause was the look of confusion and flash of hurt in Hermione's eyes. He understood, and nothing would have made him happier than slow and languorous Sunday morning sex, but it was not to be. He flipped her and Severus helped slide her knees under her so she was bent over and then tied her wrists tied to the head board. "I think it might be time to play with our kitten, Lucius," Snape hissed with a tone of mixed of playfulness and reprimand. An open palm cracked down on her arse while Lucius pushed himself from the edge of the bed.

"Shall I ready the crate, Master Snape?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced back over his shoulder as the spanking continued.

"That sounds acceptable. Kitten never did drink her milk last night, she'll need her dish."

Hermione yelped and winced as Severus rained a few more hard swats down on her upturned bum. She found herself fully awake and completely annoyed. The slaps startled her out of her relaxed mental state harshly, and were not arousing her as they usually did. Not only this, but puppy and kitty play were _not_ something she was interested in. She was positive both men knew this.

Struggling for a breath, she tried to talk herself into giving up control of the situation. That was her role; it was what she had agreed to, and she really did love giving up power in the bedroom. However, what was happening did not feel right, though she was unable to put her finger on what was wrong.

Perhaps it was just too much all at once? It had gone from lazy to heated. Lucius had gone from warm to cool. Snape had gone from pleased to sarcastic disappointment. She had felt snuggled and safe and now she was being punished with a blistering hand on her arse and forced into a type of play that did nothing for her arousal state. She would have been content to bask in their warmth and the tenderness she had initiated for much longer than they had allowed, even if it had only existed because she had still been half asleep.

Perhaps in addition to all this, it had been too long since she had given all power to Severus. She had not really been her own person for about twelve hours. Maybe she just needed her submission to be over for now. It was the longest she had ever submitted. _Breathe, Hermione. Just see where this goes…_

Binds suddenly freed, she was roughly pulled up by her hair. She felt tears spring to her eyes when a set of lips wrapped around a perky nipple, sucking hard and causing a cry to leave her. Hands behind her were pushing her to the edge of the bed, and more hands were pulling her up to her feet. Her anxiety and struggle to get into 'character' proceeded to climb fast, and she lost control of her breathing. The puffs of air entering and exiting her body in short gasps were not satisfying her need for oxygen. She felt like she was suffocating. Why was she reacting like this? She loved what they had done last night. She felt safe with both these men – she _was_ safe with both these men. Why did she suddenly feel like everything was just wrong?

Hermione wasn't sure who forced her to her knees before the cage, but the anxiety turned into full blown refusal. _This isn't working and I'm not doing it!_ She could _not_ be put in there, she would have a panic attack. She didn't even think about what happened next. She reacted by pushing her arms out to the side, catching someone in the hip as she rolled, trying to spring to her feet. Her shoulders were caught in a pair of strong hands and she thought someone asked her a question, but all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears.

"Red!" she gasped as her muscles started to tremble violently. "Red, red, red!" She burst into tears as two male voices could be heard muttering expletives.

Hermione felt herself being pulled into a chest. She nuzzled her face into hair that she recognized was Severus'. There was a soothing hiss at her temple as he tried to calm her before she could finally make out the words in his low rumbling voice. "Hermione, it's okay. It's done, we've stopped. I've got you. Shh."

Their reaction to her safeword made guilt weigh heavy on her. _What is wrong with me? I should have just done it. Oh, gods. I've disappointed both of them!_ The tears came harder and caused her to start hiccoughing. "I'm s-sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry! I d-don't know what's wrong."

* * *

Severus felt his stomach clench when Hermione's expression went from cautious determination to full on abhorrence. He caught Lucius' eyes just as she made to bolt, they reflected his own horror. What had they done?

The sound of the safeword cut through him like a _Sectumsempra_. It hit him with as much pain as the actual curse, as well. _No!_ his mind reeled as he caught her by the shoulders and pulled her quickly into his arms. Gods, he never wanted her to feel this wrong – and she had to feel poorly about the situation if she was safewording.

He buried his face in the curls just to the side of her ear and started whispering urgent and nonsensical assurances. In his peripheral, he registered that a swearing Lucius was crossing the room to grab a robe for her. He thought he might actually vomit when she started apologizing.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Hermione!" He grabbed her face in his hands, framing her delicate features and pulling her eyes directly to his. "Breathe, Mine. It's okay that you don't know what happened. We'll figure it out together, just breathe."

He encouraged her to mimic him pulling air carefully in through his nose before pursing his lips and blowing out slowly, attempting to get her hysterics to calm. She nodded, her eyes never leaving his and she hiccoughed and tried to copy him through her tears and hitching breath. When she had calmed enough to be acceptable, Severus pulled her back into his embrace while tangling one hand in her hair and using the other to rub gentle circles between her shoulder blades. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

It felt like ages, but was only a few seconds later, when Severus looked up to see Lucius with a guarded expression on his face. He had a robe in his hands. Severus attempted to make eye contact, but it seemed his friend only had eyes for Hermione. A ripple of fiery jealousy curled in his gut only to be doused instantaneously with an icy splash of guilt. Of course, Lucius would be worried; he had expressed only last night that Hermione was special.

She was.

Very special.

To both of them.

If he was going to occasionally share her, he…he would need to _allow_ Lucius to care and be concerned for her as well. Jealousy was not part of this equation. There was no room for such an ugly emotion in this sort of relationship. He was her Dom; he had offered to share her. She had agreed to the threesome. Lucius had accepted what he had been offered and had shown them both the utmost respect. They'd had an incredible night – he had not lied when he had confessed how perfect it had all felt.

Severus swallowed and allowed himself to bring Lucius into their loop. "Lucius has a housecoat for you, love," he murmured.

At the sound of his name, Lucius' gaze found his. Severus' stomach flipped again when he met the worried, stormy eyes of his oldest friend. They bore into his, and the affection for his concerned friend was instantaneous.

No. No, he did _not_ regret what happened last night. In this moment, he knew it for certain. Now they just needed to figure out what went wrong this morning.

"I'll take her for a moment," Lucius said softly.

Hermione looked up at Severus and he searched her expression questioningly. She must have realized that he was asking her if it was okay, if she was alright with Lucius, and that her needs were being met. She nodded and Severus released her, allowing her to go to Lucius who was holding the robe open for her.

He turned, not watching the two interact, fearing the jealousy he knew was irrational. Instead, he sought out his own clothing and pulled on trousers and his button down. He left it unbuttoned and moved back to his girlfriend and his friend. They had seated themselves on the davenport at the end of the bed, Hermione settled in Lucius' lap, her head resting on his shoulder as Lucius whispered into her hair. It was obvious he was reassuring himself that she was fine.

The scene was at once painful to see but also had an underlying tinge of rightness. Severus had, of course, known that their affection was deep. However, watching his submissive tilt her head up and give his best friend a reassuring smile as she answered a whispered question quietly with all the affection in her eyes that she also bestowed on him was a bit jarring. He clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times in attempts to regain his composure. Finally, he approached them and sat on the couch next to Lucius, their thighs touching. Both Lucius and Hermione turned their attention on him.

"You're alright?" Severus asked quietly, grateful to see the soft smile she gave him. She sat up a little straighter, but did not remove herself from Lucius' lap.

"I am."

Lucius seemed to take this as his cue to leave. He pulled one of Hermione's hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I will leave you two to discuss what happened, and will see you at brunch at eleven."

"You don–"

"Thank you, Lu–"

Hermione and Severus had both started to talk at the same time. Their sentiments were the opposite, and it caused a thick fog of discomfort to flood the room. Severus had been about to tell Lucius to stay, and Hermione had clearly been accepting his self-dismissal.

"We can talk more after breakfast," Lucius repeated. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead before assisting her to slide into Severus' lap. He clasped Severus on the shoulder before he rose. "Discuss this between yourselves, you can catch me up later."

Severus nodded and allowed Lucius to leave the room without further discussion even though he was confused. After the door closed behind his friend, he slowly tilted Hermione's head up to meet her stare. He needed to focus on her. Aftercare when a safeword was used was extremely important. "Are you feeling in control?"

"Yes, Master," she whispered.

"What do you need?" He smoothed a thumb over her cheek and leaned down to gently press his lips to hers. She kissed him back briefly before pulling away with a look of guilt.

"I think I need to be done submitting, sir," she admitted before her teeth flashed out to chew on her bottom lip.

Disappointment flooded him, but he did his best to hide the feeling from his face. "Tell me why," his voice came out a little more gruff than he intended and he cleared his throat.

"I feel overwhelmed. Things moved too quickly this morning." It was as if she was rushing to justify her needs. He dropped a finger to her mouth, halting her words.

"I'm sorry, pet," he told her firmly. "I did not mean to come off as angry. I can admit that I'm a bit disappointed, but I am not mad at you. This was the longest you've ever submitted." She stayed quiet, though her eyes were watching him sadly. Severus knew she was upset with herself. "Now that you know I am not mad, I want you to take a deep breath and calmly explain to me what you think happened to trigger the safeword."

She nodded, sniffling, and he cursed his nature to be gruff. "I'm not really sure what happened," she whispered when he removed his finger from her lips. "I liked the intimacy this morning when we first woke up. It was warm and comfortable and I was very much hoping to bask in it for longer than you both allowed."

Severus made to interrupt her with words about how the control of the scene was not for her to decide, but she stopped him. "Please let me finish, Master. I know that my mentality was not right, and I tried to talk myself into giving up control when the mood shifted, but my head was not in the right space. I wasn't prepared for how things changed. I found myself not becoming aroused as I normally would, and when you went to put me in the crate, I panicked. I couldn't do it. My head wouldn't let me give up control. I didn't like what was happening. I don't particularly care for kitty play and I just … I couldn't let go. I know I'm being redundant, I'm sorry. I don't know why I couldn't get there – I think everything just moved too quickly, escalated too fast." She paused. "I'm really sorry that I safeworded."

Severus closed his eyes and pulled her to him, tucking her head beneath his chin. Her explanation was more than acceptable. She had admitted that she had not become aroused and that she had felt panic and that the scene presented to her had been out of her capability in that moment.

"You do not have a reason to be sorry, Hermione," he told her softly. "The use of your safeword was more than appropriate. You were not being punished so you were meant to enjoy it. If you are not turned on, if you are not having your needs met, then I need to know. Yes, sometimes scenes are meant to push limits so there will be times you might be uncomfortable, but I never want you to feel panicked. Beneath it all, it should always feel safe. Can I ask why red and not yellow?"

"I needed to stop the scene. I didn't want to continue."

"Okay, that's acceptable." He pressed a kiss into her curls. "Good girl."

She heaved a stuttered sigh against his neck and he heard her sniffle again. He believed the tears were most likely from relief, so he just stroked her hair lightly and held her. When she was calm again and breathing regularly, he told her, "I heard that you want your submission to end. I accept that decision if it is still what you want now that you have calmed and we have discussed what happened. Tell me what your thoughts are."

"I would still like to end my submission, Master."

"Done."

They stayed quietly in each other's arms on the couch for a while longer, not talking, just basking in the intimacy of the moment. After a while, Hermione lifted her head to look at him. "I very much enjoyed myself last night, Severus. I am willing to submit for longer periods of time again, perhaps for the next few times we can ramp up the length. Maybe I submit for twelve hours, then eighteen, then twenty-four, and so on, until I submit from a Friday night until a Monday morning. Would that be an acceptable goal?"

He smiled at her, affection rising in his chest. "Yes, Mine. I think that is a very acceptable and attainable goal. We'll pick one weekend every four to six weeks for lengthier submissions. Once we have you up to a full weekend, we can talk about making it more often, deal?"

"Deal." She lifted her face and drew him down into a lingering kiss. When it broke a minute later, she asked softly while looking up at him through her lashes, "Can we make love?"

Severus raised a brow and he felt his heart start pounding behind his ribcage. They had made love many times over the last months, but she had never specifically asked for sex in such a way before. Wordlessly, he nodded before rising with her in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He could pour his soul into this request, and he would.

* * *

Lucius watched as soap bubbles swirled into the drain at his feet, his arms stretched above his head with his palms flat on the marble walls of the shower. The punishing spray beat against the crown of his head and rivulets of water streamed off his nose and chin and the hair that curtained his face.

He was cursing himself for changing the atmosphere this morning. He had known Hermione was looking for lazy snogs and lovemaking. He suspected the rapid change of mood had confused her and left her wanting, which is why she had safeworded. She had tried, he had watched her struggle. She had truly tried to get into their play – a play he was sure she had never had much interest in.

He had thought they had won her over when she allowed them to get her out of the bed, but the moment her knees hit the floor in front of the cage he had seen the change. Her reaction had made him sick. Watching her struggle to let go only to decide that safewording was better than what they were asking her to do was gut wrenching. It was their job as Doms to meet her needs and they had failed her. Severus had been behind her most of the time and therefore couldn't see her face. He should have relayed the cues she was giving.

He should have trusted his gut and stopped the scene right away; he had seen her disappointment when he ended their kiss. He should have directed a conversation between the three of them, perhaps Severus would have been on board with a lazy session. The scene could have been taken an entirely different direction. Damn his guilt, damn his need to make sure Severus wouldn't be jealous.

He swore aloud and slammed a palm flat against the stone. The sound of the wet smack echoed in the stall. Well, there wasn't anything he could do to change it now, he would just have to wait and see how it played out at brunch. Outwardly he would project calm. Inside, however, he knew he would be a mess.

What would have happened if he had taken her cues and guided the three of them? He snorted as he cranked the spigot to turn the water off. Grasping his towel, he pulled it roughly from its hook and swirled it around himself so he could scrub the water from his back with the soft fabric before bending forward to rub the excess water from his hair.

Perhaps they would have had a lazy fucking; perhaps Severus would have snapped with jealousy and asked him to leave. Then he would have never been invited back again.

_But do you want to be invited back? Can you stand to only have her when Severus allows?_

_Yes._

_You're sure about that?_

_It's better than not at all. _

_Is it? Won't you just be heartbroken all over again when they tire of you being their third?_

_Would Severus really tire of you as a third? You've been sharing woman – including Narcissa – for almost two decades. _

_He could._

_He won't. And it's better than never having her again._

Lucius felt as though the weight of the world were upon him. He swiped a hand down his face and was surprised to find himself seated on the settee at the foot of his bed, fully dressed and ready for the day. He was startled when the _crack!_ of an elf arriving sounded through the room.

"Goods morning, Master," Bilby greeted formally. "Is there anything I can do for yous before brunch?"

Lucius looked at the elderly house elf without seeing him, having no response.

"Perhaps some times with your new Cosmo, sir?"

Yes. A brisk walk with the pup before brunch was a wonderful idea. He relayed what he wanted to Bilby, who disappeared the same way he had arrived. They would meet in the garden in ten minutes.

* * *

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning as she pushed the destroyed spinach quiche around her plate with her fork. She wasn't hungry, and it was because she was so disappointed with herself. She had ruined a perfectly good morning with the two men who meant more to her than anything else because she hadn't wanted to be their kitten. _You know you were right to end the scene – you couldn't give your all to it, neither of them wants you only partially. Severus agreed with your reasonings. He was in agreement with ending your submission. You know you weren't wrong. _

She cursed mentally and let out a soft sigh. She raised her eyes to find both Draco and M watching her with concern. M pressed her lips together and glanced at Draco who was looking at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and mouthed, "Later."

It was no use, the entire meal had been uncomfortable. Overly bright greetings and exclamations of, "How did you sleep?" and "I'm starving!" started the charade, and the following conversation had been stunted and awkward – nothing like the fun playfulness of dinner the night before.

She sighed again and was startled when M spoke up suddenly.

"I fear I must leave," she told the room at large. "I have family obligations and need to run back to my flat to grab a few things before going to Bulstrode Gardens." She smiled warmly at Lucius. "I hope your birthday was all you imagined, Mr. Malfoy."

"M, we've discussed this," Lucius and the two other men at the table rose when M did, "please call me Lucius."

M nodded and grasped his outstretched hand, allowing herself to be pulled in for a brief kiss on her cheek. "Lucius," she repeated.

"Have a lovely day, Miss Bulstrode," Severus acknowledged.

"Goodbye, Severus," M answered. "Miss Priss." She winked at Hermione, which caused heat to flood her cheeks as she nodded a farewell. Apparently, it was just what the doctor ordered, as it allowed the tension in the room to dissipate as everyone chuckled at her reaction.

"I'll walk you to the floo, Millie." Draco offered his arm.

M moved to him and laid a hand on his chest before tilting up her face and waiting for a kiss.

"Don't be silly," M told her boyfriend before accepting the buss he bestowed on her. Hermione observed, pleased and fascinated. She loved seeing Draco so happy with M. A slight pink tinged Draco's cheeks as his girlfriend pulled away. "I know where the floo is, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Draco agreed. Hermione eyes followed Draco, loving how he watched M leave the room with a somewhat dazed look on his face. Once the witch was gone, the men retook their seats.

The atmosphere immediately returned to awkward and she heaved another little sigh. She stared at Draco intently as she peeked at both Lucius and Severus out of her peripheries. They were both eating slowly, their focus solely on their own plates.

Draco must have felt her gaze, because he looked up at her, surprised.

"HELP!" she mouthed.

Draco's brow furrowed for a moment, then smoothed. "Hermione, would you like to go meet Mony?"

_Oh, gods yes!_ Hermione thought. _Get me the fuck out of here!_ Aloud she answered, "I'd love to, Draco. You talk about him so fondly. That's okay with you, right Severus?" She turned her attention to the man on her left.

"Of course," he answered, giving her a small smirk. She returned the smile and leaned to press a kiss to his cheek. They'd had a lovely morning after Lucius had left. She knew he wasn't upset with her. She was well aware that the uncomfortableness of breakfast was because he and Lucius needed to talk. Getting away to the barn with Draco would provide the perfect opportunity, and maybe when she returned, the three of the them would be able to fully clear the air.

"Perfect," Draco says from across the room. "Come on, Beeves. Let's go."

Rolling her eyes at the annoying endearment, Hermione stood and gestured for both men to remain seated. "Finish your breakfast," she implored them softly. "Talk. We'll figure everything out after I return, yes?"

Her heart stopped when she realized both men were looking at her with obvious fondness and affection. She cleared her throat before turning to press a kiss to Severus' temple, then she moved around Lucius. She brushed his shoulder gently as she passed before skipping to take Draco's arm.

"I'm going to side-along you," he told her. She nodded and then they were gone.

The _crack! _of Apparation reverberated through the large dining room for a brief moment and then faded into complete stillness and silence. Cautiously, Severus raised his eyes to Lucius'.

"She seems alright." Lucius started the conversation in a genial tone.

"Hermione's fine," Severus agreed.

"What happened?"

"Said she couldn't get into the right headspace. She wasn't turned on, didn't like the direction of the scene and panicked. It's also the first time she's ever been submitting upon awaking. I should have been conscientious of how hard that might be."

Lucius nodded. "Is that the first time she's ever safeworded for you?"

"Yes. It was–"

"Awful," Lucius interrupted. "It was awful."

"Yes," Severus agreed while reaching for his teacup.

"We were too aggressive." Lucius felt the need to share his own thoughts. "She was looking for lazy and we ramped things up. With a type of play she doesn't care for, to boot. We made a mistake."

"_I _made a mistake," Severus corrected. "I'm her Master, I should have known better."

"Don't do that to yourself, Sev," Lucius chided sitting back in his chair. "I was in a better position to watch facial cues. I should have alerted you. She was trying, though. I think…I think I was so determined to make it work, that I was ignoring her cues instead of discussing them. I apologize for my part."

"And I was jealous." The j-word. It froze both men completely and they looked at each other warily. Severus continued, "I was jealous and I let it get out of hand so I could shove the emotion to the back of my head."

"She loves you, there's no reason to be jealous."

_She loves you, too, you bastard,_ Severus thought. He squeezed his eyes shut and swiped a hand across his face. "She might–"

"_She does_."

"–and I know there's no reason to be jealous, Lucius." Severus ignored Lucius' injection. "It's you – how long have we shared women? Narcissa? Brit? How many others? I know how these games work, there's no room for jealousy. I let it cloud my instincts. I'm sorry. This morning was as much my fault as it was yours, or even hers.

"If we're going to share her again, I will make sure I don't allow jealousy to interfere with all our needs and desires."

Lucius raised a hand to smooth fingers over his lips. He was unable to stop himself asking, "And are we going to share her again?"

Severus looked surprised by the question. "Do you want to?"

"Of course, I do. I'd be stupid not to. Last night was incredible."

Severus snorted in agreement. Seemingly, just like that, things were no longer strained between them.

* * *

The minute they found their footing in the barn, Draco took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze. He offered a smile which immediately dampened to concern when he met her misting eyes. Frustration, regret, and uncertainty were evident by the worry lines on her forehead.

"Hey!" he said softly, pulling her into his arms. "What's going on? Tell me." He held her tight and rubbed her back as he continued, "That was almost as awkward a brunch as the time Father thought he sent in an owl order for a Moroccan Dancing Maiden Clematis for Mother's birthday. Turned out he didn't read the ad properly. You can imagine his surprise when she opened the box to discover a clitoral stimulator."

Aghast, her jaw fell. "What?" She pulled back and met his eyes, finding them alight with humor.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, right there at the brunch table; in front of Parkinson's."

"You're making this up!"

"Swear to Salazar, I'm not!" Draco shook his head. "That was the last time he ordered mother anything from the back of Wicked Witch Weekly, I can tell you that."

Hermione couldn't help the chuckle that turned into a giggle and then morphed into a belly laugh so uncontrollable that she couldn't catch her breath. Bent at the waist and gripping her cramping sides from the maniacal outburst, she hand-signaled Draco to say no more.

"It was bad," he added with amusement. "But then Pansy's mother came to the rescue and said that she was jealous that Mother got the newer edition with the extra plumage."

Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave Draco a reproving stare. "You are _so_ making this up."

"No! Ask father! Violet Parkinson had a great sense of humor." He shrugged when he added, "Unfortunately, none of that charm was passed on to her daughters. Shame that."

When Hermione finally had herself completely under control, Draco asked again, "Tell me what's going on. I can't tell you that you have nothing to be upset about if you don't share with me what happened."

Hermione sighed. "I safeworded this morning and put a stop to a scene with your father and Severus."

Draco didn't say anything and just watched her, giving her a chance to continue. She didn't disappoint.

"Thing is, I feel guilty. I wasn't in danger. They weren't even doing anything physical at the time other than forcing me into dreaded kitty play." She cradled her forehead in her palms before looking back at Draco. "I just…I wasn't in the right mindset. I had just awoken, and I've never woken up still submitting. It was…too much."

Then her words came out rushed. "But it's not just about me and I should have just done what they said. It might have…no, it _definitely_ would have led to something wonderful, I'm sure. But at that moment I couldn't see past my nose and I just wanted them to stop." She let out a tremulous breath. "And I can't bear that I let them down. And…" Her pleading eyes met Draco's, "What if they don't want to scene together with me again?"

Draco smirked and pulled her back into his arms. "You are _way_ too upset about something you shouldn't be. That's what safewords are for." Draco held her close, rubbing her spine and the back of her head. His words were soft and comforting. "Do you think, for one second, that Severus or my father would have wanted you to continue with a scene when you were in such a state?"

When she didn't answer, he continued, "The mistake would have been to not say anything and go along with it and risk things becoming that much harder. I can tell you that if I had been Dominating you and you had not safe worded when you needed to, I would have been livid and don't know if I would have been able to trust you enough to scene with you again."

Hermione let out a stuttered breath. "I know you're right and logically I know I did the right thing. It's just I've never safe worded with either one of them and I'm miserable."

"Have the three of you talked about it?"

"Not yet."

"Well, let's introduce you to the most amazing pony in the world so that you can get back inside and have a much needed chat."

* * *

Draco Apparated them into the receiving foyer. "I'm sure they're probably in the study by now," he told her before he called out for an elf.

Tinny appeared instantly. "Master Draco?"

"Can you take Hermione to wherever Father and Severus are, Tinny?"

"Yes, Master Draco."

He turned to Hermione. "Tell Father I'll see him Tuesday night for dinner, as usual." He leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek and Hermione gave him a tremulous smile. She was nervous about what she would find with the pair of old friends.

"Yous hair is a mess from the Apparations, Missy," Tinny scolded after Draco disappeared through the floo. "Yous crouch down and Tinny'll fixes it."

Surprised, Hermione could do nothing but crouch in front of the intimidating elf. The little thing pinched Hermione's chin in her thumb and forefinger and contemplated the witch seriously for a moment before releasing her face and snapping her fingers. Hermione winced horrifically as there was a pull and twist before her hair settled on top of her head. She didn't even have to see it to know it was probably beautiful. Tinny was a total pro at hair charms.

"Much better," she said primly before turning. "Missy follows Tinny."

Five minutes later, she was gestured into Lucius' study to find both him and Severus talking animatedly on a two person davenport. She sighed in relief for two reasons. First, the air was no longer tense with uncertainty and awkwardness. Second, because there were two neatly wrapped gifts on the coffee table in front of them. She was glad Severus remembered their gifts. With how the evening had turned out the night before, they were definitely forgotten on the wayside.

She paused in the doorway watching as the two men laughed together. Her heart clenched. _Isn't this just a sight you could live with for the rest of your life?_ Her subconscious was not so subtle in its affections.

Hermione shook her head, knowing her heart was getting ahead of her mind. She was with Severus. She loved Severus. But she couldn't deny that last night had stirred up buried feelings for Lucius. She had thought her feelings for the blond man were waning, returning to the friendship zone. It was something she would have to continue to work through. She couldn't have both of them, so she would be happy with Lucius' friendship and Severus' heart. If he agreed to be with them m occasionally, at least she would have him then.

_As long as he doesn't marry a woman who won't allow him to participate in his darker urges._ She frowned slightly as a picture of Juliette's beautiful face flooded her mind. Jealousy cut through her.

"Everything okay, Doll?" Lucius startled her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him with true affection hearing the welcome and laughter in his voice.

"Everything is perfectly well," she assured him. "Things seem back to … normal?"

Both men chuckled. "Lucius and I spoke and things are as they should be," Severus informed her.

"The question is – are you feeling alright about what happened this morning?"

Hermione let her arms drop to her side and moved across the room. She settled between the two men, hip to hip with each of them, but leaned on Severus so she could answer Lucius' question while meeting his eyes. "I feel a bit guilty, but I know what I did was right. I know I wasn't hurt or scared, but I felt wrong. Draco helped me understand that you both trust me to end a scene if I feel off about it. I've had a few moments over the last half year where I've thought about slow or safe wording, but after I gave myself a moment, I changed my mind. Today, I didn't change my mind. It was right that I stopped what we were doing."

Lucius gave her a warm smile as he nodded and she felt Severus press a kiss to her neck, she glanced over her shoulder at him with a warm expression. "And I assured her I wasn't upset," Severus continued for her, "and neither is Lucius."

"Of course not," Lucius agreed, laying a warm palm on her knee and squeezing reassuringly. "You did the right thing, Hermione. And we all learned something new this morning."

"I was telling Lucius that I would definitely be up for him joining us again, making it a regular thing. How do you feel about that?"

Hermione's heart rate skyrocketed immediately. "Yes!" she squeaked before clearing her throat. Heat suffused her cheeks and groaned lightly when both men starting chuckling. "Last night was…amazing," she said firmly over their laughter with a little bit of a huff. She did not find their humor at her expense endearing…well, maybe that was a lie. Both of their laughs were knicker dropping.

"It was, love."

"Nothing like it, Doll."

Both men answered together and Hermione's heart fluttered. She wanted to ask if they had ever had a better night, but they were so much more experienced and older than her, and she didn't want to be disappointed by their answer. She knew that they had enjoyed themselves. She knew that they both cared deeply for her. She knew that she had pleased them. That knowledge was enough for her delicate ego when it came to bedroom escapades. While her confidence with sex had increased greatly over the last months, there were still moments when she was unsure.

"Would you like a drink?" Lucius asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"That would be lovely. Do you have any orange juice?" Hermione readjusted herself so she was sitting more upright. Lucius answered in the affirmative and she reached for her gifts for him, she had searched high and low for it and, while it had been… vastly… out of her budget, she had been unable to pass it up.

She took the juice in a crystal goblet from Lucius as he returned to his seat, exchanging the gift for the glass. "I'm so excited for you to open this," she told him, her eyes shining.

Lucius couldn't help the warm little flutter in his chest. The childlike exuberance on her face did him in. It was probably another perfect gift. He tore the paper away to find an obviously old, leather bound book with no title on the binding.

Looking up at Hermione questioningly, he couldn't help the grin when she squeaked and gestured for him to open the book.

He paused in shock as he read, _The Treatise of Herbalism by Raphael Ravenscroft_. His eyes shot up to hers, and he knew his jaw was dropped unattractively. It was an extremely old, extremely rare text that was written in the early nineteenth century. Raphael Ravenscroft's Treatise was coveted by some of the top Herbologists in the world as the man was half dryad and half wizard. Techniques that he created crossed the realm of herbology knowledge into ancient nymph magic. He was the only half dryad known to the wizarding community in its entire history.

He realized he had been staring in aghast at the book for two long. His eyes shifted to the amazing curly haired witch sitting next to him. However, the only thing that came to his mind was, "Where?"

"You'll never believe it."

"I cannot believe you found this text!" Severus snorted at Lucius' incredulity. Lucius' gaze moved to Severus. "I've been looking for years…_years_, Severus!" He turned his attention back to Hermione. "This is too much, the cost _alone_!"

"Stop!" She told him. "It wasn't as much as you're thinking. I found it in a peculiar spot. They really didn't know what they were selling."

Lucius repeated his question, "Where?"

"Ebay."

He had no clue what she was saying. He'd never heard of such a store. "Where is Ebay?"

"Ebay is more of a … what." Lucius closed his eyes at her tone. It was swotty. He was torn between exasperation and arousal, knowing he was going to get a lecture…which meant that this _Ebay_ was probably a Muggle thing.

He was fortunate when she assured him that she would teach him about something called the internet and…_online_ shopping…at a later date before she held out a small envelop for him. "These are a gift from me, but they're also from Neville Longbottom," she told him.

Curiously, Lucius opened the envelope to find a small palmful of seeds. "Blue roses," she whispered. "A breed that Neville has created by combining damask roses and blue fluted fairy bells. Only you and he will have them, he hasn't released them to the general population as of yet. I know how much you love your roses."

Lucius swallowed hard. It was a very…thoughtful and personal gift. Once again, his heart restricted. "What a perfect gift, Hermione." He looked to his friend who was watching Hermione with an expression of deep thought. "She is a very good gift-giver, this one.

Severus inclined his head with a half-smirk. "She is…even to those who don't much like gifts."

"Yes, I do see you using that bookmark often enough," Hermione grinned, obviously proud of herself.

Lucius impulsively leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Thank you, Doll."

"It's my pleasure, Lucius," Hermione answered sincerely.

"And on that note, here's mine you spoiled peacock," Severus snatch up his rectangular gift and tossed it gently at his friend.

Lucius grinned as he caught it out of the air. A moment later, he was popping the clasp on a beautiful, polished leather humidor. The pungent smell of tobacco filled the room and he inhaled the lovely aroma reverently. "Nice! Cohiba Behike," he hummed, "I've never heard of this brand."

Severus and Hermione exchanged a conspiratorial look. "They're Muggle," Severus answered. "Cuban."

"From the Americas," Hermione continued.

"Some of the best cigars in the world," Severus assured him.

"I'm sure they'll be lovely." Lucius shook his head with some amusement. Having two of his best friends be a Muggle-raised Half-blood and a Muggle-born was certainly broadening his horizons. Funny that Severus only started dragging him into the Muggle world and bringing Muggle goods into his life now that Hermione had entered their world. Oh well…more the education for him.

"You will both join Draco and I next Sunday for dinner. In fact, I'd really like to have a standing 'family' dinner every Sunday evening, if this is something you feel your schedules could accommodate."

"We'd love that, wouldn't we Severus?" Hermione dropped her hand on Severus knee and looked at him with an eager expression.

"We'll be here," Severus promised.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen****  
BETA LOVE: RaynePhoenix12 & sab81790**

* * *

**Wednesday May 30****th**

"Hi love!" Hermione greeted Severus as he entered the kitchen, having just come through her floo moments before. "How was the day?"

Severus' heart clenched at her beautiful smile, his own lips twitching at just the sight of her. How he loved coming home to her at the end of his day. Which reminded him, "Have I thanked you lately for talking Lucius into letting you redo the schedule at the Club?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind while she tossed a salad for their dinner. "I do like getting to see you at normal times during the week… And I have to admit that, while the prospect of staring down free weekends is a novelty I'm not sure what I'll do with, I am pleased to have the extra time."

Hermione turned in his arms, taking in the playful glint in his eyes and the way his lips twitched. She had expected to get an earful when she requested playing with their schedule and payroll to see if she could work out a system to free the owner's time. With such a lucrative business, it just didn't seem right that her two favorite Dominants were spending so much time on the floor as Dungeon Masters plus hours in the office managing the business side of things. Plus…if she were being totally honest…she wanted more time with them, and their schedules were just not conducive.

"I'm glad you're pleased," she murmured as she pressed up on the balls of her feet to kiss him. Even going up on her tippy-toes, she had to loop her arms around his neck and pull him down to meet her partway – he was just that much taller than her. She gave a tiny squeak against his lips as he picked her up by the hips with ease and settled her on the counter, taking care not to knock over the salad as he gave her proper hello snog.

They lost themselves in each other, which seemed to happen every time their electric energy linked. He growled low in his throat while kneading her hips and she made soft humming sounds as she combed her fingers through his hair and brushed light touches to his jaw and chin.

Neither was sure how long they had been caressing and kissing when a light tap came at the window above the sink. They jumped apart, startled by the noise. "It's the Prophet owl," Severus sighed and stepped away from Hermione to move to the sink and un-hinge the pane. Hermione subscribed to the evening edition of the paper as she was usually out of the house when the morning one would arrive.

Hermione fished a sickle from her pocket and passed it to Snape to drop in the pouch the bird carried before accepting the rolled parchment. He glanced around for a treat to give the owl and was a little disappointed when Hermione slid off the counter before turning to ruffle through the cupboard, he had absolutely been planning on returning to kissing her. She unearthed a roll of crackers and held one out for the bird, who hooted in thanks before taking off into the sunset.

"Supper is almost ready," she told him over her shoulder as she moved to check the contents of the oven. "Baked spaghetti and garlic bread."

"I thought that's what I smelled!" Snape's mouth was watering at the mere mention of his favorite meal. She made a great spaghetti bake. "I'm starved."

"Same!" She closed the oven and went to her fridge to pull a bottle of sweet red wine. When she turned, Snape was already pulling down wine and water glasses to set the table with. She filled their beverages while he retrieved plates and silverware.

About five minutes later, the timer went off just as she was finishing grating some fresh parmesan. She smiled to herself as Snape flicked his wand from where he was perusing the Prophet headlines to magic the bread and bake from the oven. Another jab from the ebony colored stick and the bread was sliced and the salad was serving itself on their plates. She joined him with a small bowl of the parmesan and sat immediately to his right, their knees touching.

It was only then she noticed the hard look on Snape's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, her stomach clenching in concern. He didn't answer immediately, and Hermione took in his posture. His back was ramrod straight and his fist was curled around the paper.

"There's been another attack on a Muggle-born witch in Hogsmeade. A student this time – she was injured. She has special permission to meet Madam Vêtements at _Twilfit and Tattings_ twice a week as her apprentice."

"Oh, my goodness!" Hermione cocked her head to the side to scan the article. The witch in question was indeed a seventh year Hogwarts student. Her listed injuries spoke of an attempted sexual assault in Hermione's mind. Bile rose in her throat.

There was silence for a brief moment while Snape let her finish reading the short article. When their eyes met, she swallowed at the look on his face, tears springing to her eyes. He was frightened, and his concern moved her on a visceral level.

"Severus," she said slowly. "I'm fine."

"You take too many risks…you're always out on your own." Hermione closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next. She'd had these talks with him, Lucius, Draco, and her boys many times since the first attempted abduction a few months ago.

"I floo everywhere these days," she protested. "And you join me on almost all my runs."

"What do you mean 'almost all' of them?" His voice was dangerously low and silky and Hermione's eyes widened in horror at the mistake she had just made.

"I started running Monday mornings, too," she murmured. "All the flooing, coupled with the fact that I'm actually cooking and eating dinner every night instead of just having a snack at some point has had me gain a few pounds." She felt his gaze rake over her body.

"You look wonderful, I see no difference," he argued.

"Well – thank you." Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I feel the difference, though," she countered.

"I will join you Mondays then, as well. Same time?"

"Severus, I just don't think it's necessary. I'm perfectly able –"

"This is non-negotiable, Mine!" He scooted his chair back slightly to face her fully.

She bit her lip as her temper rose to the surface and ducked her head to cut off their eye contact. He was worried, he wanted to make sure she was safe. Eventually this guy would make a mistake and get caught and she could talk him into letting her do her runs on her own again – not that she minded the company. She loved having him with her, but the changes in her routine were driving her nuts. She missed the quiet solitude of her before breakfast treks.

"Okay," she said out loud, throwing her hands up in mild exasperation. "Of course, I'd like you to join me, but I don't think it's necessary. I'm perfectly capable of handling an attacker."

Snape's face softened and he reached to touch her face, gently tracing her cheek with his thumb before moving to press his forehead to hers. He kissed her lips lightly before responding. "I know this, Hermione," he assured her. "I just…don't like the idea of you being out there alone right now. We don't know what this person is after. All we know is that someone is targeting Muggle-born witches – and you're the highest profile Muggle-born in our country."

She closed her eyes and sighed, shifting so her face pressed into his neck as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. She lay a gentle kiss on his jaw. "For your peace of mind then, love," she promised. "Now," Hermione pulled back and reached for the salad. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday May 31st, 2007  
4:32 PM

Dear Lucius,  
I just wanted to take a moment to confirm for 7pm Sunday night for dinner. I hope this note finds you well.

Thinking about you,  
Hermione

Friday June 1st, 2007  
12:19 AM

Hermione,  
Yes to dinner at 7pm on Sunday. I am looking forward to seeing both you and Severus and Draco and M. It will be nice to see those I love the most every Sunday night, I am glad we are all able to make our weekend dinners a reality. I am well, I hope you are, too. Any special requests for dinner? Bilby can be most accommodating.

Yours,  
Lucius

~~~~~  
Friday June 1st, 2007  
6:61 AM

Lucius,  
It will be nice to all be together as a family this weekend. While I love and enjoy the Weasleys and think of them as my family, it has been lovely to have people to myself this year. I feel as though I have a family of my own again, it's a wonderful thing.

Nothing special – maybe something fruity for dessert?

Looking forward to seeing you!

Love,  
Hermione

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know where I put my earrings?" Hermione called as she hopped from one foot to the other in order to put on her black and white houndstooth kitten heels. "I set them down somewhere and can't find them!"

"I saw them on the kitchen table when I got back from the greenhouses," Snape reported, poking his head in the doorway of the bedroom. His chest was bare and he had a towel slung low on his hips. His hair was damp, and he had shaving cream on his left cheek still.

She raked her eyes over his well-muscled chest before smirking coquettishly up at him and sashaying across the room. She kissed his right cheek while gently tweaking his nipple. Snape let out a low groan and clutched the razor in his hand a bit more tightly as he took in her black and white cocktail dress and lace stockings. "Thank you, sir," she murmured, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Mmm," he hooked an arm around her waist as she tried to skirt past him, causing her to give a quiet squeal of laughter. "Does my princess want to play?"

"Erm…" She huffed a small moan when lips touched the nape of her neck after lifting her mane of loose curls.

"No," he decided for them. "There's no time right now, we're due for dinner in fifteen minutes."

Hermione was half relieved, half disappointed. She flashed a look over her shoulder, smiling brightly. "Perhaps later, sir?"

"Count on that." He gave her that smirk she loved so much, and she fluttered her eyelashes, making him laugh lightly.

She paused in surprise when she got into the kitchen. On the table stood a vase with a beautiful array of wildflowers in it and at its base was a small, silver wrapped package tied with a gold bow. She walked slowly, her heart thrumming lightly.

"Did you think I'd forget?" Severus' rumbling bass made her jump slightly and she turned her chin over her right shoulder.

"Severus," she whispered, feeling equally awed and panicked. _What have I missed?_ "I'm afraid it's _I _who forgot something."

A roguish grin crossed his face, making her heartrate speed even more as she turned fully towards him and leaned against the table. He tilted his head back and let out a short laugh and Hermione felt her cheeks heat. She was really starting to worry. What was he talking about?

She felt even more stunned when he moved to her and grasped her face between his large hands and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "This is part of the reason you and I are quite perfect for each other," he told her, chuckling again at the still puzzled look on her face. "Happy anniversary, Mine."

"Happy…anniversary…but…" She trailed off incredulously and then a dazzling smile lit her face as his hands dropped. He could barely breathe because of the beauty of it. He snatched up the little box and offered it to her, trying to remain calm – would he ever get used to being looked at like she looked at him?

"Six months? You're celebrating our six-month anniversary? You bought me a _present_?" He wanted to laugh at her again, but at the same time felt a little tug of uncertainty. People celebrated six-month anniversaries, didn't they?

He kept his smirk in place, trying not to let his hesitation show, and slightly withdrew the gift. "Well, if you don't want it –"

"I didn't say that!" She laughed again and snatched the pretty box out of his hands and Snape let out a silent breath of relief at her delight and eagerness.

A few seconds later, Hermione gasped as she took in a pair of delicate drop earrings, silver and intricate. "They're beautiful," she said sincerely. "Thank you so much!" She raised on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly while twining her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome," he whispered into her ear when the kiss broke a moment later. "I'm glad you like them."

"I feel terrible, I didn't even think of it – I don't have anythi –"

"Don't fret," he told her, a wicked grin on his face. "You can gift me something later…" He winked, causing her to giggle slightly before she snuggled into him again, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, relishing the feel of her small body pressed against him.

"Honestly, Hermione," he whispered into the hair on the top of her head. "You've given me so much more than I could have ever expected these last months, just your presence in my life is a gift." Internally, Severus was a bit startled that such sentimental words had slipped out of his own mouth. _This little witch continues to inspire a side of me I never even knew I had._

He heard her tiny gasp of surprise with his words and felt her grip around him tighten a bit. He pressed a kiss to her crown and squeezed her back.

"You're going to make me cry, Severus," she murmured, pulling back slightly before raising to kiss him again. "Thank you so much, I feel the same." Her eyes were full of such affection that it made his chest tighten. He cleared his throat and bent to press one last buss to her lips.

"We should get going," he told her gruffly, attempting to conceal his emotions. "We don't want to be late."

He pretended not to see her knowing smile as she slipped the earrings out of the box and looped them into her ears. "I'm ready!" she told him happily, holding a handout for him.

She was able to take a good look at him for the first time after his sweet surprise as he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her to the fireplace. His hair was dry and silky, and he wore a dark grey quarter zip sweater and slacks in black. He looked wonderful and she couldn't help the affection that swelled inside of her. Hermione loved these evenings. Where they danced around each other to get ready for a night out. Where they exchanged warm glances and gentle touches and chuckles and smiles with an undertone of sexual innuendo and heat. The added bonus of him bringing flowers and a gift to celebrate a small milestone in their relationship just had her all the more elated.

It was just so normal…and it was wonderful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And on that note," Draco heaved a half laugh, half exasperated exclamation, "I think we should get going."

"Aww," Hermione teased. "You're a big baby!"

Draco laughed again. "As you say, Beaves." He threw a wink at her as he pushed himself out of his chair and elongated his body into a stretch that made Hermione tilt her head a bit in appreciation.

"Careful there, Miss Priss," M drawled lazily as she accepted Draco's outstretched hand. "You're going to earn yourself a good wallop if you keep eyeing my man like that!"

Lucius snorted inelegantly as he watched Hermione, from the protection of Snape's lap, tease his son and date. It had been another delightful evening at Malfoy Manor. The rooms had been filled with playful ribbing and laughter and light, easy conversation – all of which had been missing for far too long. The last weeks of family dinners had made the large property feel like a home again.

He ignored the joking between the younger generation as he studied his dark-haired friend, who was watching the little witch with unguarded and out of character adoration in his eyes. Lucius could tell that Hermione was feeling comfortable and uninhibited as she bantered with an underlying sexual innuendo while Draco and M gathered their things and took handfuls of floo powder. Watching Severus, so obviously infatuated with the girl, left Lucius with a feeling of satisfaction he hadn't had in long, long time.

The farewells and laughter faded into a warm and comfortable silence as Draco and M flooed away and Hermione hummed contentedly as she leaned back into Severus' shoulder, her head tilting as she pressed a buss to the underside of his jaw. Severus, oblivious to Lucius' watchful stare, closed his eyes at her affectionate gesture and dropped a kiss to her temple, making Lucius' heart constrict with happiness for them. When the man's dark eyes fluttered opened, he caught Lucius' gaze and the blond wanted to chuckle when his mien shuttered slightly. Lucius shook his head at him, telling him with his expression that he was truly happy for them. Severus visibly relaxed his features and gave a half-smirk.

Lucius knew that look, the "I can't seem to help myself" air that he had seen on the dark wizard's face very often as late. His heart fluttered again, but this time with a tinge of envy. He kept his face frozen in a knowing smile but lifted his drink to his lips and downed the rest of it. When he looked up at the couple again a few seconds later, it was to see them chatting quietly. Hermione nodded and Snape helped her stand by taking ahold of her slender waist and pushing her to her feet.

Lucius looked up at the curly-haired witch as she moved across the room to him, glancing briefly past her to see Severus' lips twist into a sinfully sensual sneer. Eyes back to Hermione, he felt his heart start to pound a little harder as her pretty teeth made an appearance to suck a corner of her full bottom lip beneath their sharp points and a light blush stole across her cheeks.

It wasn't hard to add two and two. Immediately, he straightened in his chair. Hermione stopped in front of him, making eye-contact briefly before demurely settling her gaze on the ground. The charge in the room shifted from joviality to sexual tension faster than one could say "hippogriff". He felt the blood drain from his brain to his cock as he watched Severus push himself to stand.

"Miss Granger," Severus stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, "you're trying my patience with your hesitation."

Lucius had to try not to laugh as the color in her cheeks deepened and a telltale flush crept up her neck. She moved to a kneel between his legs immediately and placed her hands on her thighs, palm up. "Sir," she started in a breathy voice, "Master wishes to know if you'd like to play?"

Lucius' cock went from burgeoning to fully hard as her eyes lifted to meet his own. Her embarrassment was delicious, and her breasts were rising and falling rapidly with her obvious desire. He had to stifle a groan as he reached out to pluck her lip from her teeth. The gesture so familiar between the two of them, that when she turned to nuzzle his hand with her cheek, the electricity that filled the room positively sizzled.

"And how does Doll feel about the suggestion?" Lucius asked. His own voice surprised him, husky and deeper than usual. He could not wield his voice like Severus could, that man's tone was like melted dark chocolate, but Lucius knew his voice had an effect on her when she trembled visibly.

"I'm pleased to serve you both, sir," she whispered, and this time Lucius couldn't help the low groan that left his lips. He sat forward in his chair while setting his drink on the side table with a low clink of glass on wood and a tinkle of ice. He met Severus' eyes, which were half lidded. The man gave him a nod. Knowing that nod was free reign to start as he pleased, Lucius reached out and sank one hand carefully into her loose tumble of curls. Slowly, he wrapped the tresses around his wrist and pulled her forward. She followed her hair, avoiding the pain. He leered at her before suddenly jerking his hand back, her gasp and he wrenched her face to meet his made his abdominals clench with desire. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips as she met his stare.

"Are you, pet? Are you pleased to serve us both?" he rasped. He could see Severus undoing his belt before sinking back into the love seat across from them and shifting slightly to have a better view. Lucius smirked at Hermione.

"With all my heart, sir," Hermione murmured, and Lucius felt his throat tighten. _Fuck._

"Let's show him how well you can swallow my cock," Lucius commanded, reveling in the way Hermione's gaze darkened and moved to the placket of his trousers before raising back to his face. "Take it out," he tightened his grip on her hair, causing another gasp before her hands went to work with controlled precision.

It didn't take long for Hermione's sweet little mouth to be wrapped around the tip of his cock. He paid little attention to Severus for a few moments, preferring to use his favorite little submissive unabashedly. It had been an age and a half since he'd had her mouth on him, and it was as exquisite as he had ever recalled. Maybe even better, simply because it had been weeks and he really hadn't thought he'd ever have it again.

He caught a slow movement out of the corner of his eye that told him Severus was jerking himself off at the slight of them, which was enough to almost make him turn his attention to his friend in contemplation, when Hermione moved to wrap a hand around the base of his cock.

He mentally snorted before telling her, "I never gave you permission to touch me with anything but your mouth, slut. Put your hands behind your back." He knew just how much she liked playing the part of the little come whore she was, but he had startled her. She froze in her movements, glancing up at him with her lips still wrapped around his glans. "Did I stutter?" he drawled.

Severus actually snorted out loud from across the room and Lucius grinned maliciously down at her as she hummed an, "Uh-uh," around his cock and moved her hands to the small of her back. A quick snatch and flick of his wand and they were tied there, causing the girl to moan around him. He tossed his wand back on the table and saw Severus' hand moving a little more quickly.

"Faster," he ordered, and Hermione started bobbing her head with a little more intensity, her suction deepening. "That's it." Another moan from her made his bollocks tighten a bit and he twisted his fingers more tightly against her scalp. "Deeper, Doll. Show your Master how good you are."

She took him at his word and on the next stroke, he met the resistance of her throat, actually causing her to gag and sputter a bit. Lucius' eyebrow rose before his second hand joined the first and he pulled her off his prick. "Did you just gag on my cock like it was something foul, Miss Granger?"

She looked at him with wide, surprised eyes and he had to bite the inside of his cheek at her expression. Perhaps he had gotten a bit intense with her too quickly. His gaze flashed to Severus for guidance, but the man only curled his lips at him, still fisting his dick, his thumb rubbing through the precum Lucius could see glinting at the tip. Snape was enjoying the show – immensely it seemed. Though Lucius was not unaware of the slightly guarded look in his eye. Sharing Hermione, even with him, was hard for Severus. That much was obvious, and he would proceed with caution.

He returned his stare to Hermione, whose lower lip trembled slightly with her uncertainty. Lucius felt his expression soften slightly, and he knew that Hermione must have seen it too, because she gave him a tentative smile before responding, "No sir."

"Lies, Miss Granger?" Severus rumbled. "Are you looking to have your backside blistered?"

Hermione's face was almost comical in her horror as she glanced over her shoulder. "Never Master!"

"You didn't just gag on Lucius' cock?"

"Yes Master, I did," she answered succinctly, almost _primly_, "but _not_ like it was something _foul_!"

Both men paused before Lucius let out a low chuckle while watching Severus' shoulders shake with his mirth. Though Severus was amused, Lucius suspected that his insecurities were rising. He used Hermione's head as leverage to stand, making her wince slightly. His trousers and pants fell to his ankles and he had to hide another smile as she eyed his legs with appreciation. Hermione was quite obviously the most comfortable in their trio. Her affection for both men was well known, clearly evident and she wasn't shy to show it. Unfortunately, Lucius knew this didn't help with her Master's insecurities.

"So, you were gagging _for_ my cock, were you Doll?" He grinned at Severus, the tease making his eyes glint. He saw the dark man relax imperceptibly and felt his own slight tension dissipate. He now knew things were going okay.

"Yes sir!" Her answer was said with a cheeky little grin that caused both men to tilt their heads back with their merriment this time.

"Ah," Lucius rumbled pleasantly after his laughter subsided. "Let's show Severus exactly how much you like to gag for my cock, Doll. Loosen your throat and take it all, you know what I like." Hermione nodded once and he helped her move into a tall kneel and tilt her head down slightly.

Positioned like this, she was just above the upcurve of his prick. He let her take it in at her own pace for the first few strokes, growling low in his chest as she seamlessly moved him from her mouth down into her throat, controlling her breath through her nose as she adjusted to his size.

"Have you not fucked her throat, Severus?" Lucius asked in a conversational tone over the top of her head. She did not waiver in her movements, and was starting to take him faster and a bit deeper. He knew that she was aware she had no more than thirty seconds before he'd start fucking her mouth just as he liked it. Hard, with little room for breath. Glancing down at the top of her head, he saw her fingers tighten into fists at the base of her spine, preparing herself. She was _such_ a good girl.

"I'm not much for throat fucking, Lucius," Severus drawled, "as you well know. I might split her fucking esophagus open with the size of my prick."

Lucius winked at his best friend before giving a "come on" jerk of his head, encouraging the Potions Master to get on his feet. When he saw Severus was obliging, he grit his teeth and tightened his hands in Hermione's hair – her final warning. She stilled and sucked a deep breath in through her nose before he took over, slamming his hips forward with a deep groan. Hermione made a clacking sound and started struggling to pull away after about three strokes. He pulled her off him. "You're out of practice," he told her roughly before using the three middle fingers on his left hand to slide into her mouth and hit the back of her throat, she just barely suppressed the gag as he touched her uvula with the tips of his fingers. He held her still with his right hand wrapped in her hair. "I want my cock here, on every stroke. You have ten seconds to catch your breath and we'll start again." He switched the conversation to Severus. "What's her punishment if she fails?"

"Ten hard strokes with my belt." Severus didn't miss a beat. "Miss Granger, you're disappointing your training Master."

"I'm sorry, Master," Hermione gasped when Lucius pulled his fingers from her mouth. She tried to collect herself, tears in the corner of her eyes. She was frustrated but determined to do better. Lucius was right, though, she was out of practice. She sucked Severus' cock all the time, but the way Lucius liked to fuck her throat was an entirely different skill set.

"I can do this sir," she looked up at Lucius to see him glaring down at her, "I'm sorry."

"Prove it," Lucius snapped before pulling her head up to position her again. Hermione gulped another deep breath and opened her mouth willingly. He gave no warning, just smoothly slipped himself back down her throat. Hermione tensed and elongated her spine, trying to push herself up higher for a better angle. He started to move, viciously – just how she knew he liked it.

She swallowed him desperately with each thrust, gulping noises audible in her throat as she tried to catch a breath here and there. Her eyes watered and spilled and she knew her mascara was probably running at this point. It didn't matter, her knickers were just as ruined. She could feel her Master's eyes on them, which only made her hotter.

Lucius ripped himself out of her mouth about thirty seconds later, but this time she knew he was pleased. The short series of hard slap to the side of her face didn't faze her, he was very into their scene – slaps meant he was happy. "Again," he demanded, barely giving her time to catch her breath before he was back in her mouth, back down her throat. She moaned hotly. Fuck, she loved this. She had _missed_ this. She wondered what Severus was doing. Just watching? Or was he stroking himself? She had no idea he was directly behind her, observing with a bird's eye view.

Her eyes flew open and up to Lucius when he slammed hard against her face, cock fully down her esophagus, fisting her hair at the back of her neck with her nose pressed tightly to his pelvic bone. "Hold it, you fucking whore. Don't move." She blinked at him frantically, tears spilling. Her airway was completely blocked and spittle dripped out of the corners of her mouth. She didn't move, didn't flinch. Her trust for him was complete – he knew exactly how much she could take; knew she would take even more to please him and keep him looking at her with that heated adoration.

Hermione's body jerked for air after a few more seconds and Lucius pulled her off him. She yelped a bit as the jerk on her hair indicated he wanted her on her feet. She stumbled briefly before gaining her equilibrium and righting herself in an upwards fashion even as her knees complained.

She became a bit disorientated as she was whirled around, but found herself unconfused when she was eye to eye with her Master. Her hair was released abruptly as she was given a little push forward. Severus' hands grasped Hermione's upper arms and his mouth fiercely covered her own, teeth nipping almost painfully at her lips as she gasped in a desperate breath before surrendering herself to his kiss.

"Where?" Lucius asked, and Hermione was vaguely aware of Severus grasping her waist and moving her as though she weighed no more than a child. Before she knew exactly what was happening, she found herself naked but for her stockings, on her back on a table with her head hanging backwards off one edge and her wrists and splayed knees tied tightly to the sides. She mewled hotly when she felt a mouth on her clit and her eyes rolled, trying to figure out who.

Fingers entered her and she decided she didn't care as her back arched and she cried out in ecstasy. "Can I come?! Can I come?!" she begged, unabashed. "Please, please, please, please?!"

"Come!" The command was rumbled against her labia and her mind connected Severus' deep bass with the vibrations as she shattered, screaming as her orgasm swallowed her whole.

He didn't let up, his fingers curling into her g-spot as his mouth fixed over her clit and sucked it hard all through her orgasm and beyond. She felt liquid sluice down her arse crack. She was gasping and sobbing and then she was ready again. "I need to come again!" Hermione had no recollection of even deciding to speak, it just poured out of her as second nature. She had no control. No one told her to come, but no one denied it of her either. Her second orgasm hit her just as the sensation of both her nipples being pinched and pulled – hard – crashed through her. She thrashed, sobbing her release, her pussy pulsing juice down Severus' pumping digits to fill his palm. She vaguely heard both men cursing

Again, the sensations didn't stop. Fingers were rolling her nipples, pumping into her cunt. Suction tormented her clit. Hermione whined incoherently before she felt a cock brushing the side of her face and automatically opened her mouth.

"That's it. Take Lucius' cock back in your throat, pet," Severus' voice ripped through her core as his fingers kept pumping. She didn't even ask to come a third time, just swallowed the cock presented to her lips and moaned deeply around it as another climax washed through her and her body bowed against her bindings. At this point, she was utterly mindless.

Severus grinned maniacally up at Lucius as his friend's gaze bore heatedly into his own. His prick was marble cauldron hard and he swore it grew harder at the look they exchanged. After Hermione's third orgasm ripped through her, he used the table as leverage to stand. He watched with deep anticipation as Hermione pulled at her wrist bindings while he slid himself through her copious excitement to ease his passage into her. The noises leaving her throat were causing Lucius' face to twist with what he perceived to be exquisite torture. When he pushed the tip of his cock inside of her, her back arched again and her wrists turned white with the effort she was exuding in attempts to escape her bondage.

He heard Lucius swear as her keening massaged his cock and Snape snarled at the lava-like heat that enveloped his own prick. He pulled back slightly and pushed forward and then his mind was lost in sensation, sounds, and visuals. Her breasts bounced with each hard thrust of his cock, the force pushing Lucius further into her mouth, causing his best friend to grunt and rasp out a litany of expletives as he thrust into her, his abdominals clenching and unclenching with the exertion.

Severus grasped the skin at both her hips and increased his speed, watching as the flush on her chest and throat went from pink to ruddy crimson. Hazily, he heard her gasping for breath and muttering, "Please, please, please!" as Lucius presumably gave her a chance to breathe.

At her begging, Severus curled a thumb over her clit, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He watched Lucius lose himself in her mouth again and, this time, the blond man couldn't hold back his climax. Lucius' head tipped back as a feral snarl left his lips, his face startlingly beautiful in it pleasured anguish.

Severus' attention moved back to his witch, who was swallowing around the other man's cock. "You're such a good girl, Mine. Such a good girl. Swallow Lucius' come down," he ground out. In the next second, Lucius had her by the back of the neck, forcing her head up to meet her Master's eyes.

Snape smiled at her and was sure the look was deranged. Her mouth was open as she panted, her chin, lips, and jaw were wet with saliva and come. Her hair was a frizzy array of insane curls. Her jaw unhinged as she gasped in breaths. The thumb on her clit increased in speed and her eyes slid shut, her breathing becoming even more ragged. His other hand left her hip to press down on her stomach, hard, right over her womb. He imagined he could feel himself moving inside her from the outside as his gaze bore into her face. Even with Lucius holding her head up, the force of her final orgasm made her chin tip back as she exploded around his prick, her come bathed his bollocks as she shouted praises to both men, whom she held in complete captivation. Her muscles tightening around him caused him to shatter – physically and mentally – as he poured himself into her, his vision going dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius called for Bilby to bring cocoa, flannels, and a basin of warm water as he watched Severus tend to the mindless witch on the table. The basin and clothes appeared immediately, but Lucius' thoughts were racing in time with his heart and he barely noticed. _Fuck. Fuck – what am I thinking? Allowing this like it's second nature – fuck! _But it _was_ bloody second nature. He loved it. She loved it. And he was positive Severus was just as smitten.

It was natural, the three of them. It flowed almost effortlessly. He and Severus had shared dozens of women. But this was as easy – if not easier – than sharing even his wife. Simply because with Hermione they didn't need to curb their Dominance. Narcissa wouldn't have taken well to being throat fuck or slapped. She hadn't minded hair pulling, but hadn't gotten wet like Hermione did when it happened. She had been okay with some bondage, but being completely helpless like Hermione had just been? Her breath being taken away, her hands completely removed from the equation? That would have been a no go for her. Same with the humiliation and taunting – Cissa wouldn't have stood for it. Her upbringing and demeanor demanded that she be respected totally in and out of the bedroom; she had never realized that her idea of respect and a submissive's idea of respect were two sides of the same coin. Just different preferences – preferences that Narcissa just didn't palate.

Hermione, though – _she_ had been incredible. They had laid it on thick tonight, and she had responded perfectly. There hadn't even been a glimmer of trepidation in her; she took everything they gave and he was sure she could have handled more. He sunk down into his chair, watching Severus finish untying her manually while massaging feeling back into her wrists and knees where her legs had been tied. Her eyes were still closed and her breaths were coming in staccatoed gasps, but her lips were curled in a sinfully delicious smile and her face was flushed. Her ruined mascara was more of a turn on then he cared to admit, knowing it was he, himself, who had caused the tears to make it run.

Lucius watched her quietly answer a question Severus had asked, his gaze trailing as his friend slid his arms under her back and helped her sit on the edge of the transfigured table before he handed her a warm, wet rag. Hermione wiped her face and neck before dropping the cloth to the table. Snape looped her arms around his neck, and only then did her eyes flutter open. Lucius' heart lurched as her smile spread wide and she tilted her head to receive Severus' kiss to her swollen lips before he pressed another to the center of her forehead. It appeared that she asked him something because a rumbled chuckle met his ears and nodded at her. Then, she was getting off the table and shakily walking toward him, clad only in her lace stockings.

Lucius grasped Hermione's waist as she reached for his shoulders before straddling his lap. His heart moved to his throat at how her eyes were shining – she was positively glowing with satiation. "Master said I could give you a thank you kiss, sir," she murmured. "Would that be okay?"

_More than_, his mind raced even though all he could do was nod somewhat dumbly. Her lips sealed gently over his while she twined her fingers into his hair. Unconsciously, his digits dug into her hips as she deepened the kiss with a sweep of her tongue. This stunned him, though it shouldn't have. Hermione adored kissing – he knew this, and he knew Severus was aware of it, too.

They were meeting her needs – which was part of their role. But he couldn't help the niggling discomfort that clouded his mind. _This isn't smart. I shouldn't be doing this…I'm already in way too deep. I shouldn't have ever allowed this to start…I_ – Lucius' internal monologue broke off when her nails scratched the back of his neck as she started softening the kiss to break away. He smoothed his features into a look of pleased indifference.

"Thank you," she whispered before leaning forward to hug him properly.

"You're welcome, love," he murmured back, helplessly returning the hug by wrapping her securely in his arms. His gaze met Severus' over her shoulder. The man's dark eyes were on them and Lucius once again worried. How exactly was Severus handling this? They were in a relationship – not just D/s, but romantic – and Lucius already cared for Hermione more than he should. _I shouldn't be engaging with them…but I can't seem to help myself. I'm just not willing to give up the chance to be with her._

Bilby saved his peace of mind by appearing with a tray of hot chocolate and some biscuits, completely undisturbed by the naked girl in his Master's lap even though Hermione squeaked a bit. The sound made Severus chortle lightly and he grabbed her dress from the ground as the elf Disapparated without a word.

"Thanks," she giggled lightly and raised her arms for Severus to pull the dress over her head, never leaving Lucius' lap.

"You're welcome, love." Severus offered her his hand and the three of them moved to settle onto the love seat together. After a bit of adjusting, Lucius found himself thigh to thigh with Severus while Hermione sat in Severus lap and draped her legs over Lucius' thighs. She sighed contentedly behind her cup of chocolate as he settled one hand absentmindedly on her shin, gently rubbing the lace fabric of her stockings with his thumb.

They didn't speak, the quiet was comfortable enough, and they each seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Hermione finished her drink first and Severus took the empty cup from her. Surprising both men, Hermione wiggled her way around until she carved a spot for herself between them. She rested her head on Snape's shoulder and laced her fingers with Lucius'. Lucius and Severus exchanged glances, both expressions slightly guarded as the little witch promptly closed her eyes and fell into a light doze between them.

"She's very comfortable with you," Severus said after a long moment listening to Hermione's even breaths.

"And with you, of course." Lucius nodded and set his partially finished cup on the coffee table. He couldn't help the way his thumb smoothed over the top of Hermione's hand. His stare narrowed in on their laced fingers, mind racing with how right everything felt. It was unsettling, feeling so…complete. And he knew it could never last. He was their third. He was their friend. Nothing more. He shook himself mentally.

"She enjoyed herself tonight," Severus continued. "As did I."

"Me as well." _Too much. I enjoyed myself too much._ Lucius sighed internally. It wasn't just a physical release like it usually was, it was an emotional release as well. They fell into silence again.

"I should get her home to bed. She's got us running Monday morning now, as well." Severus snorted as he shifted and stood. Lucius felt the ice cold feeling of jealousy wash through him. Jealous that they got to leave together to crawl into the same bed. The wish to join them was incredibly strong. Melancholy started to settle in as he thought of his massively _empty_ bed.

"Early to rise for morning exercise then, hmm? Why did she add a day?" He was forcing himself to stay nonchalant as Severus gathered the sleeping woman in his arms, carefully rolling her head onto his shoulder.

"Said she's gained weight."

"Blasphemy!" Lucius' eyebrows raised.

Severus grunted his agreement, "I told her the same thing. Hey –" he turned his head over his shoulder, watching as Lucius followed them so he could throw floo powder on the flames for him, "join us Thursday at the club?"

Mentally, he was screaming, _Yes! Yes, of course!_ but out loud he responded, "I will check my schedule and get back to you." Severus nodded his acceptance, even as his brow furrowed with slight confusion.

Lucius watched the couple swirl away, wondering exactly what to do about this newest conundrum.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen  
****BETA Love – RaynePhoenix2 &Sab81790  
**

* * *

**Monday, June 4**

Checking the clock once again, Hermione put down her quill and rubbed her eyes. It was Monday, which meant it was a submission night, and she was due at the club soon. A secretive smile was accompanied by a flutter in her belly as she recalled the night before. She was still floating down from cloud nine and wasn't sure if she would ever land on solid ground again. Submitting to both men had been heavenly. Sublime. Beyond perfect.

Severus was wonderful as both her lover and her Master. She loved the tender side he was sharing more and more. She cherished the moments where they could simply curl up on the sofa and read, his arm usually draped around her as she nestled into his side. He had a sharp, dry wit that struck fast and it still awed her how incredibly brilliant he was. Then there was his Dominance. His ability to, with a simple look or gesture, bring her to her knees – a slave for his use but feeling like a goddess. His voice was a weapon he wielded mercilessly and precisely. She was truly happy for the first time in what was probably her entire life.

Yet, despite that, there was no denying that when Lucius Malfoy joined them, her excitement and pleasure reached a new stratosphere. He was her first Master. Her first sex with a Dominant man. He taught her so much and helped her realize just how much she loved and needed submission. Her response to him was conditioned. It was instant and yet it was raw and natural as well. He was her friend, her confidant and, now that he was her occasional second Dominant, she felt a wholeness and completeness that she hadn't really realized she was lacking. There was no denying that the two encounters with both men were the happiest nights of her life. Well, perhaps she was overstating a bit. Harry's defeat of Voldemort had been pretty incredible as well.

There was just something about submitting to those two men that drove her to abandon. They were so alike and yet they were different. As Dominants, they complemented each other. Severus' delicious bass, dark eyes, and expert fingers; Lucius' intensity, his elegant cruelty, for lack of a better word, that wasn't actually cruel at all. The way he slapped her, scolded her. The way Severus pushed her to realize she could do more and want more. Severus' cane and Lucius' flogger. They each had a unique way that fed her desire to want to please. It wasn't for play and it wasn't pretend. Severus was enough for her; it wasn't that he didn't satisfy her. But it was the difference between a dish of delicious gelato and then that same dish with fresh cream and berries on top. With maybe some fudge and sprinkles as well. Hermione stifled a groan when a visual popped into her head of the two wizards licking said dessert off her body. She could literally feel the swipes of their tongues on her skin.

The sheen of a light sweat formed on her brow when the erotic daydream was usurped by last night's amazing and heart pounding reality. She absently rubbed her jaw and shifted in her chair as memories from the night before flooded her mind. Memories of lying on her back, both Dominants with their hands on her, their cocks inside her… _Bollocks! _ She laughed in self-admonishment as she felt the wetness. Another pair of knickers saturated. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out a clean pair. Her third today. She had given up on the _Evanesco _followed by a hot air charm. It just wasn't the same as freshly laundered.

As she changed, she tried to ignore the subtle tug in her gut that this wouldn't last. There would come a time when Lucius would have his own submissive and his desire for her, for scening with them, would likely wane. Or worse, he would marry! There was Juliette. Hermione couldn't forget her_. Fuck_. The beautiful and accomplished French Minister of Magic. That small tug was now a full-on knot in her belly and she hated the jealousy that was burning its way up her esophagus.

"Stop it, Hermione!" she said out loud as she scolded the witch in the mirror with the pained brown eyes. "You have no right," she added more quietly in a defeated tone.

Forcing her disciplined mind into clearer waters, she began to think about Severus. How far they had come. She had known him since she was an impressionable eleven-year-old. And what an impression he made, even back then. It had been a very windy road that had led her and Severus to where they were now. And, while she wished some of the peaks had been higher and the valleys not so deep, she couldn't regret any of it because it brought her to this moment. This amazing man was hers and she was not exaggerating or overstating when she acknowledged to herself that she wanted him forever.

Looking at her watch, she realized she was running out of time. She needed to get into the right frame of mind, and she needed to freshen up and change clothes. She loved her daily life with her man, but submission nights fed a part of her that was still growing. The biweekly meals only satiated her briefly. It seemed that piece of her was only growing stronger and hungrier. Her Master had been pushing her limits into longer sessions and Hermione was beginning to wonder if adding another night might be possible. She was eager to try another 24-hour session, also.

Done for the day, she grabbed her bag and _Accio'd _her cloak as she left the now empty office. An hour later found her sitting at the usual booth she and her club friends often occupied. Severus was delayed due to a club issue, so she was patiently waiting and enjoying the company of Clarisse. Jonathan was working the bar and Hermione could tell the Dominatrix was smitten by the way she kept looking over towards him with a gleam in her eye.

Hermione was just about to ask the witch how she became interested in the lifestyle when a demanding voice made her startle and almost spill lemon water down her front.

"Scoot over, wench!"

Hermione shot the blond an exhausted look. "Are you capable of greeting me in a calm and normal fashion that doesn't involve a derogatory moniker?"

A look of incredulity on Draco's face was frozen for a second as he was clearly contemplating a response. It was an unfamiliar chuckle from behind the prat that pulled Hermione's attention, however.

The tall brunette with blue eyes and a wholesome smile peeked over Draco's shoulder.

"Theo!" Hermione exclaimed with a huge grin. "Draco, move out the way so I can converse with a gentleman."

"Ha. As if," the blond responded. "You think Severus would approve of him sitting next to you? With you dressed like that?"

Hermione peeked down at her barely there, see through top and had to concede the point.

"I'm fine on this side of the table," Theo interjected. "This way I can see your eyes as we talk."

Draco had slid in beside Hermione and let out a loud sigh, "Please, you're going to be sneaking secret glances at Hermione's unmentionables as well as every other half-naked woman walking around here."

Hermione had to smile when Theo blushed.

"Guilty as charged," he responded with a lop-sided grin.

It was a testament to how far Hermione had come in her comfort at walking around half naked that Theo's response didn't faze her. She was genuinely excited to see the young man. She had really enjoyed talking to him at the Gala and was eager to hear more about the library upgrades. "So, how are you? How's the Library work going? Oh!" she added with a wiggle of excitement in her seat. "Did you hear that Minestra Spook is writing a new series about the relationship between the natural elements and weather and how the atmosphere can affect spells and charm's work? It's really forward thinking if you ask me and I…"

"Whoa… Slow down there! Your talking faster than a Nimbus 2007 on pepper up," Draco teased.

Theo grinned and rubbed his jaw as he responded, "I actually ordered an extra copy of the first edition. You'll be the first person I lend it to."

Hermione beamed at her newly befriended Bibliophile. She shot Draco a haughty glare. "Why haven't you brought him around more? Clearly you could learn a thing or two from him."

Draco smirked. "Theo is actually here to learn a thing or two _himself_ on this fine evening."

Hermione's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? That's great, Theo."

Another blush crept up the wizard's face and he glanced awkwardly at the Dominatrix he was sitting next to before responding somewhat softly and shyly, "Well, after hearing Draco talk about it and after doing a little research, I thought I might give it a try."

"Oh, yes! I researched quite a bit as well. It's always best to be as prepared as possible when contemplating something new."

"I couldn't agree more," Theo concurred with a nod.

Draco rolled his eyes in mock disgust before realizing a gross oversight. "Mistress Clarisse, forgive my manners. This is Theo Nott, a school chum of mine. Theo this is Mistress Clarisse, one of the more experienced Dominatrix's at the club."

When another blush overtook the clearly nervous Slytherin, Clarisse laughed. She held out her hand. Theo shook it lightly and tilted his head in deference, "Pleasure to meet you, Mistress Clarisse."

"Aren't you sweet," Clarisse teased with a small smile.

Theo was suddenly focusing a bit more on the woman next to him, prompting Draco to quickly intervene. "Not this one, Theo. She's heavily involved with Jonathan who manages the bar here."

"Speaking of Jonathan, I should head over and make sure he's behaving."

Theo scooted out allowing her to exit the booth. The two exchanged appropriate 'nice to meets yous,' before she walked away.

Mistress M appeared at the same time and slid in next to the slightly overwhelmed Slytherin. "You okay, Teddy Bear?" She asked him with an amused expression.

"Oh please, tell me you aren't going to call him that?" Draco whined.

M shot Draco a stern look with a cocked brow. "It suits him very well."

Hermione laughed. "It really does."

M looked back at the man sitting next to her, prompting him to respond. "I'm fine. This place is…really something." His gaze swept the room before he shrugged.

"You'll be fine. Miriam has agreed to a simple introductory session with you. She'll be gentle."

Draco nodded approvingly, "She's good at reading people. Has more intuition than most. She won't push more than you can handle and just remember to safe-word if you want to stop. There is nothing wrong with that and this might not be for you."

"Yeah," Theo responded as he appeared to be gearing himself up. He was nodding and rubbing his palms along his trousers when Miriam appeared.

Standing at the side of the table she offered quick greetings before landing her focus on her little lab rat for the evening. "You must be Theo," she offered as she held out her well-manicured hand.

Theo once again dipped his head in deference as he shook her offered hand and responded, "Yes, Ma'am. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Miriam smiled broadly. "Oh, you _are_ a teddy bear. I might just have to adopt you and prop you right on the middle of my bed."

Everyone laughed except Theo who was now the color of a tomato.

Miriam's teasing tone came to a stop and she offered in a sincere tone, "Why don't we move to another booth and talk a bit. Get to know a little more about each other and if you still want to proceed, we'll go into the details and set some guidelines for the evening."

Theo visibly relaxed a let out relived sigh. "That sounds… great, actually."

M winked at the departing Slytherin as she slid out of the booth, allowing Theo to follow Miriam, who led him to the far side of the room where there were a lot of empty tables.

"Oh, she's going to rock his world," M observed lightly as she watched them walk away.

"Without a doubt," Draco agreed.

"Is Miriam good?" Hermione asked.

"She's very good, especially for beginners because she has that sense about what they'll like and what they can handle." Draco paused before adding, "She was the one who introduced me to submission." He sipped Hermione's drink and then continued, "I had been Dominating a bit, but knew I needed to experience the other side of the Sickle in order to be really good. So she helped me out. Then I trained as a submissive for a few months like Father and Severus, only to find I enjoyed submission even more than Dominance."

"I didn't know all that," Hermione said quietly as she basked in learning something new about her best friend.

It was quiet for a minute before Hermione asked, "Has Blaise ever expressed interest in this kind of thing?"

"Nah," Draco responded. "He's too rigid and conservative. And not in a secretly submissive sort of way. I actually don't talk to him much about it because he's just not really open to understanding it."

M added, "Even if he was secretly interested, he would never act on it. It's just not how he is." She looked at Draco. "Did he get moved back to London this weekend?"

"All moved. No longer living in Italy. He's been here more than there for the past few months anyway. Now it's just official."

Hermione didn't say anything. There was just something about Blaise that didn't sit right with her. She couldn't help but be relieved he wouldn't be slithering around the club. She would keep her thoughts to herself for now, though.

"Pet, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Hermione's belly clenched at the sound of her Masters' seductive tenor.

She beamed up at her onyx eyed lover. "Master," she offered in greeting.

"Come along," he commanded, holding out his hand. Draco shimmied out of the booth allowing her to exit.

"See you later," she offered to the couple as she walked away, her hand firmly clasped in Severus'.

"So, Pet. I could see on the monitors you were enjoying yourself as you waited for me. I'm glad you had some company."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Master. I always enjoy hanging out with friends when I'm here."

Snape's dark eyes landed on her as a contemplative look came over his face. "It's odd, though. I don't recall Theo being on the accepted list of conversationalists we agreed to."

Hermione felt a rush of dread and was sure her face had turned as while as a sheet.

_Fuck!_

"Master, I'm so… I'm…" She found she was at a loss for words. What could she say? She hadn't even thought about not talking to Theo. The restraint hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Yes, interesting," he offered wryly, adding to her mortification.

They were now descending the stairs where she was being led to a new room. Upon entering, her jaw almost hit the floor.

"When you disobey, like a child, you shall be treated as one."

Hermione's gulp was likely audible, but she was far too distracted to notice. Instead her focus zoomed in on the child's canopy bed with stuffed animals occupying every available space before the fluffy pillows. A pink bedspread, pictures of unicorns on the walls, a dollhouse in the corner, as well as a _Wendy the Wistful Witch Doll,_ still in its box. These were the details that caused her overactive brain to go into a spin. Hermione had yet to engage in age play and had only given it a two on her list.

"Go kneel on your pillow, Hermione, and Daddy will prepare your punishment."

_What? _

When she stood frozen, failing to respond or move, Severus swatted her hard on the bottom. "You are only making it worse," he added sternly and with a firm eye. It was the look a father would give his child if she misbehaved, not quite the same as a Dominant's disapproving stare.

Coming back to her senses, she quickly dashed over to the pillow and froze once again. _Oh, you have got to be kidding me! _The pillow, on which she was to kneel, had a caricature of childlike versions of herself, Harry, and Ron smiling and waving with the words, "Golden Trio," stitched over their heads.

She was currently wearing a see-through baby doll top and frilly knickers, and the reason Snape had lay this particular outfit out for her to wear tonight suddenly became clear. He hadn't told her to undress and she felt that was likely by design.

Kneeling on the pillow, she closed her eyes and focused on grounding herself. She was flustered from her oblivious rule breaking and now, even more so, by the surprise scene he was subjecting her to.

"Tell me why you are being punished, Hermione."

She opened her eyes and looked up into dark irises. There was something in his face that Hermione read as doubt. Did he think she would safeword? She found herself a touch disappointed in him and hugely disappointed in herself. She had given him cause to question her. Well, if he wanted her to role play, she would role play.

"I disobeyed you, Daddy. I forgot I'm not supposed to talk to boys when you aren't with me."

"And why did you forget?"

"Draco brought a friend and I'm allowed to talk to Draco and I just forgot. I'm sorry, Daddy." Her bottom started to quiver. She was getting into this much more than she thought she would.

"I see. And tell me why you aren't allowed to talk to boys."

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Boys have pee-pees. And you said pee-pees are bad and make boys do bad things."

Hermione didn't miss the subtle twitch in her Masters' lip. He had been about to laugh. She was sure of it.

After a brief pause, he responded, "That's right, muffin. But not all pee-pees are bad. Tell me who has a good one."

"You, Daddy."

"Yes, good girl. And there is one other person. Who else?"

Hermione internally smiled. "Uncle Lucius. Uncle Lucius has a nice pee-pee."

"So, it appears you understand, yet you broke the rule anyway. Therefore, you know you must be punished. And while it hurts me more than it hurts you, you must accept it."

Hermione's lip once again quivered and she tried her best to get her eyes to tear, but she wasn't quite there.

"Your punishment will have two parts and if you are very good and take your punishment like the brave and strong little girl that I know you are, you can have a treat afterwards."

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be good."

"Very well. Stand up and come with me."

He held his hand out to help her and then led her into the attached ensuite. The bathroom had a child's shower curtain with rainbows and unicorns. Severus stood before her at the sink, where he was unwrapping what appeared to be a bar of soap. A phallus shaped bar of soap. _Really?_ Was he really going to put soap in her mouth? Then again, while this _was_ role play, she was also truly being punished.

She wanted to protest. The words, _Seriously? You're going to wash my mouth out with soap? _were on the tip of tongue, but she stopped herself.

His brow cocked as he watched her. He was likely very well aware of her battle. And not because he was a Legillimens, but because Hermione was terrible at concealing the frustration and surprise from her face.

"Open up," he sing-songed, surprising her.

Closing her eyes, she tentatively opened her mouth.

* * *

"Then what happened?" Lucius asked, the grin on his face wide and the gleam in his eyes bright.

Severus shrugged. "Her eyes watered, and she cringed. Once it had had a chance to start to dissolve in her mouth, she began gagging."

Lucius laughed. "I think your punishment likely drove home the lesson very well, my friend." He grasped Snape's shoulder, shaking his head as he turned back to his desk. "At least until she forgets and loses herself again," he added lightly.

Neither said anything for a minute. Lucius was focusing on the parchment on his desk when he asked, "And the role play? How did she like it?'

"Like a fish in a sand box at first. She didn't say anything, but I could tell by her eyes that she was guarded. She quickly snapped out of it, though."

"Did she, now?" Lucius asked, a bit more curious. He had considered introducing her to age play, but he didn't think she would take to it.

"Well, once the soap was gone and she had her spanking, followed by some intense fucking, she was all smiles." He paused and added, "Let's just say she will be very open to Daddy and Uncle Lucius time when you are up for it." Snape peeked back over his shoulder. "This Thursday, perhaps?"

Lucius' eyes shot up to the wall before him. He had promised himself he would distance himself from them, sexually. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but it needed to be an occasional, and not frequent, occurrence. It was too hard. He needed to move on and fucking the girl, engaging the two of them in his study…it had been…a mistake. They should have moved to her or Severus' suite. He had spent the day in Narcissa's parlor, which had only added to his depression. But he just couldn't bear to be in that room today. He could picture it all too vividly. It was too fresh. He was considering rearranging the furniture. Anything to make it look different. Realizing he hadn't answered his friend, he responded, "Unfortunately, I have some things I need to do on Thursday."

Severus didn't miss a beat. "Saturday, then?"

"No, I'm possibly seeing Juliette on Saturday and if not, I really need to check on the newly acquired vineyard."

Severus knew Lucius too well. His friend was pulling away, but why?

* * *

"Looking a little worse for wear there, Beaves," Draco teased when she reemerged from her scene with Severus. He was tying up some loose ends in the club and would meet her in his flat shortly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the blond menace. "I'm quite well, thank you."

"Yeah, I bet you are. Did Snape take you to room seventeen?"

Hermione's focus flew to Draco's knowing smirk. "How did you know?"

His look became smug as he puffed his shoulders up. "I have my ways."

"If by ways, you mean that I told you, then yes you have your ways," M teased as she approached the pair.

"How did _you_ know?" Hermione asked the Mistress.

"I have my ways," she responded with a grin every bit as smug as Draco's.

Hermione let out a grunt of frustration. "You're just as bad as he is. You two _so_ belong together."

"Thanks, love!" Draco responded cheerily before blowing a kiss to his woman. It was clear this wasn't a submission night for the blond based on his behavior.

"Well, I just wanted to see how Theo's night went." Hermione said with a hint of dismissiveness before the pair. She still wanted to know how M knew what room Snape was taking her to.

"How it's going, you mean," Draco corrected.

That caught Hermione's attention, causing her to forget her irritation from only seconds before.

"Yep," Draco continued. "They haven't emerged yet."

* * *

**Wednesday, June 6**

Hermione was putting a touch of nude colored lipstick on when Draco walked into her bedroom. "It's a good thing I'm dressed because I don't think Severus would appreciate your coming in here if I had been changing."

Draco looked nonplussed as he collapsed onto her bed. "Nothing I haven't seen before. Severus is as pragmatic as they come."

Hermione laughed without humor. "Yeah, until he's not. Do you even know your Godfather?"

"Are you ready yet?" His eyes landed on her for the first time. "You're wearing that?" His face showed an air of disapproval.

Hermione glanced down. "Yes, and I'm not changing. Why do you always criticize my attire?"

"I'm not criticizing. And you would look perfectly lovely if you were going to a bonfire…with the other models in the 'before' section of Madam Mysteria's Magical Makeover."

"You're an arse," she replied with a roll of her eyes. After tucking her lipstick into her makeup bag, she glanced down at her jeans and let out a growl of frustration. She stomped to her closet and pulled out a less faded pair and a different sweater. "How's this, then?"

"Move," he responded as he stood and walked towards her closet, pushing her to the side. "I don't know who taught you to dress."

Hermione glanced at her watch_. Fudge_. She still had to burn at least ten minutes. "Well, by all means, teach me, then!"

Draco's hands froze before he slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes squinted and his lips pursed. His words were slow and drawled out, "What are you playing at? Since when do you actually ask me to teach you how to dress?"

Hermione barked a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. You thought I was serious?"

Draco continued watching her for a couple seconds before returning his focus to her closet. "How do you find anything in here? There's no room and everything is squished together." He pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered an incantation as he flicked it towards the small space. Hermione's jaw snapped shut when the small closet turned into a huge space with her clothes and shoes equally spaced.

"Oh," she responded, slightly dumbfounded at her own oversight of the obvious.

"Honestly, are you a witch or aren't you?" Draco added with no small amount of snark.

"I was going to buy a wardrobe, actually," Hermione quietly conceded.

Draco was flicking through her hangers, scanning every item as he responded, "These modern flats with their cupboards. Wardrobes work much better and are easier to expand and shrink to size." He pulled out a teal dress that Hermione had forgotten she even had. "Put that on, and please tell me you have some silver, strappy heels."

"I have black strappy heels that look perfectly fine with this dress."

Hermione grabbed the garment and disappeared into the washroom, grateful he had taken the bait and insisted she change. She had been certain he would scoff at the faded Levi's and plaid, button down shirt. Her delay had worked.

"Do you mind if we stop by your father's before we meet M at the restaurant?" she yelled from behind the closed door.

"We are going to be late," she heard him grumble.

"I just have to return a book," she said with a smile as she put on the earrings Severus had gifted her and stepped back into her room.

"Now…you look perfect." Draco beamed. "My work here is done." He looked at his watch. Finally getting around to answering her, he said, "Fine, we have time if you don't dawdle."

"When do I _ever_ dawdle?"

"I'm not even going to answer that, she-who-must-read-the-cover-of-every-new-book-at-the-bookstore."

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lucius watched in amusement as comprehension dawned on his son's face. In his twenty-seven years, Draco had never been thrown a surprise party and it was obvious he was not expecting it. Of course, the fact that his birthday had been the day before and had passed without a lot of fanfare added to the surprise. But yesterday had proven difficult for a myriad of reasons, not the least that M had had a family obligation, and it had been determined that a party tonight would work just as well. The young man turned to the bushy haired beauty next to him and gave her a scolding look belied by a blush and a brightness in his eyes that proved he wasn't truly angry.

A warmth squeezed Lucius' heart when he saw Draco's face light up at the sight of Mills as she approached him. She kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear that caused the smile to morph into a playful grin. Draco grabbed her hand and didn't let go. Perhaps this young woman would be his son's Narcissa. Seeing Draco this happy wasn't something Lucius was sure he would ever witness.

"And to think you were concerned he wouldn't appreciate the gesture," the approaching familiar voice drawled.

"Severus, nice to see you this fine evening," Lucius responded to his best friend. He turned and assessed him. "Oh, my. A grey shirt. We are festive tonight, aren't we?"

"Yes, he is. Handsome and festive and perfect," the little Gryffindor hellcat crooned as she suddenly appeared and nestled in between the two wizards. Pressing up on her toes, she kissed Severus' cheek and then Lucius'. She scanned up and down both their forms. "You both look debonair and irresistible."

Neither wizard immediately responded, both aware of how natural it was to have her standing between them. Her body might be petite, but her presence was enormous.

Lucius and Hermione shared a conspiratorial smile after she looked up and recognized the chandelier Lucius had strung her from not so long ago. Then she realized it had been about six months ago.

"And you are a vision, Hermione," Lucius responded as he took in the way her dress framed her body.

"Good evening, Pet," Severus whispered. "You look good enough to eat."

Hermione blushed as she quickly peeked around them, confirming there wasn't a Weasley or a Potter within earshot. "Severus, behave!" she playfully scolded.

His brow cocked. "I'll behave if you hand me your knickers within the next three minutes." His eyes narrowed subtlety. "Otherwise, I make no promises."

Hermione wasn't sure if he was serious, so she turned and scrutinized him. "I'm not kidding. You just burned over ten seconds," he added.

When Lucius let a rich chuckle escape, Hermione cut him a glare. "You're encouraging him!"

"He needs no encouragement from me, Doll," Lucius responded innocently.

"Two minutes and counting."

"Oh, Nimue! Fine!"

Severus and Lucius watched in delight as she cursed under breath and dashed off towards the guest loo.

"HG, there you are," a _very_ pregnant Ginny Potter grabbed at Hermione's arm as the witch was dashing by.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. "I thought you couldn't make it?"

"Ehh, I was feeling better today, and I figured there would be good food here. It's a Malfoy party, there _has_ to be." Her eyes started scanning the room. "Just a matter of finding it," she added slowly as she continued looking.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said cheerily as he idled up beside them. Handing his wife a plate full of food, he scrutinized his lifelong friend. "You look great!"

"Thanks, Harry. You're looking good yourself"

Neither acknowledged or paid notice to the moans of ecstasy coming from the redhead next to them. Ginny had developed a habit of talking to herself while she ate during this latest pregnancy.

Harry shrugged, as he adjusted his tie, making it looser. "Thanks. Ginny said that after an hour, I can lose the tie."

_"__Oh Merlin, is that a scallop?"_

"Absolutely, Harry. If you're really that uncomfortable, I think you can take it off now."

_"__With bacon!" _

"Maybe I'll just loosen it a little more," he mumbled as he continued messing with it.

"So how are the kids?"

"They're good. Albus is very excited about his little sister arriving in month. James, not so much."

Hermione laughed. "Well, James has already been through the arrival of an attention stealing baby sibling."

_"__Celery? Wasting prime real estate where another crab covered cracker could have been."_

"Work okay?" Hermione asked.

He let out a heavy sigh. "It's this case. It's really starting to get to everyone. We just can't seem to catch a break and he seems to be getting better at not leaving traces."

"Or she."

"Huh?"

"Or she, Harry. Surely your department realizes it could be a female attacking Muggleborns."

"Unlikely. She would have to be a tall and larger female given the descriptions we have managed to obtain." He started looking around. "Actually, is Snape here? I need to talk to him."

_Fuck! _She had completely forgot about the knickers. "Uh, yeah. I need the loo."

Harry watched in slight surprise as Hermione suddenly dashed off. He looked back at his wife to find her happily chewing and humming to herself_. Godric, I love this woman, _he mused. "Can I get you another plate, love? Some juice maybe?"

Ginny looked up, a slightly surprised look on her face as though she had forgotten where she was. She smiled and leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I think I'm full for now. Ask me again in ten minutes."

Harry chuckled.

"Hey, Mate!" Harry looked up at his ginger best friend.

"Ron. Hi Luna," he added as the blonde approached Ginny.

"Merlin, did you see Millicent Bulstrode?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"No, what about her."

Ron gave him a look of bewilderment. "She got hot. I mean like, _really hot!"_

"She was at the Gala, remember?"

"She was?" Ron asked, surprised. He thought for a second. "I don't remember seeing her."

"You've really got to work on your observation skills, Ron," Harry chided.

"Whatever. I just can't get over how much she changed."

"Who changed?" Ginny chimed in.

"Millicent Bulstrode," Ron replied. "Where's the food?"

"Oh, there's Snape. Back in a few." Harry said distractedly before walking off.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the loo with her knickers tucked in her evening bag and gazed around the large room, desperate to find Severus. Being short was such a disadvantage at times like this.

A yank at her hair caused her to yelp. She was not surprised to discover the culprit was the birthday boy. "Ouch!" she groused as she slapped him on the arm. "That hurt, you wanker."

"That did not hurt." He reached forward and pulled a larger amount of hair. "_That_ hurt."

Hermione slapped his hand away. "Would you stop?!"

"I should do a lot more! Tricking me like that. Tell me, were you really planning to wear those awful denim trousers or was that a ruse to delay us?"

Hermione smirked. "Oh, stop it. No one loves being the center of attention more than you," she nodded in concession, "perhaps with the exception of your father…maybe. It's a tossup. But regardless, you love this so don't pretend you don't and don't pull my hair like a primary school kid who has a crush!"

"Who has a crush?" M asked smoothly as she settled close to Draco, who wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Your prat of a boyfriend just pulled my hair, twice!"

"Ah, play yard flirting. Never did much of that myself," M mused. "The boys were always afraid of me." She looked at Draco and added lightly. "_Were _you flirting with Miss Priss, Dragon?" She looked back at Hermione and gave her predatory smile. "Not that I would blame you. She is quite…tempting. I'll have to approach Severus about a play date."

Hermione's jaw fell. _Severus! Fuck! _Once again, she was off. "I have to find Snape, talk later!"

The pair watched her leave with amused expressions. Draco stroked his Mistress' ego under his breath, "She has no idea what she's missing, M."

M gave him a conspiratorial look. "She's going to find out soon enough, Dragon."

_Where the hell is he?_ Hermione was beginning to panic. _At this point you should probably just hide from him until the end of the evening, _she suggested to herself. Finding that plan held a lot of merit, she stepped out a side door and onto a balcony she had not known was there. It was dimly lit but she could see a couple figures smoking at the other end.

"Care for a smoke, Granger?"

Hermione squinted, trying to see who was talking to her. She stepped closer to find it was someone she barely recognized. "Goyle?" she asked, not quite sure.

"Hi Hermione," he responded, sticking his hand out for her to shake. "Been a long time."

Hermione had not seen Greg Goyle since the trials after the war. His father had been sent to Azkaban, but Greg had only received a slap on the hand. "It sure has," she responded a bit hesitantly. She and Greg had barely ever spoken. Their handshake was brief.

Hermione glanced up at his companion to find the brown eyes of Blaise Zabini practically glaring down at her. He nodded and gruffly grunted out, "Granger."

"Zabini," she responded. She felt a chill and an intense need to step away from the Italian.

"I hear you are doing well for yourself. Your own firm and everything," Goyle added conversationally. It was said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying working in law. And what are you doing these days?"

He shrugged. "I'm a chef."

Hermione was prepared to respond to what she was certain would have been a low level, boring job somewhere. His reply caused her jaw to clamp shut in surprise.

Sensing her shock, Greg laughed lightly. "Yeah, I know right? Guess all those years of me loving sweets and food led to something useful."

His demeanor was soft and kind. Not boorish and bullying as she had remembered from her youth. She internally reminded herself that they had all changed. They had all grown up. "That's-that's great, Greg," opting to use his first name in a friendly gesture. "Where are you working?"

"Kind of all over the place. I've just designed the menu for a new restaurant opening in Hogsmeade. Next week I'm in Milan and the following in Amsterdam."

"Wow, you do get around. So, do you mainly come up with menus for restaurants or do you cook or…?"

"Greg is a highly sought-after chef all over the world," Blaise interrupted. "He is very well known in certain… circles." Blaise's tone was impatient, and the implication was clear as day. It was obvious this wizard still held certain prejudices. _Circles, indeed._

"Greg, Blaise, Granger," a familiar voice greeted as it approached. Hermione smiled brightly when she discovered it was her newest friend.

"Theo!" She wanted to get him alone to ask about his night with Miriam. She guessed it went pretty well when the brunette herself stepped out from his shadow.

"Miriam," Hermione greeted in surprise.

"Hi, Hermione."

Theo ruffled his hair and somewhat awkwardly introduced the witch. "Miriam this is Greg Goyle and Blaise Zabini. Guys this is Miriam Jacoby."

Both men smiled and held their hands out for her to shake. When she got to Blaise, he held on to it and cocked his head to the side. "Jacoby, I'm not familiar with that surname."

Miriam shrugged. "I'm Muggleborn so I'm not surprised."

Blaise's smile lessened into a forced expression and his hand dropped from hers as he glanced at Theo.

Theo didn't seem to notice and added, "Miriam is a friend of Draco's."

Hermione noticed Miriam had eyes only on Theo. She had to admit Theo was very cute in a boy next door sort of way and she could see the attraction. But it was obvious that Blaise wasn't too impressed with the witch. She wondered if Draco was aware of his good friend's obvious prejudices. _Of course, he is! How could he not?_

"What are you guys doing out here?" Draco asked, suddenly appearing with his hand wrapped around M's.

"Enjoying a smoke," Greg responded.

"Well get inside. The pizzas are out and there is cake."

"Lucius' pizza?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's Bilby's pizza…technically," Draco corrected.

The group started to make their way inside. "Who made the cake?" Hermione asked.

"I did," Greg responded, simply.

Hermione turned to him a smiled. "I can't wait to try it."

When walking back inside, Hermione beamed at Rose and Etan who were talking to Lucius. She dashed over and gave Rose a hug and Etan a kiss on the cheek. "You made it!"

Etan chuckled. "Rose insisted on it. Never mind that it took two middle of the night portkeys, a rather scary ride on a mine train, and a muggle plane to get here."

Hermione laughed. "Hmm, well. I guess the Himalayas aren't just a single portkey away. Was it a good trip?"

"It was amazing," Rose crooned. "The perfect anniversary."

"I'm so glad you had a great time. Rose, let's have lunch so that you can tell me all about it!"

Lucius' left eye cocked and he gave Hermione an amused smirk. "Severus is looking for you."

Hermione batted her eye lashes innocently. "Is he?"

"Why do I sense there is a story there?" Etan asked, bemused.

"Ever observant as always, my friend," Lucius offered as he clasped Etan's shoulder. "Come, let's get you two fed. You must be hungry from your journey."

"There you are!"

Hermione could not have missed the delicious tenor of her lover's voice if she had tried. Turning to the owner of said aphrodisiac, Hermione smiled innocently. "Hi Severus." She pressed up on her toes and gave him a kiss. "I've been looking for you."

"Have you now?" he asked somewhat skeptically.

She nodded. "Yes, and I have something for you."

Lucius, Etan, and Rose were gone by this time. Snape grabbed her arm gently and led her back out to the now empty balcony. Pressing her up against the railing he dipped his lips to hers. After a gentle buss, he asked silkily, "Did you do as I requested?"

Hermione playfully bit his cheek as she smiled, "Yes."

"Prove it," he demanded in a whisper as he nibbled on her ear.

Taking a subtle glance to confirm they were alone, Hermione guided his hand to her thigh, under the wrap around flap of the silky material that was her dress. She moaned when his warm, strong hand stroked her thigh and lightly trailed to between her legs. "Such a good girl," he cooed. "Although, I believe your assignment was to hand me your knickers, not to let me fondle your cunt."

Hermione's breath hitched. The word 'cunt' was such a turn on when it spilled from between his lips. "In my bag," she responded breathlessly.

"Again, not part of our agreement." His lips descended on hers in a brutal kiss. All thoughts of knickers were banished from her mind as her fingers thread into his hair.

"I'm not submitting right now, you realize?" she asked as she sucked his lip and lightly bit down. "So, you can't punish me."

His responding growl was followed by, "I am quite aware, Pet, that you are acting of your own free will this evening. However, you might recall, that your knickers were simply a bargaining tool to ensure my…good behavior, and since said knickers are not in my possession, well…I make no promises, Love." A hard slap landed on her bottom. "My evening just became a lot more interesting," he added.

The faces of the many guests began to flip through Hermione's thoughts. Her palms cradling his face, Hermione begged him to see reason. "Severus, Master…light of my life, please don't embarrass me! Please…you know that most of the people here no nothing of my…"

"Shh, shh. None of that. Come let's have some pizza and cake," he said with a grin as he took her hand and led her back inside.

They made their way to the pizza table to find Harry and Draco talking amongst themselves. She was so happy the two seemed to be getting along. She had not been planning on inviting Harry and Ron because they were not really friends of Draco's, but Lucius had insisted on it. They were her friends and since Lucius considered the Malfoy's to be her family, he also felt it was time the childhood rivalries came to an end. It appeared he had been right.

Hermione was about to comment when Luna approached her. "Hi Hermione. Hello, Professor."

"Hi, Luna," Hermione responded as Severus let out a heavy sigh beside her.

"Luna, I have told you several times to call me Severus. I am no longer your professor. I am no longer a professor, full stop."

"Of course, sir," she responded in her typical airy fashion.

"Nor do you need to address me as 'sir.'"

She studied him curiously for a second. "Hmm, for some reason I thought it was appropriate," she offered with a confused expression on her face. She stared at her drink. "It's the wrackspurts. They make my mind all fuzzy. The snorklerooks are nesting right now and are not culling the wrackspurts, you see."

Hermione was beginning to think she would have to come clean with the clairvoyant witch. Her friend could keep a secret, but she had to know it was a secret first.

"Luna, you and I should get together. I'm sure you could use a girl's night out now that the baby is here. Let Ron handle things for an evening."

"Oh, yes! I would like that very much." Her head tilted. "Can we go to the place with the costumes?"

_What?_ Hermione was about to respond when there was a tinkling of crystal.

"Good evening, all. Thank you for coming." Lucius' voice carried over the voices that quickly fell into whispers and then silence.

Lucius was standing at the front of the room with a champagne glass held up. Hermione was surprised to see Blaise standing next to him. Just then several house elves appeared with trays carrying full champagne flutes and were taking the time to make sure everyone received one. Severus, Hermione, and Luna each took a glass as Lucius continued to speak.

"I have no interest in delaying anyone's enjoyment of this magnificent cake, so I'll make this brief." He looked at Draco who was standing next to M at the front of the crowd. "Draco, I am so very proud of the man you have become. I know I have not always been one to lavish you with praise," he paused, "I always left that to your Mother, who would be beaming with pride if she were here right now. However, I am telling you now that I could not be more proud to have you as my son. You have grown into an exemplary young man and I wish you all the happiness, love, and success in the world." He turned to the crowd, and raised his glass before declaring, "To Draco!"

There was a chorus of, "To Draco," and then everyone sipped their flutes.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth when resuming conversations sounded like Alvin and the Chipmunks. There was brief silence and then raucous laughter as guests took great enjoyment in swallowing the beverage and saying ridiculous things.

_M! _Hermione could see M laughing hardily. Hermione had told Draco's girlfriend about the helium champagne she had given Draco for Christmas, but she had never imagined the witch would do this. Hermione knew for a fact that Lucius wouldn't, and she certainly hadn't. Although judging by the look Lucius was throwing her way, he certainly suspected her.

"Please tell me, you had something to do with this," Severus purred with obvious enjoyment.

"No! I didn't, I swear!"

"Pity, I would have commended you. I do so love to see Lucius' peacock feathers ruffled occasionally."

Hermione was suddenly very curious. She peeked up at him, "Severus, please take a sip and say something?"

He tossed a look at her like she was mad.

"Please?" she begged.

"No."

"I'll do whatever you say."

He smirked. "You already do that, twice a week."

"I'll give you a third night, every other week," she pleaded. He didn't know she was going to suggest it anyway. She internally laughed at the Slytherin tactics that were obviously rubbing off on her.

He studied her closely. "A third night every other week _and _24-hours on a weekend once a month."

Hermione's inner submissive was doing somersaults. Another idea she was planning on suggesting unbeknownst to the smug faced wizard. Letting out a sigh of obvious defeat she groaned, "Fine, 24-hours one weekend a month as well."

Severus paused for a minute before taking a small sip.

* * *

It was close to eleven when the last guests were leaving. Lucius could tell Draco had a great time and that was all that had mattered. Hermione, Severus, Blaise, M and his son were all that was left of the crowd. The five retreated into Lucius' study where Cosmo greeted them with tremendous enthusiasm. The dog was growing so fast. When Lucius settled into his favorite wingback chair, Cosmo sat next to his legs and Hermione could swear the canine looked proud to be there. _I can relate_, she internally commiserated with the fluff ball.

"Why don't you all stay?" Lucius asked as Bilby brought glasses of refreshing sparkling water around to everyone. "Your suites are prepared with refreshments and night clothes."

Hermione immediately looked towards Blaise. Did _he_ have a suite as well?

Draco shot a questioning glance at M who shrugged. "Up to you, love," she responded.

"Sure, thanks Father."

Knowing how Draco felt about spending a lot of time at the Manor, Hermione was quite certain Draco was agreeing to this for his Father's benefit more than his own. He was quite considerate where his dad was concerned.

"Excellent. We'll have a nice early breakfast before I have to head into the office."

Draco paused only a beat before asking, "I'll go in with you tomorrow, if that's alright? I really want to spend some more time with Claude in finance."

Lucius' eyes lit up. "Of course, of course." Lucius cleared his throat gently and Hermione was certain he was swallowing a heavy dose of emotion. Draco's new interest in learning the family business was fulfilling all of Lucius' dreams and hopes for the future of Malfoy Enterprises.

"I'll stay as well," Blaise offered. "My new flat doesn't feel like home yet and I always sleep well when I'm here."

Lucius smiled at him warmly. "Excellent! You know I prefer it when you are here."

This exchange confused Hermione. It seemed Blaise and Lucius were close. How had she not known this?

Lucius looked towards Snape and then herself.

"Hermione has an early case so I think we should be taking our leave," Severus responded on their behalf. He was right, she did have an early case but she felt a twinge of guilt for leaving. She hated disappointing Lucius.

"Ahh, understandable," he conceded with his usual grace.

"And on that note," Severus added as he looked towards Hermione, "we should head home, Pet."

She took the hand he held out to her and giggled when he pulled her close and tenderly kissed the top of her head. She looked back at Lucius to say goodnight and noticed he had a faraway look in his eyes that were fixed on her.

After a second he appeared to snap out of it. "Oh, yes. Let me walk you out."

Draco, M, and Blaise offered wishes for a good evening as the couple left with Lucius leading the way.

Thirty minutes later found Lucius alone in the ballroom. _Well, it's not as perfect as Narcissa would have made it, but I think I did alright_, Lucius told himself as he looked about the space. Elves were splendid creatures, they almost had the room completely back to rights. It was now that he was older, and far wiser, that he had realized how much in his life he had taken for granted. House elves, for instance. Magic as a whole. He had to admit that experiencing these things through Hermione's eyes and memories had helped him learn to appreciate his world even more.

His heart felt a bit heavy in his chest. Hermione was happy with Severus. And Severus was in love with the witch, even if he didn't know it yet. Lucius knew it, though. Salazar, Lucius wanted her, but he loved Severus. He couldn't bear to lose his friend. And trying to take Hermione away from him would be a death sentence to his lifelong friendship. It would never work anyway. Though he knew Hermione loved him, she was _in_ love with Severus. Snape was the one she wanted to spend her life with.

Lucius stepped out of the room and headed down the hall. These thoughts weren't new. This wasn't some big epiphany. It was simply a rehash of what entered his mind most evenings. He desired the company of the woman who had loved him more than any other.

He stepped into the parlor and approached her portrait. His brow rose in surprise when she opened her beautiful oil painted eyes and looked at him. She slept most of the time and it was rare they talked.

"Lucius, why do you look tired?" Narcissa's rose colored lips asked.

"Hello, My Flower. I've just had some late nights lately."

"It's that club. I told you it was too much."

"Perhaps," he conceded, rather than arguing. "It's Draco's birthday and I threw him a surprise party in the blue ballroom, tonight."

The portrait's smile grew wide. "Oh, how delightful, Lucius. How is our son? Is he happy?"

Lucius sat on the chaise lounge and kicked off his shoes. He smiled up at his wife. "He is. I think he truly is. Actually, Cissy, I think he's in love."

Narcissa's face would have lit up had the non-changing paint allowed it. "Oh, Lucius, really? Tell me more. Tell me all about her!"

* * *

"I just want to shower before bed," Hermione said tiredly as she and Severus walked into her room.

"Well that seems counterproductive," the wizard said with a mischievous grin. "I'm just going to get you dirty all over again."

Hermione smirked as she looked over her shoulder at him. Seeing the desire in his eyes, she froze.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "You are ravishing."

Turning back towards him, Hermione felt a tremble of intense desire creep up her spine. "How ravishing?" she responded, so soft he barely heard it.

"I could never have my fill of you, Pet."

"Prove it."

Hermione had expected him to pounce on her. To take her. To exert his will over her. So when instead he simply stepped in front of her, never looking away from her eyes, she felt something shift between them.

This was new.

He tilted her chin up and leaned down to place the tenderest of kisses on her lips. Her breath hitched and when he deeply breathed in her exhale, it felt incredibly intimate. Erotic, even. His hands snaked around her and pulled her up against him as their lips delicately danced, neither one of them taking the lead.

After a moment, she reached behind her and took his hand, leading him towards the bed. He simply followed, his eyes never leaving hers. When they reached the edge, he deftly unclasped the button that held her dress closed. He leaned in and kissed her as his strong hands, with their lithe, long fingers, coaxed the silk garment off her shoulders and into a puddle on the floor. Her skin prickled with electricity where his touch skimmed down her shoulders and bare arms.

When his lips ghosted across her cheek and to her neck, she tossed her head back as a soft mewl escaped her vocal cords. The sound of his ragged breath in her ear told her how aroused he was. The hardness that was pressed up against her belly left no room for doubt.

When she arched her back, Severus cupped her bare arse with one hand as his other trailed to her right breast. She could feel the soft tendrils of her long hair on her bum and thighs as she arched further, desperate for him to suckle her nipples. He didn't disappoint. When he latched onto her breast and nibbled at the hardened, puckered flesh, Hermione allowed her body to go limp, knowing he wouldn't let her fall. And he didn't. As though she weighed no more than a feather, he simply scooped her up and draped her over the bed before gingerly crawling up and over her.

"You're still dressed," she whispered.

"This isn't about me. It's about me ravishing your exquisite body."

"But I want to feel you. Your skin against mine."

He chuckled. "Hmm, well, consider this the consequences of your knickers not ending up in my possession within the agreed upon time frame, love."

_What?_ But she knew there was no point in arguing. Or begging. It was his game at this point. Hermione sighed dramatically. "Fine then, get on with the ravishing."

He laughed and responded silkily, "Oh, I intend to."

Hermione squirmed when she felt his hand reach between them to unclasp his belt. The sound of the buckle caused her to quiver. His mouth latched onto hers as she felt the leather slide off him and brush against her skin. She felt slightly disappointed when the belt landed on the floor.

Knowing her as he did, he whispered, "Not tonight, love. No spankings. No props. Just us. Just me devouring you."

She felt a swell of emotion and a deep satisfaction at his response. He was right. This was lovely. It was perfect. His lips, his touch, and his words. It was all she needed in this moment. It was all she wanted. But deep in the recesses of her mind, there was an uneasiness. A calling. A soul-deep hunger that begged to be fed. A hunger that only steel grey eyes could fill.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN : **I genuinely struggled with this chapter and, because of that, there is an extra scene posted to our "Extra's and Outtakes," which can be found on AO3 and FanFiction. Please check it out after you read this chapter. It's an alternate scenario I partially wrote after this chapter was finished because I was doubting myself and where my muse had carried me. Ultimately, after reassurances from Lissa, I left it as is. You'll see what I mean when you get to it. Hope you enjoy it, all the same.

Lissa is working hard on chapter 17 and we hope to stay on schedule and post it in two weeks. On a personal note, I just want to say how much I love co-writing with this woman. She is a Rockstar in my world, and I don't know what I would do without her friendship. Love you, Lissa!

Our lovely BETA, Sab81790, has been sick, so she hasn't looked at this chapter yet. So, a huge hug and thank you to RaynePhoenix2!

Thanks, as always, for all reviews, comments, kudos, votes, follows and favs. You guys rock!

-Snow

**Chapter Sixteen****  
BETA: RaynePheonix2 **

**Thursday, June 7****th****, 2007  
9:00am**

Lucius,

I hope you see this journal note and it finds you well. You threw a wonderful shindig for Draco last night and I know he had a great time. It was really something seeing him getting along with Harry. Thank you or that, by the way. I would have never invited him and Ron had you not insisted.

It was a wonderful party and you should be quite pleased with it.

I hope you have a great day at work!

Love,

Hermione

PS – I didn't realize that you and Blaise were so close!

**Thursday, June 7****th****, 2007  
11:30 am**

Hermione,

Yes, I think it all went rather splendidly. Thank you for your assistance. I am pleased your friends could come and as long as they remain your friends, they will always be welcome and included at the Manor.

I guess we never really discussed Blaise before. He is like a second son to me. His mother wasn't around much when he was growing up and he never had a father. Narcissa and I practically raised him in the summers, and he spent most holidays with us as well.

Enjoy your day, Doll!

Love,

Lucius

* * *

**Thursday, June 14****th**

Lucius handed his jacket to the coat check witch as he entered the club. "Lola, I hope you are well this evening."

"Quite well, Master Lucius. It's busy tonight, sir."

"Well, I like to hear that," he responded with a half-smile as he made his way past the foyer and into the main room.

Lola was right, it was very busy.

"The flatbread's a hit, Master Lucius," Jonathan announced as he dashed by levitating a box of empty liquor bottles.

"Where's Rawlings?" Lucius asked, wondering why Jonathan was doing the barback's job.

"Out sick, sir. It's just me until Melinda gets here in thirty."

Lucius looked at his watch. "Can you get by until then? I can have one of my house elves come help until she gets here."

"Draco already did that sir. Bilby is serving the flatbread and food orders."

Lucius nodded in approval. He liked it when Draco took initiative and helped, especially since it was Severus' night off. "Excellent," he responded as he assessed the crowd. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, sir," Jonathan responded before heading off.

Serving the flatbread pizzas at the club had been a stroke of genius. They were immensely popular amongst the members, especially since it wasn't served anywhere in wizarding London. Because of this, the club was starting to draw in a dinner crowd, which had never been the case when all they served were light snacks and cheese trays. Bilby spent a large part of his afternoon every day preparing different varieties and keeping them under stasis charms before bringing them to the club at night. Who knew an improved menu could bring in so much more revenue? Perhaps he would talk to Greg Goyle about other additions.

Making his way through the crowd, his prowling eyes focused on the females. There were some new faces. He would have to peruse the member roster and seek out any new submissives. Juliette popped into his mind. Perhaps it was time he pressed forward with her a bit. If she had any submissive inclinations, he would be a very happy wizard. She had not been free the prior Saturday, so he had spent the weekend at his villa in Italy, checking on his vineyards. But he would be seeing her this Saturday for dinner. Perhaps he would play his hand. They had not engaged yet sexually, other than some kissing and light caresses. There was simply no point in continuing to see her if he knew she could never meet his fetish needs. He wanted what Severus had and he was not going to settle for less. A smart, beautiful, and intelligent woman who had a strong sexual appetite and submissive inclinations.

He froze when he came upon a raven-haired patron he had not seen before. She was tall and thin and was dressed rather conservatively in a simple black cocktail dress. Her black, feathered mask covered most of her face. He was contemplating talking to her when his plan was interrupted.

"Luc, are you free this evening?"

Lucius turned to answer his smirking best friend. "Judging by your expression, you have a particular reason for the question?"

"Hermione is upstairs in room seven."

Lucius' eyebrow cocked. "Is she now?" he drawled.

"Perhaps, you could assist with the scenario? I know it's not something you have done with her before. And I think having both of us involved would…heighten her experience."

Lucius contemplated for a brief second. It had been a week and a half since that night in his study, but it felt like months. He knew he should say no, but his willpower failed him. "Well, when you put it that way," he replied with a grin, "how can I possibly say no?"

"Meet me there in ten minutes."

* * *

It was just before seven when Hermione floo'd into the office at The Dungeon. Severus was sitting at his desk and spun around to greet her.

"Hi," she offered with a smile as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, yourself," he replied with a knowing smirk, glancing down at her attire.

Hermione peeked at Lucius' empty desk. The ping of disappointment at his absence only added to her already growing concern about his unavailability to scene with them. It had been almost two weeks, and while rationally she knew this was not very long, it disappointed her that he wasn't as eager to join them as she was for him to do so. Severus had invited Lucius three times and Lucius had said no to every one of them.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Severus teased.

"I'm quite ready, thank you for your concern," she responded with a touch of haughtiness.

"Hmm, we shall see, shan't we?" There was no small amount of gloating to his voice or mischief in his eyes.

"Yes, we shall," she responded with far more confidence than she actually felt. But he didn't need to know that. "So, I guess I'll see you around eight, then," she added.

"Yes, somewhere around then. Room seven. Upstairs, not down."

"So you've mentioned. Countless times, Severus. You're the one who's approaching the age of hearing aids, not me."

"Interesting strategy, Hermione. Taunting the one who determines your fate tonight. How very…Gryffindor."

Unable to come up with a snarky reply to match his own, she simply said she would see him when she saw him and walked out. She could hear him chuckling as she made her way down the hall.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione pushed open the door and entered. When Severus had asked her that morning if she was interested in doing this tonight, she hadn't hesitated. She had been hoping for this type of roleplay for a while, but was uncertain if it was something he was truly interested in. Lucky for her, he was.

After the door closed behind her, she took in her surroundings. All she noticed at first was a dark overhead sky with a spattering of stars and a half clouded over moon. She could just make out the presence of a large structure in front of her and she wondered just what she was getting herself into. It was then that lights came on in front of her and she found herself staring at a larger than life clown beside a silver, metal ramp. Looking up, she read the run down and rusted sign, "Oceanside Boardwalk Funhouse and Amusement Park." It's flashing neon lights were sporadic and some bulbs had blown out. The clown's face flashed from light to dark and she took a step back. She had always found clowns to be quite creepy. This one was particularly so.

She swallowed and contemplated going further in and up the ramp. Bucking up her courage she proceeded. Maybe it wouldn't be as rundown and eerie once she was inside. When she stepped on the incline, it started to rattle, and the clown began to cackle. Carnival music began to play overhead, and she realized how ghastly the sound truly was. Especially, when she was on edge.

She took another step and the ramp began to move side to side and almost caused her to lose her balance. _Fuck. Damn it, Severus! _"And how did you not know about this room?" she asked herself out loud. It seemed there were a lot of roleplay and scenario rooms she knew nothing about. But who would have imagined The Dungeon would have a room like this? Did wizards even go to amusement parks? It was such a Muggle thing. Then again, there were a lot of Muggleborn and Half-blood members.

When she made her way to the top of the ramp, she cautiously stepped into a room with strobe lights. She followed the walkway and held onto the rope banister, unsure of what obstacles or death traps would enter her path. The strobes flashed unwelcome glimpses of moving clowns. Their large eyes and wide smiles did not look the least bit fun and childlike. Horrifying was the word that came to mind. When a flying monkey with clashing tambourines whizzed by her head, an unavoidable scream escaped her vocal chords. Eager to get past the flying objects, she picked up her pace and held her wand more securely as she charged ahead. She turned into a new, well-lit room with mirrors that reflected her in distorted ways. In one she was long and tall but very thin. In another, she was short and round, and in the third, her body was zig zagged.

Pressing forward, she entered a maze with mirrors for walls. She could see herself from all angles. There had to be over fifty Hermione's all around her. Hermione's that were rigid and on guard, with nervous chocolate eyes and movements that were hesitant.

A flash of black appeared in all the mirrors and was gone. _Severus? _She swallowed and didn't speak, remembering the game at play. _You need to get out of this maze_, she coached herself.

Looking around, she had a hard time determining where to go. She turned, only to see more reflections of her highly alert face. She couldn't make out where she had even walked in from. "You are soo fucked," she whispered to herself.

"Hmm, what a marvelous idea. I love the sound of that."

Hermione startled at the provocative voice that rang all around her. _Lucius! _A smile crept over her mouth as equal parts terror and excitement raced through her veins.

"Game on," she announced a little louder and with some bravado that she wanted to feel. Actually, might feel. Okay, well, _could_ feel. If she could just get out of this room! A deep laughter she recognized as Severus' echoed and, suddenly, the music began to play louder.

Feeling an edge of panic, Hermione moved faster, her wand-free hand was held out in front of her to feel for open space. As she began to adjust more to the visual tricks of the mirrors, she could decipher a path ahead and made a dash. Unfortunately, she simply met more mirrors. _How long will this maze continue?_

She squealed when something touched her hair and the mirrors showed an arm with white sleeves reaching for her. She dodged and dropped into a forward roll before springing back to her feet. Her heart was pounding as she looked left and then right, desperately searching for the path forward. Laughter that was sinister and condescending in nature met her ears in addition to the music that was growing more and more irritating by the second.

Lucius. It was Lucius' who was mocking her.

More determined than ever to outmaneuver them, she internally rejoiced when she saw an opening to her left that clearly led to a new area. When she stepped through, she found herself off balance as the floor felt uneven beneath her trainers, but not enough to stop her from running forward. She was fine as long as she held the railing.

When she made it through an archway, she found herself outside the funhouse. Jumping down instead of bothering with the three steps, she made a mad dash behind a small booth with darts and balloons and crouched down as she caught her breath.

While she wasn't sure, she assumed the two wizards would have to enter the area through the funhouse as she had, so she was fairly certain they were behind her. Otherwise, it would hardly be fair.

_They're Slytherins, Hermione_, she reminded herself. _Fair is not a necessary requirement in their games._

Staying low, she peeked around from behind the booth to get a better look at her surroundings. To the left and behind her was the funhouse…_no thank you_, and to her right was a Ferris wheel. It wasn't very big, it only had six cars and wasn't moving. She doubted it actually worked. To the left of that were the shadows of horses and carriages on what was obviously a carousel. Next, and directly across from her, was another booth, but she couldn't quite make out the game, and frankly, it didn't matter. So, it all made a big circle. The ground was dirt with patches of dying grass. Everything appeared run down and was as still as the night air around her. The music from the funhouse continued to play behind her, although it was much less loud now that she was outside.

_Think, Hermione!_

Earlier, Severus had told her that if she managed to escape the room without being caught, there would be a surprise in it for her. She wanted that surprise. Not that being caught wouldn't have its rewards, mind you. But her innate competitive nature was rearing its head and she was determined to not let that happen. Especially now that Lucius had entered the scene.

_Okay, so how to get out of here?_

A soft rustle of footsteps that sounded close was accompanied by a light and carefree whistle. The whistle of someone who didn't have a concern in the world. "I do so love amusement parks. A clever Muggle invention, really. It's all about illusion. Muggle magic, if you will. Don't you agree, Doll?"

She didn't dare answer her training Master, but he sounded very close. She whipped her head behind her, for fear he would be standing there, but only saw part of the funhouse building. Seeing a gap under the booth, she lay on her stomach and tried to crawl underneath, only she wasn't quite small enough.

"Pet, this is hardly a time for a nap."

Hermione leapt like a cat to her feet and ran. She could tell by his voice that Severus had approached directly behind her. It had been foolish to stay in one spot for so long. This was not a large area. She would have to keep moving.

"Lucius, I find I'm bored of simply teasing. Let's catch, her. Shall we?"

"I thought I was the impatient one. Don't you want to play with our food a little longer? I find it's much tastier that way. It tends to bite back more."

Hermione's rib cage was practically pushing out of her chest from the pounding muscle beneath it. Scampering forward, she quietly dashed from behind the Ferris wheel to the carousel. When her hand reached up to grab onto the carousel platform to keep her balance, it came to life. Lights flickered and music, that sputtered like a starting engine, suddenly got its rhythm and played loud and clear as the horses and carriages began to move round and round.

The sound of quick steps caused her to leap onto the ride. She ducked behind one of the horses and saw Severus, who was walking around the perimeter to where she had just been. Her focus being over her shoulder and on Severus caused her to startle when a hand grabbed the front of her blouse and yanked her forward. She crashed into Lucius' chest as his other hand snaked around her.

"Well, well. That was easy," he goaded with a grin and a lascivious perusal down to her breasts where he tugged on the fabric that lie over them. She pushed with all her strength against him and registered the surprise on his face when he stumbled back and fell against one the carriages. He clearly hadn't anticipated such resistance. Perhaps he didn't realize that, for Hermione, this was more than a con non-con. She was not going to simply let them catch her. If they were going to get their hands on her, they were going to have to work for it. When she saw the piece of fabric still in his hand, she noticed the cool air on her now exposed skin.

No time to fret over a ripped blouse, she took advantage of his moment of unpreparedness. Sprinting to her right between the two closest horses, she leapt off the platform and ducked low as she scurried back towards the funhouse. Maybe there was a way around it that led to the exit of the room. She really didn't want to have to navigate that mirror maze again.

When a yellow light whizzed by her leg, she slid to her left, just avoiding its trajectory. The rapid change in direction caused her foot to slip and she slid onto her hip. Not losing a second, she rolled further to her left and cast a quick _Oppugno, _causing a small flock of birds to shoot out of her wand and dive bomb her Master, who had cast the unknown spell.

Not deterred in the least, he cast _Locomotor Mortis _causing her legs to freeze.

Just as she cast _Finite Incantatem_ on herself, Severus reached down and grabbed her ankle. Not realizing she had cast the non-verbal reversal spell, he was not prepared when she kicked his leg with her other foot, causing him to fall back.

"Well played, Pet," she heard him say with a grunted chuckle as she pushed back onto her feet and ran towards the funhouse.

Lucius had clearly anticipated her plan because he was standing in front of the back entrance. _Fuck! _The reach of ropes from his _Incarcerous_ just missed her as she dashed back towards the carousel. There was nowhere to go. _Damn these two men! This was hardly fair! _

When she jumped back onto the still turning platform, she peeked behind her to see Severus and Lucius both approaching up the middle of the area with leering expressions.

"You can't win, Pet."

"Although, I do so love that you try," Lucius added with a smug look.

"You haven't caught me yet," she replied as she sprinted off the back of the ride and took a right towards the Ferris wheel.

She swore to Hades when her foot was suddenly stuck to the ground. Her shoe was tied tightly, and she couldn't move. Probably a sticking charm. No time to waste, she cast a small cutting spell at her laces, allowing her foot to slide free. Severus had just caught up to her when she bounded away, leaving him with nothing but the remains of her tattered blouse in his grasp. Now topless, except for her bra, and with only one shoe, Hermione cringed at Lucius' laughter…which she realized with dread was right in front of her. Her eyes met his in stunned disbelief. How did he move so fast?

_"__Immobilicor…" _She started to cast the freezing spell only to have her wand ripped from her hand and tossed aside before she could finish.

Lucius' eyes were wild with anticipated victory and he grabbed her, spinning her around so that her back was pressed to his front. Neither moved for a second, Lucius relishing his capture and Hermione contemplating her next move. One hand moved around her waist while his other reached around and roughly pulled the right cup of her bra down before grabbing her breast and squeezing. At the same time, Hermione lifted the foot that still had a trainer on and slammed it down on the top of his right foot as hard as she could. Not expecting it, Lucius lost focus and the hand on her breast dropped. Bending her elbow, she slammed it back into his stomach, causing him to grunt and swear spectacularly. His other hand released her.

Off like a shot, Hermione dodged Severus' approach and left the keeled over, gasping blond Slytherin behind her.

Too much adrenaline coursing through her to feel guilty, Hermione had to choose between grabbing her wand from the ground ten feet away or just running. Being a witch, the answer was obvious. The minute she bent to grab the instrument, however, Severus was behind her and captured her. He lifted her off the ground, but her legs were free and she flailed and kicked as hard as she could. Her feet pounded into his knees and calves.

"Stop kicking, you hellcat!" he admonished. His voice was heavy with excursion and she felt a bit of triumph that, at least, she was giving them a good fight.

But Hermione was not giving up. She felt the bottom of her shoe clad foot land solidly against his knee causing him to lose his balance and topple to the ground. His deep voice stroked over a litany of swears just as Lucius had a moment before.

Hermione struggled to get free, but despite his pain, her Master did not let go.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that," Lucius' no longer controlled voice snapped as her hair was yanked back and her vision met the deep grey, seemingly enraged stare of her former Master. She swallowed heavily as Severus released her to Lucius' control, and she was yanked to her feet.

A slap to her face stunned her more than it hurt. The blond man's eyes were wilder than Hermione had ever seen as he pulled her left bra cup down, leaving both breasts now exposed with hard and puckered nipples. He grabbed her arms before she could react and forced them together in front of her. His right hand held her wrists as his left returned to her breasts where it kneaded her roughly.

Severus had risen to his knees behind her and wrapped one arm around her legs to keep her from kicking or running. His other hand reached around to unbutton and unzip her denims.

Hermione was defenseless as Snape slid her garments down to her ankles. Lucius' victorious gloating look was accompanied by him continuing to fondle her breasts. It was not for his pleasure, though, Hermione realized. It was more to rub it in her face that she was at their mercy. "After I fuck you, I'm going to come all over these," he growled.

Still holding her wrists with one hand, Lucius forced her down to her knees by her hair.

"I've got her," Snape grumbled, allowing Lucius to let go of her wrists. Severus' strong arms were wrapped around her, one above her breasts and one below, so that her arms were pinned to her sides. Her feet were held beneath him between his legs. If he hadn't had her wedged so tightly, she would have kicked up her heels and nailed him right in the bollocks. Unfortunately, not only did he have complete control over her, but her jeans were around her ankles and she knew if she got away, she wouldn't be able to move without toppling over.

Her focus was back on the seemingly maddened wizard in front of her, who had not released her hair and was yanking down his trousers with one hand. She closed her eyes when he wouldn't let her turn her head away as he maneuvered his raging hard on towards her mouth.

"Open," he snarled.

"No", she snapped as she clamped her mouth shut and met his predatory eyes with a defiant stare.

Releasing her hair, he pinched her nose with a malicious smirk. Hermione held her breath as long as she could but after about fifteen seconds, she took a gasping breath at which time his fingers pried her mouth open and he forced himself in. His hand was back to its death grip on her hair as he pressed himself to the back of her throat causing her to gag.

"Don't you dare bite. Suck it, whore."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she tried to relax her throat, something she was normally more than capable of doing. Right now, however, she feared she would vomit. Her issues changed when she felt like she was going to pass out for lack of air.

Lucius could read her too well to let that happen and pulled back enough for her to take gasping breaths through her nose.

"Again," he commanded as he pressed in once more and she felt him up against the back of her throat. He began to lightly rock his hips. "Ahh, that's it. Such a good little cock sucker." Lucius continued to test her breath control as his cock held its prime real estate at the back of her throat. The men were too focused on their control over her to realize she was using her bare foot to toe off her other shoe. It only took a few seconds and she was able to use her right foot to maneuver her left foot out of the pants' leg, altogether. Now, she just needed an opportunity to act. Realizing she was supposed to be resisting, she tried to pull back from Lucius. But it only caused him to tighten his grasp at the nape of her neck and to fuck her mouth faster. Suddenly he pulled back from her and stroked his cock. One. Two. Three pumps of his fist and spurts of warm come were landing all over her nipples and breasts. Severus had released his arms from around her to allow Lucius more skin to aim for.

When he was finished, Lucius took a half step back, looking very much like the cat that had eaten the cream. He released her hair as he continued to leer while fastening himself up.

When Hermione felt the familiar hands of her Master grasp under her arms and lift her to her feet, she knew it was now or never. Noticing Lucius' haughty and gloating sneer, Hermione couldn't resist and slapped the smirk right off his face…hard! Her eyes widened at the feel of her nail scraping his cheek. Immediately she pushed against his chest before he could retaliate, causing him to fall backwards. At the same time, she swung her free leg around and tripped Snape from behind his calves, causing him to fall as well.

"You old men are getting rusty," she taunted before letting out a maniacal cackle of glee and sprinting towards the funhouse, determined to escape. Unfortunately, the denims that were still around her one foot, were within Snape's reach and he grabbed them, causing her to fall onto her hands and knees. Severus was behind her instantly, one arm around her waist and the other fumbling with his belt. When Lucius stepped in front of her, she knew she would not get away. His look was enraged, although it didn't seem to be a rage of anger, more like a fierce revenge he was about to inflict, and she wondered if he knew his skin was bleeding from where she had slapped him.

Catching her line of sight, Lucius swiped at his cheek and then checked his fingers. "Oh, Kitty has claws," he said so quietly she barely heard it. His eyes had such a fire behind them, that if she hadn't been secure in her knowledge that the man would never actually harm her, she would have been terrified. "Get. Down," he commanded as he slid to his knees in front of her while pressing her shoulders into the dirt, leaving her bare arse up for her Master.

Severus gathered her swinging hands into his own and clamped a bruising grip around her wrists, before pinning them to her lower back with a sticking charm. She felt the hard slap of a hand, followed by the whistle of a belt as it sliced through the air. A sharp sting landed on her right butt cheek and then her left.

_Bugger, that hurt! _The yelp that escaped her mouth was in no way a controlled response.

She heard the clang of the belt land on the ground and then felt a strong grip on her hip. The rough massaging of fingers stroking up her pussy lips caused a mewl to fall from her mouth that sounded foreign to her own ears. As Severus began to move those digits that she loved so much in and out of her, she couldn't help the gyrating of her hips.

"So wet. You're dripping, my little captive."

His words reminded her of the game at play and she shot her knees out straight, causing her belly to land flat on the ground and her feet to make contact with Severus, although she wasn't sure where.

Lucius tightened his grip on her shoulders, as she continued to kick her legs. Unfortunately, her hands were still stuck to her lower back.

"Enough, Kitten. It's over and you've lost. It's time for the men to reap their reward," Lucius taunted.

"If you kick me again, you'll regret it with every fiber of your being." Her lover warned in a deadly tone that caused a shiver to trickle down her spine. She could tell by the slow, deliberate delivery of his words that he meant it. She stilled. It wasn't as though she had any real options. Especially without her wand.

Strong hands grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto her knees like a rag doll.

She closed her eyes in defeat when she felt him nestle up behind her and slide what she was sure was his cock up and down her wet folds. Her lids fluttered in unwelcome ecstasy when he slid into her.

And then the pounding began. He wasn't gentle. He wasn't considerate. He was claiming his prize. And despite that, Hermione couldn't help it. She was as wet as Niagara Falls and the sloshing sounds of him fucking her only added to her delicious humiliation. If only, for this one scenario, they didn't have to know just how much she was loving this. Her actions might be in character for their roleplaying scene, but her body completely betrayed her. Her pussy may as well have been giving out drinks and cigars to the two men.

And then she felt it. That pull in her core. The telltale sign that an inevitable bliss was about to overcome her. "No oo oo!" she cried out. "Oh..hh .Go..oo..oo..od." The breathily grunted words matched the pace of the cock that was fucking her into the dirt. It was a euphoric hell. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She didn't want him to know.

"Don't you fight it," she heard him growl out. "Don't you dare!" His normally controlled and silky tone was ragged and raw…and somehow desperate as well. It caused her to lose what small piece of control she had left and her mouth fell open to scream but all that escaped was a wordless whimper as the quickening jolts of pleasure fluttered into an intense wash of ecstasy.

It was all he needed. "Yessss," he hissed as she felt the subtle swell of his cock caress her sensitive walls. When he quickly pulled out and wetness spurted the cheeks of her arse, she felt the fight leave her. She had lost. And while her body was blissed out in the after waves of the undeniably spectacular fucking she had just endured, her brain was reeling from the fact they had bested her. She couldn't help it. She had always been competitive – hence her obsession with grades and the fact that she was a highly sought after defense attorney.

"No need to sound so defeated, Kitten. Save it for later. We're just getting started, after all." Lucius released the pressure on her shoulders, allowing her to use her abdominal muscles to lift her torso off the ground. He smiled tauntingly at the daggers she bestowed him. As if he could read her mind, he grabbed her cheeks and squeezed as he warned menacingly, "If you spit on me, I'll gag you."

_Damn. _While being gagged was sometimes enjoyable, she would prefer to maintain as many freedoms as she could in this particular instance.

"Up," Severus demanded as he grabbed under her arm and assisted her to stand. Her wrists were still bound but her legs were free. Both men stared at her for minute and she could only imagine what a mess she looked like. Not that she cared.

"The carousel, I think," Severus said simply as he manhandled her elbow and led her towards the ride. Her eyes straight ahead, she gasped when Snape flicked his wand towards the closest horse and it transformed right before them.

Lucius laughed. "Outstanding, my Brother."

"I have my moments. Especially when it comes to this little feline."

"Indeed."

Severus hopped up next to the aforementioned horse and gave Hermione an expectant look.

Well, if he thought she was just going to simply mosey on up there, he had another thing coming, she internally groused as her defiant look met his amused one with its sudden cocked brow.

"Come along, Puss," Lucius drawled, mockingly as he dragged her up.

_Puss? _Stomping her foot, she couldn't control the rant that spewed from her lips. Enough was enough. She had had it. "Puss? Puss? First, it's Kitten, and then Kitty and then Feline…but now…Puss? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Both wizards grinned.

"You're so cute when you get pissy," Lucius bemused.

"Get the little Lioness up here, will you?" Severus said with a twitch of lips as he slapped the pink saddle of the grey and white horse.

"Gahhh," Hermione exclaimed as she stomped her foot once more. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She normally liked the endearing little monikers. But right now, she was not in the mood. She had lost. They had defeated her, and she had so wanted to get the better of the two men and escape. (Plus now she wasn't going to get her surprise.) Her competitive side was out in full force. Of course, she could safeword, but that wasn't what she wanted. Despite her temper tantrum, underneath it all, she was loving this, and both Dominants knew it.

Now that Hermione was closer, she could see the finer details of the apparatus. The horse's torso had been elongated and the saddle respectively stretched. Towards the back of the saddle was a rubber dildo. _What in the world?_

Lucius paused before hoisting her up on the ride's flooring and gave Severus a questioning look.

"I'll take her mouth," the onyx haired wizard clarified.

"Delightful," Lucius snickered. "Okay, Kitty Cat, up on the horsy. Time to ride the pony."

Hermione cut the blond an incredulous glare. "I can't believe you just said that," she offered under her breath. She glanced from one to the other to find equally mischievous and bemused eyes on her. They were enjoying this, clearly.

"I can't mount the thing if my hands remain restrained."

"Of course," Severus replied in his silky tone. The minute her hands were free, she contemplated making a run for it, but knew it would be fruitless. Instead, she grabbed the horn of the saddle and placed her left foot in the stirrup before swinging her right leg up and over. The minute she was seated comfortably, Severus instructed, "Turn around so you are facing me."

Hermione was sitting on the back half of the saddle with the dildo at her lower back but facing the horse's head. The logistics of what was about to happen became clear as she maneuvered around so that she was facing the tail and the dildo was pressed against her front.

Lucius then hopped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay, Kitten, lift yourself up and slip down onto the phallus," he whispered into her ear. When Hermione didn't move, he demanded, "Do it!"

Pressing the balls of her feet against the stirrups, she lifted herself and inched forward. When she hesitated, a hard slap landed on her bum. At the same time, Lucius grabbed another fistful of her hair and jerked her head enough to let her know he meant business.

"Okay," she whispered, still irritated they had gotten the better of her. Maybe she should've tried to run one more time. "Okay."

Slowly she aligned her core over the dildo and gently slid down. It was slick and warm, obviously charmed, as it felt nothing like an ordinary Muggle dildo. Once it was encased inside her, she let out a slow breath. She felt very full when it seemed to swell inside her. It felt hard, but pliant. Like it would move with her.

"Now, gyrate back and forth. Get a feel for it," Severus instructed in a quiet, soothing voice. Perhaps he sensed her nervousness. Triple penetration was not something they had engaged in before, but it was scored a five on her checklist, so he knew she really wanted to try it.

After a minute of her rocking back and forth, Severus began to unfasten his belt. Lucius was rubbing her back with one hand while his other maintained its firm grasp of her curly locks. She noticed her hands were stuck to either side of the horse's rear end, another sticking charm. _Sticking charms sure are popular with these two tonight_.

Once Severus' cock was free, Lucius guided her down and forward so that her chest was pressed against the horse's rump, leaving her mouth right where Severus wanted it.

"Beautiful," her Master whispered. "Open sesame."

Too turned on and enthralled by this experience to fight it, Hermione complied and moaned when the familiar prick slid delicately into her mouth.

"That's it my little whore," Severus cooed. "Suck my cock and fuck the dildo like a good girl."

Hermione's heart was pounding. Damnit if this wasn't turning her on beyond measure. After about a minute of her sucking off her Master, she felt the prodding fingers of Lucius spread her arse cheeks open. The tingle of a lubrication charm was followed by hard pressure as he began to press his way in. She whimpered , and her lips tightened, causing Severus to growl loudly.

"Ahh, yes. Feel it. Feel me slide into your arse." His voice was laced with a mix of his own pleasure and amusement at his partners' response.

She tried to relax as the pressure became more intense. She squealed when the phallus inside her began to vibrate and her clitoris was being stimulated by what felt like a mini jackhammer. She was going to come…and fast. When bright light overtook her vision and intense pleasure rolled through her womb and cascaded like a retreating ocean wave over her body, she mewled and then roared like the cat she didn't want to be. "Grrrrrahhhhh!" she cried out, ripping her mouth away from her Master's cock.

At the same time that she came, Lucius let go of her hair and grasped her hips as he slid all the way in. Her contracting muscles stimulated him to the point of practical frenzy, and he had to force himself not to come immediately.

Severus allowed her a moment to catch her breath and get a hold of her bearings before he grabbed her head and guided her mouth back to where it needed to be. Hermione remained still as she adjusted to the feeling of Lucius lightly thrusting in and out of her arse and Severus doing the same with her mouth. The dildo was still vibrating madly inside of her, causing grunts to release in a steady stream around the cock between her lips.

After a moment, Lucius whispered, "Now, move."

She did. Her head was swimming, her whole body shaking as the aftermath of her orgasm and the continued stimulation became almost unbearable. She had never felt so full. Rocking her hips, she fucked the dildo and Lucius at the same time, all the while feasting on the cock of her Master. Severus didn't crave the deep throating that Lucius enjoyed, so she was able to utilize more technique with her tongue and lips as she sucked him. The moans of her Master were all the encouragement she needed, and she knew he was enjoying her talents.

When the horse began to move slowly up and down, Hermione smiled to herself. Carousels would never be the same for her again. Severus slowly bent his knees and straightened them so that he moved with the ride.

After what seemed like only another couple minutes, Snape froze and held her head still as he panted and let out a throaty grunt. Then he abruptly pulled back and shot his load on her cheeks and mouth. Lucius followed directly, and like before, pulled out and ejaculated on her skin. This time on her lower back. Her breasts, her arse, her face, and now her lower back had all been coated. All part of the scenario she reckoned.

After a moment, the ride stopped altogether. Severus stepped back and tucked himself into his placket as she felt Lucius slide off the saddle behind her. Pressing her feet in the stirrups and using her restrained hands for leverage, she lifted her hips until the rubber cock was no longer inside her. Easing back down on the saddle, Hermione let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

Severus laughed as he came up beside her and lifted her off the horse, bridle style. "Tired, Pet?" he asked with tenderness.

"Mmm," she responded with a nod as her head rested on his shoulder.

"To the Manor, I think," Lucius suggested, his voice sounding a bit weary as well. "Some brandy and something to eat, as well. And maybe some pain elixirs," he added as he stretched.

Hermione simply smiled at what sounded like a marvelous idea. She sighed in contended pleasure when Lucius draped a blanket over her and handed her back her wand before ruffling her hair affectionately.

Hermione's attention was pulled to where they were walking when they entered the funhouse. Only, her jaw fell when Severus turned left and opened a secret door that led them through a small passageway and then through another door which landed them in main upstairs hallway. Thereby, they completely bypassed having to walk through the funhouse.

"Heeeey, that's not fair," she pouted.

Her complaint was acknowledged with no more than a snicker from her Master.

_Predictable,_ she thought.

As they made their way down the stairs and towards the office, Hermione felt a twinge of guilt when she realized Severus was limping a bit as he carried her.

Within ten minutes, the three were safely nestled on the couch of Lucius's study with warm brandies and a tray before them with fruit, assorted cheeses, and nuts.

Snuggled between the two men, Hermione heard a soft grunt and peeked to her right to notice that Lucius' brow was tense and wrinkled. Obviously not aware she was watching him, he arched his back slightly and grimaced as he rubbed his lower spine and then his chest.

Taking another sip of her drink and glancing inconspicuously to her left, she noticed Severus was rubbing his right knee and his left calf with the same pained expression as Lucius. She nestled down further into the sofa and covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding her drink as she hid a smile. A smile that turned into a giggle.

"This is not funny, young lady," Lucius groused, obviously realizing she was laughing at them. This only made it funnier and her giggles turned into a full-on laugh.

Severus' rolled his eyes and refused to look at her as he winced when it hurt to straighten his right leg.

Forcing herself to show some decorum and sympathy, she suggested in what was a seriously mocking voice, "Perhaps you two should keep a healer on retainer?" Sniffing back a laugh, she added, "Or, maybe our next con non-con should be on an imaginary cloud? Or a children's bounce house?"

When Snape cut her a glare, she lost it. Leaning forward, she was just able to place her drink on the coaster before she fell into full-on guffaws.

"Laugh it up, witch. You're going to get tired of being on top all the time if my knees can't support my weight." Severus replied, warningly.

"Oh, no you don't! You two will not guilt me into feeling bad for fighting you. What did you think would happen?"

Lucius rubbed his cheek, "Do you think this will scar?" Pausing for just a second, he called out, "Tinny!"

When the elf appeared, she just barely contained showing any shock at how ragged the three humans looked.

"Some dittany, please," Lucius said with as much dignity he could muster as the elf shook her head and gave him a disapproving look.

Tinny wasn't fooled. She knew that they had been up to no good. "Yous is too old, Master Lucius," the little elf scolded as she placed her hands on her hips. "Yous should not be rough housing like a small one. Mistress would be most displeased."

Hermione's jaw fell at the outspoken words of the determined little female. She was stunned, all humor wiped from her face, when Lucius didn't explode or reprimand the elf. He merely sighed and offered defeatedly, "Yes, Tinny. I'm sure you are right. But right now, my cheek hurts, and my back is aching."

Tinny's ears wiggled and her eyes softened. She glanced at all three of them and said warmly, "Is alrights, sir. Tinny will fixes you. Tinnys will be right back."

And she was. Tinny and Bilby, both. Cooling salves, dittany, bruise pastes, and muscle balms were slathered and soothed over all their ailments by the two elves. Hermione had not realized she had abrasions on her face and knees until Tinny pointed them out.

When the little angel finished, she banished everything with a snap of a finger and announced she would be back with warm cocoa.

"Wow," was all Hermione said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, she's… something. Ever since Cissy died, she's become somewhat…motherly," Lucius explained exhaustedly with closed eyes.

Hermione couldn't help the warmth and affection she felt in that moment. Not only for Tinny, but for this blond man next to her who had come so far in his beliefs. A one-eighty if ever there was one. To think that Lucius Malfoy would allow a house elf to reprimand and mother him… it was…bewildering, really.

_He's lonely_. The thought came to her out of nowhere. But it struck a chord, nonetheless. Taking his left hand, and Severus' right, she kissed first one, and then the other. "Well, I'm glad you have her to look after you." A smirk crept over her mouth. "After all, you're going to need her if you two ever try that again."

Feeling marginally better, Lucius turned to her with lifted brows. "Is that a challenge, Miss Granger?" His eyes were twinkling with warmth when he smiled. "I used to be quite scary, you know."

Hermione exaggeratedly held her palm up towards him. "Oh, I know! Trust me. You and Severus both held the corner market on that score!" Her gaze flounced back to her lover, "But I know you both, now. Big softies." She grinned. "Too soft, maybe…since you couldn't take a few hits and kicks from a five-foot nothing, 50 kg girl."

Unable to take any more, Severus cocked a brow, "Lucius, I believe you are right. This little cub is challenging our manhood."

"Oh, there you go again with the feline monikers."

"Well, you ARE a Gryffindor, love," Lucius pointed out.

"Yes, and you are Slytherin's. How often do I call you snakes?" Her finger tapped her chin in mock consternation. "Or, perhaps I _should_ follow your lead?" A light smile played across her mouth. "Pretzel, Slinky, Slim Jim, Wiggles, Twisty?"

Lucius' jaw fell and he looked at her like she was deranged. "Those are terrible! And are not directly snake related. Not the same at all."

Hermione thought for a minute, "Okay, then. How about… Python? Or a more endearing title, like…Hatchling? Baby Boa? Snaky Boo Boo?"

"I can tell you right now that if you call me any of those things, your bottom will be so sore you won't sit for days!" Severus' voice was firm.

Hermione turned back to her lover. "Oh, Blacky, I would never call you such a thing when I'm submitting. Only when we are hanging out…like now, for instance."

Lucius chuckled at Snape's predicament.

She looked back at him. "Did you realize, Lucius, that snakes that are white, suffer from what is called leucism?" When he simply stared at her, she continued, "I find that most interesting. Albino snakes are white as well, of course, but they have pink eyes. When a snake is white with normal eyes, he, or she, suffers from leucism. What do you think of that?"

"What, were you studying snake disorders or something?" He asked. "How do you even know that?"

"Or did you make it up?" Severus piped in.

Hermione drew in a breath of indignation, "I did _not_ make it up!" She huffed before continuing, "before the boys and I went on the run, I studied a variety of dangerous species we might encounter while searching for Horcruxes, snakes among them." She sniffed haughtily.

"That was… ten years ago, Doll. And you remember that?"

Hermione shrugged, "You'll find I remember most things I read, leucistic Lucius."

His jaw fell. "Did you really just call me that?"

"Hmpf. It seems that I did."

A bark was followed by the sound of rapidly approaching toenails on hardwood. When Cosmo arrived and spotted all three on them on the sofa, Hermione could swear his eyes grew. The dog charged at top speed and bounded on top of them. His tail was wagging so hard it could be registered as a weapon.

"Oof, Cosmo, down boy," Lucius said as he held his hands in front of his face, trying to block the sixty licks per minute the canine was bestowing on his beloved owner.

When the dog finally retreated to the floor, Lucius turned to his friends. "Stay the night?"

Severus looked from his best friend to his girlfriend. Hermione mouthed, "Your choice." While Severus wouldn't admit it, in truth, he loved sleeping at the Manor. It felt much more like a home than his flat. His suite was full of comforts and the bed was most agreeable. Looking back at his best friend, he tilted his head as he replied, "Of course, it's late and we'd love to."

Hermione cupped her hand and whispered something in Snape's ear. He pulled back and met her eyes before nodding with a small smile, his eyes glowed at her in obvious adoration.

"Lucius," Hermione asked, tentatively. "Can I sleep between you and Severus? Will you join us? I mean, just sleep, you know?"

Lucius' heart practically leapt onto the floor when her soft chocolate eyes looked so hopeful. Knowing he would regret it, but throwing caution to the wind, he nodded. "Of course. What kind of host would I be to say no?"

* * *

As she brushed her teeth, Hermione's thoughts were completely filled with the two wizards waiting for her in the bedroom. What a night it had been! And such a wonderful surprise that Lucius had joined them. After Lucius had turned down three opportunities to scene with them over the past week and a half, Hermione had feared he wasn't interested anymore. It was a relief to know that wasn't the case.

_It's inevitable, though_, the practical part of her conscience stated bluntly in her mind.

_Well, it's not today_, the hopeful and optimistic part of her conscience snipped back.

Placing her toothbrush in its cup, she dried her mouth and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were dancing with renewed energy and excitement. She found she wasn't sleepy at all anymore. She was too happy to be tired. Visions of the three of them propped up against the headboard, with her in the middle, while enjoying the Atlas from Lucius' library she had been _dying_ to read through danced in her head. Perhaps they could plan a trip! Draco and M could come as well. _What a brilliant idea!_ Eager to share her amazing plan, she stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the bedroom.

_Really?_

Both wizards were sound asleep. Severus was laying on his back on the far side of the monster bed and Lucius was lying on the near. There was a very loud snore coming from the bed as well. _Who snored? _She had shared a bed with both men before, minimal snoring involved. Definitely not that loud.

Tiptoeing closer, her jaw fell when nestled between the two wizards, where _she_ should be, was Cosmo. With his head on _her_ fluffy down pillow! And snoring like he was singing to his people. The dog's lips vibrated with each draw and exhale and his feet were twitching. He was obviously dreaming of chasing garden gnomes or something.

_Bollocks!_

So much for reading and researching travel destinations with the two wizards.

"Cosmo," she whispered as she climbed onto the foot of the mattress and started crawling her way up. "Move, Cosmo, you're in my spot!"

Her entire body recoiled when the foulest odor wafted into her nostrils. "Ohhh, Cosmo!" When the dog opened one eye and looked at her before closing it again, she knew. "You did that on purpose!" She glanced from Severus to Lucius. _How did they not wake up? _If Voldemort had had Cosmo, he could have awoken an entire dead army!

"Move!" she commanded with a more demanding whisper.

When the dog continued to ignore her, she moved closer. Cosmo, sensing her approach, shifted to his left, towards Lucius.

"Fine," she grumbled as she slid in between the fluffy menace and her lover. So much for sleeping next to Lucius as well.

Burying her head in Severus' shoulder, Hermione took one last look at the dog who had stolen her place. When Lucius' arm slid over the fluffy demon spawn, Hermione narrowed her eyes. She could swear Cosmo was smiling.

"I should levitate you to the barn!" she pouted.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Nothing super crazy to report. We ask forgiveness if we need to skip a week or two. Chapter 10 of BR isn't 100% done, but it's super close. The first draft of Chapter 18 of MML is almost complete. HOWEVER – Snow and I are hopping planes to FL on the 13th of this month to meet in person for the FIRST TIME. We are so, so, so excited. You'll have to excuse us if our excitement and mini vacation takes us away for a week or two as we have lots to do in preparation for being gone. Lots of love! Lissa & Snow

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen****  
BETAs: RaynePheonix2 & Sab81790  
**

* * *

**Tuesday June 19****th**

"Marla, is Hermione in her office?" Hermione heard Jonquil ask through her closed office door. She paused in her reading of The Daily Prophet while listening to Marla tell her that Hermione wasn't busy, and she could go on in.

"Morning, Jonquil!" Hermione greeted with a smile as her friend entered the room. "How's it going?"

"I'm doing alright," she answered distractedly while taking one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you've had anyone contact you for legal representation in the Muggle office about this –" The beautiful ebony woman tossed the newspaper on her desk. Hermione met her eyes curiously before taking in the headline of the morning edition of The Times.

**_SERIAL RAPIST STRIKES AGAIN  
Fourth Attack in a Month  
By: R. Ford & B. Ellery_**

_19 June 2007.  
Fear grips London's streets as reports come in of another victim of the Serial Rapist._

_Lita Melbourne, 21, became the fourth victim this month, ten women in total, to fall prey to the attacker. Melbourne was assaulted on her way home from her job as a waitress yesterday afternoon and hospitalized overnight due to injuries sustained during the attack. _

_Captain James Smithey reports that Melbourne has given a full account of her attack and that it fits the modus operandi that has been established by the other nine women. _

_"Other than all of the victims residing in London, there have been no other similarities regarding their age or physical appearance. As more information becomes available, we will have a better profile available to the public. In the meantime, we are advising all women 18-40 not to travel alone, as we have had attacks in Edmonton, Sidcup, Lambeth, and Hillingdon, so it seems that no borough is safe."_

_*Met Police have released a statement saying, "Every effort is being made by Law Enforcement to bring this person to justice. At this time, we ask for the public's help by staying vigilant at all times." This comes as the government is being criticized for cutting public funding of the Met Police. *_

Hermione looked up from the article to see Jonquil picking at her nails agitatedly. "I caught the last one in the paper as well," Hermione said softly. "It's terrible."

"Have you been contacted at all for representation?" Jonquil repeated her earlier question.

"I haven't."

"Oh." Jonquil seemed to mull that over for a moment. Then she sighed. "There's just something about this that's rubbing me the wrong way – I want our hands on it."

Hermione cocked her head, looking at the dark-haired woman through new eyes. Hermione had also been following the case, she just hadn't seen this morning's paper as of yet. There was something pulling her towards the case as well. Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do about it. "If I hear anything, I'll let you know. I have a case on Thursday, and I'll be at the Muggle courthouse."

"Sounds good."

"How are things going with your new guy?" Hermione smirked while raising an eyebrow. "Have you slept with him yet?"

Jonquil's face changed immediately. "No," she replied, but was leaning forward with a grin on her face. "But it wasn't for the lack of trying. He told me, and I quote, 'I like you too much, I really just want to take things slow.'"

Hermione let out an unprofessional giggle as she reached for Jonquil's hand. "That's wonderful! A nice change from the last guy you were seeing."

"I know, I –" But they were interrupted by the tapping of an owl at the window.

Hermione gave an apologetic smile before moving quickly to open the pane. "Oh, hey Pigwidgeon!" she exclaimed, surprised as the little owl zoomed into the room making a loopty-loop before landing on her outstretched arm. There was a scroll around his leg. She pulled it off before reaching for an owl treat on her desk and presenting it to the little thing. Pig hooted in thanks, nipped the owl treat from her fingers and took off with just as much enthusiasm as he had always had.

"That bird is a ball of energy!" Jonquil exclaimed with a laugh.

"Always has been," Hermione agreed. "You'd think the fact the damn thing is going on fifteen-years-old; he'd slow down some. No go." They both chuckled as Hermione unrolled the scroll.

_She's here!_

_Lily Luna Potter  
5lbs 10 oz  
9:49AM_

_Ginny's great! Come to Grimmauld after dinner tonight! Lily can't wait to meet her Auntie Hermione!_

_Love,  
Harry_

Even though she knew it could be any day now, Hermione could not help the tears that filled her eyes. She had a new little niece! And they had named her Lily – Severus was going to sincerely love that. She was positive.

"Are you okay?" Jonquil's voice startled her, and she looked up, realizing the tears had fallen.

"Oh, yes!" she gushed. "Harry and Ginny had their baby girl this morning. It's the birth announcement." She passed the scroll to Jonquil who glanced it over.

"Aww, congrats, Auntie."

XXXXXXXXXX

_"…police are desperately in search for eyewitnesses for yesterday's attack in Grosvernor Square. The serial rapist, who reporters have tagged the 'Ray Ban Rapist' due to his daylight attacks and the consistent victim report that he is wearing the popular brand of sunglasses, has eluded police for almost four months now. If you have any information in regard to this case, please call –"_

Hermione sighed deeply before lifting the remote control for the telly and clicking it off. "Fucking case." She grimaced and picked up her plate, moving to the kitchen as she muttered under her breath, "A rapist in the Muggle world, someone trying to nab Muggle-borns in the Wizarding world. Sick. People are just sick."

She scrapped the remains of chicken leftovers into the rubbish bin before placing her plate and fork into the sink. Pulling out a glass to fill with water, she spied the small arrangement of calla lilies and roses on the dining room table and smiled into her water cup. As much as Severus Snape tried to hide his soft underbelly behind his sarcastic whit and buttoned up armor, it was times like this that she knew he was just a big softy. The card nestled in the flowers hand his spikey handwriting, saying the words,

_Lilies for the newest Lily in our lives. I'm sure you're as beautiful as your grandmother was. Welcome to the world. _

Next to the vase was a small, incredibly soft tan teddy bear. It was a beautiful, classic bear with round ears, black button eyes, and a stitched nose. The limbs were posable, and it wore a lovely checkered dress in pale pink and green with a floral apron over the top and a matching checkered bow adorning one adorable ear. "_Lily_" was sewn in a loopy font on the bottom of the left foot. It was every little girl's dream teddy, and she knew that Ginny and Harry would be very touched by the sentiment.

Hermione's own bag of gifts was next to the bear and flowers and was stuffed to the brim with footie pajamas and frilly outfits with matching head bows. It seemed decidedly less personal then Severus' sweet present, but she knew it would be appreciated all the same. She had chosen larger sizes, knowing how everyone loved to gift the itty-bitty newborn sizes the most.

Summoning a box, she arranged the gifts inside before shrinking them down. Then she gathered the box close and spun on the spot with a _crack_ of Apparition, excited to meet her newest niece.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Friday June 22****nd**

Shaking off the stressors of the day, Hermione audibly exhaled when she arrived at The Dungeon via the office floo.

"That bad?" Severus asked, distractedly, his eyes scanning the parchment he was writing on.

Hermione walked to her hunched over wizard and kissed his cheek. "Just a busy day," she responded, tiredly.

He paused his work long enough to look at her. His sharp eyes narrowed. "Perhaps an early night, then. I should be done by nine."

Hermione's shoulders relaxed and her eyes softened. "That sounds…utterly brilliant. But I need to finish up The Dungeon's May…"

Knowing what she was going to say, Severus reached out and placed his hand over her forearm and interrupted with, "It can wait, Pet. You've worked late several nights this week and left earlier than normal. Besides, contrary to what you may think, Lucius and I are actually quite competent at managing our club. We did it for years before you showed up." He winked to make the words softer. "You don't need to look over every crossed T and dotted I."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I know, I know. I can't help it, though. If I don't go through it, I'll just think about it and lose sleep over it."

Severus shook his head, smirking slightly. "Insufferable, little control freak."

Hermione grinned. "You're just figuring that out?"

"Off with you," Snape responded with a small smile and dismissive wave of his hand. "You can go through it all in the morning, but tonight we are taking an early night if I have to tie you to the bed in order to do so." His eyes were light from their banter and Hermione giggled.

"Oh yeah, because _that _won't be the least bit distracting or stimulating." She bent over his chair to press a kiss to his temple. Severus leaned into her touch, one hand coming up to brush the side of his face as he chuckled.

"Have a good evening, Hermione. I shall strive to finish up by nine. I'm just finishing up some notes on the quarterly meeting Lucius, Draco and I had earlier today."

Hermione trekked up the back stairs to Severus' flat and changed into a pair of denims and a light, black cotton pullover. It wasn't a submission night and she felt no compunction to wear her typical club attire. She would head down and say hello to whomever was around and then likely head back up and do some work until Severus could join her. Nine was barely an hour away.

When she made it to the main room, she slipped on her mask before entering. While she was perfectly comfortable not wearing her disguise in the private, members only parts of the club, it was unlikely there would ever come a time that she would out herself in the public areas.

Spotting Etan and Rose, Hermione made her way over. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized who they were talking to, however. Not wanting to be rude or too obvious, Hermione continued her committed path and cautiously approached the small grouping.

"Well, we've missed seeing your face. You were always such a regular and when you disappeared on us, many were wondering where you had gone off to," Etan was saying.

"I just needed a little breather from the lifestyle. It's been…good for me."

The green eyes of the gorgeous redhead turned to Hermione which prompted Rose and Etan to follow her gaze.

"Hi," Hermione offered, hoping the hesitation she was feeling wasn't too obvious.

"Hi, Doll!" Etan offered with his usual warm smile. It was obvious that Rose wasn't allowed to converse when her eyes grew wide, but her mouth remained closed. When the typically exuberant woman didn't wrap Hermione in a hug, or even touch her for that matter, it was clear that touching was restricted for the submissive as well. The poor girl looked like she was about to bust out of her skin.

The redhead had a small, somewhat awkward, smile on her face and Hermione felt quite certain her own discomfort was as apparent. Hermione held out her hand in attempts to remain gracious. "Hi. I don't think we've ever actually been introduced. I'm…"

Britt immediately gripped her hand in return and said, "I'd have to have lived under a fairly large rock for a very long time not to know who you are." It was not said unkindly. On the contrary, Britt's face took on a slight blush and she seemed almost humbled. "I'm Britt," she added.

Hermione did not release the girl's hand as she offered the redhead a genuine smile. "I know who you are as well, Britt. It's a pleasure to finally be introduced."

Their hands fell back to their sides and there was pause in conversation, everyone understanding the dynamic and not quite knowing what to say. Well, except for Rose – who looked like she had a lot to say without the ability to do so.

"Good evening, all." Lucius' rich voice was like a magnet and pulled Hermione's focus instantly.

"Master Lucius," Britt offered, quietly.

"Lucius! Good to see you," Etan responded.

Lucius' grin at Rose proved his immediate understanding of the young witch's predicament.

"Hi, Lucius," Hermione added. Etan and Lucius were the only two male Dominants that Hermione was allowed to converse with in the club, even when not submitting.

Lucius' grey eyes focused on the Irish beauty. "Britt, you've been missed."

"Thank you, sir. I've just needed a little…break."

Lucius' eyes were soft, and his words were spoken with sincerity. "Well, we've all been there. I'm just glad you are back."

Hermione swallowed the ping of disgusting jealousy. She really was happy to see Britt now that the awkward moment had passed. The emotional hell of miscarrying a baby was a terror Hermione could hardly imagine, and she was happy that Britt was picking up the pieces. But when it came to Lucius (and certainly Severus, as well) Hermione felt a proprietorship that was hardly her right. It was irrational. Wrong.

_You are better than this! _Hermione reproached herself as Lucius and Etan continued to engage the redhead in conversation.

"Britt, have you tried the new flatbread pizza we are serving?" Lucius asked with no small amount of pride in his voice.

Britt smiled. "Pizza? Really?"

Hermione laughed, unable to help herself. Lucius and his damn pizza. "Oh, you haven't lived until you've tried it!"

Lucius held his hand out to his friend's former submissive. "Come, you must have some. On the house, of course."

"How can I refuse when offered like that?" she responded with a smile that lit up her face and made her even more stunning. She looked back at Hermione, Etan and Rose. "I guess I'll see you a little later."

The abandoned trio offered their farewells and, despite not wanting to, Hermione couldn't seem to break her eyes away from the retreating pair. She noticed Rose's hand twitch slightly and though her friend was going to reach for her hand when Etan cleared his throat sharply. Rose stilled and met Hermione's eyes with a rueful little smile.

"Wench."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the new voice. "Ferret," she responded, turning to face the Slytherin who had just appeared at her side.

Draco offered greetings to Rose and Etan who returned the solicitations and then made their exit.

The blond then cocked a knowing brow as he stared down at Hermione.

"What?"

"You know what. Don't play dumb. I've told you; you're a terrible actress."

"It's fine."

"Uh-huh." Draco gave her a non-believing look.

"It is! I'm glad she's back!"

"I take it back. You're an abysmal actress."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"How about, 'if that Weasley-resembling-she-hag tries to sink her talons into _my_ man, I'll claw her eyes out.'"

"No, I would never say that. Or do that! That's all you."

Draco scoffed. "Hardly. A Slytherin would never be that direct. Or make it that quick. It would be a much more drawn out bit of pain and revenge."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away, heading towards the last empty booth. Not easily dismissed, Draco followed and slid in across from her.

"Honestly," Hermione said with wide innocent eyes. "I harbor no ill will. Severus is with me now. I trust him. I'm who he wants."

"Well, I know that. I'm supposed to be the one convincing you of that after to you rant and rave about her return and become completely irrational."

"I'm sorry, but I am perfectly capable of seeing the situation for exactly what it is," she replied in a much haughtier tone than she realized. "Perhaps Britt and I can even become friends."

Draco shook his head in disgust. "Well, you've proved to be such a disappointment."

At the same time, Draco and Hermione spotted Lucius and Britt eyeing the room, looking for a table to eat at. Lucius was levitating a pizza and Britt was carrying two drinks. A malicious, knowing little grin crept over Draco's mouth. He stood slightly and waved. "Father, there is plenty room here. Join us!"

Hermione forced a smile on her face as the pair accepted the offer and slid in next to them, with Britt next to Draco and Lucius next to Hermione.

"Please help yourselves," Lucius offered as more plates magically appeared. Hermione, having lost any appetite she might have been contemplating, politely declined but Draco dug in.

Hermione maintained a pleasant and at ease expression as Lucius and Britt fell into easy conversation about her new job as a buying agent for _Provocouture_, a high end, couture clothing store that had just opened.

"Well, I'll simply have to stop by!" Lucius offered, clearly genuine in his excitement.

_Honestly. The man really is a peacock_, Hermione thought as jealousy slowly corroded her veins. Before she could stop herself, her fast-firing mind could see it all so plainly. Lucius as Britt's Master. Worse, them falling in love.

"You okay, there Doll?" Draco asked with knowing eyes. "You're looking a little… _green_."

Lucius' concerned expression turned to her at Draco's comment. Lines of worry were etched across his forehead. "Yes, you do look a little off. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Master, I'm fine," Hermione responded automatically.

"_Excuse me_?" Severus' deep, terse bass made everyone at the table start slightly.

There was a tense moment of silence, where everyone's eyes bore into Hermione. She glanced quickly around her, not understanding what was wrong. She took in Britt's slightly ajar mouth and Draco, who was uncharacteristically biting his lip.

In the end, it was Lucius who made her aware of what she had done. She met his eyes; they were boring into hers with a flash of intensity that quickly morphed into regret.

"Doll," he said gently. "You addressed me inappropriately. I am not your Master."

Instantly, Hermione's gaze flew to meet Severus', her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh, my god!" She closed her eyes, horrified by her mistake. "Master, I'm so sorry. It…it was just an automatic response…I didn't…I didn't even th –"

The heat smoldering in Severus' stare was enough for Hermione to break herself off. Whether it was anger or jealousy in his expression, she wasn't sure. What she was positive about, however, was that she was making excuses. That would get her nowhere; she needed to own her mistake. Her eyes fell contritely to her lap as tears sprung to her eyes. _How could you screw up so bad?_ she chided herself.

"Excuse me, Master Lucius," she whispered. "I need to get out of the booth."

No one else said anything, and the small quintet continued to be silent as Hermione and Lucius shuffled their positions. Severus' stare bore into her, she could feel the intensity of his displeasure. Though, with her eyes downcast, she didn't see the apologetic look that Lucius exchanged with Severus.

She sunk into Nadu at Severus' feet; her face glued to his dragon hide boots. "I'm so sorry, Master. I made a grievous error. Please tell me what to do to make it right."

She heard Draco swear lightly and a release of a knowing breath from Britt.

Lucius spoke quietly, directing his comment at Severus. "It was an accident, my friend."

A beat of silence followed before Severus, his voice more controlled then Hermione expected, answered, "I understand that, Lucius. I will take that fact into an account with her punishment. But there will be a punishment, Mine. Understood?"

So much for their early night.

"Yes, Master. I deserve it," she whispered, hating how her voice was tight with unshed tears. _Stupid. Stupid, Hermione!_ she chastised herself. It was a rookie mistake, and yet it wasn't. She had been spending so much time with both of them over the last few weeks and, with her and Lucius' history, it was no wonder that the moniker slipped. Especially when she was emotional.

"Attention," Severus demanded. Hermione scrambled to comply with the command, quickly pulling herself into standing and straight as a soldier.

"Denims and knickers to your knees." Hermione couldn't help it; shock drove her eyes to meet his.

"Here?" she squeaked.

"Who are you to question me right now?" It was a growl, and Hermione couldn't help but notice that both Draco and Britt's heads were down, contemplating their food. Lucius was behind her; she could not see him. "You're making it worse for yourself, little girl."

Quickly, Hermione undid her jeans and shoved them and her knickers down to her knees together as instructed. Severus stepped aside. "Nose in the corner." He jerked his head in the direction of the plus-sign shaped timeout column where another submissive was standing.

Hesitantly, Hermione met his stare again, still not quite believing he was serious. There wasn't the slightest softness to his obsidian eyes. She started to move forward and was shell-shocked when an extremely hard slap landed on her rear end. She stumbled slightly as she yelped, causing many sets of eyes to focus on her. Feeling her face flood with color at her humiliation, Hermione waddled as quickly as her jeans would allow and pressed her nose into the column. Slamming her eyes shut, she rested her forehead into the corner, not surprised when hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Her arse was presented to the rest of the room, and she could just imagine the large, Severus-sized handprint that must be standing out on her skin, pink outlined by the contrasting cream of her pale bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Severus," Lucius murmured lowly, watching anger war with hurt on his best friend's face. "It was an innocent mistake."

Snape grunted, his eyes burning holes into Hermione's back from a distance.

"You'll regret it if you're too hard on her."

"Why do you think she's standing in timeout?" His words were hard and clipped. "I need to calm myself."

Lucius let out a controlled breath. "I'm not saying that she doesn't deserve a punishment," he told Snape, "because she does. It was a quite the slipup. I'm just asking you to keep in mind that there was no malicious intent behind it. She didn't even realize she had said it!"

Severus glanced to the table where his submissive had been sitting, only to find the remains of a partially eaten flat bread pizza and half-filled glasses. Both Britt and Draco had quietly made themselves scarce. There were a few sets of curious eyes on them, however, so he silently cast a wandless _Muffliato_.

"You act as if I'm going to drag her to a private room and beat the living shit out of her," he snarled, turning fully to face Lucius. "I am capable of controlling myself. I've been doing this longer than you, even. Or have you forgotten?"

Lucius took a short step back from the Potion's Master, surprised by his venom. Not that it wasn't deserved, just not for reasons his best friend was likely aware. Dreading the answer, Lucius couldn't stop himself from snapping defensively, "Do you think I provoked this?"

He watched as Snape's entire body seemed to go lax. One hand came up to drag down his face before settling to rub his jaw. "No," he said softly. "No, I don't think you provoked it." A heavy breath left him. "I think things have gotten very confusing. We've been spending a lot of time in each other's company. You two spent months together training, there's a history. I realize it was an honest mistake… I'm just feeling… _Fuck_." The hand on his jaw moved to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

Shame filled Lucius' gut as his mind supplied the word Severus was undoubtedly omitting. _Jealous_. The one emotion that really didn't belong in this lifestyle, but happened because – well – they were human, weren't they? Wizards or not. Highly trained Dominants or not… Jealousy was part of life.

"I understand, Severus," Lucius was contrite, "I apologize." He couldn't help the way his mind was racing. He would never be able to forgive himself if things went bad between Severus and Hermione because of him. Once again, he told himself he needed to bow out. He needed to tell Severus it was just too hard to keep his feelings removed from their ménage a trois. With every interaction, those emotions intensified, new feelings emerged, feelings he'd had for such a…

He mentally shook his head. He'd sunk himself in a pile of shite a bit deeper every time he kissed her. Every time Severus gave a nod of approval or a smirk of delight. Every time he shared their bed… Twice in the last few weeks. And every single time, it felt a bit truer. He fell a bit harder. He would never be able to walk away if he didn't do so soon. Now.

But he pressed his lips in a thin line, cursing silently because he knew – he _knew_ – he wasn't ready to let her go. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't ready to let either of them go. The warmth and deep-seated feeling of coming home with them was too addicting to give up because of one little mistake. It was a mistake… it's was a slip of the tongue. Just one wrong word… One wrong word that he wished _wasn't_ wrong.

"I'll keep the punishment personal," Severus said quietly, breaking Lucius out of his thoughts. "We'll go to my flat, not a room. It'll be between us as both a couple and a Dom and his sub. Like you said – she deserves a punishment, she made an error. However, it _was_ innocently done."

Lucius nodded, feeling absurdly remorseful. "I think that sound like the perfect plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You may pull up your trousers and follow me." Severus' voice startled Hermione. She had been so caught up in scolding herself silently, she hadn't heard him approach.

Gingerly, Hermione eased her knickers and jeans up over her rump, wincing slightly as the fabric chaffed the emblazoned handprint on her arse. She looked up in time to see the black clad figure of Severus rounding the bar and heading towards the back corridor that would lead to his flat. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. Quickly setting a pace to catch up with him, she couldn't help it when her eyes were pulled to Lucius. His arms were crossed over his chest and he gave her a small smile and a nod that conveyed encouragement. A little of her anxiety bled out of her at the gesture and she felt herself nod in understanding.

Severus was halfway up the back stairwell before she caught up with him. She pushed herself faster in order to put herself two steps behind him, as he preferred. There was no preamble when they entered the flat. He allowed her to slip past him and closed the door behind them, flicking his wand to engage the locks.

"Strip fully," he commanded, "then I want you in Humble."

"Yes, Master." Hermione was complying before he finished speaking, pulling her shirt over her head as she toed off her shoes. Within twenty seconds, she was on all fours with her hands crossed in front of her.

The room was silent, and Hermione was aware that he had left the open concept area for the bedroom. She heard him before she saw him when he returned.

"Transgression?" It was a question and she wasn't going to pretend to be uncertain about what he was asking.

"I accidently called another Dominant Mas – Master," she whispered to his boots. Saying it aloud broke her and she started to cry in earnest. Not embarrassed tears, like the ones at the timeout column, but real, penitent tears that made her chest heave and her throat tight. Her fingers dug hard into the carpet, her knuckles going white. She felt herself start to shake.

Severus seemed unmoved by them. "Why was that a transgression, pet?"

"Because _you_ are my Master, no one else." She whimpered in her throat as she tried to stall her tears.

"And you're being punished?"

"Yes, Master. I'm being punished."

"Why?"

"Because I made a mistake and I need you to correct me. And I want to atone because I need you to forgive me. I need to be your good girl again." The whole confession was said through sniffles and hitching breath. "I'm so, so s-sorry."

There was a beat of silence and then, "Apologize again, after." The words were gruff. "Stand and kneel on the stool, put your torso over the arm of the couch."

Hermione complied quickly, not even an ounce of hesitation in her movement. She was sick with her remorse. She wanted – no, _needed_ – this punishment.

"Six strikes with a large paddle." Severus tone was clipped, and Hermione had to bite the insides of her lips to keep from starting to sob all over again. Immediate and vivid memories of the time Lucius punished her with the large paddle began swimming in her head and her bum cheeks automatically squeezed together. It had been _awful_.

"I will not pause long between each strike. Best for you if we move right along. You will apologize after it's over. Understood?" She wasn't able to stop her cries after that directive, she wasn't sure she'd be able to speak after it was over, but she would try.

"Yes, Master," she gasped between her tears.

Severus was silent for a long time, letting her cry. When it became obvious that she needed some sort of reassurance before they began or she wouldn't be able to calm, he gently laid the palm of his hand flat on her lower back before gently swiping his thumb back and forth.

He was in full Dom mode; she was struggling to put herself in full sub mode. So, he assisted her. Each swipe of his thumb against the small of her back seemed to help her relax, helped her sink into the mindset she needed. After about thirty seconds she was able to suck in a deep breath. After a minute, she was quiet except for a few sniffles. He removed his hand.

"Arch your back." His voice was still stern, with little emotion laced into it. Severus was not one for emotion, however. Hermione knew this about him. He watched as she slowly arched her spine, presenting him with her pretty, heart shaped bum. His handprint was quite faded at this point, and there were a couple of very light cane bruises in their final stages of healing. Her arse would be right purple in less than ten minutes, though. He wondered if she would ask him to heal it after they finished, remembering how she had refused healing after Lucius had punished her all those months ago.

He didn't warn her, the request for position was warning enough in his mind. The first strike landed, the clap reverberating in the room, and Hermione's entire body tensed. The echo of the slap hadn't ceased before the second blow struck. He registered her gasp of breath just as the third blow landed. She had yet to move an inch, her muscles coiled so tightly he could see them trembling.

The fourth blow hit in a sort of slow motion in his head, even though Severus continued the process in real time. He watched the swing, how it was perfectly lined up to hit right over the meat of her bum. Saw it connect with her skin and the delicious sink and jiggle of her arse. She cried out with it, vocal for the first time, her pain and tears evident. It was garbled on a cry and he went rock hard, his cock straining against his trousers in mere seconds. She was sobbing in earnest now, her shoulders shaking. It wasn't that he was indifferent to it, he was just that deep in his Dominant mentality. While punishment scenes were rare, he couldn't deny that he found them immensely arousing. It was the ultimate display of submission, after all. The ultimate display of humility. There was no greater gift a submissive could bestow her Dominant, and he refused to regret how it fueled his desire for her. Two bright red spots had bloomed on her arse cheeks and one of her legs kicked as her bum dipped, curling away from the offending implement.

"Right yourself," he commanded succinctly. Hermione complied immediately, continuing to cry audibly. His affection, pride, and lust in her submission to him quadrupled. She was forgiven by the time the fifth swing struck. This time, she kicked both feet in multiple successions. Severus noted her burying her face into the cushion of the couch, heard the scream.

He gave her a brief break and counted slowly in his head. One… two… three…

"Remove your face from the cushion." His voice was silky in his demand, rough with his arousal. He knew the tone registered with her, and he needed her to breathe. The last thing he wanted was for her to black out. "Final strike, Mine." His tone was gruff, the spots on her arse were brick red going on purple. It was gorgeous; she was gorgeous. She was such a good girl… His good girl. Hermione righted herself fluidly and he let the words slip out. "Good girl, Mine. Good girl." And then he swung one last time.

She took the blow stoically before she collapsed into the cushion, her sobs guttural as she choked out her apologies. "I'm so sorry, Master. I deserved this, and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Severus didn't even realize that he had dropped the paddle, his fingers were trailing down her spine, relishing in the way she arched like a cat into his touch.

"You're forgiven, love," he said quietly, over and over again. "You were so good, such a good girl, Hermione. Such a good girl, Mine." His hand smoothed over one destroyed arse cheek. She curved into the touch; her skin was blazing hot and the bruises were darkening. He couldn't take his eyes off the perfect globes of skin. She sighed heavily, the sound stuttering in her chest and his fingers glided over the other side of her bum. The sigh turned into a moan as he dipped further down, grazing the soft curls over her pussy lips. He wasn't surprised when he didn't find her aroused. She had been utterly repentant in her remorse and extremely distraught. The punishment had brought her no pleasure.

Her submission and willingness to comply and make amends, however, had turned him on to the nth degree, and he would give her pleasure now.

Severus removed his hand from her mound and sucked two fingers into his mouth, covering them with saliva before returning them to her slit. Gently, her parted her labia and smoothed the natural lubricant over her clit, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from his beautiful witch.

She sighed heavily as he stroked her clit with two fingers while softly smoothing his other palm over the paddle spots on her bum, connecting the pleasure and pain in a way that he knew would have her drenched in moments.

Grinning a bit maniacally when he next dipped his digits gently into her core, he cheered silently. Her cream was leaking out of her in droves. She was drenched, and he had barely touched her.

Severus wasn't going to tease her; not after she had been so utterly perfect in her submission. Not after she had been so contrite and took her punishment with no complaint. He pushed his fingers farther into her, relishing the gasp – now of delight – as he gathered her slick before sliding to seek out her clit again. Hermione's hips jerked and she let out a sob of pleasure through her sniffles. "Please," she whispered.

"You're so wet, Mine," he groaned, tenderly swiping his fingers around the rapidly hardening nub at the apex of her thighs. "I've barely touched you."

"I didn't like it," she sniffled, he could see tears still leaking out of her eyes. "I swear I didn't. Your fingers feel so nice, though. I really am sorry, Master. Please say I'm forgiven again."

"I can imagine you didn't like your punishment." His voice was deep and soothing now, and he felt her body relax under the soothing, but persistent movement of his fingertips. "But you needed it. And you are forgiven, Mine. I forgave you before I landed the last blow. You did so well."

She nodded, agreeing with him silently for a moment before she whispered. "I did, I really did need it. Thank you, Master." He recognized that her mind was sunk lightly into subspace, she wasn't in deep, but enough that it allowed her body to calm rapidly from the pain. His fingers moved a bit quicker and he watched her chest hitch – from excitement, not tears this time.

Severus could tell she was close to the edge. He kept moving his fingers as he used his wand with his other hand to divest himself of his trousers. "You look so gorgeous like that, Hermione. Bent over my couch in submission, after taking your punishment so well. Your arse looks incredible… beautifully purple. Are you going to come for me?"

She whimpered a sound of affirmation just as he pressed the tip of himself to her core. Back arching, she hissed, "Yessssss!"

Hermione's cunt was so hot and wet that Severus swore as he continued to sink inside of her. He was positive he had never been so hard in all his life. He loved taking her from behind, she was so tight in this position it felt as he she was strangling the life out of him by his cock. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"Please, Master. Please, please!"

Severus retreated an inch before pushing back in with a little more force and they both moaned loudly. "Bloody-fucking-hell," he rumbled as his mind went blank. There was nothing but pleasure and he lost himself.

Grasping Hermione's hips with both hands, he pulled her back as he surged forward. "GODS!" she cried out, her hands scrambling at the cushions of the davenport. "Please fuck me, Master!" she begged.

He complied, losing himself in her desperately. He pounded into her heated flesh, registering her first orgasm as the dam inside her burst and shoved him out of her quim with its force. His sack and legs were soaked as she squirted forcefully, her voice sounding crazed as she praised him nonsensically through her pleasure.

He pulled her off the couch and spun her around in his arms. One arm supported her back as he impaled her quim on him again, her legs curling around his hip bones as he thrust in a brutal rhythm. He watched her face intensely as her fingernails dug deeply into his shoulders, her eyes were rolled up into her head. Her hair, which was in a ponytail, had baby curls springing loose over her brow and next to her ears. Tears were mixed with sweat, her eyelashes clumped together. There was mascara smeared under one eye. She was bloody gorgeous, and she was his. Severus wanted her to remember that all day, every day, forever, so he fucked her harder and felt her come again. This time without the waterworks. Her jaw fell open and her back arched and she screamed louder than he had ever heard a woman scream in the throes of passion.

Hermione collapsed against his chest as he carried her, with his cock still buried in her cunt, across the flat and into the bedroom.

Severus dumped her on the bed, "Get into the middle," he growled at her, watching her wince as her arse dragged across the comforter. He chuckled. "I promise I'll rub some nice, cool cream on your arse, but only after I fuck you through this mattress, Mine," he whispered hotly in her ear as he covered her body with his own before sliding himself back into her heat.

"Gods, yes!" she mewled. "Oh, yes." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dragged his mouth to hers as he set another wicked pace, hitting every pleasure point in her perfectly.

Severus returned her kiss violently, crushing his mouth over hers and scraping her tongue with his teeth. His bollocks were so tight, he was surprised the damn things were still on the outside of his body. Legs locking around his hips again, he felt Hermione start to meet his thrusts for the first time that night. She ripped her mouth away from his with an elated gasp. "I'm going to come again!" she crooned before latching her teeth over his pulse. Hips giving one last roll, she bit down hard, her nails adding to the painful pleasure as they scored his back. Then her pussy spasmed and sucked his cock so deep he could feel her womb welcome him with a deep kiss. Her cry of completion ended it for him, and he erupted with a roar while his hands fisted into the blankets beneath them.

His orgasm lasted forever, spurt after spurt filling her to the brim. Later, Severus would swear he had never come so hard in his life. He literally felt as if he poured his magic and his soul into her. He was no longer able to support himself and collapsed on top of her.

It took several seconds to realize that he must be suffocating the tiny witch beneath him, and he rolled slightly to his side, dragging her with him. Instinct told him that he could not separate from her. Not yet. Not after that… Not after that perfect, incredible, terrifically extraordinary scene. "Fuck," he muttered before tangling a hand in her hair and pulling her face to his. "You were fucking perfect, witch," he hissed, his stare boring into hers. Her dark eyes were luminous and full of heat and affection… Dare he say love? "Perfect. Hermione, you are _perfect_." And he kissed her with all the emotion he had.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Please welcome our new BETA, TheBeeBeeGun! She is amazing and we are super excited to add her to our team! **

**Lissa and I had a wonderful time in Orlando. We spent four nights and three full days just hanging out and laughing. We were able to get to the Universal Harry Potter parks before they closed as well. Such a great time! While we were having dinner in Disney Springs one evening, we were joking about what Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Hermione would do if they ended up in Orlando. This resulted in a one shot that will be coming your way. Not sure when, but we started it. Just some humor, fluff and a lot of naughtiness.**

**The next chapter of Bless the Broken Road will post next Wednesday. **

**Stay safe, everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen  
****BETA: Raynephoenix2, Sab81790 and Thebeebeegun**

**Saturday, June 30th**

Hermione brushed her hair out of her eyes as she scanned the restaurant for her date. _Probably should have pinned it back, _she thought distractedly as she took in the atmosphere.

"Miss Granger?"

Startled by the abrupt approach of a portly gentlemen with a haughty demeanor and crisp formal robes, Hermione's palm flew to her chest.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Malfoy is expecting you. If you will follow me, please." Hermione didn't miss the light sweep of the man's gaze down her attire and back up, nor the subtle dig that she had kept a wizard like Lucius Malfoy waiting. She glanced at her watch and was relieved to see that she wasn't actually late.

As she followed the maître d' through the bustling restaurant, she caught sight of many familiar faces and offered friendly nods of hello_. _Not only was it a Saturday evening, it was also the grand opening of _Les Chats Miaouent_ in Hogsmeade; the same restaurant that had trusted Greg Goyle to prepare their menu.

She had been worried her dress was a bit much, but had erred on the side of formality, preferring to risk being overdressed, rather than under. Judging by the patrons here tonight, she had not erred at all. Her silk, floor length dress was charcoal with a delicate, matching traditional robe overlay. It was perfect, and judging by Lucius' face when he saw her, he agreed as well. He stood upon her arrival and took her hand, placing a light kiss upon the back of it.

Hermione smirked. "Oh you, don't be so formal," she teased as she pulled him down into a hug and kissed his cheek. She offered a playful grin as she rubbed the smudged lipstick off his cheek with her thumb.

The indulgent smile on his face made her insides melt. To say she was excited to see him tonight was a gross understatement. She had not seen him since her slip of the tongue when she had called him Master, and this was the first meal the two of them had shared alone since she had ended her submission to him.

"How was your trip?" she asked as the maître d' assisted her into her chair. Once she was seated, Lucius took his own. They were situated at a cozy table for two, surrounded by other two tops. The atmosphere was romantic with dim overhead lighting, candlelit tables, and soft music. Centerpieces with classic white roses completed the elegant ambiance.

"It was a long four days. And positively tedious. I'm beyond thrilled to be back."

"Well, Severus was beastly the entire time you were away," she added with a hint of amusement.

Lucius laughed lightly. "Yes, he hates extra work."

"I don't know if it was the extra work, per se. I think he missed you more than he cared to admit." Her eyes were full of amusement.

Just then the sommelier approached the table and began to remove the cork from a bottle.

"I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of ordering a red for us. I'm afraid there isn't a kitten or a bunny on the label, though," he teased.

Hermione watched with barely concealed amusement as he visibly assessed the poured sample, swirled the vintage, sniffed it, and then took a small sip. Nodding his approval to the sommelier, Hermione's glass was filled and then Lucius'. When the server left, Hermione tilted the wine bottle and playfully made a disappointed face at the simple and bland label. "Well, I'm sure it will suffice."

He lifted his glass. "Here's hoping you like it."

Hermione tapped hers to his and then took a small sip. "It's sublime."

Lucius shrugged. "I find that when the company is good and the mood is high, everything tends to taste better." He put his glass down as he assessed her. "So, how have you been? I hope you haven't been working too hard. Severus had mentioned a time-consuming case you were ensconced in?"

Hermione dramatically sighed. "Oh, Lucius. It was ghastly. An elderly Muggle woman was tricked into leaving her fortune to a young, scamming wizard in Wales. He performed memory modification charms on her until she believed that he was her only living relative. Her real children and grandchildren thought she was suffering from Muggle dementia. It was a mess to sort out. Thank goodness one of the visiting caretakers had a witch for a sister and grew suspicious."

"I assume it was resolved successfully?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well the woman was emotionally distraught over what she had almost done and felt like a fool. Of course, she doesn't know what actually happened to her. She thinks she had a temporary loss of her senses, and her family thinks that as well. So, she is doubting her ability to handle her own affairs and has signed over her power of attorney to her daughter, which has upset her sons who feel slighted. It's still a mess. And meanwhile, the laws are so antiquated on the wizarding end that I don't think the wizard will get more than a slap on the wrist. And that's more for doing magic in front of a muggle than for victimizing one."

Lucius leaned back in his chair with a scrutinizing look on his face. "You really do bring up a good point. I fear that many in the Ministry, and in the Wizarding community as a whole, are too detached from that side of the world to pay it much concern. It's not hatred and a desire to destroy, like what Tom Riddle was about, it's just indifference, which can be just as bad."

Hermione felt like standing and applauding. "I couldn't have said it better, Lucius."

Just then the waiter approached, and Hermione realized she hadn't even glanced at the menu yet.

"Will you allow me the privilege of ordering for you?"

Hermione smiled lightly. "Sure, I think you know my tastes pretty well by now."

The glint in his eye was not lost on her and it caused a flush of warmth to envelop her. She knew exactly what thought had just entered his mind. She found herself wishing more than ever that Severus was able to join them tonight. The evening's possibilities would be exponentially more agreeable.

After Lucius placed their orders in impeccable, fluent French that spilled so effortlessly from his lips, his eyes fell back on hers. "Kitten, are you happy? You seem like you are, but I should like to hear it directly and not assume. It's so rare that the two of us have a chance to talk alone."

Hermione reached forward and took his hand in hers. "Lucius, I'm…I'm beyond happy and I have you to thank." Her thumb stroked the back of his hand as she gushed, "You have proven to be one of the most invaluable and important friendships in my life - for multiple reasons - not the least of which is helping Severus and me navigate the tides that tried to keep us apart."

Lucius swallowed, forcing away any hint of the conflicting feelings her response elicited: happiness for his best friend to be so damn lucky, love for Hermione and relief that she was so jubilantly content, and his own selfish disappointment that she hadn't chosen him. Not that she had ever known he was on the menu.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Yours and Severus' happiness is paramount in my world, second only to Draco's."

"And yours, Lucius. Yours is paramount, certainly."

Lucius didn't respond, choosing that moment to sip his wine. Before she could say more, the waiter arrived with their appetizers.

"Escargots a la Bourguignonne, and Moules farcies," the server announced in a thick, authentic accent. He proceeded to serve a small amount of each onto their appetizer plates before asking if they needed anything else and flouncing off to another table.

Hermione tilted her head, distrusting. "Snails?"

Lucius smirked. "Yes, and I'm certain you will love them."

"Uh, huh," she replied skeptically. "And the other?"

"A preparation of Mussels that looks as splendid as it was described."

"Okay then," Hermione offered, cautiously as she took a sip of wine for courage.

Lucius smiled indulgently when she popped a snail out of its shell with obvious trepidation.

"Now, make sure you sop up the wonderful broth with it," Lucius instructed in a low voice as he leaned in closer and watched her with rapt eyes. His jaw fell slightly open, as though to mimic her own as she slid the morsel off her fork and into her mouth.

He stared with bated breath as she began to slowly chew. When her chocolate gaze widened and shot to his and she began to chew faster, he chuckled.

"Oh, my…that is so good," she mumbled as she covered her mouth. "How have I never had these before?"

Lucius smirked. "Well, I can't answer that, I can only say that you should expect to continually have your horizons broadened if you dine out with me." He forked a bit into his own mouth and sighed in bliss as he chewed.

"Now, try a Mussel," he insisted.

"I've had Mussels before and know that I will enjoy them."

"Splendid," he replied.

"So, how is work?" Hermione asked as she forked the tender mollusc. "Is Draco still coming around the office?"

Lucius nodded as he took a swallow of wine. "He is. I honestly can't tell you how pleased it makes me. I was convinced I would need another heir for a while there."

A jolt hit Hermione in the gut like a bludger. Not wanting to ask, but needing to know, Hermione hedged, "So, are you…dating anyone? Are you still seeing Juliette or is there someone new? I haven't noticed you with many submissives at the club."

Lucius held off on responding when the busboy approached their table to take their empty plates and refill their water glasses.

A defeated smile and a light shrug of his shoulders was followed by, "My relationship with that fair damsel will not be moving forward."

"Oh?"

Lucius took another swallow from his wine glass and lifted the bottle to top off hers and then his own. "I saw her this past Sunday afternoon and broached the subject of my…proclivities."

Hermione felt the air leave her lungs. "What did she say?"

Lucius' disappointed, soft grey eyes answered her question before the words exited his mouth. "She handled it with dignity and grace, but she is not of the same mindset. We determined that we would continue to be friends but that any thoughts of a romantic entanglement should be cast aside."

Hermione's heart felt heavy. Seeing his fallen expression was enough to cause her eyes to tingle and well. She had been in his shoes and seeing him even the slightest bit sad tore at her. Despite her irrational jealousy and improper covetous inclinations toward him, she wanted him happy. It surprised her how upset she felt.

"Oh, Lucius. I'm sorry."

His gaze flew to her petite hand as it once again found his own and stroked his skin tenderly.

"Are you?" he asked, barely above a whisper and unable to conceal the flash of heat in his eyes.

Hermione swallowed the sudden hitch of breath that tried to escape. Withdrawing her hand, she reached for her glass and took a large swallow of wine.

Lucius shook off what he wanted to confess and leaned back in his chair, fighting the slight awkwardness. _What is wrong with you?_ he self-scolded.

Her tone slightly more formal, Hermione finally responded, "Of course, I am. I've been there, Lucius. I've dated men and tried to convey what I wanted only to be rejected and made to feel like something is wrong with me."

Lucius shook his head, lightly. "Juliette has far too much kindness and grace for that. She was disappointed, as was I, but neither of us were terribly heartbroken. It was no great love loss at this point. I'm glad that things had not progressed - on a more physical level - between us."

"You would have never let it go that far without knowing where her inclinations lay, Lucius. You are far too considerate for that. It's one of the things I love about you. Your moral code."

His eyes flicked to hers to find them earnest and it was obvious her words were heartfelt and not just lip service. His mind wandered to the past. "I wonder what the Hermione Granger of ten or eleven years ago would think if she knew that particular sentiment would spill from your mouth in the future."

Hermione's expression lit up with obvious mirth. "Oh, I think _that_ would be the least of my prior self's concerns based on what I've been up to the past year or so."

Lucius chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure you're right." Meeting her gaze once again, he was relieved to see the light-hearted merriment reflected from earlier. He would steer them away from serious conversation the rest of the evening. This was safe. He wasn't at risk of saying something he shouldn't when things were playful and light.

Both turned toward the waiter when he approached with their entrees.

* * *

The following morning, Hermione woke to the tap of a beak on her bedroom window. "Go away," she grumbled as she pulled the pillow over her head and burrowed further under the covers.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"For the love of Nimue! Can't I sleep in? Just once?" Tossing the pillow to the foot of the bed, she threw the covers back and swung out of bed. Stomping loudly toward the window in a show of rebellion (although to whom was unknown), she lifted the window, allowing the owl to flutter in. To her surprise, two other owls flew in on its tail feather.

All three lined up on the inside sill, allowing her to disengage the rolled parchments from their legs. One was carrying a folded newspaper alongside a note. Reaching in the window side basket, where she kept treats for these rare bedroom deliveries, she pulled out a handful of the morsels and divvied them out. "Are you thirsty?" she asked. One owl disregarded her question and simply flew back out the window on its merry way. The other two looked at her patiently.

"I'll be right back."

After retrieving a dish of water for the birds, Hermione withdrew back to the comforts of her bed with her corresspondence. Tucking her cold feet under the covers, she stacked her pillows behind her and nestled back comfortably as she opened the first letter, which was from Harry.

_"__Something you want to tell us? Ginny and I are at a loss. Come over for coffee and bagels."_

Confused by Harry's note, she felt an uneasiness creep over her as she unfolded the gossip daily paper, _Hush Wizard_, which was attached to a note from Draco.

_"__Heading to Father's to find out what's going on, but sending this in case you haven't seen it. Clearly, we have a lot to talk about. I hope you two finally talked. What about Severus? I'll stop by later."_

A headline jumped out at her in large, bold print.

**_Cheater!_**

**Hermione Granger captured on intimate outing with billionaire, Lucius Malfoy.**

Below the headline of the rubbish newspaper_, _were pictures from the night before. Pictures she had no idea had been taken. The images were highly suggestive and reflected a couple who, by all intents and purposes, seemed completely smitten. The first displayed them sharing a warm look as she kissed his cheek and then used her thumb to wipe the smeared lipstick from his face. The next showed them leaning into each other, their hands enfolded and her thumb rubbing back and forth over his. Their gazes were intense, and Hermione couldn't deny the obvious chemistry and heat they were demonstrating. The third showed Lucius wiping a bit of sauce off her lip as they laughed and the last captured their goodnight embrace at the Apparition point.

Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the accompanying article.

_Prior war heroine and current defending attorney of women's rights, Hermione Granger, is perhaps not the "Golden Girl" Wizarding Britain assumes her to be. Scarlet might be a more appropriate shade. Well known to be dating the elusive and secretive ex-Death Eater turned war hero, Severus Snape, the witch was captured out on a clearly intimate dinner with another ex-Death Eater turned war hero, Lucius Malfoy._

_"__She certainly does like her celebrities," one anonymous witch was overheard saying at the restaurant, Les Chats Miaouent, which opened last night in Hogsmeade. The French bistro is on the current 'it' list and reservations are hard to come by_.

_The question is, does her former professor and supposed lover, Severus Snape, even know of her new paramour? Or is the man simply a carcass among the other famous men she has left in her wake? Victor Krum ring a bell anyone? Harry Potter? _

_"__Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are close friends," another witch was heard to say. _

_"__Not anymore," chuckled her dinner companion. _

_The restaurant was simply abuzz with whispers and observations of the couple as they clearly held no reservations about displaying their affections._

_As always, '__**Hush Wizard'**__ is grateful to the anonymous tips received last night, allowing us to arrive in time to capture the interlude. The pictures from before our arrival are greatly appreciated and the contributing sleuth has been well compensated. Remember readers, we are in this together. Keep the tips and pics coming and we'll keep bringing you the day's best gossip!_

"Fuckers!" Hermione exclaimed as she tossed the inflammatory and insulting paper on the floor. She had known she was a person of interest to the gossip rags. She knew they paid good money for pictures and evidence of any impropriety amongst the Wizarding community's public figures, but it had never occurred to her that she was being watched last night. Not at such a nice restaurant. In hindsight, she should have known better. She and Severus were big news ever since the Gala. The public loved to read about them and because of that, Hermione and Severus tended to venture out in the Muggle world more than the Magical. They were both intensely private.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Hermione lifted the final correspondence from her lap. Recognizing the spiky script of her lover and Master, Hermione braced herself.

_Hermione,_

_Due to current events, I will be cutting my trip short and will be returning this afternoon instead of tomorrow. Obviously, we need to talk. Please be at your flat at noon._

_Severus_

Her hand flew to her mouth as tears quickly drenched her eyes. It had been an innocent evening. Affectionate, yes, but innocent! Severus had known she was having dinner with Lucius, but did he believe the article? Nothing had happened and she treated Lucius the same way she always did!

_But did you? Were you not, perhaps, more touchy-feely than you should have been without Severus being there? _Her conscience was plaguing her, and guilt began to inch up her spine.

Another tap on her window distracted her from her thoughts and she leapt out of bed to retrieve the owl delivery. The spiky, familiar script told her it was another note from Severus. Ripping it open, relief engulfed her.

_Hermione,_

_I regret my tone may not have been as I intended in my prior dispatch. I am not upset with you. Disappointed by a lack of judgment, but that is all. I know you are fretting. Stop._

_I'll be there soon,_

_S_

Clutching the letter to her chest, Hermione let out the breath she had been holding.

Tossing his second note on her bed, she rubbed her eyes as her thoughts drifted to Lucius. She felt an overwhelming need to make sure he was okay. She wasn't the only one the article was about, after all. Dashing into her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face before tossing on some clothes and heading to her floo. She needed to see him.

The minute she had the powder in her fingers, her hearth roared to life with green flames and Lucius stepped through, the same look of urgency on his face that she knew was reflected on hers. "I was just coming to see you!" she blurted, assessing him closely.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face etched with worry.

Shaking off her surprise at his arrival, she gushed, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking! I should have known! And now you have your picture…"

Lucius stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace. "Shush, stop. Don't be ridiculous. You did nothing wrong. I have already contacted my attorney and will be bringing suit against the restaurant for allowing the press into the establishment without notifying the patrons."

Hermione felt the fight leave her as she sank into his chest. "Still, the first picture was from another customer."

"Correction, it was from a busboy. Another reason the restaurant is liable."

Hermione pushed away from him in frustration. "It doesn't matter. The evidence is in the photos. I'm a harlot who is cheating on Severus."

Lucius watched her for a moment. "If you're concerned about his reaction, I'll speak to him. It's not like there is any truth to any of it and Severus knows I would never lie to him."

Hermione stopped worrying her bottom lip and peeked up into concerned, steel eyes. She reached out and touched his forearm reassuringly. "No, it's fine. He already owled. He said he's not upset and not to fret."

Lucius tried to contain his surprise. "Did he?" After a second's thought he added, "Well, he's much more level-headed since you came along, my dear. It's evidence of his respect for you that he trusts you so."

"He trusts you, too, Lucius. He knows how I feel about you and that I love you like family."

Now that everything had sunk in, Hermione felt her ire growing. "And screw the wizarding world and their assumptions. We did nothing wrong last night. Our relationship is no one else's concern and if that makes me a harlot, then so be it!"

Lucius couldn't hide his amusement as he grinned. Then her eyes shot up to his in a worried fashion. "Oh, but Lucius. What about you? You have a reputation to uphold. You don't need people thinking that you are cavorting around with a cheating Mugg-"

Lucius voice was stern. "Stop. Right there."

His tone and delivery caused her jaw to snap shut and her demeanor to come to attention. She peeked up into the intense stare that matched the Dominant one he used on her so many times in the past. As wrong as it was, she had to fight the gumption to fall to her knees.

He didn't relent, however. "Do not finish that sentence. I can take care of myself and I would never be ashamed of having an association with you, in any shape or fashion. And I won't have you implying that I would." He gave her a dismayed look. "Where does that self-deprecation come from?"

Hermione swallowed, "I…well, I think you misunderstand me, Lucius. It's not that I think you are ashamed of me, per se. It's just that you are Lucius Malfoy and you have a certain reputation to maintain. You date people like the French Minster of Magic. I'm hardly in your social circle. At least not publicly."

Lucius let out a disappointed sigh. "No, it's you who misunderstand me, Hermione. I'm not that man anymore. I thought you knew this. I would never walk away from a woman because she wasn't a Pure-blood or because she wasn't born into society's elite. Those are not the reasons I would turn away someone who could make me happy."

Hermione stared up at him with wide eyes, feeling like she had just learned something of monumental importance, even if she was in denial as to why. "No, I don't daresay you would." Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper. "I guess it just never occurred to me that you would consider someone seriously who wasn't…more like you."

Both heads turned to the floo when green flames erupted, and Draco stepped through. His gaze traveled from Hermione to his father.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Funny," Lucius deadpanned.

"Prat." Hermione added.

"Figures I'd find you here," Draco said to his father.

"Where else would I be? I needed to make sure Hermione was alright and didn't need my assistance with your hot-tempered and notoriously irrational Godfather."

Hermione studied the two men as they fell into a discussion about the inflammatory situation. It was uncanny how much they looked alike. Draco was a hair taller and his eyes a softer grey, but Lucius commanded a stronger presence between the two and despite Hermione knowing better, he bled a more foreboding persona and did not come off as approachable as Draco somehow managed.

"I'm going to make tea," Hermione announced, leaving the two men to their conversation. The whole thing was just ridiculous. Why did people have to be such nosy, busy bodies? As she held the kettle under the water faucet, she noticed the regular owl post-delivery on the exterior sill of the kitchen window. The bedroom deliveries had been express owl, but what was waiting for her now was simply the everyday mail. After setting the kettle on the gas stove, she opened the window and pulled the morning mail inside.

On top was _The Daily Prophet_, and on its cover was another incendiary headline:

**Hermione Granger Sets Sights on Malfoy Fortune**

**_Famous witch apparently moved on from Severus Snape_**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Known for her seductive power over famous wizards, Hermione Granger, the supposed brains of the Golden Trio, has moved on from wizard of mystery, Severus Snape, and is now digging her way into the heart and coffers of widower, Lucius Malfoy. The pair were spotted out at the grand opening of Les Chats Miaouent, where the plain, yet somehow enticing to the opposite sex, Hermione Granger, was witnessed throwing herself at one of society's most elite and sought-after bachelors, Lucius Malfoy._

"Rubbish," she snapped as she tossed the morning edition into the bin. There was no point in finishing the article and she refused to let that cow, Rita Skeeter, upset her.

The kettle was just starting to rattle and whistle when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Draco's gaze land on the discarded paper. "Did you read it?" he asked, curiously.

"I read enough," she responded succinctly and dismissively.

"Well, did you read the part where it said you were throwing yourself at my father?"

"Yes, Draco. Hard to miss that."

"What about the part where it said you had only befriended Potter in school because he was famous."

Hermione shrugged as she levitated the mugs out of the cabinet. "Must have missed that intriguing bit of intel."

"And how you broke Victor Krum's heart and that he never won a World Cup after dating you? That you damaged him?"

"That's ridiculous. He never won one before meeting me either." She snickered.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Or where it hinted you had been using lust potions all these years?"

_"__WHAT?"_ Hermione shrieked.

"No, it didn't actually say that," Draco countered with a shrug. "Just making sure you were paying attention."

Hermione scowled at him. "You're an awful friend, you know that?"

"You love me." He smirked. "Besides, I love it when you're in the papers. It makes my day so much more fun."

"Watch it, or I'll set my voodoo seduction powers on you and you'll end up splattered on the front page under a headline that says, _'Hermione Granger loses her senses and pursues biggest prat known to wizardkind.'"_

The sound of the floo and then familiar voices caused Hermione to pinch the bridge of her nose at the beginnings of a headache. _Harry and Ron._

"This just gets better and better," Draco mused as he rubbed his hands together and left the kitchen.

"The harlot's in the kitchen," Hermione heard Draco announce.

This was followed by, "Draco!" in a scolding tone from Lucius.

Hermione stepped into the living room to meet her newly arrived friends who were looking from Lucius to her and back with concerned eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't actually believe what you read?" she demanded.

Harry and Ron looked nervously at each other.

"We, uh. We just wanted to be sure you were alright," Ron said simply. There was no derision or any hint of accusation in his tone. His eyes were wide and full of obvious concern. She was instantly reminded of how much she loved her boys and rushed forward into the strong arms of her ginger-haired friend.

"I'm fine, Ron. It's all just a bunch of rubbish, as usual."

"That's what we thought was probably the case, but you didn't respond to my message this morning and…"

Hermione stepped back from Ron and moved to Harry's side. "I haven't had a chance, Harry. I haven't even been awake for an hour yet."

Harry had nothing but understanding, and a touch of exhaustion, in his voice when he replied, "I'm so tired of this. Why won't they just leave us alone? Ginny and I have started avoiding taking the kids out in public, more than an occasional trip to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. Within minutes of arriving anywhere, we have photographers tailing us. I feel like it has gotten worse."

For all Hermione's frustration with gossip and infringement on her privacy, no one had it as bad as 'the boy who defeated You-Know-Who.'

Hermione rubbed his arm in understanding. "That's horrible, Harry."

Realizing she had four guests and that she was being a poor hostess, Hermione gestured to the sofa and chairs. "Have a seat, everybody. Tea and biscuits coming right up."

A few minutes later, Hermione arrived back in the living room to find Lucius and Ron engaged in a Quidditch discussion and Harry and Draco discussing something in whispered tones with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's got you tighter than two clams in a shell?"

Harry looked from her to Draco and back. "Just talking about the Muggleborn attacks."

_Which means they're probably harping on about ways to keep me safe_, Hermione internally groused. It was getting really old being constantly made to feel inadequate when it comes to self-preservation.

Lucius' eyes flickered to Harry's sharply as he asked, "Have there been more?"

Harry shrugged. "We aren't sure. A Muggleborn witch was raped, but the M.O. isn't quite the same. We aren't sure if it's related to the other attacks."

"Well, Hermione, I know Severus would agree that you need to be extra cautious and not make unnecessary jaunts out and about until this man in caught."

Lucius' words caused her to internally roll her eyes. The lyrics to _I'm Just a Girl_ popped unbidden into her mind and she forced herself not to smile. "Yes, best I stay hidden from the world because bad things can happen," she responded flippantly with no small amount of snark.

When she glanced at Lucius, she swallowed her regret instantly. His look left no doubt to his displeasure at her response and were he still her Master, she would be in a heap of trouble.

"Well, perhaps Severus can beat some sense into you," he responded with piercing eyes. She swallowed and looked away.

"Speaking of beating, I need to get back to Ginny and the baby," Harry announced as he popped up from the sofa. "I promised I would only be a few minutes."

"Yeah, I have to run by Baby Charms to pick up those new self-cleaning diapers. Luna will have my head on a platter if I forget them," Ron added.

"Tell Ginny and Luna I said hi and we need to get together," Hermione offered as she walked her friends to the floo.

"Will do," Ron responded, leaning into the kiss Hermione had raised herself onto her toes to place on his cheek.

Harry followed , "Stay safe and let me know if I can do anything." His eyes scanned to Lucius and back to her after she kissed his cheek as well, and Hermione was fully aware she still needed to offer some explanation for the pics in the papers. He hugged her tightly for a brief moment.

"I'll talk to you later," she offered, which earned her a subtle nod of approval from her messy-haired best friend as he pulled away. "Thanks for stopping by."

After they left, Hermione was disappointed when Lucius and Draco made their excuses and departed as well. Draco was due at M's and Lucius had end-of-the-month estate matters to attend to. It was just as well, she wanted to take a shower and prepare lunch for Severus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius spent the afternoon immersed in ledgers and cheque writing. It provided the distraction he so desperately needed after such a wonderful evening was capped off by the tasteless and unscrupulous exaggerated assumptions of journalists who held the integrity of a Niffler.

When Bilby walked in with an owl post, it was just the change of focus Lucius needed. His eyes were tired from looking at accounts and numbers.

_Luc,_

_Join Hermione and me at The Wayward Broom for dinner at 6. Let's show the wizarding world how little we care about their prying eyes._

_Sev_

Lucius couldn't help but smile. _Brilliant plan!_ Severus was clearly taking all of this very well, which Lucius had to admit was a bit surprising. His whole life, Severus Snape had been a non-trusting soul. He was always suspicious of those around him, concerned that others were trying to get the better of him. In truth, those suspicions were often very well-founded and reasonable, especially within the politics of Slytherin House and later amongst the Death Eaters.

The problem was that Snape could never seem to understand that not everyone was out to get him or hurt him. It had taken time, but Lucius had grown to become the one person Snape trusted. It was apparent that Hermione was now in that same fold and it warmed Lucius' heart to know that his friend was growing emotionally and was able to trust the young woman as well. It gave Lucius a touch of encouragement about the current arrangement the three seemed to share. Lucius had been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Severus to become more possessive of Hermione, but it miraculously hadn't happened. If anything, Severus seemed to really enjoy Lucius joining them.

It made Lucius feel all the more guilty for the feelings he was harboring. He felt like he was betraying his friend. And if there was one thing Lucius was sure of, it was that if he lost Severus' trust, he would never get it back. He would lose his friend forever. Nothing was worth that.

But then again, if Severus was happy including him, and Hermione was happy, and he was happy…at least occasionally, well then, that was better than never seeing her, right?

* * *

When Lucius entered the restaurant, slightly less than two hours later, it was to find his best friends waiting for him at a booth situated right in the center of the left wall. The table was not obscured in any way and was highly visible to anyone who entered. Hermione was sitting across from Snape and Lucius didn't hesitate to slide in next to her.

"Tell me, how was the conference?" Lucius asked once they had given an order for appetizers and a bottle of wine.

"It was as big a waste of time as it is every year. A bunch of potioneers who fancy themselves more important and not as smart as they think they are, who stand around congratulating themselves on greatness that none of them possess."

"Well, it sounds like a striking resemblance to what you said last year," Lucius mused.

"Why do you go if it's so bad? Hermione asked.

"In order to maintain my Mastership, I'm required to engage with other potioneers at least once annually. These events are supposed to breed new ideas in the field and provide an atmosphere where the younger Potion's Masters can mingle with the more established, thereby benefitting from the experience of the older generation. The younger group, in turn, will hopefully sprinkle some innovative thoughts and approaches into the practices and minds of the older, more regimented members."

"Hmm, and that's not what happens?" Hermione questioned.

"Not in the least. The younger minds are cast aside as inept and unable as the older members bask in their superiority. It's a complete waste of time. Although, I did meet a young Brazilian wizard who seems promising. He has some ideas about uses of Figroot that are very intriguing."

The restaurant was just getting busy and Lucius didn't miss the not-so-subtle stares and hanging jaws of their many fellow diners.

"Well, this will certainly make the papers," Hermione offered. "I wonder how many pictures have been taken." A mischievous grin crept over her face as she reached across the table and grabbed Snape by the collar, pulling him towards the center where she laid a big kiss right on his mouth.

"Post that, you gossiping biddies," she sniggered.

Lucius chuckled, "I have to admit, this was a stroke of genius. The papers will have a heyday. I can only imagine tomorrow's headlines."

"Probably that I'm your shared girlfriend or something equally ridiculous." She giggled and added, "That's actually a thing! Did you know? Triads. I had no idea until recently. Although, apparently it's more of a French thing than an English one."

She sipped her wine and looked over the menu, unaware her comment had left an impression on the two men.

When the silence had lingered just a bit too long, Hermione glanced up to find both of them watching her, as though in thought. "What?" she asked.

Ignoring her question, Lucius met Severus' eye. "I have to admit I'm a touch surprised you arranged this…display, Severus." He gestured towards the, now busy, restaurant around them.

Snape shrugged. "This will truly leave them at a loss. After tonight, I have no desire to demonstrate anything publicly, however." He looked pointedly at Hermione. "We've agreed to lay low for a while until all this blows over."

Lucius contemplated. "Well, I'm just glad you understand the truth of the circumstances."

Snape paused before responding, "I've explained to Hermione that I'm not upset about last night. I know how close the two of you are. We have also been engaging in …activities that feed the intimacy the two of you have shared. Neither of you did anything wrong, especially given our particular circumstances. It would be unfair of me to become angry about something that I helped facilitate."

Lucius felt a hitch of doom in his gut. It wasn't what his friend was saying, it was the tone and the sense of a clarification coming.

"That being said," Snape continued before pausing.

_Here it comes. _

"I think, in the interest of reestablishing some boundaries, that we should take a break from the three of us scening together."

_Bollocks. _Lucius felt like his gut leapt from his body to the floor. He only half heard as Severus continued, "Hermione's," he paused, "mistake at the club was an indicator that things are becoming a bit…blurred. I feel it's unfair to her. It's…" He swallowed. "And…I would be lying if I claimed that the articles didn't bother me, at least a little bit."

Lucius stared without seeing as Severus sipped his drink. He knew how hard it was for Snape to express even an ounce of vulnerability. If the taciturn man was admitting to this much, he was probably concealing much more.

Glancing at the witch next to him, he noted her expression was stricken.

"You mean…not at all?" Hermione asked in a small voice, her gaze darting from Severus to Lucius and back again.

Severus drew himself up and looked at her astutely. "You are my submissive, yet you addressed him as Master…_in the club! _Last night you were photographed in a compromised light. Flaunting yourself at him. Touching each other. We've already talked about this, I won't continue."

Lucius sighed, knowing what he needed to do, even if he hated it. "Severus is right, Hermione. I would be...most aggrieved if I were in his place."

Snape seemed to relax a hair at Lucius' concession. "I meant what I said. I trust you both. I realize it was innocent. I am not angry…I'm a bit frustrated that it happened, but I don't blame either of you. I just think that we need some time to reestablish our dynamic, pet. In time, Lucius can rejoin us occasionally."

Hermione stared at the table and didn't respond.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked as he approached with a smile.

* * *

When Severus and Hermione arrived back at her flat, Hermione was beginning to feel guilty. She had been a touch obstinate and distant after Severus had made his announcement. She didn't want to give up Lucius. She liked things the way they were. But as the evening progressed, she realized how selfish she was being. What was worse, she could tell that her lover was struggling with all this. His shoulders were slumped, and it was obvious he was exhausted. It hadn't been easy for him and she was certain he was battling guilt as well as his own insecurities.

Slipping off her summer cloak, she kicked off her shoes and approached him as he collapsed in the oversized chair. She had been unfair and should have been more supportive. While she hadn't admitted it out loud yet, she loved this man. She was his and she needed him to understand that without any doubt.

Crawling onto his lap, she ignored the fact that he didn't wrap his arms around her, but only patted her hip in acknowledgment. Planting a soft buss first on his cheek, she then began to pepper soft kisses along his jaw as her fingers unbuttoned his signature black cloak.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry if I was less than understanding." Her palm wormed its way between the fastenings of his shirt and rubbed his chest, where she could feel the pounding of his heart. "Severus, look at me."

His downcast eyes slowly drew up and met hers. Her heart melted in that moment. Vitriol, defensiveness, and lashing out; these were the reactions that were once this man's normal when he felt insecure or uncomfortable. But right now, he just looked…defeated and Hermione couldn't bear it.

"Hey, I like it that you feel possessive of me, you know. I like it that you want everyone to know I'm yours. And while you have nothing to doubt when it comes to who I want to be with…and who I belong to, I understand why you are doing this. The submissive in me is purring right now."

She kissed his lips tenderly and smiled when he gently reciprocated.

Her lips trailed down his neck as she continued to unbutton his shirt. "I am yours, love." _kiss._ "Your girlfriend." _kiss._ "Your lover." _kiss._ "Your submissive." _kiss._ "Your sex slave." _kiss. _"Your insufferable know-it-all." _kiss._

He chuckled, his hands finally moving to slide over her thighs. "That you are, pet."

Her fingers fumbled to undo his belt as she made her way down his stomach and slid off the chair to her knees. His hand moved to her head and began to loosen her chignon.

Lucius arrived back at the Manor and marched into his study and to his sideboard. One. Two. Three shots of whisky and he finally felt like he could take a deep breath.

Slamming the glass down, he closed his eyes before reopening them and grabbing the glass once again. Lifting the decanter of liquor, he paused before pouring another one. He growled and threw the 200 Galleon per bottle vintage into the hearth where the crystal shattered.

"Fuck my life," he bellowed with his fists clenched.

He smiled maniacally and ran his hands over his face. Hot, lava anger coursed through his veins. It felt so much better than despair. "Enough!" he barked. "Fucking enough." Summoning his cloak from where he had tossed it over the sofa, he walked out of the study. When Cosmo padded to his side and tossed him a confused look, Lucius stroked his head. "I'm going out, Cosmo. Don't wait up."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **

We recently received a scathing review of this story that criticized our plot, our writing style and our grammar/punctuation. Please, if you hate our story, just walk away. There is no need to be cruel. We deleted it, as we always do with flames. It's all about delivery. Be nice! And WHY are you 18 chapters into the second book? Shoo! Shoo fly!

All reviews are welcome. We appreciate constructive criticism. But if your intent is to be hateful and to belittle us, then we will simply delete your vitriol.

Now that that's out of the way - GRANGER ENCHANTED SURVIVOR's group on Facebook is having it's annual Enchanted Awards. We are so humbled to say that Master Mine: A Lesson in Love has been nominated in two categories: Best Smut and Best Work in Progress. There are also tons of other amazing stories, authors, and artwork that have been nominated across the board. Please take a moment to go vote (take out *): https*:*/forms*.*gle/*wnWsYGinKtBR3UVk8

* * *

**Our AMAZING BETAs: RaynePhoenix2, Sab81790, Thebeebeegun - **Thank you, ladies!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Arch your back!"

_Smack!_

"Tha...hank you, S..."

"Don't flinch!"

_Smack_!

"Thang yo Shir."

"Enunciate your words!"

Lucius paused his swing, the cane frozen in the air beside him. Adrenaline was coursing through him as he stared down at the woman curled over the whipping bench. Her face was blotchy and red, drenched with tears. Snot was dripping from her nose and her shoulders shook from her sobbing. The gleam in his eyes sharpened as he admired the red stripes across her bum and thighs. If she were on her back, he would see the matching marks across her breasts that were likely already bruising.

The witch inhaled two quick hitching breaths and peeked lightly over her shoulder. Her look of anguished anticipation frustrated Lucius. Those desperate, milky brown eyes weren't the rich hazel with flecks of gold he was craving. Her body was all wrong; too tall and curvy, voluptuous and soft - not petite and lean.

"Eyes forward!" he barked before resuming his swing. He hissed through his teeth at the satisfying sound of rattan on skin. The flash of blanched flesh on her hip was immediately overtaken by a deep red. His pulse quickened as he watched the skin swell.

"Thank you, Sir." She was more composed, and he could hear the relief in her voice that he hadn't stopped.

Losing himself in the patterns he was creating on her skin, Lucius rained the strikes down, one after the other. It wasn't until exhaustion overtook him that he realized his mind had been growing more and more numb and detached with each sting of the cane. This was not working. He was aroused, but it wasn't the fire in his veins that he had been seeking.

Dropping the witch's requested implement of torture, he lifted her hips to align with his own. His right hand slipped down to release himself from his placket while his left maintained its bruising grip on her hip. He pressed his arousal against her, eliciting a moan that turned into a scream of pleasure when he slammed into her. Grabbing the small rubber vibrator from his pocket, he reached around and pressed it against her clit. His other hand released her and, after grabbing his wand, he whispered a sticking charm. One more flick of his wrist and the witch began to writhe and moan. Lucius tossed his wand aside and focused on his own pleasure as he began to pump her with abandon. He threw his back and closed his eyes as the sounds of sloshy moisture and slapping skin met his ears.

Her body trembled as the stimulator, vibrating fast and hard from its maximum setting, was pushing her toward her climax.

"Don't you dare come," he growled, his eyes now back on her.

The witch mewled in frustration and tried to resist his furious hips, desperate to slow her release. "Pleeeeeease, Sir," she begged.

But Lucius showed her no mercy and relished the control he held over her. Rubbing his fingers where his cock slid easily in and out of her, he gathered the copious moisture and pulled the butt plug out of her arse. Slathering the essence over her puckered skin, he slid out of her cunt and slammed into her rear entrance.

"Yes!" she screamed.

His hand whacked her hip. "No talking."

After watching his cock ram in and out of her for several minutes, his eyes rolled back in bliss as he finally felt his own release approaching.

"Come, Slut!" he commanded.

Her body suddenly stilled and shook as a breathy moan that sounded like a dying cat escaped her lips. The tight ring of her arse clamped down, causing his own climax to wash over him.

After a second, he fell forward, his forehead landing between her shoulder blades. His lips pulled back into a feral grin. He had missed this. It felt good to be back. "Nicely done, Spade," he breathlessly whispered. A couple deep inhalations later he added, "Beautiful, as always."

"Thank you, Sir. It's been far too long."

After a second, Lucius righted himself and slid out of her. Reaching around, he grasped her elbow and assisted her to stand.

Sliding his hand into hers, he led her to the bed and had her lie down before tenderly rubbing healing balms over her heavily bruising skin. Drops of dittany to the scattered broken areas healed them into fresh pink skin within seconds.

"Is Kichelle here tonight? Shall I get her for you?"

The tired witch nodded. "Yes, please."

"Alright then. Thank you for a delightful evening, Spade."

"Thank you, Sir."

Lucius fastened his trousers and pulled on his black T-shirt before grabbing his wand and stepping out of the room. He was not surprised to find the blonde witch waiting.

"She's all ready for you, Kichelle," he offered in a warm voice.

"Thank you, Sir." She responded before walking in through the door he had just exited and closing it behind her.

Lucius walked purposefully through the crowd until he found himself at the hidden door that led to the private bath. The restrooms held showers for the members, but he and Severus shared their own private wash room, which was located one door down from their office. Since Severus had his own flat upstairs, he seldom used this bath, so it was primarily Lucius'.

As he allowed the water to cascade over him and wash the sweat, come, and who knew what else from his body, he reflected on the evening. It wouldn't be one of his most memorable interludes, not by a long shot, but he did get off on it. He had enjoyed himself by the time it was all said and done.

_In time, you won't even miss her._

Spade was a true masochist, or what some referred to as a 'pain seeker.' Others called them 'pain sluts.' She was submissive, but what really got her off was a level of torture that most shied away from. There had been times when Lucius enjoyed that intensity as well. After Narcissa died. After the war.

But it had been years since he had regularly sought out Spade, or witches like her. Ever since his dinner with Snape and Hermione, however, he had been craving some of the heavier stuff. Spade would consider him mild by her standards, but she never turned him away on the rare occasions he approached her.

Kichelle, Spade's wife, was into Mommy kink. Whenever Spade finished a scene with a Dominant, Kichelle came in to finish up the after care. Lucius had stayed afterwards to watch them once. It had been nurturing, and beautiful, and kinky as hell. Watching them had been what led him to try out a little of his own DD/lg play. He had liked it somewhat, but it wasn't something he enjoyed on a frequent basis.

Regrettably, his thoughts drifted to Hermione and Severus. He had been invited to partake in some Daddy kink with them but had turned it down, fool that he had been. If he had known it was all coming to an end as quickly as it had, he would have said yes.

_You don't need them._

"To hell with it," he snapped as he vigorously rubbed the bar of soap against the flannel. He was fine without them. Without her. It had been great while it lasted but if he looked around, he would find even better. He was done with the pining and the moping. In hindsight, he was a bit disgusted with himself. He had started mourning her while he was still her training master. What the hell had been wrong with him? He refused to be that weak man any longer.

* * *

Severus tossed down the quill and rubbed his eyes. It was Wednesday and a rare night in which he would not be seeing his witch. She was having dinner with friends and then going home because she had to be up at dawn for an early appearance in a Muggle court. The thought of a cold, empty bed did nothing to improve his mood.

Lucius had been a right arse most of the week. On Monday, the blond bastard had handed Snape a huge stack of audits to go through. Lucius knew how much Severus hated endlessly reviewing this stuff, but ever since Hermione's discovery of the overpaid taxes, Lucius had been like a hound sniffing out a buried bone. The man was determined to find any other errors. Never mind that Hermione had already gone through all of this... more than once.

Severus had to wonder if Lucius was punishing him. Lashing out in retaliation for being cut off sexually from Hermione. But in truth, Severus didn't think so. He respected Lucius' business savvy and The Dungeon never would have made it to where it was now without Lucius' expertise. Severus doubted his friend's motivation was anything other than what he had said; a desire to save more money. Still, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Evening, Snape."

The smell of soap alerted Severus to what his best friend had been up to. "Freshly showered, I see," he mused, tossing a glance at the blond before turning his attention back to the paperwork on his desk.

"Yes, well, Spade requires quite a workout."

Severus paused. "Spade, you say? Feeling particularly..._vicious_ tonight, are we?"

Lucius snickered. "Just felt like something different, is all."

Severus turned over a page and scanned a new one. "Yes, you've been... busy this week. Weren't you with Michelle last night and Jezebel on Monday?"

"What can I say? I've been enjoying the wares, so to speak. I realized I'd been missing some of the specialized play I used to engage in more frequently. "

Severus turned another page. "I'll say. Scening with three of our more...adventurous members within days of each other."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous, old friend."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know that level of play holds no appeal to me these days."

A tension-filled quiet washed over the room. Neither wizard said anything, both lost in their own thoughts. Both becoming irritated for reasons neither would admit.

_He's behaving the same way he did when he lost Narcissa_, Severus realized. _Seeking the type of play most unlike what was familiar. He's trying to lose himself. Next will come the drinking._ Severus' heart felt heavy. Deep down he knew what was happening, even if Lucius wouldn't admit it. The man was missing Hermione and he was trying to forget. Snape swallowed his guilt. _Hermione is mine, dammit_. Glancing back towards the blond, he felt an uncomfortable ache in his chest.

Lucius stared at the papers on his desk without seeing them. He loosened his collar, suddenly feeling warm. Was this office always so damn stifling? _Relax_, he coaxed himself, trying to calm the subtle rage that had been building for days. Trying to soothe the tension that had been escalating. Longing for his friends but hating them as well. _Fuck._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_You don't need them._

"I'm tired. I am heading home, have a good night."

Before Severus could even respond, Lucius had grabbed powder and called out "Malfoy Manor," disappearing in a swirl of green via the floo. Severus stared at the hearth, reflecting on the abruptness of his friend's departure.

_Friend. Yeah, some friend you are, Snape, _he self-admonished with a heavy heartbefore tossing down his quill and calling it a night.

**Saturday, July 7th**

"What about these?" Hermione asked as she held up the dandelion seeds.

"Too pale." Snape responded. "They should have a more golden hue." Giving it up for a lost cause, Severus took her hand. "Let's go."

Hermione shot him a surprised look. "What? I thought you needed-"

"I did. I do. But not now." He felt claustrophobic and just wanted to leave. Not only that, but the not-so-subtle stares and watchful eyes of other shoppers was quickening his impatience. He really didn't like people when it came down to it.

Hermione's forehead crinkled with concern. "Are you alright? You look really flushed all of a sudden."

"Just… let's go."

Hermione nodded briskly and dropped the bag of seeds back into the pot amongst its brethren.

Still holding her hand, Severus led her out of the shop and into the fresh air where he took deep breaths and instantly felt better.

Hermione pressed up on her toes and ran the back of her hand across his forehead and down his cheek. "You don't feel warm. Are you alight?"

His normal sense of control returning, he felt a need to prove how 'alright' he was. "Come, witch. I have somewhere I want to take you."

When they crossed into Muggle London via the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione became more curious. "Severus, where are we going?"

A mischievous grin was matched with, "It's a surprise, Pet. Trust me."

A brisk fifteen-minute walk later found them entering a shop with bars over the windows. There was no sign over the door advertising the products or services within.

"Severus Snape, you ole hound!"

Hermione stilled when a petite woman with raven hair in a pixie cut leapt over the counter and flung her arms around Snape.

"How are you, Mel?" Snape asked with an unusual warmth in his voice as he held the girl for a minute before letting her go.

"I'm good, I'm good," she answered a touch distractedly as she looked from Severus to Hermione and back again.

"Who's the girl, Snape?" she asked as she offered Hermione a smile.

"This is my submissive and girlfriend, Hermione. Hermione, this is Mel," he looked around the small space, "and she owns this little shop of wonders."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hermione," Mel offered, giving her a knowing and warm smile.

"You as well," Hermione responded a tad more distractedly than intended as she gaped at the merchandise around her.

"Oh!" Mel announced suddenly. "Your order came yesterday."

Hermione watched the woman disappear through a door behind the counter before allowing herself to take a better look at her surroundings. "Is this…? Is this where you get everything for The Dungeon?"

Snape chuckled. "No, Pet. Most of the toys and instruments at the club are purchased through specialized distributors. This is where I pick up items for my…personal collection."

Hermione's mouth fell into a small "o" as she found herself infinitely more curious as to what he had ordered.

Curiosity compelled her to ask, "Is Mel a witch?"

"No."

"Is she a former submissive?"

"No," Snape responded simply as he lifted an item with a label that said, "Pussy Plunger," before dropping it and lifting another which said, "The Clitinator."

"Here you go," Mel announced as she handed Snape a package. "Is there anything else you are interested in today?" Her eyes glanced to Hermione and flittered down her form and back up. "We have some new leather and latex get ups that might pique your interest."

"No, I don't…" He paused and looked down at Hermione. His eyes narrowed for a flash before he countered, "Actually, perhaps a beginner's corset?"

Mel's eyes lit up. "I have just the thing!"

* * *

The minute they had arrived back at Severus' flat, he asked her to try on the new purchase.

"How am I supposed to breathe?" Hermione demanded as Snape pulled the laces a hair tighter.

"You'll adjust. And over time, you will tolerate tighter and tighter settings."

"I'd like to see you walk around and try to breathe with one of these contraptions squeezing out your last ounce of air." Her hands were firmly planted on her hips as she tossed a scolding look over her shoulder.

"If what you are saying was true, you wouldn't be nearly so loquacious," Snape responded in his meticulous tone.

When he led her to the full-size mirror and became fixated on her reflection, Hermione pretended to be unaffected by his engrossed expression.

"Exquisite," he whispered as he skimmed his fingertips across her decolletage and down her curves. He spoke in the signature, sultry bass that was all his. The one that caused her knees to go weak and her knickers to seek higher ground. "Look at your breasts, the curve of your small waist. Notice how long your legs appear in the matching knickers."

Hermione had to admit she liked what she saw. She had worn corsets before, but none that were like this. None that were this tight and gave her such a pronounced hour-glass shape.

When she met his eyes in the mirror, it was to find them staring right into hers.

Intense. Unwavering. Hungry.

Dominant.

The ignition in her gut sparked instantly. Being submissive did not mean she was powerless, and she relished the power she felt right now. She kept her eyes glued to his as she leaned back into him, running her tongue lightly over her lips which caused his gaze to flicker to her mouth. The swallowing motion of his Adam's apple was his only movement when her hands ghosted up her waist and cupped her breasts where she massaged them delicately, her eyes remaining on his.

His attention shifted to her hands as they traversed slowly down her waist, pausing only briefly before descending to the edge of her lacy knickers. A slight, breathy grunt from behind her was all the encouragement she needed to slip her hand beneath the black, flimsy fabric. Her fingers met sticky arousal as she swiped them along her folds. Through her lidded eyes, she could see Severus staring at the movement beneath the fabric as though mesmerised.

She arched her back and let out a small moan as her pleasure increased. When she began to fondle her clit, she felt the deep inhalation in the chest behind her. Emboldened by his reaction, Hermione closed her eyes, and allowed herself to become lost in her own arousal. She gyrated her hips on her fingers, increasing the pressure against the engorged tissue. A breathy mewl escaped her lips when his hardened cock began to rub against her back.

Short pants of air escaped her lips as her fingers sped up their ministrations. Her knees began to feel weak as her climax approached. She opened her eyes, surprised to find her lover's starved stare on her face and not on her hand. His look was rabid with desire and it was all she needed to push herself over the edge. When she came, his hands wrapped around her waist and held her as the waves of pleasure rippled through her. She would have collapsed to her knees from the intensity had he not held her tight.

After a moment to compose herself, she slipped her hand out of her knickers.

"Oh no, Pet. You can do more than that," he silky corrected as he gently took her palm and brushed it back under the hem of her panties.

Her eyes shot up to his, to find them unyielding as his hand remained over hers, not allowing its escape. The warmth and strength of his touch fueled her to do his bidding as her fingers resumed their motions.

"Good girl," he whispered, and Hermione couldn't contain the rush of heat his praise elicited within her.

Their eyes remained on each other's as his piggybacked hand followed hers through the, now sopping, territory between her legs. When she began to fondle the sensitive bundle , his fingers delved further and slipped inside of her. First one, then two and then three. When she began to strum herself faster, his fingers sped up, and all the while he continued to hold her gaze. The intensity was palpable, and Hermione was certain this was one of the most erotic experiences of her life.

His free hand was still wrapped around her waist and lazily made its way up to the tops of her pillowy breasts, which were overflowing from the tight squeeze of her corset. When the fingers from that hand began pumping her cleavage in the same rhythm and urgency that his other was fucking her cunt, Hermione's body tensed, and the rush of her second orgasm tore through her.

Once again, Severus held her weight, light as she was, this time scooping her up and carrying her to his bed as she melted into him like a puddle of goo.

Twenty minutes and two more orgasms later, Hermione collapsed onto her stomach. Snape slid from behind her, exhausted from his own climax, and lay next to her.

"Come here, you," he commanded softly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and slid her closer.

"I can't move," she groaned into the pillow. "I think the bones have left my body." She peeked at him. "Did you cast a Brackium Emendo on me?" she teased. "Or is Gilderoy Lockhart around?" she added as she glanced around the room.

Severus' chuckle was deep. "Such a buffoon." He nestled closer to her as he added, "And I believe you were a fan of his at one time."

Hermione giggled. "You have no proof of that."

"I seem to remember peering over your shoulder in class one day and seeing some swirly hearts around the signature 'Hermione Lockhart.'"

Hermione could feel heat rush to her face. When he started to laugh, she grabbed the pillow from beneath her and tossed it over his head. "You are making that up! And if I had, it's not as though you would remember it, regardless."

"Your reaction is all the confirmation I need."

Still laughing, Hermione was basking in the playful banter with her lover. These moments with Severus were becoming more commonplace but were still rare enough that they caused her heart to swim. Laughing took years off his face. During the war, Severus Snape had been sallow and gaunt. When she first saw him last year, she had been shocked at how much healthier he looked, but he still had a heaviness around his eyes. Now, that was gone, and he looked even younger. She couldn't help but allow herself the belief she had something to do with that.

Giving an inch, she conceded, "Well, in truth, you were the one who shattered any illusions I might or might not have had about that wizard."

Snape turned back towards her with a questioning look and a playful sparkle in his eyes. "Oh, do tell, Miss Granger."

"The dueling presentation," she clarified.

"Ah, yes."

"You just couldn't let him beat you for the sake of the demonstration, could you?" she teasingly scolded.

"And allow you and all the other fluff-brained ninnies in the school to go on believing him to be something that he wasn't?" He sighed. "I refuse to suffer fools, Pet. I never have and I never will."

Hermione inched closer. "You know, thinking back on it, the way you defeated him…so easily, well, it was rather…_hot_."

"Was it, now?" he practically purred.

"Oh, yes. No foolish wand waving on your part. Just power and control. Two of my favorite qualities you possess."

Their noses practically touching, Severus leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Both still tired, Hermione snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Close your eyes for a bit."

Hermione sighed and did as he suggested, but just as sleep was about to overcome her, her mind wandered to the vibrant, pixie-like girl from the sex toy shop.

"You're fidgeting," he said with a sigh.

"Sorry."

"Are you not tired? We can get up, maybe start thinking about dinner? I should check on everything in the club, anyway."

Hermione didn't respond, her thoughts somewhere else. When she felt him watching her, she asked, "So, Mel…did you ever…date her?"

"No," he answered, simply.

"Did she ever submit to you?"

"No, Hermione. She's a friend." He sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Did you ever have sex with her?"

"No, Pet," he responded, throwing her a curious look over his shoulder before standing up and walking to his dresser.

Hermione couldn't help prodding more. "Did you ever watch her have sex with anyone else?"

Shutting his dresser drawer, he turned to face her. "Enough, Hermione. Why are you so interested in Mel?"

"Well, it's just…you seemed awfully familiar. And she hugged you! And you let her! You can't fault me for being curious about her. "

"I suppose not," he conceded. "I've known her for about eight years and over that time we've developed a friendship. She's a bright young woman."

Hermione smiled softly. "Well, we'll have to invite her for dinner sometime."

"Sure," he responded as he started toward the bathroom.

Hermione fell back on her pillow and listened as he brushed his teeth. There was just something she was sensing, and she couldn't let it go. When he stepped back into the bedroom, she asked, "So, _did _you ever watch her have sex with someone else?"

"I don't understand why this is something you are so interested in."

"I don't understand why you won't answer the question," she retorted.

He paused and let out a heavy breath before turning back to face her. "Fine. Yes. I have watched her submit to another Dominant and have sex with him."

"There. Was that so hard?" she teased. And then it occurred to her there might be a reason he wasn't so forthcoming. She felt like she knew the answer already when she asked, "Who was she with?"

Snape paused his movements for a second before answering, "Lucius."

The moisture in her mouth Apparated to her palms as she suddenly felt a little queasy. "Oh," she replied simply, desperate to keep herself from getting upset. She knew she had no right to care about who Lucius was with or had been with, but the last week had been miserable. She was missing her former Master.

A silence dragged on between them as the air became thick with the fog of unspoken words.

Severus took a step towards her, his brow furrowed with obvious concern. "Hermione, I know you miss him. You can admit it."

She took a deep breath to quell the tears that wanted to spill. She didn't say anything, her mind spinning for the right response.

He saved her the effort and continued, "I liked having him join us as well, but I think we were bringing him in too much. I didn't realize until you called him Master that we were treading into deep waters. Then the articles… just seeing the two of you…" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know," she responded as she pushed herself up and moved to his side. "I told you. You are my Master. You are also the man I'm wondering if I can build a life with. I love Lucius. I love him…with _us_. But you are my future," afraid she had said too much, she tacked on, "hopefully."

Severus peeked an eye at her and with a contrite voice he asked, "Are you upset with me? In hindsight, I probably should have talked to you about it before…" He rubbed his eyes and then looked at the floor. "It wasn't something I decided until that minute."

"No, Love. I'm disappointed, but I'm not upset with you. I was being spoiled by the attention of the two men I adore most, and I wanted to keep having my cake and eating it too." She kissed his cheek. "But not at the expense of causing you discomfort. I am yours. Hook, line and sinker."

**July 9****th****, 2003**

The following Monday, Hermione arrived at the club thirty minutes before her scheduled submission. It was early in the evening and the club was fairly empty. Spotting Jonathan, she walked over to the bar to say hello.

"Are we still on for lunch next week?" she asked as he set her favorite strawberry water in front of her.

"Absolutely! I just can't go this week because I have to go to the Ministry to fill out a portkey permit."

Over the past month or so, Hermione and Jonathan, usually joined by Rose and sometimes Draco, had been having weekly lunches. As all of them were in committed D/s relationships and were all submissives, they had a lot in common and a lot to talk about. It had become one of the highlights of Hermione's increasingly busy schedule.

She was slightly startled when Miriam suddenly appeared. "Hey, Hermione. Got a minute?"

"Sure," Hermione responded, spinning on her stool to face her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm good. I uh…I have a question for you."

Hermione sipped her drink as Jonathan put a matching one on the bar in front of the Dominatrix with a smile.

"Thanks, Jonathan," Miriam offered. "Where's Clarisse, tonight?"

"She'll be around later," he responded before disappearing through a door that led to a storage room.

"So, what's your question?" Hermione asked.

She was expecting that Miriam needed some legal advice or maybe was going to ask her something about Theo, not that Hermione really knew anything about the man, other than that she enjoyed his company immensely. Because of her assumption, Hermione was completely taken off guard when Miriam sidled close and asked, with her drink concealing her lips, "Is Lucius Malfoy a good Dominant? Is he a good Master?"

Hermione was so surprised by the question, that she wasn't able to answer right away. _Why is Miriam asking about Lucius?_

"Here's the thing," Miriam said as she looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I have two friends from the states, Lexie and Lizzie, and they asked me to scout out introductions for them. They are both submissives, but rather inexperienced, and I think they would benefit from a training master. You really blossomed under Master Lucius' direction and I thought he might be good for one of them."

Hermione hoped her smile looked genuine, because it was anything but. "Have you asked him if he's interested?"

"Well, no. I wanted your opinion before I asked him, seeing as you were inexperienced when he took you under his wing."

Despite her discomfiture, Hermione spoke honestly. Lucius deserved nothing less. "I see, well, he is an outstanding Dominant and I couldn't have asked for a better experience. They would be lucky if he considered taking one of them on."

"He was patient? You didn't feel overwhelmed?"

Hermione laughed, she couldn't help it. "He was very patient in some regards and impatient in others...and I felt overwhelmed all the time, but in a good way." Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, though, you are rather well known as an excellent Dominatrix and Draco touted how good you are with new subs. Have you considered training one of them yourself?"

Miriam shrugged. "Well, they both prefer men, as do I, for that matter, but that isn't the reason." A little blush stroked her cheeks. "Theo is…well, we've been spending a lot of time together."

Hermione's smile broadened genuinely. "That's great! So, he's…he's liking the play?"

Miriam smirked. "Oh, yeah. I don't think he'll ever be a full time submissive, but he seems to like it occasionally. He's actually kind of perfect. All shy and nerdy. So smart, but he's also got this intensity buried down deep and I love to draw him out of his shell."

It was obvious Miriam was falling hard for the man. "Wow, you and Theo. That's great."

"Well, it's still new. But we are having a lot of fun, both in the playroom and out… and I just don't have any interest in any other subs right now."

Hermione hopped off her stool when she spotted Severus watching her expectantly. "Well, I'm happy to hear it. Bring him around, I don't get to see enough of him! Gotta go."

* * *

**Tuesday, July 10th**

"Is there a reason we're traipsing through this blasted rain in the mud instead of just Apparating to the barn?"

"Don't be such a girl, Granger."

"If being practical is being a girl, then I'm beyond glad I have the double XX chromosome."

He threw her an irritated glance. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Assuming I have a clue as to whatever blasted nonsense you're spewing."

"Muggle science tells us that chromosomes are what carry genetic information, and that information is key…"

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Assuming I _care_ about whatever blasted nonsense you're spewing."

"See, this is what's wrong with Wizarding education; a complete disconnect from the rest…"

"Oh, look! We're here," he interrupted with an exaggerated tone as he opened the heavy, wooden door, effectively cutting her off.

Her retort for his blatant disregard of the merits of Muggle science froze on her tongue when she stepped into the large, cavernous space. "Wow," she sighed as she slowly looked around. She had been out here before but had not really noticed the grandeur of it all. In fairness to herself, it had been right after she had safeworded with Severus and Lucius and she was rather distraught and distracted.

"Mind your muddy feet," Draco scolded while casting a scouring charm on her shoes and then his own.

Sending him one of his signature smirks back his way, she groused, "It's a barn, and if you were so concerned about mud, why didn't we Apparate?"

Draco ignored her and walked across the polished, wooden floor to a set of stalls.

Hermione couldn't believe how immaculate everything was. She had been in homes that weren't as clean…or as fancy. The scent of leather and hay invaded her senses and having always loved the fragrance, she breathed in deeply. The barn was huge. There had to be thirty horse stalls, however not all of them were occupied. There were rooms, as well, off the main thoroughfare, and she could see that one was an office with a desk. She stepped into the room to discover the walls covered in blue ribbons and trophies displayed in glass cabinets.

A grouping of photographs hanging on the wall behind the desk caught her attention. There was one of a blond-haired man Hermione didn't recognize on a white stallion jumping a fence in a ring. Another of a small Draco with a piece of straw in his mouth as he brushed a miniature pony. A beautifully framed one of Lucius standing behind a gorgeous blonde woman, his arms around her with his hands on her swollen, pregnant belly. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, both of them laughing. _Narcissa_. More and more pictures of what were clearly happy times as a family. Many with people she didn't recognize as she made her way down the display. All of them had a horse or the barn itself somewhere within the camera's lens.

"Hermione, come see Mony," Draco called from a few stalls down.

She spun on her heels and left the photos behind as she searched him out. When she found him, he was on his knees petting the old, miniature pony in a stall that had a small bed in the corner with some books and a lamp. She watched with a smile as her friend pulled a green apple out of his pocket and held it out. Hermione could see a milky white film over the creature's eyes, and it was obvious the poor thing couldn't see very well. His nostrils flared and he huffed in obvious delight at the smell of his discovered treat. Hermione laughed when Draco held the apple barely out of Mony's reach, causing the pony's lips to stick out and quiver, as though reaching for the fruit.

Draco laughed and kissed the pony's nose before cradling the apple in his palm under its mouth. Mony's tail swiped the air in excitement and his ears twitched in obvious delight as he chomped down on the treat. When the apple was gone, Draco peeked at Hermione and she pretended not to notice the obvious wetness in his eyes.

"He's old," Draco explained. "Too old to Apparate anymore. I haven't been able to bring him to my place lately. He hates loud noises and the sound of Apparition upsets him." He was quiet for a minute before he added, "I'm afraid I'm going to lose him before long."

Hermione now understood why they had walked in the rain and muddy pastures to get here. She also understood why Draco had a cot in the stall. She knelt next to him and began to mimic Draco's stroking motions along Mony's mane and neck.

"That's it," Draco encouraged. "He likes that."

"He's so sweet," Hermione cooed.

Draco chuckled as he wiped his eyes. "He wasn't always like this. He was a feisty hellion when Father first brought him home. Had no clue he wasn't the largest horse here." Draco's eyes were lost as though in memory before he added a minute later, "but he came around to me with time. And lots of apples."

"Ahh, bribery," Hermione teased.

"I think I'm going to ask Mills to marry me."

Hermione's hand froze in shock as she turned stunned eyes on her friend. It was such a sudden change in conversation that she wasn't quite sure she heard him correctly. "What?"

Draco pushed up to his feet and brushed his hands on his trousers. "Yeah, she's the one."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Conflicting emotions tore through her. Concern that it was too soon. Fear that she would lose the frequent attentions of one of her favorite friends. Jealousy that another close friend had found 'the one' and was settling down, leaving her to stand alone in the single's corner.

She pushed all that aside and jumped to her feet before throwing her arms around him in support. "Draco! That's amazing!" She pulled back and met his eyes to find they were intense and on hers. It became obvious that he was seeking her approval.

"I just…I didn't realize things had progressed to this extent," she added, wanting to be honest.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, and judging by the dark circles under his eyes, it was obvious he was sleep deprived. She hadn't noticed until she was standing so close.

"The thing is," he sighed and blew out a deep breath, "the thing is…I've known I loved her for months. I've known that I would ask her for weeks. Only...I was going to wait, you know? Like, maybe ask her on our one-year anniversary or something equally saccharine," he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "But then her old job reached out to her last week. They are offering her a lot of money and a huge promotion, but it would require her to live in New York."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, where her fingers worried her bottom lip distractedly as she absorbed what he was saying. "Does she want to take the job? Does she want to move to America?"

Draco shook his head, the scowl on his face exaggerating the pronounced lines of frustration and worry across his brow. "She's a true Slytherin, that one. She's giving nothing away."

"I don't understand, Draco. Does she love you? Have you talked about your feelings?"

"I think she does, although we've never said the actual words to each other."

"Would you be willing to move to the States?"

Draco paled. "I... gods, Hermione. I couldn't leave Father. If Mother were still alive, yes…but I can't leave him all alone. And now, if I ask her to marry me, she's going to think it's because of the offer, when the truth is I'd already been to Gringotts and picked a ring out of the vault and everything."

Seeing how worked up he was getting, Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist again. "Breathe, Love. Just breathe." She held him tight and, after about a minute, she felt the tension ease out of him. His returning embrace became stronger.

"You need to talk to her, Draco. You need to tell her you love her. Tell her everything you just told me. As a matter of fact, she can view my memory in a pensieve if you want."

Draco kissed the top of her head and pulled away. "Spoken like a true Gryffindor," he teased.

Hermione laughed without humor, "It's that or continue not talking about anything and just slither back into your den of miscommunication."

Draco turned on her, his eyes as accusatory as his words. "You don't get to lecture me about that, miss-she-who-loves-my-father-but-won't-admit-it."

Hermione swallowed, the words of denial falling flat even in her own mind. "I…yes, I love Lucius. Very much. But not in the…"

"Oh, stop it," Draco demanded with obvious irritation. "Just stop. I can't deal with your issues as well as my own. And frankly, mine are of a more urgent nature, so let's just focus on me right now."

"Fine," she responded, brusquely. "You brought it up."

He rolled his eyes. "Just had to get that last bit in, didn't you?!"

"Just stating the facts."

"Okay, last word Minerva."

Hermione's lips twitched. "Last word, Minerva?"

Draco collapsed onto the grooming bench next to the stall door, his voice almost as vulnerable as his words. "What am I going to do if she leaves, Hermione?"

She smiled sadly, hating to see him like this. "Don't worry about that right now. Just please do what I said and talk to her?"

After a second, he nodded, although whether to himself or to her she didn't know. He looked up at her, his eyes assessing her from her head to her feet. "What?" she asked.

"How tall are you? 4 feet, ten inches?"

"Prat." She rolled her eyes before adding, "I'm five feet, two and a half inches!"

"Same difference," he mumbled as he stood and walked into another room. He came back out with two brooms. "Come on, Granger. Time to teach you to fly."

"Draco, I know how to fly. Besides, I'm due back at the office in thirty minutes. Some of us have to work, you know."

"You'll be back in time for work." He held his hand out., "Come on."

"Dracooo," she whined with a stomp of her foot.

"Don't make me go all Dominant on you. You know that's not my thing these days."

When she just stared and didn't laugh at his joke, he changed tactics. "Please? Flying relaxes me and I…I want your company."

Hermione's pout turned into a small smile. "That's sweet, Draco, but you know I hate flying."

"We won't go fast. We'll stay low." When she still didn't answer he added, "I can teach you to love flying. I really want to. Won't you give me a chance?"

With a heavy resigned sigh, she conceded. "Oh, all right. Fine."

As they walked outside, she noticed a triumphant and somewhat mischievous smile on his face out of the corner of her eye. Frustrated he had played her so perfectly, she added, "So, back to our discussion about chromosomes…"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Hey everyone! Hoping this chapter finds you all super well.

We are humbled to announce that Master Mine: A Lesson in Love has moved forward to a finalist position on the Granger Enchanted Awards for Best Smut and Best Work In Progress. We are aligned with some truly amazing stories in both of these categories, as are there many other amazing fics in all the other categories. Please take a moment to follow the link below and vote for your favorites - whether they be ours or not! Thank you so much!

(Take out *): https*:*/forms*.*gle/*Y9c5ewDk7HTMyKLU6

* * *

**BETA Love : RaynePhoenix 2, Sab81790 & thebeebeegun  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty 

* * *

**Weds, July 11th  
**Lucius had been staring at the journal in front of him for over an hour. Each time he dipped the quill to write to her, he stopped himself because of the guilt that assailed him. He hated that he felt like he shouldn't want to write to her, that wanting to see if she was doing okay and needing to know how her day went made him feel like he was betraying Severus.

He was so frustrated with his personal life. He and Severus had only discussed business or grunted greetings and departures at each other, and he hadn't seen Hermione since the dinner with her and Severus. Outside of Draco, they were the most important people in his life. Even though it had only been eleven days, he was tired of not interacting meaningfully with them. The last month and a half before that had been some of the happiest days of his life. The frequent evenings together at the Manor, talking with Hermione through the journal, the easy comradery with Severus at the club as they worked together – those were the moments that made his days worthwhile. They were the moments that made him feel as though he had a real life.

_Stop it, Lucius! Stop bemoaning what you have no control over! _He slammed down the last of his nightcap. He hated being this weak man. He hardly knew himself anymore. His eyes flickered to the blank paper.

Still, without them –

His thoughts were paused as his name was scrawled over the parchment; Hermione's hand as familiar as his own.

_Lucius? Are you there?_

His heart raced, relief filling him even as guilt niggled in the back of his mind. Should he answer her? He knew that she had been as disappointed as he had been when it came to Severus' decision to end their ménage a trois escapades. His hand hesitated over his quill while the next words sprawled.

_I don't like not talking with you. I know Severus is feeling insecure, but we're all friends. We should be able to move past this and still be close._

Lucius sighed and closed his eyes before resolutely closing his fingers around the peacock feather and tapping the tip of excess ink.

**_Let's just give Severus a few more days. His feelings are valid, Hermione._**

_Of course, his feelings are valid – but so are yours and mine! He's not unaware of the connection we have. And not just the connection you and I have, Lucius – or that him and I have – but all three of us. He's been a right bear to deal with. First you were gone for several days, then he was at the conference, then he got back and … I just hate this. It's gone on too long._

_He's __impossible__ when you two are at odds with each other. You've been friends forever – this whole 'not talking' thing is weighing on him. And I gather it's weighing on you, too. Why are you both so damned stubborn?!_

Lucius couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up his throat even as he grimaced at her scolding tone. **_You're right._****_Neither of us do well apart. We've been fixtures in each other's lives for a long time. There is a deep history there, and we're very close. That being said, trust me when I tell you – time is needed._**

_I disagree! I think we need to sit him down and tell him that he's being ridiculous. He doesn't need to be jealous, or worried. You and I would never betray his trust. You love him – he loves you. We all care deeply for each other, there doesn't need to be any misgivings. I would never hurt either of you on purpose, and I know that both of you feel the same. What we –_

As he watched each word appear on the page, Lucius' heart grew heavier. He couldn't do this. Not now. Not when he was trying so hard to move past them.

**_Stop, Hermione. Stop. Let it be enough for now to know that I miss you, as well as him, and we will all move through this. We did once before, we will again._**

_Lucius._

The one word, even in writing, implored and pleaded all at once.

**_I can't do this, Hermione. Not now. Goodnight._**

It was a long time before she replied, and he heaved a relieved sigh when she did.

_Goodnight, Lucius._

**Thursday, July 12th**

"Another one," Hermione sighed, setting down the morning's profit. She reached across her desk to scoop up her now lukewarm cup of tea. The headline on the paper proclaimed: "Marcus Flint Paroled!" The article was a lackluster lamentation of how the young man had been pulled into the Death Eater crowd by his elders and had exhibited good behavior throughout his Azkaban sentence.

Honestly, that wasn't why she was fussed. It had almost been ten years since the final battle, it was probably time some of the lesser Death Eaters were integrated back into society.

It was actually the secondary front page article that was more concerning. Another Muggleborn attack, but the witch was able to get away with the use of her wand. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten a good look at him and reported that his hair and face were covered.

This was maddening. Hermione sighed again and used her wand to heat up her tea before taking another long drag of the fragrant liquid. She looked up at the knock on her doorjamb to find Jonquil.

"Morning!"

"Hey, Hermione," Jonquil entered her office upon the greeting and took a seat across from Hermione. "Sleep well?"

Hermione had to hide her smirk with her teacup. She most certainly had slept well; like the dead actually. Hers and Severus had both needed an extra session this week, and the night before had put her through her paces like never before. "I did," she answered, once in control of her smile. "You?"

"Well enough," her employee answered. "I wanted to get these back to you," Jonquil handed a large file folder to Hermione over her desk. "Your work is impeccable; I have no feedback. I can imagine the business you're doing this for is very pleased with you."

Hermione had to swallow a snort as she took the folder. The paperwork within was charmed so both the name of the club and owners were blacked out, so Jonquil did not realize who she was actually hired by. And yes, they were _absolutely_ pleased with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione let out another controlled breath as she worked over her parchment. The atmosphere in the office since Lucius' arrival about thirty minutes ago had turned frigid. It just reinforced her conviction that the change in their dynamic was affecting them all more deeply than they cared to admit.

Severus had been a surly arsehole for the last two days, she had not lied to Lucius when she had written to him the night before. He was not being cruel to her by any means, but he had been much stricter during their session this week, and her arse bore the marks of his frustrations. Not that she minded.

No, she didn't mind at all. In her own turmoil, the heavier Dominant hand was welcomed, needed even. She didn't understand when she had become this person – one who held in what she was feeling; one who weighed every word before she said them. Instead of talking to Severus, telling her how frustrated she was with his decision to no longer include Lucius, she was keeping it in. But in the same breath, she knew why she didn't tell him – because she was carefully juggling the feelings of a man who had suffered much in his life and she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt either of them.

"Did you see that Flint was released?" Lucius tenor startled her out of her thoughts. His voice was cool, barely conversational.

"Flint junior," Severus muttered immediately. He raised his voice and answered brusquely, "Yes, I saw."

"He warrants watching, don't you think?" Lucius did not turn to his partner, instead he talked over his shoulder, his voice remaining aloof.

"It might be worth having a conversation with him," Severus returned while steadily making notations on the parchment in front of him. "He has the opportunity to make something of himself now. We could offer him a position, he'll need work." When Lucius didn't disagree, he asked, "Here or do you want him at M.E.?"

"Here to start, I think," Lucius adjusted his position in his chair, but still did not turn. Hermione slightly canted her head to observe the two men better, frustrated at their obvious attempt to not involve themselves in a real, animated conversation. "A bouncer? He's a big guy. Could work the front door? Geoffrey has been looking for a promotion, we can have Flint take his position and move Geoffrey to a weekend floor manager position on the main level, Rickett put his notice in last week."

"I'll reach out to Flint."

Hermione found herself confused, even as she wanted to scold them for their behavior. _Why would they offer Flint a job_? "Wait –"

She was instantly flustered when both men, who had refused to look at each other during their discussion, turned to her with intense stares. She flushed before continuing, "Why would you be so willing to help Flint?" She bit her lower lip when both men pointedly returned their attention back to their deskwork.

She was just about to repeat her question when Lucius answered. "Flint hasn't had things very easy in his life. His father was a disgusting individual, beat his children and his wife repeatedly throughout his entire married life. There's no proof, but hearsay dictates he caused his wife to miscarry a pregnancy just before Marcus started school."

"That's awful." Hermione's heart clenched.

"He didn't have it easy in school, either," Severus continued offhandedly, almost as if he wasn't paying attention to Lucius. "Was accused of rape in his seventh year, a Ravenclaw student. She was a vindictive little thing; they dated off and on in their fifth and sixth years and –"

"I was on the Board of Governors at that time." Lucius actually broke Severus off, causing Hermione's eyebrows to raise to her hairline as she watched Severus' fists clench on the top of his desk. "Again, no solid proof. She refused to have her memories examined and declined to take Veritaserum. Flint offered to take Veritaserum to prove that copulation was mutual – her parents removed her from the school the following week. I believe she was transferred to Beauxbatons." Hermione's eyes were caught on Lucius' hand as he finished signing his name with a flourish of his quill. The blond man sat back in his chair, eyes tilting towards the magical monitors above him.

"Much like myself," Severus continued quietly after a moment of silence. "Flint got messed up in the wrong crowd and was pulled into things he wasn't ready for nor did he understand the repercussions of what would happen due to his choices. He's paid dearly for the actions of his father and friends, and if he's been doing well enough in Azkaban to warrant parole, who are we to not offer him a chance?"

The air felt just a tad warmer as Lucius concurred with a simple,"Indeed."

Hermione chose her next words carefully, not wanting to disrupt the tenuous peace that seemed to fall over the office. "Two ex-Death Eaters who have the means and willingness to assist someone who was basically a child when the second war started. Very… magnanimous of you." She paused in thought for a second. "It's weird, though. I have no recollection of any of that."

"Why would you?" Lucius asked with a curious and slightly amused glint in his eye. "I don't recall you being on the board of Governors at the time."

Before she could respond to Lucius' tease, Snape added, "Besides, you were busy with your little time-turner, saving dogs and hippogriffs, if memory serves."

Hermione smiled at her own presumptuousness. "Yeah, I guess it's silly to be surprised that things happened within the school that I knew nothing about."

Snape gave her one of his signature smirks before replying, "Much to your dismay, I'm sure, you weren't actually a know-it-all about _everything_."

"Ha ha." Her heart warmed when she looked from steel eyes to onyx to find them both full of affection. "Well, as I said, you are good and generous men to help him."

She caught a telltale blush on Severus' cheeks at her praise and a smile started to curl her lips. It fell when Lucius pushed himself to stand somewhat abruptly. "I have an appointment, if you'll excuse me?" His tone had returned to the icy formality of Lucius Malfoy, businessman. And just like that, the relaxed atmosphere of seconds ago was gone.

"Of course." Snape's asperity also made a reappearance and Hermione's back teeth grit in annoyance.

Lucius turned without a friendly farewell or even a glance in her direction. Her gaze slid to Severus and she watched his shoulders curl slightly into himself. She sighed again, _Merlin, what stubborn, frustrating, self-absorbed peacocks!_ she thought before she turned her attention back to her work.

It took a few moments, but the sound of Severus' quill scratching over his parchment started again. Gently, she placed her elbows on her desk and threaded her hands behind her neck, rubbing the strained muscles there. A cold feeling was settling in her gut. She knew from earlier conversations with Severus, that Lucius had been fucking his frustrations out with some of the more intense submissives in the club. She was worried she would see him on the monitors chatting someone up. She didn't begrudge him his interest; she just didn't care to see it.

Therefore, it was a while before she had the nerve to look up at the screens, and she regretted it when she did. In one corner of the highest image, Lucius was seated at a booth with Miriam standing next to it, talking animatedly. Hermione had found them just in time to witness the Dominatrix gesturing to two, lovely blonde women. Lucius stood, a roguish smile on his face, his long hair tumbling forward as he gave the women a slight bow. He brought each woman's hand to his lips, kissing their fingertips gallantly before gesturing for them to join him at the table. He signaled for a waiter before saying his goodbyes to Miriam and retaking his seat.

It was like watching a car crash, Hermione couldn't look away. Her nose tingled with tears and she had to swallow hard as she observed her training master's flirtatious body language. When sparkling raspberry water was delivered to their table, she made a hasty excuse to Severus and escaped from the office, not missing his questioning glance at her and then to the monitors as she bolted.

_I hate this.__** Hate it**__! _She wiped the tears that had fallen as she sprinted up the backstairs to Severus' flat. Slamming both the flat door and the bathroom door behind her, she pulled her work clothes off hastily while starting the shower, turning the water as hot as she could stand it.

She was so frustrated. And angry. She was angry at her muddled feelings. She hated that wanting to _be_ with Severus, but not wanting to let Lucius go as a sexual partner and second Dom was seriously fucking with her mind. She was also angry with Severus for not realizing Lucius would never be a threat to them because he _lived_ for their happiness. Everything Lucius had done from the very beginning was because of how badly she wanted Severus and the fact he knew Severus wanted her in return. She trusted Lucius explicitly, and knew that Severus did, as well, so _why_ was he being like this? Why was he getting uptight about something that felt so right – so right that even Severus, himself, had admitted it?

And she was angry with Lucius for taking out his frustration and disappointment with being dismissed as their third with other submissives. She wanted him happy – of course she wanted him happy – but she didn't want to see him flit from sub to sub to get his fix while he tried to _find_ his happiness.

He was happy with _them_, damnit! If Severus would have just let it be until the right woman came along –

Her mind forcibly cut itself off at that thought, though, and she buried her head under the intense heat of the shower spray in complete denial. If she finished that thought, she wouldn't have been able to refute her feelings.

Because when it came down to it – would Hermione Granger ever feel like there was a _right_ woman for Lucius Malfoy?

The following Tuesday found Snape and Lucius reviewing their ledgers and writing the final installment checks to Caspari Keller, the charms expert who had designed and created the majority of the specialty rooms within The Dungeon. The newest rooms were completed and would be open to the members soon. The two wizards were in good spirits in anticipation of how well the play areas would be received.

"Almost ten years and going strong," Lucius announced proudly as he poured them each a firewhiskey.

Severus took the offering and tapped his glass to his partner's as he responded, "Here's hoping the next ten are even better."

"I'll drink to that," Lucius agreed as he sat at his desk and then took a large swallow. He finished it off with another gulp and then poured a second.

The blond tilted the bottle towards Snape's glass, but the dark-haired wizard draped his fingers across the top of it. "Not much for me tonight, it's Tuesday."

Lucius nodded in understanding, pushing down the ping of jealousy that Hermione and Snape would be engaging in play tonight. "Ah yes, of course." He leaned back in his chair as he sipped his drink. "And how is the fair Miss Granger doing?"

Severus studied his friend. It was as he had predicted, the subtle signs of too much drink were there - eyes slightly bloodshot and cheeks a touch flushed. There was a tiredness evidenced by the slight bags under his eyes. It was an impossible situation all around. Guilt swelled in his chest as he responded with words that he didn't believe, "You saw her last week, Lucius. I think you could tell she is quite well."

"Yes, of course," the blond responded with a fleeting smirk. "Although, she did seem a bit…off." Lucius' thoughts immediately went to the journal correspondence and then to the heartbroken eyes that she had tried to conceal the last time the three of them conversed. It had been awkward as hell, and she had seemed far from _quite well_.

Severus maintained his stoic expression as his mind spun before it landed on words he simply couldn't hold in any longer. "I feel I'm the villain when it comes to Hermione. She misses you, and I know you miss her as well." He paused before adding resignedly, "I'm in a terrain that I don't know how to navigate, friend. Am I being a selfish arse, or am I right to fear continued trysts could ruin things?" Severus swallowed the emotions that were attempting to bubble up from his admission. It did not help when Lucius' face softened from the false indifference of the past two weeks, to the warm and familiar one of understanding. It was such a relief to see that Severus' mask almost fell. Almost.

Lucius stared at his friend. It was such an unusual display of vulnerability, even if the man's face had not shown what his words portrayed. It reminded him of all the reasons he needed to let them go. His shoulders sagged with the release of the false bravado he no longer felt. He wiped his hand down his face before responding, "It was for the best. It would be a lie if I claimed that I would have reacted any differently." And Lucius meant it. It was different with Hermione. Having these emotional attachments made this unlike any of the past submissives they had shared. Even with Narcissa it had been a different thing altogether. There was love between his best friend and his wife, but it wasn't the kind of passionate love that could destroy a marriage. It worked because Severus was never a threat to steal his wife away. And even though Lucius wanted to think he would never take Hermione from his best friend; it was a temptation he did not want to face.

_You don't need them and it's time to let go._

"Hermione loves you. You two belong together and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that." He hated the words, even if they were true. There was silence for a pause, and oddly, Lucius felt like a weight had been lifted. It was nothing he hadn't said before and it was nothing he hadn't known but, for some reason, this time it felt different. His spirits lifted further as his thoughts drifted to the two beauties who were waiting for him. He polished off his glass and pushed it away. "Besides, I have my hands full right now. Work is very busy with new acquisitions and," he tilted his head in obvious disbelief at his words, "I'm considering taking on a new inexperienced submissive."

Severus' eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well, that _is_ interesting news."

Lucius chuckled. "Lexie and Lizzie are young and raw. But they are eager and, well, quite beautiful. It will be hard to choose one if I decide to do so."

"Why not both?" Severus teased. But when Lucius' eyes met his, Snape could tell it was something his friend was actually considering. Severus shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know where you find the patience."

Lucius contemplated before answering. "I like the pay off at the end – a woman who is catered to me and to doing things exactly as I prefer. It gets tiresome when I have to review my preferences with every witch I scene with. I prefer to have a better understanding of her needs as well. It makes for a more pleasurable engagement all the way around."

"I guess that's why I kept going back to Britt for so long," Severus offered in understanding. "She was exemplary because she knew exactly how to please me. In turn, I knew exactly how to make her happy."

"Precisely," Lucius ceded with a tilt of his head.

Severus didn't miss it when Lucius' hand started to reach for the bottle of whisky and then stopped, picking up his quill instead, as though that had been his intention all along. Snape knew differently, though. It was a good sign that Lucius stopped himself.

"Speaking of Britt," Lucius interjected, "she seems like a different person since she came back."

Snape nodded as he looked towards the monitors. "So, I've noticed. I haven't spoken to her very much. But she seems…"

"Lighter…warmer," Lucius offered. "I've enjoyed talking to her the few times our paths have crossed."

Snape swallowed. "Yes. I think she was heading down an unhealthy path in life and the loss…well, I guess it's not surprising that it changed her."

"No. I daresay it isn't. A loss like that," Lucius shuddered at the memory of his own hours-old daughter's death, "well, she needs friends. I'm glad she is finally making some."

Neither spoke for a moment and when Severus found himself fighting unfamiliar emotions, he had to call upon Occlumency to keep himself together. Despite his concern, he hadn't lost his friend. Lucius was here…having a normal conversation with him. Snape had been struggling, afraid he had harmed their friendship beyond repair, but now that he had a taste of normalcy back, he realized how hard it had been. So much harder than he had admitted, even to himself. The relief was so enormous that he was overcome. Adding Britt to the conversation almost caused him to crumble. His worry about her had been buried beneath everything else, now it was creeping out through his pores. _What is wrong with you? Get yourself together!_

When he saw Lucius stand, he asked, "Perhaps you could join us for dinner soon?" He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, but feared a little had slipped through.

Lucius was in the process of unbuttoning the top fastenings of his shirt, as he always did before heading out into the club. Severus' suggestion caused him to pause, however, and Snape didn't miss the stiffening of his friend's shoulders.

After a moment of silence, Lucius answered simply, "Sure, I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Saturday, July 21****st**

The remainder of the week had been so much easier. Lucius was in a better mood and Snape felt they had regained much of the normalcy from before.

Hermione had not been subtle in her efforts to reassure Severus of her devotion to their relationship. He was realizing more and more that he had acted hastily by ending their threesomes completely. He should have handled it differently. But he wasn't ready to invite Lucius back into their bed quite yet. He had come to realize something in all of this. He wanted Hermione. He wanted her forever.

When he had stepped into the jewelry store, it was simply to buy his lover a trinket, but he didn't stop himself from nonchalantly perusing the rings, or from having the jeweler show him an emerald solitaire flanked by rubies and diamonds; all in a beautiful, antique setting. He had left with only the locket, but the ring had been weighing heavy on his mind ever since.

Hermione had just finished touching up her makeup when she noticed the small box in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"A present," he responded simply.

"For me?" Her eyes glittered with anticipation and he had to fight not to chuckle at the childlike reaction.

"Maybe," he teased. "Have you been a good girl?"

Hermione's grin turned coquettish as her fingers linked behind her and she peeked up playfully. "I've been a _very_ good girl."

"Hmm, well then, I guess it's for you."

With that, she squealed and plucked the box out of his hand. Carefully sliding the ribbon off, she lifted the lid. Her hand flew to her mouth. "It's...it's beautiful."

"Let's try it on, shall we?"

Hermione nodded, fighting back tears as he gently lifted the silver chain and dangled the two-toned, silver and gold pendant before her. "Open it," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes flew to his. "It's a locket?" Before he could answer, she was gently prying it open. She didn't say a word as the tears began to fall. Staring at her, were her parents. Her mother on the right and her father on the left. "Oh, Severus," she finally choked.

"They may not remember you now, Hermione, but they loved you. And deep down, they still do."

"Put it on me, put it on me," she demanded, turning her back to him and lifting her hair.

As soon as it was latched, she rushed to the mirror with Severus behind her. She stared at it for a long moment before looking up and meeting his eyes.

"I remembered you telling me that your mother had a locket of you and your father. You mentioned how painful it had been to charm your resemblance out of it. And I thought-"

Before he could finish, Hermione had turned and thrown her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you, love. This is…this is…" But she never finished her sentence because her words were drowned in tears.

He held her tight and whispered words of affection. Words of how beautiful she was and how brilliant. How her parents would be so incredibly proud of her.

When she finally pulled away, with her mascara smudged under her eyes and her lipstick smeared, he thought he had never seen her look more beautiful. "Do you still want to go out?"

"Yes, of course I do. I just…let me clean my face and freshen up. You could have given this to me _before_ I put on my makeup, you know," she teased lightly.

"Yes, I forgot there is a direct passage from the Thames to your tear ducts."

**Later That Night**

Hermione felt lighter than she had in weeks. Their dinner had been wonderful, and Severus had been very affectionate and playful all evening. On top of that, she knew things had improved between him and Lucius. He had told her as much, but his behavior tonight proved it to be true. He was more relaxed than he had been since before he went away to the potions conference. His mood was infectious, and the locket was such a thoughtful gift.

He was unaware, but her parent's wedding anniversary had just passed, and they had been heavy on her mind all week. She had been missing them so much, wishing she could talk to her mother about what was going on in her life. It wasn't something she could share with her friends, and Draco wasn't exactly unbiased when it came to his father. But it seemed things were improving, and maybe in time, Lucius would be spending more time with them. She missed him, but it was getting easier.

When they arrived back at the club, Hermione had just charmed her mask on when Snape whisked her into the coat closet, much to Lola's dismay. Based on the coat check's expression, it was obviously unexpected behavior from the taciturn Master.

But Snape had been relentless in his ravishing of his girlfriend, coats and scarves, be damned. Not that there were many, it was July after all. But people had a tendency to leave without their robes and coats sometimes and the lost and found section was quite abundant.

"Severus," she squealed as his mouth latched onto her throat and his hand made quick work of ripping her knickers beneath her skirt.

"Sshh," he whispered as he lifted her easily and slid inside her moist heat. "Fuck, just what I need," he muttered against her lips as he allowed her to adjust to his thick cock. He laved her neck with licks and nips until she started squirming on him, trying to entice him to move. He obliged, and then grinned wickedly when her head fell back, her eyes rolling up.

"Oh, god," she moaned, and he began to pump his hips vigorously. His eyes were at half-mast as she became like clay under his ministrations, easily moldable and compliant. Her arms tightened around his shoulders as he paused momentarily to widen his stance and push her more firmly against the wall before grasping under her knees and nearly folding her in half.

Severus almost laughed when she could no longer make any sounds as he resumed his punishing pace, he knew the new angle put pressure on her sweet spot with every push and pull. She was stunned into silence and the only reason he even knew he had pushed her over the edge, was because her entire being started to tremble violently and her pussy spasmed around him, pulling his own climax from his bollocks.

When they emerged from the closet only minutes later, Hermione realized she had lost a shoe and could only imagine what her hair looked like. Probably like she had just had her brains fucked out. She laughed as she turned up to him. "I seem to have lost my shoe."

He shrugged and looked towards the coat check door and whispered, "_Accio shoe_."

Hermione almost fell over in laughter when no less than twenty shoes came flying out and pummeled him. Loafers, stilettos, and even a pair of fluffy slippers. She gasped for breath as she held her sides. His look almost silenced her, but then she fell into guffaws at the ridiculousness of Severus Snape making such a common mistake. She would have never thought him capable of such a thing. Taking a breath and pulling a straight face she stood tall. "_Accio_ Hermione's shoe,_" _she called out in her swottiest voice as her wand waved toward the pile at his feet.

When the shoe easily flew into her outstretched hand, he harrumphed. Not one to press her luck, she slid on her heel and offered him a bright smile that screamed, 'I love you,' without saying the words. And then she thought, _Why not?_ Why not tell him how she feels? He had grabbed her hand and was leading her through the club. Her heart was absolutely pounding with what she was about to do. What she was about to say.

But then, just as they had made their way through the crowd and were heading down the hallway that led past the office and up the back stairs to his flat, they heard a woman's laughter coming from within the office.

Severus paused and then pushed open the door. There before them, much to Hermione's shock, was Lucius with the two beautiful, blonde females she had seen him with the week before. They weren't twins, but they looked very much alike. Dressed in nothing but garters, see-through knickers, stockings and heels, Hermione had to struggle to keep her focus on just their faces. Up close, they were even more stunning than they had appeared on the monitors. Perfect skin, high cheekbones with large, deep blue eyes, and of course, D-cups. You know, because they had to be - not just perfect - but every man's wet dream. Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. And then she couldn't ignore what she didn't want to acknowledge - on their throats, they bore diamond encrusted collars with the Malfoy crest dangling from the front. Not as elaborate as her own had been, but ostentatious enough to the average eye. It felt like the bottom fell out of her stomach.

"Ah, Snape and Doll," Lucius announced with amusement at their entrance. "Allow me to formally introduce my training submissives, Lexie and Lizzie."

"Ladies," Severus responded.

Both women looked to Lucius for guidance who stated, "You may respond to Master Snape whenever he addresses you, unless I have instructed otherwise."

"Sir," they responded as they curtsied.

_Curtsied?_ Hermione thought, mockingly. What a couple of idiots. But when Hermione's gaze flew from Severus to Lucius, she saw nothing but appreciation at the display.

"I was just showing them where they can find me when I'm at the club but not on the floor," Lucius explained.

Severus nodded and added, "I'm sure your Dominant won't mind me telling you, if you find yourself in need of assistance, and he is not available, you can seek me out and I will help as I am able."

"Thank you, Master Snape," Lucius responded with a small, but slightly formal smile.

Hermione felt the need to pinch herself to be sure she wasn't in the midst of a nightmare or an alternate reality. She felt ice in her veins as she forcibly maintained the smile that was plastered on her face.

"Well then," Lucius added as he lifted what Hermione realized was a dual leash that was connected to the girl's collars. "Let's continue the evening's lessons, shall we?"

"Yes, Sir," the blonde, bimbo, beach Barbies responded in unison.

"Have a good evening," Lucius directed to Hermione and Snape as he led his charges down the hallway.

Hermione tried not to react. She tried to still her pounding heart and swallow down the nausea that was creeping up her esophagus. But when she looked up and found Severus watching her, she knew she had concealed nothing. He knew her too well. "Well, it was only a matter of time," she offered, simply.


End file.
